


BraveStarr Rebuild

by purkka



Category: BraveStarr (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguity, Bad Cooking, Boarding School, Body Modification, Butts, Camping, Canon-Typical Violence, Cartoon Physics, Colonialism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Depressing, Diaspora, Domestic, Dreams and Nightmares, Education, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff, Horniness, Horse Jokes, Horseback Riding, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mornings, Native American/First Nations Culture, Politics, Rascism, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Tragedy, Transhumanism, Trauma, Weapons
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkka/pseuds/purkka
Summary: Megalomaanisen mittakaavan modernisaatio/fix fic/yms BraveStarr-piirrossarjasta. Ei vaadi erityisiä tietoja alkuperäisteoksesta mutta on siihen keskustelevassa suhteessa. Kuvituksen ja musiikin tiedot lukujen lopussa.
Relationships: BraveStarr/30-30





	1. Prologi: Equestroidien salin häviö

#### i

Equestroidien sali seisoi vain joitakin kilometrejä Keriumlinnasta pohjoiseen vankkana muistutuksena siitä, että minkä tahansa saattoi hyväksyä osaksi tavallista arkea, jopa ottaa avosylin vastaan, jos sitä vain tuijotti tarpeeksi kauan.

Uuden Texasin planeetan uhkia ja mahdollisuuksia mittaamaan saapunut siirtolainen toisensa jälkeen koki saman: paikalliset vastasivat tiedusteluihin sammuneen sivilisaation jälkeensä jättämistä raunioista tylsistyneellä epätiedolla, kunnes kysyjä vaikeni tai vaihtoi aihetta. Kaukaakin näkyvät tuimakatseiset hevospatsaat ja koristeelliset pilarit olivat jonkun käsien tuotosta, mutta ilman tietoa monumentin alkuperästä ne olisivat voineet yhtä hyvin olla luonnollisia maamerkkejä. Kuten siihen, että taivaalla säkenöi yhden sijasta kolme aurinkoa, Equestroidien saliin yksinkertaisesti tottui.

Sen kyllä kuuli, jos tarpeeksi kauan intti tai ilmaisi aikeita vilkaista raunioita lähempää, että ne oli parempi kiertää kaukaa. Tämä ei ollut harvinainen mielipide jostakin Uuden Texasin paikasta. Kuten vaikkapa kehotus välttää lännen tuhkaisilla joutomailla oleskelua, se perustui enemmän huhupuheisiin ja uskomuksiin kuin käsinkosketeltavan todelliseen tietoon.

Mutta vaikka jokainen oli kuullut tarinoita Haaskajengin joutomailla esiin manaamasta pahuudesta, joka värjäsi taivaan tummaksi ja sai maan rakoilemaan, harva tuntui tietävän, mikä epäonnista kulkijaa Equestroidien salin varjoissa itse asiassa odotti. Vasta joitakin vuosikymmeniä sitten oli huomattava keriumlöydös iskenyt planeetan galaktiselle maailmankartalle ja nostanut Keriumlinnan kaupungin aavikon keskelle; jos varoitusten taustalla oli mehevä kertomus, sen oli vaikea kuvitella unohtuneen niin nopeasti.

Suurin osa kysyjistä olisi todennäköisesti todennut raunioita koskevat huhut preeriakansalta kuulluiksi legendoiksi, sisällöltään hämäriksi mutta varoituksiltaan eittämättä luotettaviksi, ja jättänyt asian sikseen. Sinnikkäämpi salaisuuksien etsijä olisi epäilemättä jatkanut tutkimuksiaan jututtamalla paikallisia saluunassa makeaveden äärellä, mutta karvas pettymys olisi tätä kohdannut silloinkin. Keriumlinnan asukkaat olivat täsmällistä ja käytännönläheistä väkeä. Mielessä päällimmäisenä oli oma elanto, eivätkä planeetan oudot nähtävyydet tulleet edes hyvänä kakkosena.

Saluunanpitäjä, vihreä rigelialainen könsikäs Handlebar, olisi vaikuttanut kuulevansa, näkevänsä ja tietävänsä tästäkin aiheesta enemmän kuin mitä kertoi kenelle tahansa. Vaiti hänen saattoi olettaa silti pysyvän. Jos kärkäs tiedustelija olisi vaatinut tietää Equestroidien salista, olisi Handlebar joko ohjannut keskustelun sulavasti lähialueiden historiaan tai todennut raunioiden tutkimisen tyhjentävästi hullujen hommaksi, joka oli parasta unohtaa pikimmiten.

Rigelialaisen saattoi silti kuvitella avaavan sanaisen arkkunsa erityisen luotettavalta tai harmittomalta vaikuttavalle kulkijalle. Kenties jos olisi kysynyt joku tällainen henkilö, syystä tai toisesta aiheesta kiinnostunut mutta henkilökohtaisia intressejä vailla: ”Handlebar, mikä vaara vaanii Equestroidien salin syvyyksissä?”

Hetken olisi kysymys leijunut ilmassa. Jykevä saluunanpitäjä olisi arvioinut sanatta vierastaan ja tultuaan itselleen mieluisiin päätelmiin hohottanut vastaukseksi: ” _Mikä_? Tarkoitat varmaankin _kuka_. Hän käy täällä perjantaisin.”

Näin olisi Handlebar todennut varmaankin puhdistaen puhuessaan juomalasia vaalealla rievulla. Jotakin sellaista olisi rigelialainen tehnyt, kenties myös vilkuillut nopeasti ympärilleen, ennen kuin jatkoi:

”Eikä hän pidä vieraista.”

#### ii

Keriumlinnan tuore marsalkka, BraveStarr nimeltään, kuului niihin, joille Handlebar olisi kysyttäessä kertonut mieluusti kaiken tietämänsä. Galaktisten rauhanturvaajien miestä oli odotettu planeetalla kuin kuuta nousevaa; tämän keskusaukiolla sijaitsevan toimiston kuisti oli jo ennen marsalkan saapumista täyttynyt lahjoista ja holokorteista.

Pormestari Derringer oli itselleen epätyypillisesti rynninyt kaupunginvaltuustossa läpi hulppeat juhlamenot marsalkan saapumispäiväksi. Tulokasta keltaisessa univormussa oli kokoonnuttu ihmettelemään sankoin joukoin, mutta riemua marsalkan saapumisesta oli varjostanut tietoisuus siitä, että tämän palveluksia ylipäätään kaivattiin.

Rauhallisempina, parempina vuosina kaupungin oikeuslaitos oli koostunut planeettojenvälisiä suhteita pääaineenaan lukeneesta tuomarista. J.B. McBride oli yhtä valmis tarttumaan aseeseen kuin yleisgalaktisia sopimuksia käsittelevään lakikirjaan, mutta yksinään hän ei voinut mitään sille, mitä joutomaiden tuliperäisessä sydämessä kyti. Postivaunujen kimppuun hyökättiin harva se päivä, ja kaivosmiehet näkivät pimeydessä asioita, joita eivät osanneet selittää.

Keriumlinnassa otettiin avosylin vastaan kaikki apu, jonka planeettojenvälinen yhteisö sille soi, mutta moni suhtautui epäilevästi siihen, olisiko yhdestä marsalkasta riittävästi apua – edes sellaisesta, jolla huhuttiin olevan yliluonnollisia kykyjä.

Saapumispäivänään BraveStarr osallistui uudella toimistollaan järjestettyihin juhlamenoihin ja kierteli kaupungilla jututtamassa paikallisia. Galaktisten rauhanturvaajien tunnus tämän stetsonissa herätti vähintään yhtä paljon tunteita kuin vähäpuheinen, vankkarakenteinen mies itse. Koulutuksestaan marsalkka puhui mieluusti, itsestään ja taustoistaan ei; joidenkin huhujen mukaan hän oli orpo, mutta ne kuulostivat juoruilta, jonka synnyssä oli ollut osallisena useampi lasi makeavettä. Siitäkin esitettiin monia arveluita, mihin kulttuuriin hänen letille laitetut tummat hiuksensa viittasivat.

Sinä iltana kävi Handlebarin saluunan joka pöydässä kiivas ja lopputulokseltaan täysin erilainen keskustelu siitä, mitä mieltä tulokkaasta pitäisi olla. Marsalkan rauhallinen mutta määrätietoinen habitus oli omiaan vahvistamaan tähän liittyviä toiveita, nuori ikä ja valmistuminen akatemiasta vasta joitakin kuukausia sitten sen sijaan eivät.

Soraäänistä usea vaikeni, kun paikallislehdessä kirjoitettiin tämän ja McBriden yhteisestä operaatiosta keriumia kuljettaneen rahtialuksen kaappauksen estämiseksi. Kaupunkia otteessaan kuristava pelon ilmapiiri ei silti sillä kaikonnut. Keriumkuumeen alkuvaiheessa saapuneet olivat nähneet kuhisevan pikkukaupungin syntyvän rakennus kerrallaan pöytävuoren kupeeseen; moni pelkäsi, että saisi todistaa myös sen kuolemaa.

# BRAVESTARR REBUILD

## Prologi: Equestroidien salin häviö

#### iii

Keskipäivän tukala aurinkojenpaiste takasi sen, ettei Uuden Texasin dyyneillä liikuskellut ylimääräisiä kulkijoita. Keriumlinnan keskustassa koettiin Handlebarin saluunassa jälleen säännöllisesti päivän kuumimpina tunteina toistuva asiakasruuhka; etelämmässä vetäytyivät preeriaihmiset koloihinsa ja dingot mökkeihinsä. Jossain päin hiljattain planeetalle muuttanut vesipalkoviljelijä päätti pitää tauon ja nauttia kättensä tuotoksista puristamalla itselleen lasillisen kasvien keräämää haaleaa, mineraalipitoista pohjavettä. Eri lajien, kulttuurien ja yhteisöjen edustajat jakoivat toisistaan tietämättä rituaalin, joka oli toistunut niin kauan kuin oli Uuden Texasin pinnalla elämä kihissyt.

Yhden paahdetta uhkaavan matkalaisen olisi Uuden Texasin aavikkoja havainnoiva silmäpari kuitenkin huomannut.

Valkoinen stetsoni, jonka etuosassa komeili piikikäs tunnus, sekä suojasi kulkijaa auringoilta että paljasti tämän henkilöllisyyden. Marsalkka ei ollut vielä ehtinyt vierailla Uuden Texasin jokaisessa asutuskeskuksessa, mutta hänen maineellaan oli useiden kuukausien etumatka. Miehen kädet hipelöivät levottomasti turbomuulin polttavan kuumaksi lämmennyttä ohjaustankoa.

Jos univormu BraveStarrin yllä ei olisi ollut niin auringossa haalistunut ja hiekassa möyrimisestä kärsinyt, tämän matkan epäonnisen ajoituksen olisi voinut luulla johtuvan tietämättömyydestä. Vapaaehtoisesti ei tarpeeksi asioista tietävä Uuden Texasin keskipäivää uhmannut, joten kyseessä saattoi olla vain epäonninen sattuma.

Näin olikin käynyt – Sahalaidalta, yhdeltä pohjoisen suurimmista siirtokunnista, tulossa oleva marsalkka oli päättänyt kokeilla huonoksi osoittautunutta oikotietä. Tästä virheestä hän maksoi juuri selkäänsä pitkin valuvassa hiessä ja piinaavassa poltteessa siellä, missä ihon ja turbomuulin pellin erotti toisistaan pelkkä ohut kerros kangasta.

Kojelaudan lämpötilamittarin lukema viesti, että oli saattanut tulla aika hakeutua varjoon tai ainakin levätä hetki. Terve ihmiskeho kesti yllättävän paljon, mutta turbomuulien moottoreilla oli omat oikkunsa – lämpöhalvausta tai nestehukkaa todennäköisemmin kulkijaa uhkasi Uudella Texasilla kulkupelin hajoaminen liian kaukana asutuksesta. Laitteen pieni moottori kulki hippusella keriumia käytännössä ikuisesti, mutta ylikuumentuminen oli jatkuva ongelma. BraveStarr oli moneen otteeseen harkinnut jonkin luotettavamman menopelin hommaamista siitä huolimatta, että vaihtoehtoisia polttoaineita oli saatavilla huonosti.

Keriumlinna häämötti kaukana edessä. Marsalkan katse alkoi tunnistaa maisemasta tuttuja kallioita. Näin lähellä hänen erityiskykynsä jakava henkilö ei ollut minkäänlaisessa hengenhädässä, mutta turbomuulin tuskaisesta huminasta päätellen se ei välttämättä selviäisi perille asti.

BraveStarr ohjasi ajopelinsä läheisen vuoren kupeeseen, laski sen antigravitaatiovakainta säätämällä varovasti maan tasalle ja sammutti moottorin. Sen äänet vaimenivat hitaasti ja lakkasivat lopulta kokonaan. Pian laite olisi jäähtynyt sen verran, että matka Keriumlinnaan taittuisi ilman ylikuumentumisen riskiä.

BraveStarr kaivoi turbomuulin oikealle puolelle kiinnitetystä tarvikelaukusta metallisen vesipullon ja joi ahnaasti. Vesi oli virkistävää aurinkojen armottomassa syleilyssä lämmenneenäkin, ja näin lähellä Keriumlinnaa sitä ei ollut syytä säästellä.

Vasta käännettyään katseensa vuoren suuntaan sitä tarkemmin tutkiakseen marsalkka huomasi, minkä vieressä oli päättänyt taukonsa pitää.

BraveStarr ei voinut väittää, etteikö monumentti, jonka hän oli ohittanut useasti kulkiessaan Keriumlinnan ja Sahalaidan väliä, ollut herättänyt hänen mielenkiintoaan. Marsalkka ei ollut pysähtynyt minkään muun kuin ylikuumenevan turbomuulin vuoksi, mutta pienen harkinnan jälkeen uteliaisuus voitti.

Kuten kuka tahansa Uudella Texasilla asuva, BraveStarr oli kyllä _kuullut_ Equestroidien salista. Itse asiassa hänen tietonsa eivät edes rajoittuneet pelkkiin huhupuheisiin – isältään marsalkka oli saanut tarkempia ohjeita siltä varalta, että hänen täytyisi joskus syystä tai toisesta astella sisään hylättyihin raunioihin.

Mutta kun hän kiersi vuoren toiselle puolelle ja katseli edessään seisovia valtavia, teräväpiirteisiä hevospatsaita, kaikki se tuntui arvottomalta. Oli eri asia kuulla jostakin kuin todistaa sitä omin silmin. Sammuneen sivilisaation muinainen taidonnäyte oli täysin eri asia yhtenä kohteena listalla uuden kotiplaneetan nähtävyyksistä kuin käsinkosketeltavan konkreettisena todellisuutena, joka kohosi taivasta kohti ajan hammasta uhmaten.

Terävän vuoren kylkeen kaiverrettu monumentti tuntui sekä kutsuvan luokseen että käskevän poistumaan pikimmiten. Tuimakatseiset patsaat, jotka vartioivat aavikoon puoliksi hautautunutta kivipolkua sen molemmilta puolilta, tuskin herättivät tunteita siitä, että oli toivottu vieras, mutta sisäänkäynnillä ei näkynyt esteitä eikä vaaroja. Moninkertaisesti ihmistä korkeamman, kahden pilarin kehystämän suuaukon peitteenä oli joskus ollut ovi, epäonninen aarteenetsijä oli kaiketi irrottanut sen tuhoon tuomitulla ryöstöretkellä.

Nyt BraveStarrin kulkua ei olisi estänyt mikään. Sisäänkäynniltä avautui näkymä houkuttelevan hämärältä vaikuttavaan sisätilaan, jonka varjoissa olisi kelvannut odottaa lämpöaallon sammumista.

Marsalkka otti pari epäröivää askelta monumenttia kohti. Myös aie vilkaista Equestroidien salia lähempää tuntui jotenkin todellisemmalta ja vakavammalta, kun rakennelma oli siinä hänen edessään. Mitään tällaista hän ei ollut suunnitellut tänään tekevänsä, mutta oliko sillä väliä?

Keriumlinnassa häntä ei kaivattaisi tunteihin – apulaissheriffi Fuzzille, preeriakansan riveistä vastikään rekrytoidulle alaiselleen, BraveStarr oli sanonut viipyvänsä Sahalaidassa mahdollisesti iltaan asti. Ja eikö hänen työhönsä kuulunut planeetan tunteminen läpikotaisin?

Se oli ihan hyvin järkeilty, ja hän oli täysin valmis kertomaan Fuzzille tai McBridelle käyneensä paluumatkalla vilkaisemassa Equestroidien salia. Mitään väärää hän ei uskonut tekevänsä.

Näin BraveStarr vakuutti itselleen, mutta hevospatsaiden kiviset kasvot tuntuivat silti arvioivan hänen joka askeltaan. Ne langettivat kiviselle polulle pitkät varjonsa, joiden lävitse hän kulki.

Sisäänkäynnin yläpuolella oli kallion haaleista jäljistä päätellen joskus sijainnut valtaisa muraali, mutta aurinkojenpaahde ja hiekkamyrskyt olivat hioneet sen tunnistamattomaksi muistoksi. Ylempänä vuoren rinteessä näkyi ikkunoilta vaikuttavia aukkoja, jotka kielivät rakennelman jatkuvan monta kerrosta ylöspäin.

BraveStarr saapui oviaukon edustalle ja kertasi mielessään saamaansa ohjeistusta. Tähtihuipun shamaanin sanat muistuivat marsalkan mieleen vaivatta – tuskinpa kukaan unohtaisi ainuttakaan yksityiskohtaa illasta, jona tapasi isänsä ensimmäistä kertaa kymmeneen vuoteen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja puhui.

”Suuri Equus!” Vielä kukaan ei vastannut. Hiekkamyrskyä enteilevä navakka tuulenvire kävi aavikon yllä, mutta muita ääniä ei kuulunut. ”Pyydän lupaa astua Equestroidien saliin.”

BraveStarr odotti hetken hiljaa. Ilman vastausta hän ei aikonut jatkaa – shamaani ei ollut antanut neuvojaan turhaan.

Tämän opetuksia lapsena kuunnellessaan BraveStarr oli miettinyt, olivatko ne pelkkiä elämänohjeita isältä pojalle vai jotakin tärkeämpää. Shamaanin rauhallinen äänensävy ja vakava ilme olivat luoneet sellaisen vaikutelman, että kaikki tämän kertoma pursusi salaisia merkityksiä – kuin jokaisella neuvolla olisi ollut tarkoitus, jonka hän ymmärtäisi vasta tulevaisuudessa.

Kuin häntä olisi valmennettu johonkin, jonka luonteesta kumpikaan ei ollut täysin tietoinen.

Vuosikausien ajaksi BraveStarr oli hylännyt sellaiset uskomukset. Törmättyään kadonneeseen isäänsä kohtalon oikusta planeetalla, jolle hänet oli lähetetty harjoittamaan rauhanturvaajan ammattia, hän oli valmis harkitsemaan uudelleen sitä, oliko arveluissa sittenkin ollut jotakin perää.

Hän hätkähti ajatuksistaan kuullessaan matalan, korisevan äänen lausuvan sen, mitä oli odottanut.

_Tule._

Vasta astuessaan Equestroidien salin hämärään BraveStarr sisäisti, kuinka kuuma ulkona olikaan ollut. Hän päätti olla tyytyväinen päätökseensä vilkaista raunioita jo keinona välttää kolmoisaurinkojen paahteen raastavimmat hetket.

Harmaan, ruskean ja sinisen sävyt hallitsivat erilaisista kivilajeista rakennettua tilaa. Lattia, jolle marsalkan askeleet kopisivat äänekkäästi, oli samaa laatoitusta kuin polku ulkona. Seinät oli koristeltu valtavilla, tummilla kivitauluilla, joiden kaiverruksia BraveStarr ei jäänyt tutkimaan. Valoa tuli pienistä aukoista katossa; ilman niitä olisi ollut täysin pimeää.

Käytävää pitkin astellessaan hän kulki hevoskoristeisten holvikaarien alta. BraveStarr tiesi jo, mitä oli etsimässä, joten hän jatkoi suoraan eteenpäin harhautumatta sivuilla aukeaviin oviaukkoihin.

Katto laajentui kupoliksi hänen astuessaan suureen huoneeseen koristeellisten pilarien reunustamasta oviaukosta, jonka kaltaiset ympäröivät pyöreää tilaa. Lattian tiilikuvio suuntasi viivoja kohti kammion keskustaa. Avonaisesta katosta tulvi valoa, johon BraveStarrin silmiltä kesti hetken tottua käytävän hämärän jälkeen. Kauan se ei hänen huomiotaan estänyt kiinnittymästä siihen, mikä huoneen keskipisteessä seisoi.

Yksinkertaisella, teräväkulmaisella kivijalustalla lepäsi tietä ulkona varjostaneisiin jättiläisiin verrattuna pieni hevospatsas, joka muistutti mittasuhteiltaan esikuvaansa. Se oli ikuistettu jykevään, uhmakkaaseen asentoon, jossa jalat vääntyivät sivuille ja pää aavistuksen verran alas. Tuuhea harja ja pitkä häntä kaartuivat yläoikealle kuin tuulen vieminä. Silmät tuijottivat suoraan kohti kammioon siitä ovesta astelevaa.

BraveStarrin lähestyessä patsaan naarmujen peittämä pinta alkoi rakoilla. Hän jähmettyi hämmästyksestä ja otti pari askelta taaksepäin, kun yksittäinen sirpale pongahti väkivaltaisesti irti hevosen kasvoilta. Sitä seurasi samanlainen liikehdintä kaulassa, etujaloissa, ruumiissa – kaikkialla. Patsaan ulkopinnan romahdettua lattialle pölypilven saattelemana hänen edessään seisoi vankkarakenteinen, harmaa hevonen, jonka kermanvaalea harja sojotti sotkuisasti joka suuntaan.

Marsalkkaa eri kulmista tarkasteleva otus otti lihakset pullistellen muutamia askeleita eteen ja taakse poistumatta kuitenkaan jalustalta. Puheenvuoroaan äänekkäällä hirnahduksella painottaen se lausui hänelle: ”MMMHmhm! Mikä tarkoitus tuo Equestroidien saliin epäkohteliaan tunkeilijan? Kuka kehtaa astua siunattuun kaiken alun ja lopun akseliin? Ja mistä tiesi hän, kuinka on Suuri Equus kutsuttavissa?”

Hevosen äänensävy oli äkäisempi kuin hän oli sen yksisanaisen vastauksen perusteella osannut odottaa. ”Niin minua kehotti tekemään isäni, Tähtihuipun shamaani”, vastasi BraveStarr nopeasti toivoen nimen merkitsevän keskustelukumppanille jotakin.

Hevosen puhuessa sen äkäiseen ilmeeseen vääntyneet kasvot ja leveän asennon ottaneet jalat valahtivat ajoittain läpinäkyväksi huonon hologrammiyhteyden tavoin. Mistään niin arkisesta BraveStarr ei siinä uskonut olevan kyse, mutta syntyi joka tapauksessa vaikutelma siitä, ettei Suuri Equus ollut aidosti läsnä huoneessa. ”MMHMhmm! Tähtihuipun shamaani? Hänkö on pyhän salin kirouksellaan häpäissyt ja kohtalokkaan muukalaisen tyköni ohjannut? Hänenkö syystään katsomme turmion päivän koittavan?”

BraveStarr ei uskonut voivansa vastata nopeasti ja tyydyttävästi edes puoleen kysymyksistä, jotka Suuri Equus oli hänelle tässä vaiheessa keskustelua ehtinyt esittää, mutta onneksi se ei vaikuttanut tätä haittaavan. ”Suuri Equus, en tiennyt tekeväni väärin saapumalla tänne”, marsalkka sanoi ja yritti lukea hevosen kasvoilta, oliko ymmärtänyt tämän oikein. Niiltä paistoi kuitenkin vain sama pohjaton ärtymys. ”Pyydän syvästi anteeksi ja poistun, jos en ole toivottu vieras.”

”Pah! Anteeksipyynnöt eivät merkitse mitään Equestroidien salissa.” Suuri Equus puski sieraimistaan ilmaa ja tuijotti marsalkkaa tavalla, jonka johdosta tämän ei erityisesti tehnyt mieli sanoa enää mitään. ”Teot puhuvat sanoja lujemmin. Mene ja vie loppuun se, minkä saapumisesi on aloittanut.”

BraveStarr nyökkäsi nopeasti antaen sen käydä vastauksesta.

”Mmhmh. Kauan sitten on tämä päivä nähty tulevaksi”, julisti hevonen. ”Suuren salin kaiversivat kaviot, jotka tiesivät sen vielä sortuvan. Ajan edestakainen laukka ei pyydä lupaa niiltä, joiden työn hedelmät se näivettää.”

Lattialle pudonneet kivensäpäleet nousivat hitaasti leijumaan lähettäen ilmaan uuden kierroksen pölyä. BraveStarr hätkähti askeleen taaksepäin, mutta Suuri Equus, jonka katse oli yhä nauliintunut häneen, ei reagoinut tapahtuneeseen vaan hirnui ilmoille viimeisen lausumansa peittyessään jälleen kivellä.

”Equestroidien salin sydämestä löydät kunniakkaan aseen, jonka kansamme valmisti Lopun vartijan käytettäväksi vuosituhansia sitten. Sen on tullut aika poistua säilöstään; mene, tunkeilija, ja nouda kaipaamasi.”

Kun tämä oli sanottu, hevosen paikalla oli jälleen pelkkä patsas. Se ei näyttänyt kärsineen välikohtauksen aikana mitenkään – kiven harmaa, kiiltävä pinta oli säröjä tai epäkohtia vailla. Äskettäisen tapahtuman olisi heikkohermoisempi kulkija voinut selittää itselleen hallusinaationa.

BraveStarr yski pölyt ulos keuhkoistaan ja asteli pari askelta sisemmälle kammion vilkuillen patsasta sivusilmällä. Se ei liikkunut. Suuren Equusin henki vaikutti todella kaikonneen sinne, mistä oli tullutkin.

Minne seuraavaksi? Reittiohjeena ”Equestroidien salin sydän” ei kertonut hänelle paljon, eikä ympärillä näkynyt mitään sellaiseksi kelpaavaa. Preeriaihmisten kirjoitusjärjestelmän ja kielen alkeet hän tunsi, mutta lattiaan kaiverretut, osittain hiekkaan peittyneet merkit eivät edustaneet mitään hänen tuntemaansa aakkostoa.

Ovia lähti kammiosta joka suuntaan. Vaikka Equestroidien sali ei jatkuisikaan maan alle – ja sitäkään hän ei voinut varmuudella tietää – sen tutkimiseen voisi mennä kauan. Vielä vaativammaksi tehtävän teki se, ettei hän tiennyt equestroidien kulttuurista tai arkkitehtuurista juuri mitään.

BraveStarrin havahdutti ajatuksistaan vaimea ääni, joka kaikui raunioiden halki jostakin kauempaa. _Suden korvat!_ Hän kutsui nopeasti kykyjään ja ehti paikantaa äänen kantautuvan välittömästi Suuren Equusin patsaan takana seisovasta oviaukosta... ja tunnistaa se hirnahdukseksi.

Siinä äänessä ei ympäristön huomioiden ollut periaatteessa mitään outoa, mutta BraveStarrin selkäpiitä karmi silti. Shamaanin puheiden perusteella hän ei ollut osannut odottaa kohtaavansa Equestroidien salissa mitään elävää.

Oli hirnahdus silti ainakin jotakin, jota kohti suunnata hämärässä, sokkeloisessa tilassa. BraveStarr käveli huoneen halki ja loi vielä viimeisen katseen Suuren Equusin patsaaseen, joka ei vaivautunut hyväksymään tai tuomitsemaan hänen aikeitaan vaan seisoi liikkumattomana kuin se kivi, josta oli valmistettu.

#### iv

##### Kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin

Laskevien kolmoisaurinkojen punainen kajo hälveni vuorokauden synkimpien tuntien lähestyessä. Maasta kohoavat pystysuorat, rosoiset kalliot näkyivät horisontissa tummina varjoina taivaanrannan punaisena hehkuvaa viivaa vasten. Kylmä tuuli kävi aavikon yllä.

Maasto loiveni heidän laskeutuessaan jyrkkää mäkeä alas laaksoon. BraveStarr nojasi taaksepäin ja tarrasi kiinni satulan takaosasta. Hiekka pöllysi heidän jäljessään.

”Hiljennä vähän, iso kaveri”, BraveStarr sanoi ja taputti ratsunsa kaulaa saadakseen tämän huomion. ”Katson karttaa.”

Thirty-Thirty hirnahti tyytymättömästi ja hiljensi askeltaan raviin, sitten käyntiin polun tasoittuessa jälleen. BraveStarr laski visiirin silmiensä eteen stetsonistaan ja näppäili esiin kartan. Hiestä kostea kosketusnäyttö reagoi huonosti painallukseen; siinäkin laite, jonka keksijä ei ollut käynyt testaamassa luomustaan Uuden Texasin olosuhteissa.

Kuten hän oli muistellutkin, laakson pohjalla sijaitsi vesipiste ja – mikä tärkeämpää – mökki, jossa he voisivat viettää yön. Hylätylle keriumkaivokselle, joka oli listalla seuraavana, oli parin tunnin matka.

”No?”

Hevosen kärsimätön kommentti havahdutti marsalkan ajatuksistaan. Hän nosti visiirin pois kasvojensa edestä ja suuntasi katseensa laaksoon. Mökin etäisen siluetin erotti tasaisen, kivisen maan keskeltä ilman haukan silmien apua.

”Lähettyvillä on leiripaikka. Ehkä parempi pysähtyä tähän; olemme ratsastaneet kauan, ja seuraavaan kohteeseen menisi vielä tunteja. Ei huvittaisi liikkua pahamaineisella apinakissa-alueella pimeän laskeuduttua.” Lepohetken häämöttäessä BraveStarr tuli äkkiä tietoiseksi vatsansa kurinasta. ”Minua ei haittaisi myöskään illallinen.”

”Mhmhmhmm. Nyt puhut asiaa.”

Thirty-Thirty löntysteli pari askelta eteenpäin ja kiihdytti itsensä jälleen laukkaan. Vailla kykyä muuttua hevoseksi BraveStarr ei osannut arvella, kuinka väsyttävää hänen ja painavien tarvikelaukkujen raahaaminen Sahalaidalta tänne oli ollut, mutta hän uskoi yöunien kelpaavan myös kumppanilleen.

Mitään varsinaista polkua mökille ei kulkenut, mutta kaktuksia ja muuta kasvillisuutta oli lähellä kulkevasta purosta huolimatta niin vähän, ettei sellaista erityisesti kaivannut. He ratsastivat laakson halki mökkiä kohti sanomatta toisilleen enää mitään.

Keriumin loputtua läheisistä kaivoksista ani harvalla oli enää syitä kierrellä planeetan näillä kolkilla. Sen saattoi uskoa; mökin huono kunto paljasti, ettei sitä huollettu aktiivisesti. Peltinen tasakatto oli pahasti ruosteessa ja tukkikaktusten harmaa maalipinta lähinnä muisto menneestä tai kaunis ajatus.

Pihapiiriin kuului pienen hirsimökin lisäksi muutaman pölkyn ympäröimä nuotiopaikka. Hieman taaempana virtasi puro, jonka solina sai BraveStarrin yhtäkkiä tietoiseksi myös siitä, kuinka jano hänellä oli. Aavikkoplaneetan standardeilla virran ympäristö kuhisi kasvillisuutta; kaktuksia oli tiheämmin, ja muutama pensaskin kitui ankaria olosuhteita uhmaten.

Mökin lähestyessä Thirty-Thirty hidasti ja pysähtyi lopulta kokonaan nuotion viereen. Illan hämärtäessä BraveStarr tuli ajatelleeksi sitä, että he olivat lähteneet matkaan jo keskipäivällä – ajantaju oli unohtunut johonkin matkan varrelle. ”Tämäpä oli reissu”, hän mutisi ja taputti hevostaan reippaasti pari kertaa. ”Hyvin jaksettu.” Tämän vaalea, tuuhea harja oli pitkän matkan jäljiltä hiekassa.

Thirty-Thirty tuhahti ja nurisi vastaukseksi jotakin, jota BraveStarr ei täysin kuullut. Hän nousi satulasta ja laski hevosen sivuille kiinnitetyt laukut maahan. Alavartaloon säteilevä kipu oli vankka todiste siitä, että hän ei ollut tottunut galaktisen akatemian kursseilla näin pitkiin ratsastuksiin; toivon mukaan niin tapahtuisi ennen pitkää.

Lastistaan vapautettu equestroidi nousi takajaloilleen ja veti itsensä ihmismäiseen hahmoon metallisten äänien saattelemana. Thirty-Thirtyn etukaviot katosivat sormien tieltä, metalliset raajat taipuivat eri asentoihin ja vartalo vääntyi leveämmäksi. Satula putosi maahan tämän selästä.

Se ei kuulemma sattunut. Marsalkka oli valmis uskomaan hevosen sanaa, mutta oli toisaalta myös varma siitä, ettei tämä olisi kertonut sen sattuvan.

”Taidan tarkistaa mökin”, BraveStarr tokaisi rakennusta kohti vilkuillen.

”Mmhmhmh. Ovi on ainakin ponien kokoa.”

Marsalkka kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja mittaili katsellaan poikkeuksellisen harteikasta apulaissheriffiään, jonka kasvoilla oli tavanomaisen ärtynyt ilme, sitten oviaukon leveyttä. Oli täysin uskottavaa, ettei Thirty-Thirty olisi mahtunut sisään.

Ehkä se oli siinäkin mielessä hyvä työnjako.

Mökin lattiaa peittävä pölykerros paljasti hypoteesin sen nykyisestä käyttöasteesta todeksi. Preeriaihmisten kankaista tehty värikäs matto vaikutti hyvältä paikalta levittää makuupussi, jos BraveStarria ei huvittanut nukkua ulkona, sängyn metallinen kehikko vailla patjaa sen sijaan ei.

Polttopuita lojui siistissä pinossa nurkassa. BraveStarr oli heidän tullessaan pannut merkille polttoaineeksi sopivien kaktusten rykelmän etäämmällä, mutta oli kiitollinen siitä, ettei heidän tarvinnut kerätä niitä itse juuri nyt. Näläntunne oli leirille saapumisen jälkeen vain voimistunut. Hän ei tiennyt, milloin mökille saapuisi seuraava vieras, mutta he voisivat tämän iloksi täyttää varaston huomenna ennen lähtöä.

Marsalkka kärräsi ensi töikseen ulos sylillisen klapeja ja kehotti ystäväänsä aloittamaan tulenteon. Ylimääräinen ovenavaus loihti ilmaan lisää pölyä. Seinälle pystytetty kalenteri parin vuoden takaa oli auki jotakin jääplaneettaa esittävän maisemakuvan kohdalta; kuvateksti paljasti sen Uudeksi Uraliksi. Likainen ikkuna katsoi purolle päin.

Astiakaapissa tiskialtaan yläpuolella oli hyvä lajitelma erikokoisia kulhoja ja patoja, mikä tiesi hyvää illallisen mukavuudelle. Hätätilanteissa ja pakon edestä sitä söi kyllä suoraan purkistakin, mutta BraveStarr oli silti tyytyväinen siihen, että huhut leirin varustelusta olivat pitäneet paikkansa. Jos jostain löytyisi vielä mausteista, ateriasta uhkaisi tulla jopa kelvollinen.

Astiakaapin yläosa oli tyhjillään, mutta alakaapissa marsalkkaa onnisti. Hän vetäisi mukaansa suurimman padan kaapista, valitsi tuntemistaan mausteista sopivat – suurin osa oli preeriaihmisten ruokakulttuurista – ja palasi ulos.

Thirty-Thirtyn sytyttämä, mukavasti rätisevästä nuotio valaisi horisonttiin sukeltavien aurinkojen jälkeensä jättämää hämärää. Tämä istui kaktuksesta tehdyllä pölkyllä mökkiä vastapäätä nojaten päätään käteensä ja tökkien nuotiota kepillä. BraveStarrin saapuessa equestroidi nosti katsettaan. ”No? Mitä löytyi?”

”Aaika paljon kaikkea”, marsalkka vastasi ja laski padan kädestään. ”Voin laittaa ruoan, jos tässä ei ole mitään muuta tehtävää.”

”Eipä kai.”

BraveStarr kävi purolla täyttämässä kattilan. Virta kiemurteli mökiltä syvemmälle laaksoon ja katosi kaukana maan alle. Se näytti luonnolliselta, mutta useimpia planeetan asutuskeskuksista ympäröivät keinotekoiset, maanalaisiin jokiin tai pohjavesivarantoihin liitetyt vesipisteet. Karummille, kuivemmille alueille kuljetettiin vesipalkoja.

Apinakissan etäinen ulvonta kaikui laaksossa. Samaa puroa käyttivät todennäköisesti nekin.

Marsalkka palasi nuotiolle ja kaiveli tarvikelaukkua odottaessaan veden kiehumista. Riisin hän oli pakannut viisaasti päällimmäiseksi; sen alla makuupussin vieressä oli sekalainen lajitelma niitä säilykkeitä, jotka olivat olleet Sahalaidan puodissa alennuksessa.

Jos laski mukaan illan ja aamun ruokailun, tölkkejä ei ollut syytä säästellä. Thirty-Thirty söi kuin se hevonen joka olikin – mukaan pakatun ruoan loppuessa jonkin pensaan leiripaikan läheltä.

”Mhmhm. Heitätkö minulle shampoon, pikkujäbä?”

BraveStarr löysi kaivatun esineen makuupussin alta ja heitti sen olkansa yli nuotion suuntaan. Kuului napsahtava ääni hevosen ottaessa kopin pullosta, sitten loittonevia askeleita.

Riisi kiehui padassa yön laskeutuessa hitaasti. Kolmen auringon valaisemalla planeetalla täysin pimeä aika ei kestänyt kauan, mutta hämärää olisi aamuun asti. BraveStarr teki inventaariota säilykkeistään – papuja, tomaatteja, paikallisia kaalilajikkeita – ja yritti arvioida, kuinka huonoja valintoja oli kiireisellä kauppareissullaan mennyt tekemään.

Yö oli tasaisesti käyvää tuulta huomioimatta hiljainen. Apinakissojen ulvontaa ei kuulunut, mutta jos petoja oli laaksossa, ne olivat yhä lähellä. Nuotiosta oli apua otusten karkottamisessa, mutta heidän täytyisi silti valvoa vahtivuoroissa; marsalkka oli kuullut tarpeeksi tarinoita osatakseen suhtautua asiaan vakavasti.

Aurinkojen lipuessa pois näkyvistä alkoi olla koleaa. BraveStarr nojasi nuotiota kohti pysyäkseen lämpimänä. Riisi alkoi valmistua, ja hän päätti noutaa mökistä toisen kattilan, jossa se saisi odottaa kastikkeen valmistumista. Marsalkka nousi nuotion äärestä ja käveli mökin epämukavasti natisevalle ovelle.

Ikkunasta avautui näkymä purolle, jonka ääreen Thirty-Thirty oli kumartunut pesemään harjaansa. Hämärässä tämä näkyi pelkkänä tummana siluettina. Taivaan tähdet ja kuut maalasivat värikkäät hahmonsa veden väreilevään pintaan; niiden valo heijastui hevosen metallisista raajoista. Vaaleanpunainen shampoopullo seisoi vesisangon vieressä puron laitamilla.

Muutama paksu vesivana kulki maahan equestroidin lihaksikasta, kaarelle vääntynyttä selkää pitkin. Tämän häntä roikkui laiskasti maata kohti.

Thirty-Thirtyn sormet haroivat tämän märkää harjaa, josta valui vaahtoa puroon ja sen edustalle. Aina välillä tämä pysähtyi tutkailemaan veteen heijastuvaa kuvajaistaan kuidenvalossa.

Karusta maisemasta ja mielessä pyörivästä apinakissojen vaarasta huolimatta tunnelma ei ollut aavemainen, vaan BraveStarrille tuli jotenkin kodikas olo. Hän oli todistanut equestroidin hiustenhoitorituaalia monena asemalla vietettynä iltana ja nyt hän näki saman kilometrikaupalla pohjoisempana.

Siinä oli ajatuksena jotain rauhoittavaa, että he olivat näinkin kaukana asutuksesta pohjimmiltaan samat ihmiset (tai ihminen ja hevonen), joilla oli samat tarpeet ja mieltymykset. Maisemanvaihdos ei heitä muuttanut vaan ruokki sitä, mikä heissä jo eli, kenties nosti esiin uusia piirteitä.

Siksipä hän kai unohtui hetkeksi ikkunan ääreen katselemaan apulaissheriffiään.

BraveStarr hätkähti hereille ja muisti, mitä varten oli mökkiin astunut. Hän käänsi huomionsa astiakaapin suuntaan, poimi käsiinsä ensimmäisen kulhon, joka vaikutti tarpeeksi suurelta yhdelle miehelle ja yhdelle hevoselle tarkoitetulle riisivuorelle, ja sulki kaapinoven jämäkästi.

Takana oli pitkä päivä, eikä ollut mikään ihme, jos hänen keskittymisensä herpaantui hetkeksi.

”Hetkinen”, BraveStarr sanoi ja osoitti kädellään equestroidia kohti, jotta tämä lopettaisi sapuskan mussuttamisen hetkeksi. ” _Suden korvat!_ ”

Nuotion räiske paisui liekkeihin uppoavan metsän tuskanhuudoksi hänen kuuloaistinsa venyessä äärimmilleen. Puro kohisi kuin maailman suurin vesiputous, tuulenvire pauhasi aavikon yllä kuin hirmumyrsky – ja kauempana, ehkä joidenkin kilometrien päässä, hienovaraiset askeleet jymähtivät hiekkaa vasten.

”Mmhmh. Kuuluuko mitään?”

Thirty-Thirtyn sanat, jotka tulivat tämän suusta kuin täyttä kurkkua huudettuina, peittivät alleen tämän sydämen jyskeen ja keuhkojen pihinän. BraveStarr avasi silmänsä ja palasi tavallisen aistimaailman tyhjään hiljaisuuteen. ”Kyllä niitä liikuskelee laaksossa.”

Marsalkka laski kulhon käsistään maahan ja nojasi nuotiota kohti. Jo näillä leveysasteilla oli öisin kylmempää kuin mihin hän oli Keriumlinnan seudulla tottunut; BraveStarr alkoi ymmärtää, miksei planeetalla ollut asutusta lähempänä napa-alueita. ”Pitää kai järjestää vahtivuorot”, hän tokaisi.

”Voin ottaa ensimmäisen”, Thirty-Thirty vastasi ja vilkaisi kohti kulhoaan. ”Syön vain loppuun.”

BraveStarr katseli, kun tämä latoi astiaan lisää riisiä nuotion viereen jätetystä kiposta ja kurotti kohti porisevaa pataa. ”Jätä jotain huomisellekin”, hän sanoi hyväntuulisesti. Kastikkeessa oli hänestä ollut outo jälkimaku, kenties peräisin jostakin preeriaihmisten mausteesta, mutta onneksi se oli maittanut equestroidille.

Hän istui hetken hiljaa apulaissheriffinsä syödessä äänekkäästi. Kylmä, Uudella Texasilla harvinainen tuntemus, lävisti nuotiosta huolimatta hänen ohuen vaatekertansa ja pureutui hänen luihinsa.

Sisällä nukkuminen alkoi sittenkin houkuttaa; mökissä hän olisi ainakin turvassa laaksossa käyvältä tuulelta. Nukkuminen ylipäätään alkoi kuulostaa hyvältä idealta – itsensä oli helppo pitää pystyssä toistelemalla listaa asioista, jotka täytyi vielä selvittää ja hoitaa, mutta tekemisen loputtua elimistö pääsi sanomaan oman painavan sanansa.

”Taidan painua pehkuihin”, BraveStarr sanoi haukoteltuaan kuin tilauksesta. ”Laitan herätyksen parin tunnin päähän.”

Apulaissheriffi vastasi siihen nyökkäämällä hänelle ateriointinsa äärestä. Marsalkka nousi noutamaan makuupussinsa tarvikelaukusta ja vilkaisi sen löydettyään equestroidia. ”Haluatko muuten lainata tätä sitten, kun vuorosi tulee? Meille taisi tulla mukaan vain yksi.”

”Mmhmhmh. Nukun mieluummin hevosunet.” Thirty-Thirty mittaili katseellaan rullalle käärittyä makuupussia. ”Ja sitä paitsi tuokin on ponien kokoa.”

Hevosunien nukkumisen hahmottaminen jonkinlaisena vaihtoehtona ihmisunille herätti BraveStarrissa paljon ajatuksia ja kysymyksiä, mutta tämä kellonaika ei ollut niille otollisin. Hän nyökkäsi, toivotti kumppanilleen hauskaa vahtivuoroa saaden vastaukseksi silmien pyörittelyä ja painui mökkiin. Saranat vinkuivat tuskissaan, kun hän aukaisi oven.

Hänen apulaissheriffinsä elämässä oli niin paljon sellaista, mitä BraveStarr ei ymmärtänyt eikä ehkä milloinkaan ymmärtäisi. Tietoisuus siitä sai hänet jollakin tavalla haikealle tuulelle.

Mökin kova, kaktuslautainen lattia ei ollut edes maton kanssa kovinkaan mukava nukkuma-alusta, mutta se oli onneksi tuttu tunne akatemian interplanetaarisilta ekskursioilta. Uuden Texasin tuore marsalkka soi muutaman ajatuksen entisille opiskelutovereilleen ja mietti, oliko kaikki jo lähetetty jollekin toimeksiannolle, mutta näin väsyneenä ei oikeastaan tehnyt mieli edes ajatella.

BraveStarr otti stetsonin päästään, ohjelmoi herätyksen visiirinsä tietokoneeseen ja asetti sen vierelleen lattialle. Ulkoa kuului nuotion etäistä rätinää ja yhtä kaukaisia intohimoisen ahminnan ääniä.

Hän laski päänsä lattialle, katseli hetken peltikaton kuvioita ja nukahti.

Visiirin värinähälytys oli harvoin mukava ääni, johon herätä, mutta nämä olosuhteet tekivät sille tavallistakin vähemmän kunniaa.

BraveStarr hätkähti hereille ja haparoi laitteen käsiinsä vaimentaakseen sen ulinan. Unia hän ei ollut nähnyt – tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi asettunut makuupussiin, sulkenut silmänsä ja herännyt yhdessä ainoassa hetkessä. Jonkin verran aurinkojennousun punaa virtasi sisään ikkunasta, mutta vielä saattoi sanoa olevan pimeä. Aamu oli armottoman kaukana, kun otti huomioon, että yöhön todennäköisesti mahtuisi vielä pari vahdinvaihtoa.

Vain ajatus siitä, että Thirty-Thirtyä väsytti todennäköisesti yhtä paljon, sai marsalkan kampeamaan itsensä ylös makuupussista. Ulkona odottava nuotio oli yhtä hyvä motivaattori. Hän poimi mukaansa sylillisen polttopuita ajatellen niiden ehkä jo loppuneen, avasi oven hoiperrellen jalallaan ja astui ulos.

Thirty-Thirty istui nuotion äärellä kiillottaen vaalealla liinalla valtavaa väkipyssyään, jota piteli jalkojensa välissä. Syistä, joita BraveStarr ei täysin ymmärtänyt, ase oli saanut nimen Sara Jane.

”Onko ollut rauhallista?”

Hevonen nosti katsettaan työnsä äärestä. Nuotion lepatus sai varjot tanssimaan tämän väsyneillä kasvoilla. ”Mmhmhm. Ei apinakissoja, jos sitä tarkoitat. Ei mitään hauskaa.” Sen BraveStarr oli osannut arvata siitä, ettei ollut herännyt kesken uniensa räjähdykseen, mutta nyökkäsi silti kuin olisi kuullut uutta tietoa.

Marsalkka käveli nuotiolle, laski klapit käsistään syrjään ja istuutui sileälle, vaaleanvihreälle kaktuspuulle apulaissheriffinsä viereen. ”Painu pehkuihin, iso kaveri. Herätän sinut parin tunnin päästä.” Kylmä tuulenvire hänen hiuksillaan paljasti, että BraveStarr oli unohtanut stetsoninsa sisään, mutta sen hakeminen ei enää tuntunut vaivan arvoiselta. Nuotion lämmön äärestä poistuminen ei vielä huvittanut.

Thirty-Thirty nousi ylös ja venytteli käsiään. Kuului nivelen mekaaninen naksahdus. ”Mhmhmhmh. Toivottavasti näen unia, joissa on vähän enemmän toimintaa.” Tämä poimi Sara Janen mukaansa maasta ja asteli nuotion ja marsalkan väliin.

”Toivotaan niin”, sanoi BraveStarr hymyillen. ”Nuku hyvin, iso kaveri.”

Equestroidi pysähtyi katsomaan häntä kohti. Thirty-Thirtyn hevoskasvoille nousi lenseä mutta vaikeasti tulkittava ilme. Sitten, hitaasti, tämä laski kätensä samaan aikaan spontaanilta ja harkitulta vaikuttavassa eleessä hänen hiuksilleen.

BraveStarr säpsähti.

Hevosen sormien lämmin, miellyttävä kosketus viipyi hetken hänen päälaellaan tämän peukalon haroessa muutaman hengenvedon ajan hänen hiuksiaan. Lopulta Thirty-Thirty kohotti kämmenensä jälleen ilmaan ja taputti hänen päätään pari kertaa reippaasti.

”Pidä hauskaa vahtivuorollasi, pikkujäbä.”

Thirty-Thirty astui askeleen sivummas, heilautti pyssynsä olkapäälleen sulavalla liikkeellä ja kääntyi kävelemään mökkiä kohti. BraveStarrin katse oli lukittautunut tämän loittonevaan selkään, tämän yhä hieman märkään harjaan, tämän rentona maata kohti roikkuvan vasemman käden sormiin.

Apinakissan kaukainen ulvonta kaikui laakson seinämiä vasten. Thirty-Thirty harppoi mökin viereen, laski Sara Janen käsistään ja omaksui hevosen hahmon. Tämä laskeutui makaamaan nojaten mökin seinään eikä enää katsonut häntä kohti.

#### v

##### Kaksi viikkoa aiemmin

BraveStarrin askeleet kaikuivat lattian tiiliä vasten hänen jättäessään taakseen Suuren Equusin kammion. Hämärä käytävä, jota pitkin marsalkka asteli, ei ulkoisesti eronnut muista; hänen ainoa suuntavihjeensä oli salaperäinen hirnahdus.

Ilma tuntui viileältä ja hieman kostealta. Jossakin lähellä täytyi kulkea maanalainen joki, jos equestroidit olivat preeriaihmisten tapaan rakentaneet asumuksensa veden lähettyville. Uuden Texasin syrjäseutuja juottavat vesipalkokasvit oli tuotu toiselta planeetalta, joten muinaisille kulttuureille luontaiset vesivarannot olivat olleet välttämätön resurssi.

Seinien kirjoitusta katsellessaan BraveStarr tuli ajatelleeksi, olisiko hänen pitänyt ottaa visiirillään kuvia shamaanin käännettäväksi. Jos Suuri Equus tunsi tämän, hänen isänsä oli kaiketi vieraillut salissa aiemminkin. Osasiko shamaani tulkita equestroidien kirjoitusta?

Ja jos osasi, oliko tämä kolunnut monumentin jo kokonaan?

Alkoi käydä selväksi, ettei BraveStarrin isä ollut kertonut hänelle kaikkea Equestroidien salista tietämäänsä. Sitä hän osannut sanoa, oliko aihe vain sivuutettu heidän keskustelussaan vai oliko shamaani jättänyt hänet epätietoon tarkoituksella. Oliko kyse sellaisesta koetuksesta, joilla hänestä oli kasvatettu miestä heidän kotiplaneetallaan ennen kuin akatemia oli vienyt työn päätökseen?

Pieni hymy nousi BraveStarrin huulille. Se olisi ainakin hänen isänsä tapaista.

Oli miten oli, asia selviäisi vain kysymällä. Jos toisen apulaissheriffin paikka täytettäisiin pian, hänellä olisi jälleen aikaa vierailla Tähtihuipulla; tähän asti marsalkan toimenkuvaan ja rutiineihin totuttelu oli pitänyt hänet kiireisenä.

Ajatus kuulosti jonkun sellaisen mietteeltä, joka suhtautui vaativaan ammattiinsa vakavasti, mutta BraveStarr ei ollut varma, oliko se koko totuus. Marsalkka muisti päivän, jona oli kohdannut kadonneeksi luulemansa isän Handlebarin vinkistä. Se oli ollut yllättävä ja järkyttävä tapahtuma, kyllä, mutta yksiselitteisen onnellinen sellainen.

Tai ainakin sen olisi pitänyt olla. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko se oikeasti niin helppoa.

Galaktisen akatemian kerrossängyn alapedissä vietettyinä yön pimeinä tunteina hän oli miettinyt, oliko saapunut instituution avaruusasemalle jonkin onnettomuuden seurauksena vai hylätyksi tulleena. Se oli paljon unohdettavaksi silmänräpäyksessä.

Syväunen sekoittamine muistoineen BraveStarr ei ollut osannut sanoa, mikä kohtalon oikku oli hänen hätäaluksensa asemalle kuljettanut. Eräs akatemian psykologeista oli pyöritellyt muunlaisia teorioita – vanhan rigelialaisnaisen mukaan syväunesta johtuva muistinmenetys oli urbaani legenda, jonka todelliset syyt olivat toisaalla. BraveStarr oli ollut liian nuori tuntemaan sanaa _defenssi_ , mutta jotakin sellaista hänestä keskustelleet hoitajat olivat keskenään mahdollisesti käyttäneet.

Oli miten oli, yksikään marsalkka-akatemian terapeuteista ei ollut saanut hänestä mitään irti. BraveStarrin osoittauduttua hiljaiseksi mutta kohteliaaksi, tunnollisesti asiansa hoitavaksi ja harvinaisia taikavoimia hallitsevaksi nuorukaiseksi hänet oli jätetty rauhaan. Vailla muutakaan paikkaa, johon mennä, hän oli hyväksynyt akatemian säätiön stipendin ja jäänyt suorittamaan opintojaan.

Silloin hän oli ajatellut, että oli hänet eroon isästään ja kansastaan ajanut mikä hyvänsä, täytyi olla jokin syy sille, että hätäalukseen oli syötetty juuri akatemian koordinaatit. Erityiskyvyillään hän voisi tehdä paljon hyvää, jos vain oppisi käyttämään niitä; ehkä joku oli ollut samaa mieltä. Ehkä joku oli lähettänyt hänet kouluttautumaan rauhanturvaajaksi.

Lapsen unelma salaisesta tarkoituksesta oli ajan kuluessa vaihtunut aikuisen velvollisuudentuntoon, mutta kun BraveStarr oli katsonut ensi kertaa vuosikymmeneen isänsä kasvoja, kaikki se oli palannut takaisin. Vielä silloin hän ei ollut uskaltanut kokeilla jään pintaa, mutta viime yöt oli häntä piinannut sama kysymys kuin niin monia vuosia sitten:

_Miksi?_

Miksi hänet oli lähetetty galaktisen akatemian oppiin – ja miksei hän tiennyt syytä itse?

Käytävän päässä oli koristeinen teräsovi, joka kuhisi kaiverruksia hevosista ja – hieman yllättävästi – esineistä, jotka BraveStarr ymmärsi tuliaseiksi. Niitä oli toki sekä preeriaihmisillä että dingoilla, mutta marsalkka oli ymmärtänyt equestroidien olleen sellaisia keksintöjä vanhempi korkeakulttuuri. Kaikki, mihin hän oli salissa tähän asti törmännyt, oli vaikuttanut hyödyntävän pikemminkin taikuutta kuin teknologiaa.

Kyseessä oli mielenkiintoinen yksityiskohta, mutta sen miettimiseen olisi aikaa myöhemminkin. Ovi oli lukittu. Lukko näytti sekin yllättävän modernilta, mutta avainta ei näkynyt missään.

BraveStarr mietti hetken vaihtoehtojaan ja skannasi käytävän loppupään ympäristöä nähdäkseen, oliko jotain jäänyt häneltä huomaamatta. Suuri Equus ei ollut kehottanut häntä valitsemaan juuri tätä käytävää, mutta vastikään uusitulta näyttävä lukko enteili sitä, että oven takana oli jotakin tärkeää. Itse ovikin näytti salin muuta irtaimistoa nuoremmalta.

Jos Suuri Equus olisi vaikuttanut olennolta, joka olisi ollut siitä mielissään, BraveStarr olisi palannut kysymään tältä neuvoa. Equestroidien salin hengen häiritseminen tuntui kuitenkin ajatuksena suuremmalta rikokselta kuin jonkun monumenttiin jälkikäteen lisäämän oven murtaminen. Vain sitä BraveStarr oli hetken harkinnut; muu oli jo selvää.

_Karhun voima!_

BraveStarr tunsi lihastensa jännittyvän niiden ottaessa vastaan muinaisen voiman virran. Hilliten itseään hän työnsi nyrkkiin puristetun kätensä eteenpäin – ylimääräistä vahinkoa ei ollut syytä aiheuttaa.

Yksi ainut isku pirstoi lukon säpäleiksi ja jätti sen tilalle siistin, pyöreän aukon. Saranat natisivat, kun marsalkka työnsi oven auki ja astui sen läpi.

Huone oli Suuren Equusin kammion tavoin muodoltaan pyöreä mutta sitä paljon suurempi. Katto oli korkealla; lattiaan kuvioita piirtävät valonsäteet saapuivat vuoren seinämään isketyistä rei'istä jostain ylhäältä. Koristeiset pilarit kannattivat huoneen matalakattoista reunustaa, jolta avatui muutamia oviaukkoja syvemmälle monumenttiin.

BraveStarrin katsetta eivät vanginneet seinille kaiverretut kuvat eikä hevospatsaiden rivi taaempana. Se nauliutui johonkin aurinkojenvalossa kimaltelevaan, joka oli asetettu jalustalle huoneen keskelle.

Se näytti etäältä jonkinlaiselta ampuma-aseelta.

Suuren Equusin sanat palasivat hänen mieleensä: _Equestroidien salin sydämestä löydät kunniakkaan aseen_. Aivan tätä hän ei ollut odottanut, mutta sentään hän oli kaikesta päätellen saapunut oikeaan paikkaan.

Marsalkka astui hitaasti eteenpäin pois katoksen varjosta. Hänen tiilikuvioituun kiviseen lattiaan kolahtavat saappaaniskunsa kaikuivat ympäri pyöreää huonetta.

Niihin tuntui sekoittuvan jokin toinen ääni. Oliko hän täällä yksin? ”Haloo?”

BraveStarr pysähtyi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Hänen saappaittensa kopina lakkasi kuulumasta mutta ylimääräinen ääni ei – se kuulosti myös askelilta, mutta huomattavasti raskaamman olennon sellaisilta. Marsalkka kääntyi ympäri ja katsahti kohti suuntaa, josta oli tullut.

Hänen ja murretun oven väliin oli ilmestynyt huonetta ympäröivien varjojen suojista harmaa hevonen.

Olennon pitkä, vitivalkea harja laskeutui siististi sen pään sivuille. Harmaa nahka muuttui hevosen jykevien jalkojen kohdalla kiiltäväksi metalliksi – eläimen virtaviivaisten keinoraajojen mekanismit taittuivat sulavasti sen astellessa häntä kohti. Teräksisten kavioiden lattiaan tekemiin iskuihin sekoittui hiljainen hydrauliikan taustamelu.

Korvat kääntyneinä BraveStarria kohti hevonen lähestyi häntä uteliaana mutta varuillaan ottaen tuhisevia hengenvetoja.

”Ööh, päivää”, BraveStarr sanoi nopeasti epävarmana siitä, oliko eläin Suuren Equusin tavoin kykeneväinen ymmärtämään puhetta. Ruskea satula sillä ainakin oli, mutta hylätyn kyborgihevosen löytäminen muinaisista raunioista tuntui sekin ajatuksena oudolta.

Vastausta ei kuulunut.

Hän asteli hitaasti eläintä kohti varuillaan, jotta ei säikyttäisi sitä pois. Niin ei tapahtunut, vaan otus seisoi pian aivan hänen edessään korkeana, voimakkaana ja hylätyssä Equestroidien salissa hieman aavemaisena ilmestyksenä.

Hetken he arvioivat toisiaan. BraveStarr nosti kätensä eläimen turvalle ja silitti varovasti sen harmaata nahkaa. Oli kuolemanhiljaista.

”Oletpa hassunnäköinen hevonen”, BraveStarr sanoi olennon keinojalkoja katsellen – enimmäkseen itselleen, sillä hän oli melko vakuuttunut siitä siitä, että se oli pelkkä eläin. Hevonen hönki ilmaa sieraimistaan vastaukseksi. ”Mitenhän päädyit tänne?”

Erään Keriumlinnan lähettyvillä sijaitsevan vesipalkoviljelmän omistajalla oli hevosia, mutta jäi epäselväksi, mitä yksi niistä olisi voinut päätyä Equestroidien saliin. Sellaisia tekoraajoja, jotka tällä yksilöllä oli, hän ei uskonut nähneensä ikinä millään eläimellä; jos ne toimivat proteeseina, hän ei halunnut ajatella sitä onnettomuutta, johon hevonen oli joutunut.

Nyt ei ollut kuitenkaan aika huolehtia kadonneesta eläimestä. BraveStarr kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja näki jalustalla lepäävän pyssyn muodon kimaltelevan. ”Etsin omistajasi myöhemmin”, hän mutisi hevosen suuntaan ja kääntyi jälleen määränpäätään kohti.

Ehkä otus pysyisi siinä hetkisen. Hän käveli huoneen keskustaan ja unohti kaiken muun pysähtyessään ihailemaan jalustalla lepäävää aarretta.

Ase vaikutti jonkinlaiselta väkipyssyltä. Sen pitkä varsi kiilsi suoraan ylhäältä paistavien aurinkojen valossa niin voimaisasti, että esineen oli vaikea kuvitella lojuneen kammiossa vuosisatoja. Vasta näin lähelle päästyään marsalkka huomasi, kuinka valtava tappokone oli – heikompirakenteisella ihmisellä saattoi kuvitella olevan vaikeuksia kannatella sitä.

Kulmiltaan ja viivoiltaan virheetön, taidokkaasti muotoiltu ja huollettu pyssy oli ihmeellinen jo sellaisenaan, mutta sitten BraveStarr huomasi sen alapuolta peittävät siististi asetellut mekanismit. Tuliluikku vaikutti keriumkäyttöiseltä.

Suuri Equus oli ollut oikeassa siinä, että hänen täytyisi viedä pyssy mukanaan. Ei sen vuoksi, että hänellä olisi sille käyttöä – galaktisen marsalkan työtehtäviin ei kuulunut vuorten räjäyttäminen – vaan siksi, että pelonsekainen kunnioitus valahti pelkäksi peloksi, kun BraveStarr tajusi, miten suuri tuhovoima aseen sisuksiin saattoikaan kätkeytyä.

Haaskajengi tekisi taatusti mitä tahansa saadakseen väkipyssyn itselleen. Oli ihme, ettei Tex Hex ollut jo marssinut Equestroidien saliin noutaakseen puhdasta kuolemaa syöksevän kanuunan omiin käsiinsä. Ehkä Suuri Equus oli suojannut monumentin taikuudellaan?

Kun hän havahtui ajatuksistaan ja vilkaisi taakseen kohti outoa, voimakkaasti rahisevaa ääntä, oli jo liian myöhäistä. Nyrkki iski BraveStarrin naamaan voimalla, johon hän oli uskonut pystyvänsä vain itse, ja paiskasi hänen ruumiinsa lentoon huoneen halki.

”Annoin sinulle mahdollisuuden”, kaikui matala ääni, jossa oli mukana vahva aksentti, kuin jostakin toisesta todellisuudesta. Aistimus valtavasta kivusta selässä saavutti BraveStarrin tajunnan seuraavaksi. ”Mutta olit tullut _ryöväämään_ kuten kaikki muutkin.”

Silmien avaaminen ei paljastanut hirveän lohdullista näkyä. Ihmisen hahmoon vääntynyt hevonen, tuima katseensa vihaa tihkuen, osoitti häntä jalustan suunnalta loputtoman vaarallisella tuliaseella, jonka oli poiminut käsiinsä.

BraveStarr avasi suunsa ja yskäisi. ”Minä en... voin sel-”

”Hyvästi, varas!”

Selkä, jalat ja hänen ruumiinsa muutkaan kipua tuntevat osat eivät huutaneet kiitosta BraveStarrin vieriessä pois tieltä. Liipasimen painalluksen ja piipun räjähdyksen ääniä seurasi kiven väkivaltaisen pirstoutumisen kakofonia, kun pilari, jota vasten hänet oli juuri heitetty, muuttui kasaksi tomua ja sirpaleita.

Etäisestä melusta päätellen keriumpyssyn ammus oli jatkanut hyvän matkan syvemmälle Equestroidien saliin. Kun itsensä nopeasti pystyyn kammennut BraveStarr kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, kokonainen siivu seinää oli korvattu ammottavalla aukolla ja paksulla pölypilvellä. Hänen arvionsa väkipyssyn tehosta ei ollut osunut pahasti pieleen.

Jossain ilman vallanneen pölyryöpyn toisella puolella odotti raivokas, aseistettu hevonen, joka oli suostunut kuuntelemaan häntä alle viiden sanan verran. Aikaa ei ollut paljon.

BraveStarr hypähti eteenpäin pölyn lävitse ja tarrasi kiinni hölmistyneen hevosen käsissä lepäävästä aseesta. Kun yllätetty havahtui siihen, että taistelu jatkui yhä, piippu vääntyi marsalkkaa kohti; hänelle ei jäänyt vaihtoehtoja.

” _Karhun voima!_ ”

Vastustaja ei ehtinyt reagoida. Pinnistäen kaiken voimansa BraveStarr kampesi väkipyssyn ja siihen otteensa lukinneen olennon olkansa ylitse. Pistooli irtosi hänen käsistään ja kolahti lattialle. Kuului ääni, joka oli sekoitus huudahdusta ja hirnuntaa, sitten murskaantuvan kiven korvat halkovaa jyrinää.

Marsalkka kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Pyssy lepäsi pari metrin metrin päässä, seinään taaempana oli ilmestynyt valtava reikä. Equestroidien salin syvyyksistä kantautui lisää sortumisen ääniä.

”O-oletko kunnossa?” BraveStarr huusi saaden viestinsä kaikumaan kaarevan salin seinistä. Hän poimi väkipyssyn maasta ja asteli eteenpäin. Adrenaliinivyöryn katkeaminen toi mukanaan uuden liudan epämukavia tuntemuksia kaikkialla hänen kehossaan.

Ei vastausta. BraveStarr ehti jo pelätä pahinta.

Muuta hän ei ehtinytkään tehdä ennen kuin raivon valtaan antautunut hevonen laukkasi seinässä ammottavasta reiästä ja iski häntä päällään.

BraveStarr tunsi sormiensa otteen lipsuvan väkipyssystä lentäessään ilman halki. _Ei taas._ Tällä kertaa hänen selkänsä ei kolahtanut vasten pilaria vaan lattiaan huoneen varjoisella reunustalla; kokemuksena se ei ollut yhtään mukavampi.

Etäältä kantautui lihan ja metallin vääntymisen ääni, kun vihollinen omaksui jälleen ihmismäisen hahmon, sitten pyssy poimittiin lattialta ja ladattiin. BraveStarr ryömi piiloon pilarin taakse toivoen, ettei hevonen ollut nähnyt, mihin hän oli lentänyt.

”MMHMHMHmh!” hirnui verenhimoinen ääni huoneen keskustasta. ”Lakkaa pakenemasta, varas!”

”En ole-” BraveStarr tajusi vastaamisen olleen virhe sillä sekunnilla, kun sanat karkasivat hänen suustaan. Väistämiseen ei jäänyt ylimääräistä aikaa.

_Puuman nopeus!_

Pilari hänen takanaan räjähti säpäleiksi kunnioitettavan nopeasti – hevonen oli reagoinut, tähdännyt ja ampunut lähes silmänräpäyksessä. Varoituslaukauksia hänelle ei enää suotu. BraveStarr kiersi pari kierrosta huoneen reunoja pitkin ja pysähtyi sattumanvaraiseen kohtaan varjojen suojaan.

Vastustaja tajuaisi pian, että oli hajottanut atomeiksi pelkkää kiveä. Hänellä oli vain vähän aikaa tehdä ratkaiseva siirto. Equestroidien salin halki kaikuvien äänien perusteella loppusuoralla oli taistelun lisäksi myös itse rakennus.

Yliluonnollisen nopeutensa viimeisillä rippeillä BraveStarr syöksyi esiin, hyppäsi hevosta kohti ja suuntasi potkun tämän asetta piteleviin käsiin. Vastustaja ampui vaistonvaraisesti, mutta BraveStarrin isku sai aseen heilahtamaan; syvän punainen keriumliekki sokaisi hänen silmänsä, ja sortumisen ääniä kuului jostain ylhäältä.

”Kuuntele”, hän henkäisi, ”minä en-”

BraveStarrin lausuma jäi kesken väkipyssyn perän iskeytyessä vasten hänen kasvojaan. Hän horjahti pari askelta taaksepäin.

Valtava kivinen hevosenpää putosi jostain kammion yläosista taistelijoiden viereen ja halkesi kahtia. Vuosituhansia vanhan monumentin rakenteet murisivat ärhäkästi Equestroidien salin repeytyessä kasaan heidän silmiensä edessä. Huoneen yläosista putoavat rakenteet piirsivät taistelukentän lattialle teräviä varjoja.

Myllerrys heidän ympärillään sai hevosen keskittymiskyvyn raukeamaan hetkeksi, mutta pian tämä tähtäsi jälleen BraveStarria kohti. Vain se antoi marsalkalle tarpeeksi aikaa reagoida.

_Karhun voima!_

Hän syöksähti vasemmalle väistäen täpärästi täyslaidallisen keriumenergiaa ja nappasi kiinni ylhäältä putoavasta kivisestä pilarista. Yrittäen olla mahdollisimman hienovarainen – BraveStarrin puolustukseksi se ei ollut mitenkään helppoa – hän sysäsi sen vastustajaansa kohti.

Kuului mätkäisy pilarin kohdatessa hevosen lihaisan yläruumiin. Ase kolahti jälleen lattialle, mikä oli se, minkä kuulemista hän oli odottanut enemmän.

”S...suostutko kuuntelemaan nyt?” BraveStarr puhisi ja viskasi kivipilarin taakseen. Äänestä päätellen se rikkoi jotakin, mutta tässä tilanteessa sitä ei edes huomannut. Pikkukivien sade iski vasten hänen selkäänsä.

Hevonen makasi lattialla pidellen verestävää turpaansa ja kasvoillaan jotenkin lasittunut katse. Parin metrin päähän pudonnut ase ei tätä ilmeisesti enää kiinnostanut.

”Minä en tarkoittanut...” BraveStarr aloitti mutta jätti lauseen kesken tajutessaan, kuinka hyödytöntä tietoa se oli tässä tilanteessa. ”Meidän on päästävä pois!”

Jokin kammion kattorakenteiden painava osa iskeytyi maahan jossakin heidän takanaan ja vapautti seiniä pitkin kaikuvan shokkiaallon.

”Ei”, hevonen mutisi katsomatta häntä kohti. ”Mmhmh. Minä hävisin. Equestroidien sali on mennyttä.”

”Niin!” BraveStarr huudahti. ”Meidän on mentävä!”

Hevonen ei vastannut vaan naurahti kolkosti ja ryömi väkipyssyä kohti. BraveStarr kavahti taaksepäin, mutta turhaan; tämä ei tähdännyt häntä kohti eikä edes poiminut asetta otteeseensa vaan yksinkertaisesti asetti oikean kätensä sen kiiltävälle pinnalle puhellen jotain itsekseen.

Kaukaa kantautuvista äänistä päätellen jotakin isoa romahti Equestroidien salin syvemmissä osissa. Eräästä oviaukosta huoneen reunustalla purskahti valtava pölypilvi. BraveStarr alkoi väsyä odotteluun ja etenkin yksipuolisiin keskusteluihin hevosten kanssa. ”En aio jättää sinua tänne”, hän totesi ja astui pari askelta maassa makaavaa olentoa kohti.

”Mmhmhmh”, tämä hirnahti ja nosti ärtyneen katseensa marsalkkaa kohti. ”Sopii yrittää.”

”Hyvä on. _Karhun voima!_ ” Topakalla eleellä BraveStarr tarttui hevosen yläruumiiseen ja kaappasi tämän syliinsä. Jos eläimen olisi tehnyt mieli panna vastaan, tämä oli liian yllättynyt tekemään niin.

Hän vilkaisi kohti oviaukkoa, josta oli tullut. Jos hyvin kävi, mikään ei ollut tukkinut reittiä uloskäynnille – heidän taistelunsa oli vaikuttanut tehneen vahinkoa enimmäkseen Equestroidien salin syrjäisempiin osiin.

Tilanne voisi toki muuttua pian. Hän asetti kätensä parempiin asentoihin kantamansa olennon yläselän ja jalkojen kohdalle ja valmistautui kutsumaan puuman voimat avukseen.

”Sara Jane!” hirnahti hevonen yhtäkkiä hädissään. ”Mmhmhm! Ota Sara Jane!”

”Häh? Kuka?” BraveStarr ei ollut varma, miten kantaisi mukanaan vielä toisen hevosen – ja miten ehtisi löytää tämän ennen kuin sali sortuisi kokonaan.

”Pyhä tuliase, idiootti!”

BraveStarr vilkaisi lattialla yhä makaavaa väkipyssyä. Hän kumartui työläästi ja nappasi sen käsiinsä; tässä vaiheessa marsalkan ei enää tehnyt mieli alkaa kiistelemään.

Jos Equestroidien sali pysyisi pystyssä vielä muutamia sekunteja, se riittäisi.

_Puuman nopeus!_

#### vi

##### Kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin

Apinakissan kaukainen ulvonta mursi hiljaisuuden.

Laaksoon laskeutunut pimeyden vaippa antoi hitaasti myöten nousevien kolmoisaurinkojen varovaiselle hehkulle, mutta sinä hetkenä aika tuntui pysähtyneen.

BraveStarr tunsi kiihtyneen hengityksensä ja otsalleen nousseen hien etäisinä, jotakuta toista marsalkkaa jossakin toisessa maailmassa koskettavina tuntemuksina. Siinä, kaktuspuusta valmistetulla istuimella, lepäsi joku aivan muu.

Equestroidin kosketus oli lakannut kihelmöimästä hänen hiuksillaan; tilalle oli tullut erämaan kylmä tuuli, jota nuotion himmeä hohde ei kyennyt karkottamaan. Sekin oli tunne jostakin kaukaa – ei pistävä, piinaava aistimus vaan alaviite tajunnan rajamailla.

Nuotio oli sammumassa. Siihen marsalkka havahtui hetken paikallaan istuttuaan. Täytyi lisätä polttopuita. Hän nousi ylös kuin taivaista roikkuvien lankojen ohjaamana ja vilkaisi kohti halkopinoa, jonka oli laskenut saapuessaan maahan.

Mekaanisilla kädenliikkeillä BraveStarr asetti kaktuspuita vinoon nuotion palavaa keskusta vasten yksi kerrallaan. Muodosta piti saada sellainen, ettei äkäinen tuulenvire päässyt sammuttamaan liekkiä. Tuli nieli sille annetun ahnaasti ja kasvoi, voimistui, poltti hänen sormiaan hanskan ohuen kankaan läpi.

Thirty-Thirty nukkui mökin seinää vasten nojaten.

BraveStarr palasi istumaan ja tuijotti nuotion elpynyttä hohdetta. Polttopuita oli lisätty, mutta hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että jotakin oli vielä tehtävä; jotakin vain, hän ei edes tiennyt, mikä sai hänet liikahtelemaan hermostuneesti. 

Hänen teki mieli jättää leiri taakseen ja jatkaa kohti seuraavaa kaivosta. Se ei ollut mahdollista – oli yhä liian pimeää, olisi vielä tuntikausien ajan, ja hän tiedosti abstraktilla tasolla olevansa lyhyiden torkkujensa jäljiltä liian väsynyt – mutta silti hän ei halunnut mitään muuta kuin ratsastaa horisonttiin tutkimuksia jatkamaan.

Odottaminen oli sietämätöntä, mökin pihapiirin vartioiminen apinakissoilta vahtivuoron loppuun asti mahdoton tehtävä. BraveStarr hieroi yhteen vapisevia käsiään ja katsoi nuotiota, tuijotti liekkien loimuntaa kaktuspuiden kehikon ytimessä.

Tuuli pisti aina voimistuessaan hänen tajuntansa vallinneen udun lävitse ja muistutti häntä ympärillä vallitsevasta kylmyydestä. Horisontista kurkistavat kolmoisauringot eivät vielä säteilleet lämpöä niitä vartovaan maastoon; aamu oli niin kaukana, että oli vaikea uskoa sen saapuvan milloinkaan.

Hänen oli pakko päästä johonkin. Tehdä jotakin.

BraveStarr sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään. Tämä oli naurettavaa – tämä kaikki, hän itse varsinkin.

Se ei ollut merkinnyt mitään.

BraveStarr puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja _pakotti_ itsensä hengittämään tasaisesti. Sisään, ulos, sisään ja ulos, aivan kuten hän oli akatemiassa oppinut. Hänen kehonsa ei ollut irrallinen, toisessa todellisuudessa leijuva objekti vaan hänen olemuksensa alku ja loppu; kaiken hän pystyi tuntemaan, tiedostamaan ja käsittelemään.

Hänen täytyi. Tietyssä mielessä se oli hänen työtään – hänen kehonsa ja mielensä muodostivat yhdessä tarkan instrumentin, joka ei saanut kadottaa hermojaan missään tilanteessa. Ei varsinkaan minkään sellaisen vuoksi.

Se ei ollut merkinnyt mitään, ja kun näin oli, mitään ei ollut merkinnyt myöskään se, että hän oli pitänyt siitä.

BraveStarr avasi silmänsä, nosti katseensa tähtien peittämälle taivaalle ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan yön ääniä. Nuotio rätisi, puro solisi kaukana, tuulenvire harppoi laakson halki; maailma jylläsi taukoamatta eteenpäin hänestä välittämättä.

Kaiken sen tiedostaminen helpotti jo hieman hänen oloaan. Hän myönsi totuuden itselleen ja antoi sen virrata ruumiinsa joka kolkkaan; oli tapahtunut mitä tahansa ja oli hän tuntenut mitä tahansa, sen voisi unohtaa. Sen voisi jättää sikseen.

Sen voisi.

Mutta hän ei halunnut.

BraveStarr asetti kämmenensä kasvoilleen ja sulki jälleen silmänsä.

Hän ei halunnut mitään muuta kuin hänen apulaissheriffinsä heräisi uniltaan ja palaisi hänen luokseen. Hän ei halunnut mitään muuta kuin tuntea tämän kosketuksen ihollaan uudelleen. Sen ajattelu toi hänelle fyysistä, konkreettista mielihyvää; sen ajatteleminen sai hänen hengityksensä kiihtymään ja vatsansa kouristumaan.

Ne eivät olleet ajatuksia, joiden kanssa häntä olisi haluttanut palata Keriumlinnaan. Aavikko oli ylimääräisiä silmäpareja vailla, kaupunki ei.

Aamun koittaessa kaukana etelässä he kaikki heräisivät ja aloittaisivat päivänsä. McBride keittäisi kahvit isälleen ja kiiruhtaisi oikeustalolle tai sitten päivystäisi toimistolla Fuzzin seurana. Handlebar järjestelisi sekatavarakauppansa tuotteita hiljaisen aamun ratoksi. Pormestari Derringer täyttäisi kaupungintalon huudoillaan jostakin kaupungin talousarvioon liittyvästä.

Ja Tähtihuipun laella hänen isänsä nousisi sängystään ja katselisi itsekseen mietiskellen kolmoisaurinkojen nousua.

Minuutit kuluivat piinaavan hitaasti. Hämärä kuristi laaksoa yhä otteessaan; aamuaurinkojen valo, jonka lämmin hohde olisi vapauttanut hänet ilman koleasta kosketuksesta, antoi odottaa itseään.

BraveStarr istui nuotion äärellä yrittäen olla ajattelematta mitään muuta kuin liekkien tanssia edessään.

Kun hänen mielensä oli rauhoittunut ja holtitta laukkaava hengityksensä tasoittunut, tietoisuus väsymyksestä, joka pakotti hänen päätään maata kohti, oli ottanut paikan hänen tajuntansa etualalla. Parin tunnen yöunet eivät olleet korvanneet raskasta edellispäivää mitenkään; ollakseen toimintakykyinen huomisella kierroksella hän tarvitsi vähintään toiset sellaiset.

Nuotion rätinä ja puron kaukainen solina täyttivät yön äänimaailman – apinakissojen ääntelyä ei enää kuulunut. Jos ruoanlaitto oli houkutellut ne lähemmäs, keitosten tuoksujen hälvennettyä pedot olivat kadottaneet kiinnostuksensa mökin ympäristöön. Tai sitten tuli oli tehnyt tehtävänsä.

Niin oli hyvä, mutta se havainto ei riittänyt vahtivuoron julistamiseen päättyneeksi. Hän oli tuore marsalkka yhä melko vieraalla planeetalla. Sahalaitalaisten varoitukset oli syytä ottaa vakavasti – tai niin hän ainakin toisti itselleen siinä toivossa, että se auttaisi pysymään hereillä.

BraveStarr tuli tahtomattaankin vilkaisseeksi silloin tällöin mökin suuntaan. Siellä hänen apulaissheriffinsä makasi nojaten seinää vasten kaikesta päätellen onnellisessa, huolettomassa unessa. Asento ei hänen silmiinsä näyttänyt mukavalta, mutta toisaalta hän ei ollut hevonen.

Joka vilkaisua seurasi pistävä tunne hänen rinnassaan.

Marsalkka siirsi katseensa nuotiosta kaukana häämöttävään horisonttiin kuin toivoen, että kiivas tuijottaminen saisi auringot nousemaan nopeammin. Silloin tällöin hän oli vähällä nuokahtaa uneen. Klapeja BraveStarr lisäsi nuotioon silloin tällöin, välillä jaloitteli poistumatta kuitenkaan liian kauas pihapiiristä ihan vain pysyäkseen virkeänä.

Eräällä kävelytuokiollaan hän haki stetsoninsa mökistä varoen, ettei herättänyt apulaissheriffiään oven narinalla, ja vilkaisi visiiristään kelloa. Tunti oli kulunut. Ainakin toisen sellaisen hän vielä odottaisi.

Keskipäivän painostava vaaleanpunainen sävy taivaalla oli vasta yön eteen asetettu ohut harso. Laakson kaukaisuudessa levittyvä maasto peittyi samaan väriin.

Aamunkoiton hidas nousu karun erämaan ylle oli kaunis tavalla, jota hän ei ollut aiemmin huomannut. Ehkä tunne johtui hänen univajeestaan, ehkä yksinäisyydestä ja ympäristöön laskeutuneesta hiljaisuudesta.

BraveStarr kävi täyttämässä vesipullonsa puron raikkaalla vedellä ja pesi samalla kasvonsa. Väsymys vaani jokaisen toimettoman hetken takana; pysyäkseen hereillä ja valppaana oli tehtävä jotakin, ihan mitä tahansa. Tuntemus kiersi leiripaikkaa etäältä apinakissojen tavoin ja kärkkyi tilaisuutta iskeä häneen hampaansa.

Kylmänviileän veden virkistävä vaikutus iski vasten hänen kasvojaan. Kuin unesta heränneenä BraveStarr nousi puron äärestä märkiä poskiaan hieroen ja kääntyi mökin pihassa odottavaa nuotion lämpöä kohti. Hetken mielijohteesta hän jäi kuitenkin seisoskelemaan siihen.

Lumpeita muistuttavia punakukkaisia kasveja virui etäämmällä puron syvemmässä ja leveämmässä kohdassa. Jotakin kaislojen tapaista kasvoi sen reunoilla. Hänen toimistonsa hyllyllä lojui McBriden isän lahjoittama Uuden Texasin kasvikirja, mutta vielä marsalkka ei ollut ehtinyt siihen paneutua – toistaiseksi hän oli vain opetellut tunnistamaan, mitkä kaktukset sopivat polttopuiksi.

Ympäristö vaikutti kuitenkin jollakin tavalla tutulta. Vesikasvit, kaktukset, taivaalle vielä nousematon kolmen auringon muodostelma; päivien seuratessa toisiaan Uudella Texasilla BraveStarrille tuli jatkuvasti vahvempi aavistus siitä, että hän oli nähnyt kaiken sen ennenkin.

Mistä sellainen tuntemus? Sitä hän ei osannut sanoa. Marsalkan kotiplaneetta Uusi Texas ei ollut – hän muisti kotikylänsä tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, ettei se ollut Keriumlinna. Hän muisti yhden keltaisen auringon, ei sen sisaruksina porottavaa punaista ja sinistä; hän muisti aavikon, mutta hän muisti myös havumetsät, arot ja meren.

Silti rahtialuksesta Uuden Texasin paahtavaan ilmaan astuminen oli tuntunut kotiinpaluulta. Kun hän oli laskeutunut alas Keriumlinnan vierellä kohoavaa pöytävuorta siihen kaiverrettuja portaita pitkin, hermostuneen odotuksen lisäksi hänen mielensä oli vallannut outo tunne, jota oli ollut vaikea nimetä; kun Derringer oli kysynyt, kävikö hän planeetalla ensimmäistä kertaa, BraveStarr oli pysähtynyt hetkeksi miettimään.

Hän käveli pitkin puron reunaa varoen piikikkäitä kasveja, jotka viihtyivät rannan kosteassa hiekassa. Kuidenvalon viimeiset rippeet kimaltelivat veden pinnalla taivaankappaleiden valmistuessa väistymään aurinkojen tieltä. Piinaavan kylmä tuuli oli lauhtunut pelkäksi aavikon yllä käyväksi kuiskaukseksi.

Helakanpunainen lummekasvi lepäsi purossa hänen edessään. Sen virtauksessa paikallaan pitävä jykevä juurakko erottui synkeänä varjona pinnan alla; rosoiset terälehdet taittuivat sisäänpäin, keskellä oli valkoisia heteitä.

BraveStarr oli nähnyt kasvin aiemminkin. Nimenkin hän oli varma joskus kuulleensa, mutta enää se ei palautunut hänen mieleensä.

Sen oli täytynyt tapahtua ennen hänen akatemiassa viettämiään vuosia; mitään syytä käydä Uudella Texasilla hänellä ei ollut ennen toimeksiantoa ollut. Samanlaisia planeettoja – jonkin verran rauhanomaista älyllistä elämää, kuuluisa lähinnä jostakin vientituotteestaan, sai pienen asukaslukunsa puolesta yhden tai kaksi edustajaa aurinkokunnanvaltuustoon – oli liikaa opeteltavaksi ulkoa.

Mutta joskus oppivuosiaan ennen hän oli planeetalla käynyt, jos lummekasvi ei ollut vieraslaji. Puron ympäristö näytti luonnonvaraiselta, joten siihen mahdollisuuteen oli vaikea uskoa. Mistä Uusi Texas oli hänelle tuttu?

Siinäkin asia, josta hänen täytyisi puhella isänsä kanssa.

Mökin siluetti oli jo kaukana. BraveStarr kääntyi leiriä kohti ehtiäkseen takaisin ennen kuin apinakissat söivät hänen apulaissheriffinsä. Jokin pieni eläin vipelsi pitkin aluskasvillisuutta puron toisella puolella.

Kun hän oli viimeksi vieraillut Tähtihuipulla, ilmassa oli leijunut epämieluisa tietoisuus siitä, ettei kumpikaan halunnut ottaa puheeksi asioista painavinta. Kun keskustelu oli sivunnut hänen vuosiaan Galaktisessa marsalkka-akatemiassa, kumpikin oli varonut sanojaan; suorat kysymykset shamaani oli torjunut lempeästi mutta napakasti.

_Meillä on paljon puhuttavaa, mutta ei vielä, poikani._

_Asetu Uudelle Texasille, huolehdi sitten minusta._

_Voisinpa kertoa, poikani, mutta vielä et ole valmis. Tieto voi olla vaaraksi, ja liikkeellä on voimia, joita et vielä ymmärrä._

Hänellä ei ollut syytä epäillä isänsä sanoja – liikkeellä _oli_ voimia, joita hän ei vielä ymmärtänyt – mutta tämän kasvoilta paistava surumielisyys kertoi, että asia ei ollut niin yksinkertainen. Valheita shamaani ei tarvinnut, jos vain jätti jotakin sanomatta.

Siitä marsalkka oli varma, ettei häntä ollut hylätty kepein perustein tai iloisin mielin. Hänellä oli myös syitä uskoa, että hänen menneisyytensä ja päätymisensä tälle planeetalle kietoutuivat osaksi laajempaa tapahtumasarjaa, joka kosketti myös Uudella Texasilla pesiviä synkkiä voimia. Ja mitä ikinä kaikki se tarkoittikaan, ikuisuuksiin totuus ei voinut odottaa.

Ei siitä huolimatta, että hetken hänelle oli sopinut vain nauttia kauan kadonneeksi uskomansa läheisen yllättävästä löytymisestä.

Enää hän ei ollut pelkkä oppipoika mentorinsa opastuksessa; hän oli Planeettojen unionin viranhaltija vaativalla tehtävällä. Ne päivät olivat mennyttä ikuisesti, eikä hän voinut enää tarkastella asiaa vain henkilökohtaisesta näkökulmastaan. Jos asia kosketti jotenkin rauhan palauttamista Uudelle Texasille, hänen täytyisi saada tietää kaikki mahdollinen.

Kaikki salaisuudet eivät voineet odottaa loputtomiin. Eivät edes vaaralliset sellaiset.

Nuotio paloi yhä pirteästi BraveStarrin palatessa mökin pihapiiriin. _Suden korvat!_ Nopealla tarkastuksella hän ei havainnut petoeläinten ääntelyä tai liikahtelua lähettyvillä. Vain hevosen unenpöpperöinen tuhahtelu tavoitti yliluonnollisten kykyjen siivittämänä hänen korvansa.

Tähänastisen perusteella marsalkka olisi voinut luulla apinakissojen öisten hyökkäysten olevan pelkkää urbaania legendaa, mutta yksi yö ei ollut vankka todiste puolesta eikä vastaan. BraveStarr istahti nuotion äärelle ja suuntasi katseensa kohti liekkien hypnotisoivaa värähtelyä.

Kasvojenpesun ja käveleskelyn aikaansaama virkeä tila piti pintansa hetkisen, mutta yön vaihtuessa hitaasti aamuun väsymys voitti jälleen. BraveStarr teki toisen lenkin ja kiersi kohti laakson sisäosia vilkuillen matkalla kaktuksia, joilla saisi aamulla täydennettyä polttopuuvaraston, mutta se ei vaientanut hänen unta huutavaa elimistöään.

Pimeä oli vaihtunut hämärään. Kolea tuuli voimistui; BraveStarr riisui hanskansa ja hieroi käsiään yhteen pitääkseen ne lämpiminä. Nuotion ensisijaiset tarkoitukset olivat olleet ruoanlaitto ja apinakissojen pitäminen loitolla, mutta yön edetessä marsalkka alkoi arvostaa myös siitä säteilevää kuumuutta.

Hereillä pysyminen oli vaikeaa, tarkkaavaisena säilyminen vaikeampaa. Villipetojen puute oli siitä onnellinen seikka, ettei hän olisi uskonut huomaavansa mökille hiipivää apinakissaa ennen kuin olisi ollut liian myöhäistä. Todennäköisemmin se oli saanut hänen apulaissheriffinsä tuliaseesta, jonka kanssa tämä aina nukkui. Silloin tällöin marsalkka haravoi lähiseutua haukan silmillä ihan vain pitääkseen itsensä toimeliaana.

Stetsonin visiiri ilmoitti, että hänen vahtivuoroaan oli jäljellä noin puoli tuntia. Sen BraveStarr jaksaisi – akatemian kenttäpraktikumeilla hän oli kokenut pahempaakin. Loppukokeeseen Antares II:lla verrattuna olosuhteet olivat miellyttäviä ja turvallisia.

Siitäkin tuntui olevan ikuisuus. Johtui se sitten planeetan salamyhkäisestä tuttuudesta tai lämpimästä vastaanotosta, Uudella Texasilla asumiseen tottuminen ei ollut tuntunut vievän häneltä muutamia viikkoja kauempaa. Elämä akatemian hoteissa alkoi hiljalleen tuntua yhtä kaukaiselta kuin hämyiset muistot lapsuudesta.

BraveStarr havahtui ajatuksistaan siihen, kun mökin vierustalla Thirty-Thirty nousi ylös ja väänsi itsensä ihmismäiseen hahmoon.

”Mhmhmh. Huomenia”, hevonen murahti löntystellessään nuotiolle. Tämän hirnahdus oli kellonaikaan ja yöunien määrään nähden pirteä; jälleen kerran BraveStarr tunsi olonsa hieman kateelliseksi hevosten unirytmille.

Thirty-Thirty istahti hänen vierelleen kaktuspuulle, joka painui hieman vinoon equestroidin massan alla. BraveStarr pyöritteli käsissään stetsoniaan ja yritti tuijotella enemmän nuotiota kuin vieressä kyyhöttävää apulaissheriffiään. Hän ei saanut suustaan ulos vastausta tämän tervehdykseen.

Nuotio rätisi, ja painokas hiljaisuus laskeutui toistaiseksi yhdestä repliikistä koostuneen keskustelun ylle. BraveStarrin väsyneet aivot huusivat hänelle, että oli tehtävä jotain; sanottava tälle vastatervehdys tai vain mentävä nukkumaan. Jos hän halusi kaiken olevan tavallisesti, hänen täytyisi käyttäytyä sen mukaisesti.

Mutta hän ei halunnut.

”Kaikki hyvin, pikkujäbä?”

BraveStarr hätkähti ja katsoi nopeasti kohti equestroidia, jonka kasvoille noussut ilme oli enemmän hämmentynyt kuin huolestunut – sikäli kun hän osasi sen hevoskasvoilta lukea. ”O-on, väsyttää vain.” Marsalkka yritti epäonnesti taltuttaa sisältään kumpuavan haukotuksen. ”Parin tunnin unet eivät paranna minun oloani paljoakaan.”

”Mmhmh. Eivät hevosunet ole hyväksi minullekaan, mutta kyllä niillä pari päivää pärjää.” Erämaan kylmä tuuli vavisutti Thirty-Thirtyn tuuheaa harjaa.

Marsalkka tajusi unohtuneensa tuijottelemaan apulaissheriffiään ja nosti katseensa nopeasti taivaalle. Nouseva aamu oli syönyt tähtitaivaan sisuksiinsa. Auringot piirsivät horisonttiin kelmeän viivan, joka vielä laajenisi kaiken korventavaksi päivänvaloksi.

Kolea tuuli sai hänet tärisemään. BraveStarrin keho vaati unta – ja jotakin muuta. Equestroidin mittava fyysinen läsnäolo ei jättänyt hänen tajuntaansa rauhaan; jokainen istuma-asento tuntui hieman huonolta, oli vaikea olla paikallaan mutta myös liikkua. Hänen lihaksensa jännittyivät kuin urheilusuoritusta ennakoiden.

”Mene nukkumaan, jos haluat”, Thirty-Thirty sanoi. ”Voin hoitaa loppuyön.” Hevonen taputti maahan laskemaansa tuliasetta. ”Minä ja Sara Jane.”

”Ehkä joo”, BraveStarr vastasi. Miten niin _ehkä_? Mitä hän edes sanoi? ”Minä vain...” Lause jäi leijumaan ilmaan jatkoa odottaen, mutta hän oli kykenemätön täydentämään sen loppuun.

Thirty-Thirty laski valtavan kämmenensä kaktuspuulle heidän välissään. Se sipaisi BraveStarrin kyynerpäätä; hän säpsähti ja vetäisi mitään ajattelematta kätensä kauemmaksi kohti syliään. Stetsoni lipesi hänen sormistaan ja putosi maahan.

BraveStarr tunsi hengityksensä kiihtyvän.

Ei hän niin ollut halunnut tehdä.

Thirty-Thirty vilkuili häntä hetken ja siirsi sitten katseensa kohti liekkien tanssia nuotiossa laskien päätään alas. Hevosen kasvot oli vallannut tuima ilme, joka muistutti hieman sitä, miten tämä oli katsonut häntä Equestroidien salissa ennen heidän suurta taisteluaan. ”Mene nukkumaan, BraveStarr”, tämä lausui kylmästi.

Marsalkka avasi suunsa vastatakseen jotakin, mutta sanoja ei tullut. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi tiheästi; hän kumartui poimimaan hattuaan mutta jättikin eleen kesken, ei osannut mennä eikä tulla eikä etenkään jäädä siihen paikoilleen.

Ei hän niin ollut halunnut tehdä.

Thirty-Thirtyn vasen käsi lepäsi yhä istumapuulla, mutta tämä oli siirtänyt sen lähemmäs kumaraan vääntynyttä kehoa. Mitään miettimättä, pystymättä ajatusten sijasta vain tekoihin, BraveStarr tarrasi siihen kiinni asettaen kämmenensä tämän kämmenen päälle ja puristaen tiukasti sormillaan.

Hieman yllättyneeltä näyttäen equestroidi nosti katseensa nuotiosta ja tuijotti häntä kohti. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. BraveStarr tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan vasten rintakehäänsä.

Vieläkään mitään ääneen lausumatta Thirty-Thirty käänsi kätensä hitaasti ympäri; marsalkka hellitti otteensa ja antoi sormiensa lojua velttoina. Tämän peukalo kulki BraveStarrin rannetta pitkin hennossa, tutkivassa eleessä. Sen kosketus lähetti väreitä hänen ihoaan pitkin kuin tyyneen lampeen putoava pisara.

”Mhmhmh. Sinulla on kylmä, pikkujäbä.”

Se oli huomiona niin arkinen, että BraveStarr osasi vastaukseksi vain nyökätä.

Equestroidi heilautti päätään taaksepäin. ”Tule tänne.”

Mitään varoitusta antamatta Thirty-Thirty nappasi hänestä kiinni vahvoilla käsillään ja kaappasi hänet syliinsä. BraveStarrin hengitys salpautui ja hänen mielensä tyhjentyi ajatuksista, hänen tietoisuutensa antoi myöten aistien raaoille huudoille. Hänen suustaan pääsi vaimea ääni syystä yllätyksen, mielihyvän tai molempien.

Tuulen ulvontaa säesti nuotion rätinä. Tuloillaan olevaan aamuun herännyt lintu raakkui kauempana. Kaktusten terävät, taivasta kohti sojottavat muodot ympäröivät leiripaikkaa.

Ja siinä hän istui tuntien samaan aikaan kaiken.

Equestroidin rintakehä vavahteli tämän kiivaan hengityksen tahdissa; siitä säteilevä lämpö ja häntä pitelevien metallisten käsivarsien kylmyys yhdistyivät piinaavaksi, huumaavaksi tuntemukseksi, joka sai hänen koko kehonsa tärisemään. Hevosen henkselien napin viileä kosketus tuntui hänen paitansa läpi. Marsalkka käänsi päätään taakse nojaten tämän olkapäähän ja katsoi taivaalle, katsoi himmeästi nousevan aamun kajoa vasten erottuvaa tähtitaivasta.

BraveStarr uskalsi yhä vain hengittää. Ajatukset, sanat ja tuntemukset törmäilivät toisiinsa hänen mielessään; mihin tahansa keskittyminen tuntui vaaralliselta ja lopulliselta.

Ajan kulku tuntui samaan aikaan hidastuneen ja kiihtyneen. Thirty-Thirty kuljetti käsiään hänen vartalonsa halki, kietoi vasemman tiukasti hänen alaruumiinsa ympärille ja työnsi oikeaa kohti hänen kainaloaan, ja lopulta kallisti hennosti päätään häntä kohti. Se yksinkertainen ele mursi jotakin hänen sisällään.

Hän ei olisi halunnut olla missään muualla tai tehdä mitään muuta kuin viipyä siinä, viipyä equestroidin vankassa otteessa.

Täydellinen, kiistaton tietoisuus siitä saavutti hänen mielensä yhdessä hetkessä, ja heti sen jälkeen vaikutti absurdilta, että hän olisi ikinä ajatellut toisin. Puhdas mielihyvä säkenöi hänen vartalonsa joka solusta; hänen täytyi taistella vastaan silmiin herahtavia kyyneleitä, joilla hänen kehonsa yritti tunteiden tulvasta selvitä.

BraveStarr painoi päänsä equestroidin kaulaa vasten. Shampoon tuoksu leijaili yhä tämän harjassa. Hän nosti haparoiden vasemman kätensä kohti tämän turpaa ja tarttui kiinni sen sileästä ihosta.

Jokin raja oli ylitetty. Hän ei voisi enää ikinä katsoa apulaissheriffiään samalla tavalla, ja se alkoi tuntua hyvältä.

Haukotus karkasi hänen suustaan. Väsymys taisteli urhoollisesti tiensä läpi kaiken muun, mikä hänen tajuntaansa sillä hetkellä kosketti; kaikista maailman hetkistä se ei suostunut jättämään häntä rauhaan edes nyt. BraveStarr kohensi asentoaan mukavammaksi ja ajatteli sulkevansa silmänsä vain hetkeksi.

Hetkestä tuli minuutti, minuutista nopea torkahdus. Kun hän havahtui hereille ja avasi silmänsä, Thirty-Thirty oli nostanut päänsä ylös ja tuijotti jonnekin nuotion ohi ilmeisesti luullen hänen nukahtaneen. Equestroidin rintakehä laajeni tämän rauhallisen hengityksen tahdissa. Tämän vasen kämmen lepäsi hänen poskellaan.

Hän voisikin nukahtaa – tai ainakin viipyä tämän otteessa vielä hetken. Makuupussissa yöpymisen jälkeen paikkoja särkisi vähemmän, mutta siinä oli liian mukava olla.

BraveStarr sulki jälleen silmänsä ja salli itsensä lipua hitaasti uneen.

#### vii

##### Kaksi viikkoa aiemmin

Equestroidien salin sisäänkäynti sortui umpeen vain pari hetkeä sen jälkeen, kun BraveStarr oli viilettänyt sen lävitse hevonen ja pyssy sylissään.

Joko mittelössä ammutut hudit olivat osuneet johonkin äärimmäisen kriittiseen tai sitten sali oli ollut huonossa kunnossa muutenkin; BraveStarr oli valmis uskomaan kumpaankin. Koko vuori vavahteli luhistuessaan oman painonsa alle.

Puuman nopeus kantoi heidät turvallisen matkan päähän, ja BraveStarr pudotti painavan lastinsa hiekkadyynille. Useamman erityiskyvyn samanaikainen käyttäminen oli vaatinut hintansa – hän laskeutui istumaan ja katseli Equus-vuoren romahtamista yrittäen tasata hengitystään. Hevosen ilmeetön katse oli nauliintunut samaan näkyyn.

Kaatuva jättiläinen syöksi sisuksistaan pölyn ja kivimurikoiden armeijan. BraveStarr tajusi jossain vaiheessa, että hänen turbomuulinsa oli todennäköisesti mennyttä. Paahtavat auringot, jotka iskivät heihin kyntensä välittömästi, ei tehnyt mitään helpottaakseen marsalkan olotilaa.

Pyhä tuliase oli pudonnut hiekalle heidän viereensä, mutta nyt se ei hevosta vaikuttanut kiinnostavan. BraveStarrin lihakset ilmaisivat epätyytyväisyyttään tasaisilla kipuaalloilla; marsalkkaa ei huvittanut nähdä, minkälainen mustelmien valtameri hänen kehoaan peitti äskeisen käsittelyn jäljiltä. Hevosen turpa oli jähmettyneen veren ja hiekan peitossa.

He istuivat siinä hetken hiljaa tarkkaillen, kun tuho ja hävitys raastoivat Equestroidien salin tästä maailmasta.

”Kuule”, BraveStarr sanoi myllerryksen rauhoittuessa hitaasti, ”minä... olen pahoillani... ööh, tästä kaikesta.”

Se tuntui hänestä itsestäänkin täysin riittämättömästi sanotulta, mutta siihen hätään marsalkka ei keksinyt parempaa anteeksipyyntöä. Tuskin oli helppoa tapaa pahoitella riittävästi sitä, että oli tuhonnut sammuneen sivilisaation viimeisen, mittaamattoman arvokkaan monumentin.

Hevosen järkyttyneestä ilmeestä päätellen se oli myös ollut jonkun koti.

”Mmhmhmh”, tämä äännähteli hiljaa katsomatta marsalkkaa kohti. ”Minun vikani se kai lähinnä oli. Enemmän olen käärmeissäni siitä, että vedit minua turpiin.”

”Ööh, pahoittelut sitten siitäkin?”

Sillä hetkellä BraveStarrin ruumiinosista vähiten kiitollinen äskeisestä oli selkä. Kuka olisi arvannut, että ensimmäisessä nyrkkitappelussa, johon hän Uudessa Texasissa joutuisi, olisi vastassa hevonen? ”Meidän pitää käydä tohtori Claytonilla”, hän mutisi hampaitaan kiristäen. ”Hän on Keriumlinnan–”

”Mmhmh. Tiedän”, tämä sanoi ja mulkaisi marsalkkaa. ”Olen käynyt siellä.” Ärtynyt äänensävy, jolla hevonen kommenttinsa lausui, pysäytti keskustelun hetkeksi. BraveStarr oli melko vankasti sitä mieltä, että päivä oli sisältänyt tarpeeksi väkivaltaa.

Pöly laskeutui hiljalleen, eikä sen alta paljastunut mitään silmää miellyttävää. Equus-vuoren terävä muoto oli luhistunut kasaan, ja jo näinkin kaukaa näki, että se oli vienyt mukanaan ainakin salin sisäänkäynnin – todennäköisesti paljon muutakin.

BraveStarria ei huvittanut katsella hävitystä sen kauempaa, ja hän oli melko varma siitä, että hevonen jakoi tämän mielipiteen. Hän nousi ylös taistellen lihasten särkyä vastaan, pudisti hiekkaa vaatteistaan ja vilkaisi dyynillä yhä makaavaa ihmishahmoista hevosta. ”Meidän lienee parasta suunnata Claytonille välittömästi, ööh...”

Hän ojensi kätensä hevoselle, joka mulkoili sitä hetken mutta tarttui lopulta kiinni ja kampesi itsensä ylös. Ele oli lähinnä muodollinen, sillä ilman karhun voimaa BraveStarrista ei ollut paljonkaan hyötyä hevosen massan nostamisessa. ”Thirty-Thirty”, tämä sanoi ja poimi maasta pyhän tuliaseensa.

”Thirty-Thirty”, BraveStarr makusteli. ”Onpa... hauska nimi?”

”Kiitos. Valitsin sen itse”, Thirty-Thirty mutisi tutkien huolellisesti pyssyä, jonka nimen oli ilmoittanut olevan Sara Jane. BraveStarr ei ollut aivan varma, mitä ajatella siitä, että oli oppinut sen ensin.

”Minä olen BraveStarr, planeetan tuore marsalkka”, hän esittäytyi katseensa tiukasti tuliaseeseen lukinneelle hevoselle. Lopulta tämä totesi sen tilan tyydyttäväksi ja nakkasi tykin olalleen. Hän jatkoi: ”Saavuin tänne setvimään huhuja yliluonnollisia voimia hyödyntävästä rikollisjärjestöstä.”

”Mmhmhmh. Minä vartioin Equestroidien salia”, Thirty-Thirty murahti ja sylkäisi maahan. ”Paitsi en enää.”

He lähtivät sanattomasta sopimuksesta kävelemään etäällä siintävän Keriumlinnan suuntaan. BraveStarr ei ollut täysin varma siitä, olisiko puuman nopeuden avukseen kutsuminen kannattanut siinä kunnossa, missä hän oli; hän ei kysynyt, oliko hevosella samansuuntaisia epäilyjä liittyen neljällä jalalla kulkemiseen. Matka ei ollut pitkä, mutta aurinkojen porotuksen ja hänen lihaksistossaan jylläävän kivun puolesta siitä ei tulisi miellyttävä.

Hänen mieleensä putkahti ajatus, joka oli joko loistava tai järjetön. ”No”, BraveStarr mutisi, ”oletko ajatellut, mitä aiot tehdä seuraavaksi?” Equestroidi mulkaisi häntä hieman tuimasti, joten marsalkka jatkoi nopeasti: ”Tarkoitan vain, että minulla on apulaissheriffin paikka vapaana.”

Hevonen piti mietiskelevän tauon. Matka taittui askel askeleelta. Keriumlinnan siluetti horisontissa kasvoi kiusallisen hitaasti.

”Tämä on vaarallinen ammatti”, sanoi BraveStarr, ”enkä tiedä vielä, mihin vihollinen kykenee. Oloni voisi olla turvallisempi, jos rinnallani olisi joku, joka... joka... pystyy siihen, mihin sinä.” Reisistä säteilevä aalto kipua painotti lauseen loppua ainakin hänelle itselleen.

”Mmmhmh. Minä ja Sara Jane.”

”N...niin.”

Thirty-Thirty läimäytti häntä selkään, mikä sattui, koska hän oli tullut runnelluksi kunnolla vain minuutteja sitten, mutta myös siksi, että hevonen löi kovaa. ”Otan paikan vastaan.”

#### OPETUS.

BRAVESTARR: Tämän päivän tarinassa meille sattui valtava vahinko. Kun saavuin Equestroidien saliin, minä ja Thirty-Thirty ajauduimme väärinkäsityksen seurauksena taisteluun, jonka johdosta koko rakennus sortui.

BRAVESTARR: Vanhat rakennukset ovat monella tapaa arvokkaita. Itävaltalaisen taidehistorioitsija Alois Riegelin mukaan niillä voi katsoa olevan ikäarvoa, taiteellista arvoa ja historiallista muistoarvoa.

THIRTY-THIRTY: Mhmhmmh. Lapset, kun mäiskitte toisianne pataan, olkaa varovaisia – älkää tuhotko vahingossa mittaamattoman arvokkaita muinaisia monumentteja.

BRAVESTARR: ... niin. Mieluiten älkää taistelko ollenkaan!

(He ovat hetken hiljaa.)

THIRTY-THIRTY: Jos ei ole erityisen hyvää syytä.

Musiikki:

  * Viko Riféo: _The Decision | The Division_ albumilta _unofficialmspafans – DIVERGING DELICACIES_
  * Frank Becker: _BraveStarr: The Movie Intro Theme_
  * Ben Babbit: _The Clearing_ albumilta _Kentucky Route Zero (Original Soundtrack)_
  * Ben Babbit: _The Arrival_ albumilta _Kentucky Route Zero (Original Soundtrack)_
  * Ben Babbit: _The Library_ albumilta _Kentucky Route Zero (Original Soundtrack)_



Kuvitus:

  * Snoppa: _avaruus.png_
  * Eero: _hevosten_sali.png_
  * Aarne Lassie Tanner: _hevosperse.png_
  * Eero: _bravestarrmaisema.png_
  * Eero: _bravestarrlumpeet.png_
  * MatoroTBS: _opetus1.png_




	2. Se mielekäs remppa

Sana _posti_ kattoi Uudella Texasilla henkilökohtaisten viestien lisäksi muunkin planeettojenvälisen tietoliikenteen. Galaktiselle periferialle tyypillisistä käytännön monimutkaisuuksista, joista muualla ei tarvinnut huolehtia, sai sekin aihe osansa.

Kuhisevan kaupunkiplaneetan asukki saattoi luottaa kotiseutunsa joka neliömetrin kattavaan langattomaan tietoverkkoon, mutta Keriumlinnan kasvateille sellainen olisi ollut uskomatonta luksusta. Laskeutuvaa rahtialusta Handlebarin saluunan ikkunasta tuijottelevat kokivat olonsa onnelliseksi sen puolesta, että uutiset saapuivat sentään nopeammin kuin Sahalaitaan. Mikään itsestäänselvyys tiedonkulku ei ollut.

Pari joukon ihmisistä sattui tuumimaan: kauan sitten ihmiskunnan alkukodissa oli tieto kulkenut lähinnä langattomia verkkoja pitkin, mutta nykyisin se käytti myös avaruusaluksia – ja, ainakin tällä planeetalla, myös postivaunuja.

Pöytävuoren laelle oli kokoontunut harvalukuinen rahtialusta vartova joukkio. Pari Handlebarin palkkaamaa dingoa odotti kärsimättömästi teräksenharmaan jättiläisen lipuessa hitaasti kohti laskeutumisalustan telineitä. Leveät lierihatut ja sekalaiset, huonosti istuvat vaatekerrat varjelivat harmaakarvaisten olentojen nahkoja aurinkojen sietämättömältä paahteelta. Kun he olisivat kuskanneet saluunan ja sekatavarakaupan tilaukset levitaatiokärryillä alas kaupunkiin, olisi aikaa nauttia pari kierrosta makeavettä.

Muutama muu paikalla lorviva oli ilmeisesti tervehtimässä avaruuslaivalla saapuvia ystäviään ja sukulaisiaan – puolityhjät rahtialukset paransivat usein katettaan kuljettamalla myös matkustajia. Uuden Texasin kaltaisilla planeetoilla, jotka suuremmat matkustusalukset kiersivät kaukaa, se oli hyvää bisnestä. 

Taaempana sijaitsi kallioon hakattu Derringerin toimisto, jossa tämä vastaanotti planeetalle diplomatian siivillä ratsastaneista vieraista ne, joiden arvolle ei sopinut vuorta alas kapuaminen. Se kuvaus sisälsi Planeettojen unionin edustajien lisäksi suurimman osan galaktisista julkimoista ja pohatoista, jotka Keriumlinnaan sattuivat eksymään. Tänään pormestaria ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, sillä hän kestitti paraikaa kaupungintalolla aurinkokunnanvaltuutettu Unaraa, kollegaansa naapuriaurinkokunta Angmashepsurilta.

Rahtialus vaappui antigravitaatiovakaintensa varassa pitkää laskeutumisalustaa kohti ja telakoitui lopulta sen päähän. Ovet avautuivat höyrypurkauksen saattelemana, ja ulos happea haukkaamaan astui aluksen kapteeni, vanha rigelialaisnainen, muutaman vartijabotin saattelemana. Dingot kärryineen syöksyivät etuperässä eteenpäin siltaa pitkin, muut seurasivat perässä vähemmän innokkaasti.

Uuden Texasin postimestarin tunnisti luultavasti suurin osa planeetan asukkaista – jos ei tämän varsinaisen ammatin puolesta, niin hypättyään postivaunun kyytiin sen kiertäessä reittiään. Naisen purppurapaita ja helakka nauru olivat tuttu ilmestys niin Keriumlinnassa ja Sahalaidalla kuin kaivosten ja maatilojen ympärille nousseilla pienemmillä asumusrykelmilläkin. Molly kuului niin kiinteästi planeetan katukuvaan, että jos tämä ei olisi harmahtavien hiuksiensa ja kasvojensa ryppyjen puolesta syntynyt kauan ennen keriumryntäystä, naisen olisi voinut luulla asuneen Uudella Texasilla aina.

Molly näppäili numerokoodin laskeutumisalustan laidalla sijaitsevan kaapin lukkoon ja nouti sen sisuksista rullalle käärityn kaapelin. Se tömähti teräskehikolle ja lähti kierimään hänen ohjaamanaan alusta kohti. Koko päivän porottaneet auringot olivat lämmittäneet metallirakenteet tulikuumiksi; lämmön tunsi saappaidensa läpi.

”Hyvää päivää!” Molly huusi kapteenille lähestyessään ovia. Hänen takanaan kulki vana paksua, kestävää johtoa. ”Tulin hoitamaan postin.”

”Huone 2B oikealla”, rigelialainen tokaisi hädin tuskin vilkaisten häntä kohti. Ehkä tämä oli tottunut pysähtymään planeetoilla, joilla postikin hoitui langattomasti; Molly mietti hetken, pysähtyäkö selittämään tälle, ettei Keriumlinnan sisäverkko kantanut näin ylös, mutta jätti asian sikseen.

Kaikki eivät ymmärtäneet haja-asutusalueiden viehätystä. Eivät kaikki Uudelle Texasille muuttavatkaan – jotkut saapuivat vain toiveiden helposta rikastumisesta perässä – mutta yleensä toinen tai kolmas aurinkojenlasku riitti opettamaan.

Molly asteli avaruuslaivan tunkkaisiin sisätiloihin. Lattioita peittävän loan perusteella paikkoja ei ollut kuurattu aikoihin; ei yllättävää, sillä Uudelle Texasille pysähtyvät alukset tekivät yleensä pitkää lenkkiä monen vähän tunnetun pikkuplaneetan kautta. Dingot tulivat kauempaa sisältä Handlebarin tavaratilaukset vierellään leijuen. 

Oikea huone löytyi heti oikealta, ja paikalla oli odottamassa parikymppinen nuorimies, joka havahtui katselemansa holovideon ääreltä ja tajusi hänen bisneksensä sanomattakin. Molly iski kaapelin kiinni pojan osoittamaan porttiin valvontahuoneen terminaalissa ja antoi tämän näpytellä homman loppuun. Planeetalle osoitetut viestit, uutiset ja muut julkaisut kantautuisivat kaapelia pitkin marsalkan toimistoon, joka jakelisi Keriumlinnan postin sisäverkkoon ja lataisi loput levykkeelle, jonka Molly nappaisi mukaansa palattuaan alas.

Tiedon synnyttäminen, säilöminen ja levittäminen oli sivistyneen yhteiskunnan kulmakivi, olisi joku voinut sanoa. Se ei ollut lakannut olemasta totta edes avaruusajalla, ja siksi suuntaisivat postivaunut jälleen turbomuulien moottorit päristen Sahalaitaa kohti.

 _Uuden Texasin tähden_ toimitus – joka tunnettiin myös McBriden ja tämän isän kotina – sijaitsi sivukujalla turbomuulitallin kupeessa, ei kovinkaan kaukana marsalkan toimistosta. Keriumlinnan kokoisella paikkakunnalla langattomien verkkojen nopeus oli merkityksetön tekijä, joten rakennusten läheisellä sijainnilla ei ollut mitään tekemistä sen kanssa, että vanha Angus tuppasi huomaamaan postin saapumisen ensimmäisenä. Uskottavampi selitys oli se, että ukko ei rahtialusten saapumispäivinä nostanut katsettaan hetkeksikään tietokoneensa äärestä.

Tänään hänen olisi pakko pitää tauko saapuvien uutisten tuijottamisesta, sillä Derringerin vieraineen odotettiin pitävän tiedotustilaisuus kaupunginvaltuuston kokouksen päätyttyä kaupungintalolla. Pahimmassa tapauksessa posti tulisi sen aikana, joten Angus oli hyvin mielissään kuullessaan sähköpostilaatikon hälytysäänen levitaatiopyörätuolin virkaa ajavan erityisvalmisteisen turbomuulinsa kaiuttimista.

Arkijärjellä ei ollut paljon hyvää sanottavaa siitä, miten liikuntakyvyn menetys vaikutti työtehokkuuteen. Toimittajan virassa oleellisin ero oli kuitenkin se, että hänellä oli päätelaite vääjäämättä aina mukanansa. Vanhoina päivinään – viikset olivat harmaantuneet jo vuosia sitten, vaikka kyse saattoi myös olla kolmoisaurinkojen paahteen alla haalistumisesta – Angus myös uskoi, ettei olisi muutenkaan enää jaksanut juosta uutisten perässä. Kaasuttaa niitä kohti keriumkäyttöisellä moottorilla hän sen sijaan jaksoi, vaikka tytär sättikin isäänsä reippaan kävelynopeuden ylittämisestä.

Ollessaan hieman makaaberilla tuulella Angus ajatteli, ettei itse asiassa kuolisi milloinkaan vaan kiihdyttäisi entistä jännittävämpiä otsikoita kohti vielä mätänevänä luurankonakin, jonka luinen sormi puristuisi tiukasti levitaatiotuolin ohjaustangon ympärille. Pelkkää iloa hän työstään silti sai ja tekikin sitä vain tästä syystä. Tyttären virka tuomarina ei ollut alipalkkainen; olisi siitä riittänyt eläkettä useammallekin ottajalle. Sellaisia ei tässä kotitaloudessa vain asunut. 

Ainakaan Eileenin poismenon jälkeen.

Ei Angus siihen kuitenkaan uskonut, että mikään kuolemaa väkevämpi olisi pidätellyt hänen vaimoaankaan tämän puuhastelujen ääreltä. Ties vaikka heidän perheensä olisi jossakin onnellisemmassa maailmassa hommannut keriumkaivoksen tai vesipalkotilan.

Otsikkoja vilisi näytöllä hänen edessään. Mitä tuli Uuden Texasin vaikutuspiirin ylittäviin uutisiin, yhden hengen toimitus oli täysin postin mukana saapuvien uutisvirtojen varassa; ketään ei ollut lähettää edes aurinkokunnanhallituksen kokouksiin. Angus silmäili läpi uutisia keskittyen erityisesti erääseen naapuriaurinkokunnan uutistoimistoon, jonka taso oli hänestä laskenut viime aikoina. Jos sen tilauksen lopettaisi, budjetista riittäisi juuri ja juuri arvostetun rigeliaislehden kulttuuripalstaan, jota hänen tyttärensä oli toivonut tietääkseen, mitä romaaneja kannatti tilata postilla. Ehkä hänen pitäisi käydä Handlebarilla tiedustelemassa, kumpaa suuri yleisö arvosti enemmän _Uuden Texasin tähden_ sivuilla.

Lisärahoituksen toivominen pormestarilta oli vaihtoehto sekin, jos halusi tehdä yksinkertaisesta jutusta viikkokausien taistelun. Kaikki ystävät ja sukulaiset pitäisi pyytää kaupunginvaltuuston kolmeen seuraavaan kokoukseen äänestämään asian puolesta. Osoittivat talouden käyrät ja indeksit mihin suuntaan tahansa, Derringer teki kaikesta aina mahdollisimman vaikeaa, todennäköisesti enimmäkseen periaatesyistä.

Siitä tulikin mieleen, että pian pitäisi lähteä tiedotustilaisuutta seuraamaan. Derringerin kokouksilla oli tapana venyä, jos mukana oli tarpeeksi hohdokas vieras, mutta siihen mahdollisuuteen ei voinut luottaa, jos halusi varmasti ehtiä paikalle.

Unara oli ennakoinut eilen, että kaupunginvaltuustossa käytäisiin ”henkevää keskustelua galaksin resursseista”. Ehkä hän miettisi vielä, miten muotoilla se pistävämmäksi otsikoksi.

Keriumlinnan koulun rehtori ja opettaja Jenny ei ollut harvinainen vieras kaupunginvaltuuston kokouksissa. Tietyssä mielessä hänestä oli tärkeää puida koko yhteisöä koskettavan toimenkuvansa asioita julkisesti, mutta ei häntä myöskään muuhunkaan päätöksentekoon osallistuminen haitannut.

Ilmeestään päätellen hän oli odottanut kokouksen pääsevän esityslistan kohtaan _Päätetään koulun oppikirjahankinnoista ensi lukuvuodelle_ hieman nopeammin. Tähän asti sitä oli dominoinut pormestarin vieraineen intohimoinen vääntö aurinkokunnallispolitiikan ajankohtaisista asioista.

”Noh noh”, Derringer tokaisi ja iski nuijallaan puiseen alustaan, jonka keskustaa leikkaava halkeama kasvoi hitaasti vuosi vuodelta. ”Se on toki näkökanta siinä missä muutkin, mutta useissa aurinkokuntaliittoumissa on vireillään samanlaisia projekteja! Jos vilkaisee vaikkapa Suur-Polariksen suuntaan...”

”Kyse on siitä, mistä planeettojenvälisissä jännitteissä aina on”, keskeytti Unara. Tummanpunainen irago vilkuilu kollegaansa kasvojaan peittävän keltaisen karvoituksen alta ja puhui väsyneellä, itsevarmalla äänellä. Sellaisen kehitti varmaankin automaattisesti, jos pysyi virassaan satojatuhansia vuosia. ”Resursseista. Resursseja ei voi–”

Kokoustilan takaosan suunnalta yskäistiin liioitellun voimakkaasti. Jenny, joka oli pudonnut keskustelun virrasta puolisen tuntia sitten, havahtui ja vilkaisi äänen suuntaan. Samoin tekivät Derringer ja Unara, jonka suu jäi auki ja jonka kasvojen ärtynyt ilme suli hitaasti kauhuksi.

Ovensuusta kokoustajia tervehti tummanharmaan pistoolin piippu.

”Tukkikaa suunne ja tehkää kuten käsken, tai teen _teistä_ resursseja.”

”Mmh, mikä hätänä, Handlebar?” Billy-Bob mutisi makeavetensä äärestä.

Rigelialaisen kivikasvot olivat yleensä yhtä jäykästi paikoillaan kuin kaikki muukin tämän olemuksesta, mutta kokenut silmä saattoi erottaa tämän ilmeessä pieniä värähdyksiä. Tiskin toisella puolella tietokoneen äärelle kumartuneen jättiläisen silmät kaventuivat lähes huomaamattomasti; tämän ystävällinen hymy latistui aavistuksen verran.

Varmin merkki oli se, että Handlebar laski rievulla kiilottamansa juomalasin tiskille. Kivijättinä sellaisen räjäytti, jos puristi yhtään liian lujaa.

”Tilasin juuri 6000 lasinalusta”, rigelialainen vastasi lyhyesti.

Billy-Bob oli hetken hiljaa. ”Ai. Miksi?”

Tähän aikaan oli täyttä. Monesta pöydästä kantautui naurua ja äänekästä keskustelua. Hän jatkoi: ”Onko se huono juttu?”

”Tai siis... se en edes ollut minä!” Handlebar huudahti kyyläten yhä tietokoneen näyttöä. ”McBride ja hänen isänsä auttoivat minua ohjelmoimaan sellaisen tekoälyn, joka ostaa tarvikkeita sen perusteella, mikä on tarjouksessa. Käyttää rahat tehokkaasti mutta ostaa kuitenkin kaiken tarpeellisen. Tiedäthän, miten nämä jutut toimivat.”

”En oikeastaan. Minä vain kaivan keriumia.”

”No, se joka tapauksessa osti 6000 lasinalusta. Hinta ei ollut huono, mutta mitä minä teen 6000 lasinalusella?”

Handlebar keräsi itseään hetken, rummutti sormiaan tiskin kiiltävään pintaan ja poimi sitten lasin uudelleen käsiinsä.

”Mitä luulet, Billy-Bob, tarvitseekohan uusi marsalkka lasinalusia?”

# BRAVESTARR REBUILD

## Se mielekäs remppa

”Mmhmhmh. Lopeta pelleily, marsalkka.”

Hänen työpöytänsä toiselle puolelle kumartunut equestroidi mulkoili BraveStarria silmissään lujaa keskittyneisyyttä. Heidän yhteen lukittuneet sormensa kohtasivat kaikesta särkyvästä raivatun puisen pinnan yllä – kädenväännöissä oli menehtynyt tällä viikolla jo yksi kahvimuki.

”Hyvä on”, BraveStarr tokaisi. ” _Karhun voima!_ ”

Hevosen levollinen virne vääntyi tuskalliseksi irvistykseksi. Yksittäinen hikikarpalo valui pitkin tämän tärisevää turpaa. Kiihkeä hengenveto työnsi ilmaa ulos tämän sieraimista.

”Olkaa varovaisia, pojat. Muistakaa se muki”, J.B. huikkasi kauempaa. Tämä istui oviaukon vieressä seisovalla jakkaralla syventyneenä suprasektoraalisen päätöksenteon historiaa käsittelevään teokseen, jonka paksuus toi BraveStarrille epämiellyttäviä muistoja kirjatenteistä.

Marsalkka ei halunnut näyttää, kuinka paljon joutui itsekin pinnistelemään pitääkseen mittelön tasaväkisenä. Hän keskittyi heikkouden merkkien pitämiseen poissa kasvoillaan ja muisteli akatemian oppeja siitä, kuinka tärkeintä oli projisoida vaikutelma siitä, että piti tilannetta hallussaan. Joskus psykologinen näkökulma oli tärk–

”Hev... HEVOSEN VOIMA!” Thirty-Thirty karjaisi.

BraveStarrin keskittyminen herpaantui pieneksi hetkeksi, jonka aikana yliluonnollinen energia varisi pois hänen työpöytää vasten iskeytyvästä kämmenestään. Equestroidi päästi suustaan voitonriemuisen huudahduksen äänekkään läähätyksensä lomassa ja iski toisen nyrkkinsä pöytää vasten. J.B. vilkaisi heitä kirjansa äärestä.

Oli keskipäivästä huolimatta miellyttävän viileää; aseman edustalla oli pieni kuisti, jonka katos esti aurinkoja paistamasta suoraan sisään. Equestroidi puristi hänen sormiaan tiukassa otteessa. He jakoivat katseen.

”Ounouuu Fuzz häwisi Sowitaiwessa!”

Thirty-Thirty päästi irti hänen kädestään ja kääntyi aseman tietokoneen äärellä istuvaa apulaissheriffiä kohti. ”Fuzz, eikö se ole yksinpeli?”

”Kowkeammiwwa waikeusasteiwwa siinä on aikawaja Thiwty-Thiwty!”

Pöydän pinnassa oli pieni lommo kohdassa, johon heidän kätensä olivat iskeytyneet. BraveStarr siirsi nopeasti vierellä lojuneen tyhjän kaavakkeen sen päälle.

Noin metrin korkuinen preeriaihminen, joka oli säätänyt toimistotuolin korkeimpaan asentoon yltääkseen näppäimistölle, sulki peli-ikkunan ja huomasi sen alle ilmestyneen ilmoituksen. Tämän ruskea hattu, johon oli kiinnitetty kimalteleva sheriffintähti, lepäsi pöytätasolla. ”BwaweStaww sinuwwe on postia!” Fuzz huudahti ja kääntyi marsalkkaa kohti väläyttäen innokasta, terävähampaista hymyä jostain partansa takaa. Tuoli natisi; BraveStarr ei ollut vieläkään muistanut öljytä sitä. ”Se on... Kitty Westwadewta!”

”Anteeksi?” J.B. tokaisi ja sulki kirjansa. ”West... Westladelta? Restwadelta?”

”Lestradelta?” BraveStarr kysyi ja tunsi kaikkien katseiden kääntyvän itseään kohti. ”Hän... hän oli opiskelukavereitani.”

”Fuzz kunnioittaa mawsawkan oikeutta yksityisewämään eikä wue tämän saamaa wiestiä ääneen kaikkien kuuwwen!” Fuzz totesi vakavasti ja hilasi toimistotuolin lattian tasalle.

BraveStarr nousi kirjoituspöydän ääreltä ja käveli huoneen toisella puolella sijaitsevan tummansinisen kompleksin luokse. ”Ööh... kiitos, Fuzz.” Silkasta tottumuksesta hän vilkaisi katonrajassa sijaitsevia ruutuja, jotka näyttivät valvontakamerakuvaa kaupungin ulkopuolelta, mutta mitään epätavallista ei näkynyt. Se oli odotettavissa, sillä muussa tapauksessa edistynyt hälytysjärjestelmä olisi jo revähtänyt huutoon.

”Mmhmhmhmh. Vai että opiskelukaveri”, Thirty-Thirty tokaisi. BraveStarr jätti repliikkiin todennäköisesti sisältyneet oudot implikaatiot huomiotta ja istuutui tietokoneen ääreen. Noin kolme kertaa lyhyempi apulaissheriffi oli osunut oikeaan – sähköpostiohjelmassa komeili spämmin ja turhanpäiväisten uutiskirjeiden välissä viesti Kitty Lestradelta. Omatunto kolkutti sen vuoksi, ettei hän ollut muistanut lähettää lupauksensa mukaan ilmoitusta saavuttuaan planeetalle; sähköpostin nopea silmäily paljasti, ettei se ollut ainut asia, jonka hän oli unohtanut.

_... ja jos Mycroft suostuu antamaan minulle viikon loman näin pian, aion kyllä käyttää tilaisuuden..._

Niinhän he olivat puhuneetkin, mutta hän ei ollut olettanut asian tulevan ajankohtaiseksi näin nopeasti.

_Sano vain, jos sopii, niin tulen sinne heti kun pääsen._

Helpotuksen aalto laskeutui marsalkan ylle, kun hän tajusi, ettei ollut unohtanut mitään liian kriittistä.

_P.S. toivottavasti uusi texas oli täynnä hotteja alieneita_

BraveStarr kääntyi katsomaan ovensuuhun, jossa Fuzz ja J.B. olivat syventyneet keskusteluun jälkimmäisen lukemasta kirjasta. Thirty-Thirty istui lattialla hänen työpöytänsä vierellä vilkuillen tylsistyneesti pöydällä sekavassa pinossa lojuvia asiakirjoja.

Jos hän saisi vastauksen kirjoitettua ennen postin tuoneen rahtialuksen lähtemistä, Lestrade saattaisi saada sen samalla viikolla. BraveStarr iski Vastaa-nappia, asetti kätensä näppäimistölle ja mietti, oikeuttiko kiire kuulumisistaan kertomatta jättämisen – ja reagoimattomuuden jälkikirjoituksen. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kirjoittaa sanaakaan.

Raolle tuuletussyistä jätetty ovi revähti auki sellaisella voimalla, että se oli irrota liitoksistaan. Handlebarin jykevä ääni täytti toimiston.

”J.B.! BraveStarr! Tex Hex miehineen pitää Derringeriä ja tämän vierasta panttivankeina kaupungintalolla!”

Marsalkka kääntyi tuolillaan tulijaa kohti. ”Mitä?”

”Hetkinen”, sanoi J.B. nopeasti. ”Tietokoneelta ei tullut mitään hälytystä.”

BraveStarr vilkaisi katonrajassa hohtavia näyttöjä. Järjestelmä ei ollut ennen epäonnistunut lähestyvien alusten tai ajoneuvojen havaitsemisessa – Tex Hexin turbomuuli osui kameroihin harva se päivä tämän liikuskellessa joutomaiden ja Sahalaidan välillä. Tänään listalla oli kuitenkin vain juuri saapunut rahtialus. ”Ei niin.”

”Miten Tex Hex pääsi kaupunkiin?”

Tuomarin kysymys jätti asemalle syvän hiljaisuuden.

”Onko sillä väliä?” huudahti Handlebar yhtäkkiä tuohtuneesti. ”Hän uhkailee Derringeriä aseella ja vaatii keriumia!”

”No, ei välttämättä”, tokaisi J.B., ”mutta tilanne täytyy selvittää perin pohjin. Pojat, yrittäkää saada tähän jotakin järkeä; minun täytynee lähteä kaupungintalolle. Yritän pelata aikaa jotenkin.” Hän laski kirjansa jakkaralle ja lähti Handlebarin mukaan.

”Mmhmhmh”, Thirty-Thirty mutisi tyytymättömästi vilkuillen ulos ikkunasta. Kaupungintalon eteen oli kerääntymässä väkijoukko. ”Luulen, että Sara Janella olisi tähän jotain sanottavaa.”

”Ei niin kauan kuin Texillä on panttivankeja, iso kaveri.” BraveStarr kääntyi takaisin tietokoneen ääreen ja sulki sähköpostiohjelman. Loki oli tyhjää täynnä kuten hälytysten puute antoi ilmi. Kuvantunnistusalgoritmeihin oli osunut vain hiljattain saapunut alus, joka oli välittänyt kaupungille ajantasaisen suojakoodin ja välttänyt siten hälytyksen synnyttämisen. ”Minä en ymmärrä. Miten Tex livahti kaupunkiin?”

”Ehkä hän piiwoutui wahtiawuksewwe!” Fuzz ehdotti.

”Ja hiipi vuorelta kaupungintalolle?” Thirty-Thirty murahti. ”Hänet olisi huomattu.”

”Se on siwti pawas awwaus mitä kukaan on esittänyt Thiwty-Thiwty!”

BraveStarr avasi kameroiden tallennearkiston. Olisikohan Tex onnistunut huijaamaan järjestelmää jotenkin? Nauhoissa ei nopealla silmäyksellä näkynyt mitään epäilyttävää, ja sekin vaihtoehto jätti avoimeksi kysymyksen siitä, miksi tämä oli huomattu vasta kaupungintalolla. Planeetan tunnetuimman rikollisen olisi uskonut olevan mahdotonta marssia suoraan Keriumlinnan keskustaan.

”Luulen, että meidän kannattaa kaikesta huolimatta tarkistaa rahtialus”, marsalkka sanoi lopulta. ”Ajoitus on liian osuva, jotta kaikki voisi olla sattumaa. Aika ratsastaa, iso kaveri; poistutaan takakautta, niin Tex ei huomaa meitä.”

”Fuzz menee Handwebawin ja J.B:n awuksi!”

”Isä, tämä on aktiivinen vaaratilanne.”

”Kuvittele, miten _Uuden Texasin tähdelle_ nauretaan, jos minulla ei ole uutiskuvaa huomisen pääuutisesta!”

J.B. huomasi sivusilmällään Fuzzin saapuvan, mutta hän ei tiennyt, miten tätä ohjeistaa toimimaan. Kaupungin keskusaukion reunoille oli kerääntynyt uteliaiden sivustakatselijoiden joukkio.

Marmorisilla portailla pöytävuoren kupeeseen pystytetyn kaupungintalon edustalla seisoi itse rikollinen. ”Missä ovat marsalkka ja hänen typerä koninsa?” rähjäsi kärsineeseen, tummanvihreään kaivosmiehen työasuun pukeutunut Tex Hex. Tämän kalpeilla, heikosti punertavilla kasvoilla oli lievän ärtynyt ilme.

Panttivankien, joihin kokouksen osallistujista oli kelpuutettu vain Derringer ja Unara, lisäksi tämän rinnalla seisoi kiiltävässä panssarissaan kivääriä pitelevä krang. Ilmeettömän, ruskeakarvaisen kissaolennon läsnäolo herätti J.B:ssä useita kysymyksiä, mutta juuri nyt niille ei ollut aikaa.

Sotilaskisun lisäksi Texin joukkio koostui kaupungintalon ulkoreunoille sijoitetuista dingoista, jotka näyttivät lähinnä tylsistyneiltä osoitellessaan pyssyillään kaikkialle.

”Miksi BraveStarrin pitäisi olla täällä?” J.B. huusi ja astui eteenpäin. Tex vilkaisi häntä kohti. ”Uuden Texasin päätuomarina minulla on tähän asiaan yhtä paljon sananvaltaa kuin hänelläkin... eli ei yhtään! Lunnaiden maksu pitäisi hyväksyttää kaupunginvaltuuston kokouksessa.”

Derringerin kauhistunut ilme värähti – varmaan siksi, että joku oli maininnut kokoukset. Tex Hex sylkäisi kaupungintalon portaille ja mulkoili J.B:tä ärtyneesti. ”Näytänkö minä mieheltä, jolla on aikaa osallistua kaupunginvaltuuston kokoukseen?”

”Ikävä kyllä tähän ei ole mitään byrokraattista oikotietä”, tuomari sanoi. ”Tai siis... Tex Hex, keneltä sinä edes lunnaita vaadit? Kaupunginvaltuuston budjetti ei kata haluamaasi pottia; varojen hankkiminen esimerkiksi lainalla pitäisi hyväksyttää lisäbudjetissa.”

”Typerä kysymys! M-minä...” Tex Hex vilkuili nopeasti ympärilleen. ”Sillä ei ole väliä! Sillä ei ole mitään väliä! Joku saa luvan tuoda minulle sata säkkiä keriumia tällä sekunnilla!”

”Tex, ei kenelläkään täällä ole niin paljon”, J.B. sanoi. ”Ei pankki säilytä kaivosmiesten löydöksiä kuin seuraavan kuljetusaluksen saapumiseen saakka – kysyntä on niin suurta, että kerium viedään kauppaplaneetoilla käsistä. Vaikka koko Keriumlinna ryhtyisi yhteisiin talkoisiin, pyyntösi täyttämiseen voisi mennä viikkoja.”

”Minun pitää päästä takaisin kotiplaneetalleni välittömästi!” piipitti Unara. ”Takaan, että Angmaraba julistaa sodan Uutta Texasia vastaan, jos–”

”Vaiti!” Tex Hex karjaisi ja vaimensi panttivankinsa osoittamalla tätä pistoolilla. Hän kääntyi takaisin J.B:n puoleen. ”Kuinka paljon keriumia Keriumlinnan pankin holveissa on tällä hetkellä?”

”No, sinun pitäisi kysyä heiltä”, tuomari vastasi. ”Ei sen tietäminen minun toimenkuvaani kuulu.”

Tex Hex huusi kissakielellä jotakin hieman taaempana seisovalle krangille, joka nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Mistä ikinä he puhuivatkaan, se ei J.B:n mielestä varmaan luvannut mitään hyvää. ”Ehkä... ehkä sinun kannattaisi vain vaihtaa lunnaasi käteiseksi”, hän ehdotti nopeasti. ”Joskus kaivosmiehet maksavat Handlebarille keriumilla, jos eivät ole ehtineet käydä vaihtamassa työnsä tuloksia valuutaksi, mutta kyllä me muuten täällä käytämme rahaa... Mitähän sata säkkiä keriumia on standardikrediiteissä? Voi, se riippuu varmaan kurssista... Ja kuinkahan monta grammaa yhdessä säkissä edes–”

Tuomarin puheenvuoron keskeytti kimeä, maukaisun ja huudon sekoitusta muistuttava ääni, kun krangin käpälät irtosivat maasta sen seurauksena, että tätä lyötiin selkään yliluonnollisella voimalla.

Thirty-Thirty kiiti hetkessä pöytävuoren ympäri kulkevaa polkua – puuman nopeus olisi riittänyt hänelle itselleen, mutta kuka tiesi, vaikka huipulla odottaisi jotakin järeämpää aseistusta vaativampaa. He olivat törmätä levitaatiokärryillä isoa rahtilaatikoiden pinoa kuljettaviin dingoihin.

Vuoren sillä puolella, josta näki Keriumlinnan, marsalkka katsahti kaupungintalon suuntaan. Keskusaukiolle oli kerääntynyt suuri väkijoukko, mutta mitään muuta tapahtumien kulusta hän ei saanut selville.

”Mmhmhmh”, equestroidi hirnahti pysähtyessään Derringerin toimiston eteen. ”No, ketä ammun?”

”Rauhassa, iso kaveri”, BraveStarr mutisi ja katseli ympärilleen laskeutuessaan satulasta. ”Ei täällä edes ole juuri ketään”, hän jatkoi lannistuen hieman itsekin. Fuzzin arvaus oli hyvin saattanut osua oikeaan, mutta se ei tarkoittanut, että he löytäisivät lähettyviltä mitään hyödyllistä. Jos ei muuta, he voisivat vartioida yhtä Tex Hexin mahdollisista pakoreiteistä, mutta se ei ratkaisisi panttivankitilannetta.

Vanha rigelialainen, jonka BraveStarr päätteli kuuluvan rahtialuksen henkilökuntaan, tupakoi telakoitumisalustan puolivaiheilla. Naisen hiekanvihreät kivikasvot vääntyivät epäluuloiseen ilmeeseen tämän silmäillessä saapujia. Paikalla ei ollut muita, vain muutama vartijabotti.

”Marsalkka”, Thirty-Thirty tokaisi vaihdettuaan ihmishahmoon, ”Derringerin ovi on raollaan.”

BraveStarr vilkaisi kohti siniseksi maalattua puuovea, joka ei tosiaan ollut lukossa. Kallioon kaiverrettujen ikkunoiden suojaksi oli vedetty sälekaihtimet, joten sisään ei nähnyt. ”Tarkista toimisto”, hän ohjeisti apulaissheriffiään, ”mutta ole varovainen.”

Vastaukseksi hän sai kuulla Sara Janen latausäänen, mikä kai täytti hänen pyyntönsä jollain tasolla.

BraveStarr lähestyi alusta kävellen pitkin metallista tasannetta, joka huojui hieman tuulessa. Viimasta huolimatta oli kuuma – auringoilla oli ollut koko aamu aikaa lämmittää vuoren kivistä rinnettä. ”Päivää”, hän tervehti rigelialaista. ”BraveStarr, Keriumlinnan marsalkka. Sattuiko mukanasi saapumaan planeetalle tänään mitään erikoista?”

”Vain rahtia ja maksavia asiakkaita”, tämä vastasi lyhyesti.

”Kuuluiko maksaviin asiakkaisiin Tex Hex mukanaan pieni joukko aseistettuja miehiä?”

Kapteeni siemaisi tupakkaansa ja vilkuili alas Keriumlinnaa kohti miettien itsekseen. ”Minä en halua ongelmia”, hän sanoi lopulta. ”30 vuotta tällä alalla–”

Ovi paukahti auki taaempana. ”BRAVESTARR!” kuului Thirty-Thirtyn huuto. ”MMHMHMHMH! SATUITKO TIETÄMÄÄN, ETTÄ DERRINGERILLÄ OLI TOIMISTOSSAAN PATERNOSTERHISSI?”

”Anteeksi, minä... ” BraveStarr sopersi rigelialaiselle ja kääntyi. ”Mitä sanoit, iso kaveri?”

”EN KUULE SINUA, MARSALKKA!”

Hän vilkaisi vielä kohti kapteenia, joka näytti yhtä hämmentyneeltä kuin hän itse, ja hölkkäsi apulaissheriffinsä luokse.

Derringerin toimisto koostui suhteellisen siististä vastaanottotilasta – pehmustetut tuolit, pöydällä kukkamaljakko, seinällä Keriumlinnaa esittävä maalaus – ja vähemmän siististä takahuoneesta, jota hallitsivat sotkuinen työpöytä ja mappeja pursuava puinen hylly. Aluksi BraveStarr ei nähnyt mitään huomiotaan ansaitsevaa, ei varsinkaan mitään hissiä, mutta sitten Thirty-Thirty kampesi auki viattoman, pienen puuoven, jonka takaa olisi voinut olettaa löytävänsä esimerkiksi siivouskomeron.

Sellaista ei ollut. Rauhallisesti humisevat mekanismit kuljettivat alas puulevyistä kasattuja koppeja, jotka olivat tarpeeksi suuria muutamalle ihmiselle; kun yksi katosi näkyvistä, tuli sen perässä välittömästi toinen.

”Minkä... minkä sanoit tämän olevan?” BraveStarr kysyi hiljaa. Vastauksena equestroidin esittämään kysymykseen: ei, hän ei ollut tiennyt. Hänestä tuntui, ettei ollut kovin moni muukaan.

”Paternosterhissi”, Thirty-Thirty toisti. ”Equestroidien keksintö. Kätevä sen vuoksi, että kavioilla on vaikea painaa nappeja. Se kiertää silmukkaa.”

BraveStarr ei tiennyt, mitä siihen sanoa, joten hän pysyi yksinkertaisesti vaiti. Sekin kuului akatemian opinkappaleisiin mutta oli myös automaattinen reaktio hämmentäviin tilanteisiin.

”Tämä näkyy käyvän keriumilla”, hänen apulaissheriffinsä jatkoi viittoen ovenavauksen paljastamaan hallintapaneeliin seinässä. Värikkäiden nappien alla oli turbomuulien vastaavia muistuttava sisäänottoaukko.

”Miksi Derringerillä on hissi toimistossaan?” BraveStarr sai lopulta sanotuksi.

”Jotta hän pääsisi kaupungintalolle!” Thirty-Thirty huudahti. ”Sehän on tässä alhaalla.”

”En... en minä sitä tarkoittanut, iso kaveri. Miksen minä tiennyt tästä? Miksei kukaan? Ja miten Tex Hex tiesi, jos tämä on se, miten hän pääsi kaupungintalolle kenenkään huomaamatta?”

Equestroidi hörähti tuohtuneesti. ”Sekö sinua tässä kiinnostaa? Meillä on on vähän tallattavaa.”

”Et ole väärässä”, BraveStarr mutisi. Jos Tex oli luottanut aivan oikein siihen, ettei Derringerin hissi ollut Keriumlinnassa yleistä tietoa, he voisivat tehdä samaa reittiä uskaliaan yllätyshyökkäyksen. ”Ööh, ehkä sinun on parasta mennä ensin”, hän tokaisi apulaissheriffille. Thirty-Thirty ahtautui hieman kiusallisesti ovesta, joka oli hevosen hartioita kapeampi, ja hän hyppäsi perässä ehtiäkseen samaan hissiin.

Kahdelle ihmiselle hissi olisi ollut juuri sopivan kokoinen, mutta jo yhdellä equestroidilla oli mittasuhteidensa puolesta hankaluuksia. Thirty-Thirty piti päätään kumarassa näyttäen hieman ärsyyntyneeltä. Heidän kehonsa painautuivat toisiaan vasten. Hissi lipui hitaasti alas.

”Yritetään olla herättämättä aluksi liikaa huomiota”, tokaisi BraveStarr. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka kauan matka kestäisi – vuori oli korkea ja hissi hidas. Hissikuilun tunkkaista ilmaa oli epämiellyttävä hengittää.

Voitti se varmaan silti vuorta alas kävelyn joka kerta, kun sille oli tarve.

BraveStarr sysäsi ajatuksen mielestään. Derringerin salaista paternosterhissiä oli aikaa miettiä myöhemminkin; ehkä mitään mysteeriä ei ollutkaan, ja hän ei vain ollut yhä melko tuoreena marsalkkana kuullut asiasta.

Mutta olisiko J.B. unohtanut sen?

Turha sitä oli miettiä nyt, hän toisti itselleen.

Valoa purkautui sisään hissikomeron alaosaan auenneesta raosta. BraveStarr ja Thirty-Thirty hyppäsivät ulos huoneeseen, jonka he tulkitsivat olevan Derringerin vuoren sisään kaiverrettu toimisto. Kaapeilla komeili ylähuoneeseen verrattavissa määrin kunnioitettava kokoelma mappeja, sivummalla oli ikivanhalta näyttävä tietokone. Valoa toi vain himmeä, pyöreä lamppu katossa.

Ketään ei ollut paikalla – Tex oli luottanut paternosterhissin salaisuuteen niin kovaa, ettei ollut määrännyt vartijoita tuloreitilleen. Se herätti BraveStarrissa lisää kysymyksiä ja epäilyjä, jotka hän hautasi mielessään toistaiseksi käynnissä olevan tehtävän alle.

Toimistosta he päätyivät käytävälle, joka oli kivisen kattonsa puolesta kokonaan vuoren sisuksissa. Sen varrella oli muutamia muita ovia. J.B:n mukaan kaupungintalo oli rakennettu kiinni kallioon sillä ajatuksella, että vääjäämätön laajentaminen olisi helpompaa; nähtävästi pormestarin toimisto sijaitsi nykyisin uudessa siivessä. Se ehkä tarkoitti, että hissi oli suhteellisen uus– voi ei, taas hän ajatteli sitä. Hänen todella täytyi lakata miettimästä pormestari Derringerin salaista paternosterhissiä.

Equestroidi perässään BraveStarr jatkoi eteenpäin ja raotti varovasti käytävän päässä sijaitsevaa ovea. Hän näki raosta aulan, jossa oli käynyt pari kertaa aiemmin. Valkeasta kivestä tehty lattia kiilsi. Preeriaihmisten koruilla koristeltu kattokruunu roikkui huolettomasti punakankaisen maton yllä.

Avonaisilla ulko-ovilla seisoi selkä heitä vasten kivääriä pitelevä krangilaissotilas. Heidät huomattaisiin hetkenä minä hyvänsä, päätteli BraveStarr, eikä aikaa odotteluun ollut. Toivon mukaan J.B. ja Fuzz olivat hyvissä asemissa.

” _Karhun voima!_ ”

Samaan aikaan tapahtui monta asiaa.

Apulaissheriffi Fuzz, joka oli nähnyt BraveStarrin juoksevan vartijaa kohti, sai eniten aikaa reagoida. Tulevaa sekasortoa onnistuneesti ennakoinut preeriaihminen osoitti kaupungintalon portaita kohti ja laukaisi hihastaan tarkasti suunnatun lasson.

Refleksit eivät auttaneet Derringeriä väistämään, vaan hän tempautui köyden vetämänä aukiolle päin ja laskeutui nenilleen hiekkaiseen maahan.

Kaupungintalon ympärille vartioon asetetut dingot huomasivat kaikki samaan aikaan, milloin Tex Hexin ennalta maksama summa lakkasi tekemästä keikasta tarpeeksi houkuttelevan: se oli tismalleen silloin, kun ympärillä alkoi tapahtua kaikenlaista. Kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta he pinkaisivat juoksuun toivoen pääsevänsä hälyn turvin pois kaupungista.

Ajatuksessa oli juuri sopiva määrä optimismia. Vanhempi McBride onnistui saamaan pakenevista dingoista kuvan huomiseen lehteen, mutta muuten nämä jätettiin rauhaan.

Oli kyseessä sitten havainto ilman halki lentävästä fasistisen kissan vartalosta tai pormestarin keskivartalon ympärille kietoutuvasta lassosta, Tex Hex tiesi aikansa koittaneen. Vaivautumatta katsomaan taakseen hän livautti taskustaan purppuran savupommin, joka laukesi heti, kun osui maahan.

Pääpalkinto odotti vielä ottajaansa. Hän tarrautui iragon, reilusti kallisarvoisemman panttivangin, käteen ja veti tätä taaemmas.

Handlebar ja J.B, joista kumpikin havahtui tilanteeseen pormestarin ilmalennon myötä, syöksyivät Derringerin avuksi. Vasta ympäröivästä väkijoukosta kantautuvat paniikin äänet saivat nämä vilkaisemaan takaisin kohti kaupungintalon etuportaita, joita peitti nyt paksu savupilvi.

Sivusilmällään Handlebar huomasi taaempana levitaatiokärrynsä ja niiden vieressä seisovat dingot, joille hän oli maksanut rahtinsa toimittamisesta saluunalle.

BraveStarr syöksähti savupommin havaittuaan sivummalle; hänen nyrkkinsä ei saavuttanut tavoittelemaansa Tex Hexin selkää. Refleksinomaisesti suoritettu liike paljastui virheeksi, kun vaaraton savuverho vyöryi kaupungintalon ympäristön halki tehden eteensä näkemisestä mahdotonta.

Edes haukan silmillä ei nähnyt esteiden lävitse.

Thirty-Thirty, joka ei ollut vielä ehtinyt ovesta ulos, väisti yhtä lailla pois tieltä huomatessaan ovesta sisään purkautuvan savun. Syvän harmaan täyttämän aulan läpi saattoi kiirehtiä yksi tai kaksi tummaa varjoa, mutta equestroidi ei nähnyt tarpeeksi hyvin sanoakseen, keitä ne olivat.

”BraveStarr?” hän hirnui saamatta vastausta.

Ilman halki lentävä fasistisen kissan vartalo syöksyi yliluonnollisen voiman saattelemana kauas, väkijoukon reunamille asti, ja törmäsi painavalta näyttäviä laatikoita kannatteleviin levitaatiokärryihin. Vieressä käyskennelleet dingot kavahtivat alta pois.

Satoja, ellei tuhansia, korkista valmistettuja esineitä levisi keskusaukiolle.

”Minun lasinaluseni”, tuhahti Handlebar.

”BRAVESTARR?”

Savun täyttämässä aulassa ei nähnyt eteensä senttiäkään. Marsalkka kuuli equestroidin huudon liian myöhään ja juoksi suoraan tätä päin; hänen leukansa iskeytyi melko kivuliaasti tämän rintaan, mutta kumpikaan ei kaatunut.

”Katsoisit, mihin juokset”, mutisi Thirty-Thirty. BraveStarr tempaisi tätä kädestä ja jatkoi kohti ovea, josta he olivat tulleet.

”Tex Hex pakeni hissille päin.”

”Mmhmhmh. Mietinkin.”

Käytävälle palaamisessa oli sekin etu, että pääsi eroon silmiä kirvelevästä savusta. Thirty-Thirty yskäisi äänekkäästi hänen takanaan.

Derringerin huoneen ovi oli auki. He juoksivat sisään ja ehtivät juuri ja juuri nähdä Tex Hexin voitonriemuisen katseen, ennen kuin se katosi muun miehen mukana alas hissikomeron mukana. Tämän vieressä kyhjötti pitkän elämänsä toisiksi tai kolmanneksi huonointa diplomaattista tapaamista elävä angmarabalainen aurinkokunnallisvaltuutettu. Kolkko nauru kaikui hissikuilun halki.

BraveStarr syöksyi eteenpäin ehtiäkseen seuraavaan hissiin. Hänen perässään seurannut Thirty-Thirty unohti leveytensä, törmästi hartioistaan ovenkarmiin ja kaatui taaksepäin päästäen suustaan harmistuneen äänen.

”Kaikki kunnossa, iso kaveri?” marsalkka huikkasi hissikomeron laskeutuessa alas. Vastaukseksi tuli vain hiljaista kiroilua.

Tuli hämärää, kun Derringerin toimistoa valaissut lamppu katosi näkyvistä. Hissi kaarsi sivulle ja jatkoi sitten ylöspäin. Tex Hex ei ollut vielä kyllästynyt tilanteelle naureskeluun.

”Saat kaikki resurssit koko Angmashepsurin aurinkokunnassa, jos päästät minut vapaaksi”, piipitti Unara ylempänä. Kidnappaaja ei reagoinut tämän ehdotukseen.

”Peli ohi, Tex”, BraveStarr tokaisi.

”Niinhän sinä luulet, BraveStarr”, lausuttiin ylhäältä vastaukseksi.

”Et ehdi rahtialukselle ajoissa.”

”Kuka aikoo estää minua niin kauan, kun minulla on panttivanki?”

”Siitä pitikin sanoa”, marsalkka tokaisi. ” _Suden korvat!_ ”

”Mitä? Kuulet minut aivan hyvin ilman naurettavia voimiasikin.”

BraveStarr ei reagoinut hänen korviinsa pauhaavan hirmumyrskyn tavoin kaikuvaan repliikkiin vaan keskittyi kuuntelemaan taustaääniä. Hissin tasot toisistaan erottava puulevy narisi tuossa kohtaa... ja jos Tex Hex oli siinä...

” _Karhun voima!_ ”

Marsalkan nyrkki iski suuren, pyöreän reiän ensin hänen oman hissikomeronsa kattoon, sitten lävisti lattian sen yläpuolella. Hän kiirehti pois alta. Pöllämystynyt irago Unara putosi reiän lävitse, sitten tajusi tilanteen luonteen ja kipitti nopeasti nurkkaan silmäillen BraveStarria epäuskoisesti.

”Mitä sanoitkaan niistä panttivangeista, Tex?” kysyi BraveStarr.

Hetken ylhäältä kuului vain vihaista kihinää.

”Erehdyt, jos luulet saavasi minut kiinni näin helposti”, sähisi Tex Hex lopulta vastaukseksi.

”Etumatkasi on pieni ilman puuman nopeuttakin”, sanoi marsalkka. ”Lienee parasta vain toivoa, ettei aurinkokunnallinen tuomioistuin lue tekojasi terrorismiksi. Lievemmällä rikosnimikkeellä saatat selvitä karkotuksella.”

Tex Hex nauroi kimeästi. ”Siitä en puhunut, BraveStarr. Erehdyt, jos luulet käsirautojen tai kaltereiden päihittävän Stampeden palvelijan.”

BraveStarr kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Mitä sanoit?”

Mutta vastausta ei kuulunut. Mitään ei kuulunut.

Kun hissi kääntyi vuoren huipulla, pakenevasta Tex Hexistä ei näkynyt Derringerin toimistolla merkkiäkään. Hissin saapuessa takaisin alas BraveStarr oli yhtä hämmentynyt kuin heitä Sara Janella osoittanut Thirty-Thirty. Unara vaikutti kaikesta huolimatta lopulta vain tyytyväiseltä siihen, ettei hänen kotiaurinkokuntansa ollut joutunut luovuttamaan lunnaiksi yhtään resursseja.

Hän ja Fuzz tutkivat rahtialuksen perinpohjaisesti, mutta ärtyneen kapteenin väitteet siitä, ettei Tex Hex ollut livahtanut kyytiin, osoittautuivat tosiksi. Thirty-Thirty ja J.B. vilkuilivat läpi koko valvontakameramateriaalin, joka näytti kyllä Keriumlinnasta paenneet dingot mutta ei vilaustakaan Tex Hexistä.

Kasasta lasinalusia saanut krangilaissotilas antautui ja toimitettiin rahtialuksen mukana odottamaan tuomiotaan aurinkokunnallisessa sotaoikeudessa. Kissaimperiumin välit aurinkokuntaliittoon olivat olleet kylmenemään päin jo pitkään, ja jäi nähtäväksi, millaisia ulkopoliittisia seurauksia päivän tempauksella olisi. Paikallisen rikollisen kanssa juoniminen aurinkokunnanvaltuutettujen kidnappaamiseksi oli odottamaton ja outo eskalaatio, eikä J.B. voinut taivaankanteen katoavaa rahtialusta seuratessaan olla ajattelematta, että kaiken takana oli jotakin salamyhkäisempää kuin kukaan heistä aavistikaan.

”No. Olipa siinä päivä”, J.B. totesi hiljaa napsauttaessaan kahvinkeittimen päälle.

BraveStarr tyytyi nyökkäämään vastaukseksi. Oli ilta; laskevien aurinkojen punainen kajo kantautui aseman ikkunoista. Fuzz oli aloittanut uuden erän pasianssia. Thirty-Thirty istui työpöydällä puhdistaen Sara Janesta savupommin viimeisiä jäänteitä.

”Isäni saakin monta lehtijuttua”, tuomari jatkoi itsekseen ja istuutui jakkaralle, jolla oli lukenut kirjaa päiväsellä. ”Kaupunginvaltuuston kokous. Panttivankitilanne. Krang-imperiumin selittämätön yhteistyö Tex Hexin kanssa – hän lienee mielissään, jos planeetalle saapuu vierailevia toimittajia tekemään omia tutkimuksiaan. Ja... ja... pormestari Derringerin salainen paternosterhissi.”

”Mmhmhmhm. Älkää jaksako jauhaa jostain hissistä”, Thirty-Thirty mutisi katse yhä pyssyssään. Sen pinta ei intensiivisen hinkkauksen jäljiltä vieläkään kiiltänyt eiliseen tapaansa. ”Pari rakentajabottia tekee tuollaisen päivässä. Se on ihan järkevä remontti.”

”No, on aika hälyttävää, että sellainen oli olemassa, mutta minä en tiennyt asiasta mitään” J.B. sanoi. ”Rakennusluvan saaminen näillä seuduilla ei ole mitenkään helppoa – vuori on preeriaihmisille pyhä paikka, ja Rigelian sopimuksen nojalla kaikenlaista luonnonympäristöä muokkaavaa toimintaa täytyy...”

”Sinäkö et tiennyt siitä?” BraveStarr keskeytti.

”En tiennyt”, sanoi tuomari, ”ja olisin varmasti tiennyt, jos luvat olisivat kunnossa. On minun asiani, että kaikki täällä tehdään planeettojenvälisiä sopimuksia noudattaen.”

”Fuzz miettii miten Tex Hex tiesi Dewwingewin hissistä waikkei edes tuomawi J.B. tiennyt!” huusi preeriaihminen korttipelinsä äärestä.

”Niin, sekin on erinomainen kysymys, Fuzz.”

Kahvikeitin rikkoi hiljaisuuden porinallaan.

”Ja vaikka se seikka onkin jäädä kaiken muun alle”, jatkoi J.B, ”huolestun myös siitä, että Tex Hexillä oli mukanaan dingoja. Välimme heihin ovat olleet hyviä pitkään, mutta jännitteet voivat kasvaa, jos Tex onnistuu palkkaamaan heitä rikostensa työvoimaksi.”

BraveStarr ei voinut olla hämmästelemättä sitä, kuinka paljon huolenaiheita yksi ainoa päivä oli tuonut mukanaan. Ei näyttänyt siltä, että he pääsisivät jatkamaan projektiaan paikallistaa Tex Hexin Sahalaidan seuduilla käyttämä tukikohta.

Sellaista ei toisaalta välttämättä edes ollut, jos miehen kykyihin kuului kadota mitään jälkiä jättämättä.

BraveStarr haki aseman takaosassa sijaitsevasta keittiöstä neljä kahvimukia ja asetti ne työpöydälleen lasinalusille, jotka Handlebar oli anteliaasti lahjoittanut. Se oli kiitoksena päivän tapahtumista outo lahja, mutta hän ei nähnyt syytä valittaa.

Lämpötila ulkona vaikutti lähestyvän lukemia, jotka hän oli oppinut Uudella Texasilla hahmottamaan viileäksi. ”Taidan juoda kahvit kuistilla”, hän mutisi. Kukaan ei vastannut. Kahvinkeitin teki työnsä loppuun, ja hän poistui ulkosalle.

”Minun täytyy tehdä selvityksiä”, sanoi J.B. sisällä. ”Meillä ei voi olla pormestaria, joka rakennuttaa laittomasti henkilökohtaisen hissin. Mistä rahoitus edes tuli? Ja miten ihmeessä Tex Hex tiesi asiasta?”

Marsalkan mielessä pyörivät samat kysymykset, mutta päällimmäiseksi niiden joukosta oli ajautunut eräs, jota muilla ei ollut syytä ajatella:

Mikä oli Stampede?

#### OPETUS.

FUZZ: Tietosuoja on wakawa asia, wapset!

FUZZ: Kewiumwinnassa tietosuoja-asiosta määwää GDPW, Gawactic Data Pwotection Weguwation. Toiwottawasti teidänkin gawaksissanne on woimassa hywä tietosuoja-asetus!

FUZZ: Fuzz ei oikeastaan tiedä mitään tietosuojasta koska Fuzz kaswoi kuwttuuwissa jossa tietokoneet owiwat wain siiwtowaisten tuomia jännittäwiä waitteita joiwwa saattoi pewata Sowitaiwea mutta Fuzz oppii joka päiwä!

Musiikki:

  * Alec Holowka: _Mae's House_ albumilta _Night in the Woods Vol. 1_
  * Jóhann Jóhannsson: _Starling_ albumilta _Mandy (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)_



Kuvitus:

  * Snoppa: _fuzz3d.png_




	3. Stampeden Spelit

#### i

BraveStarr nosti katseensa kirjasta, josta ei ollut jäänyt hänen mieleensä sanaakaan, ja vilkaisi ylös. Kaarevan, vankkojen teräspalkkien väliin rakennetun lasikaton tuolla puolen lukemattomat tähdet kiisivät ohitse. Oli hiljaista – kuului vain moottorien ja ilmanvaihtojärjestelmien vaimeaa taustahurinaa. Aluksen käytävät ja yhteistilat yleensä täyttävästä hälinästä ei ollut merkkiäkään.

Yleensä hän teki kaikkensa päästäkseen planeetoille, valitsi kaikki vapaaehtoiset kenttäpraktikumit, mutta viikonloppujen rauhaa hän sieti. Kun suurin osa opiskelijoista oli poissa, Galaktisen marsalkka-akatemian pääalusta hädin tuskin tunnisti ahtaaksi itsekseen. Kirjaston lukusalissa ero oli erityisen suuri.

Vihreällä nojatuolilla pöydän toisella puolella ei istunut ketään. Kirjahyllyjen rivit huoneen reunoilla nousivat kattoon asti. Hämärää tilaa valaisi himmeä lukuvalo pöydällä. Kattovalot olivat sammuneet automaattisesti, eikä BraveStarr viitsinyt sytyttää niitä vain itsensä vuoksi.

Hän yritti palata tenttikirjan pariin, mutta keskittyminen oli jotenkin omituisen vaikeaa; aivot takeltelivat yksittäisten sanojen kanssa, kokonaisen kappaleen lukeminen tuntui mahdottomalta suoritukselta. Kaipa hänellä oli oikeus olla väsynyt päivän luentojen jälkeen, mutta se ei tuntunut ainoalta selitykseltä. Lestraden mielestä lukusali oli tyhjillään aavemainen, ja ympärillään levittyviä varjoisia nurkkia katsellessaan BraveStarr alkoi ymmärtää, miksi tämä oli sitä mieltä.

Oli perjantai. Hänen tullessaan kirjastossa oli vallinnut täysi hälinä viikonlopuksi koteihinsa painuvien opiskelijoiden palauttaessa ja lainatessa kurssikirjoja, mutta lukusali oli tyhjentynyt sinä aikana, kun hän oli ollut syventyneenä kirjaansa. Viimeisten luentojen täytyi olla meneillään – tai ehkä ne olivat jo päättyneet.

Missähän Lestrade oli? Oliko tämä menossa viikonlopuksi Lontooseen? Oliko kuljetusalus jo lähtenyt? Jos opiskelusta ei tullut mitään, kuulosti joka tapauksessa hyvältä idealta käydä tarkistamassa, löytyisikö tämä makuutiloista. Paikalla saattaisi olla myös joku muu tuttu, vaikka suurin osa hänen läheisimmistä tuttavistaan viettikin lomat kotiplaneetallaan.

BraveStarr sulki kirjan, poimi sen käteensä ja nousi ylös. Nojatuolin jalat hankasivat äänekkäästi puulattiaa vasten; ääni kaikui tyhjän salin halki. Oli liiankin rauhallista – täysin yksin jääminen tuntui aina hieman oudolta aluksella, jossa se oli niin harvinaista.

Hän toivoi löytävänsä Lestraden makuutiloista, mutta ymmärsi hyvin, miksi tämä vietti useimmat viikonloput vanhempiensa luona. BraveStarr oli käynyt näillä pari kertaa, mutta vierailuja oli varjostanut kiusallinen tunne siitä, että hän jäi velkaa tavalla, jota ei voinut maksaa pois. Mieluummin hän yöpyi viikonloputkin aluksella – se järjestely ei riippunut kenenkään vieraanvaraisuudesta.

Pian, heidän valmistuessaan, hän tarvitsisi jonkin tilapäisen paikan asua odotellessaan tietoa työpaikastaan. Lestrade oli uhonnut löytävänsä hänelle halvan vuokra-asunnon Lontoosta, eikä se kuulostanut huonolta vaihtoehdolta. Oli loputtomasti planeettoja, joilla asuminen oli tarpeeksi halpaa; päätös koski lähinnä sitä, mitä hän halusi nähdä ja kokea ennen töiden alkamista.

Hän käveli lukusalin perälle hyllyille, joilla säilytettiin vapaasti luettavissa olevia kurssikirjoja. Hämärässä oli vaikea nähdä eteensä – lukuvalon kaukainen hohde ei saavuttanut kattoon asti kohoavien kirjahyllyjen rivien välikköjä. BraveStarr livahti asettamaan pitelemänsä opuksen sinne, mistä oli sen ottanut.

Oli kuolemanhiljaista. Ihmisten ääniä ei kuulunut, mutta myös aluksen mekaanisten järjestelmien jauhava taustakohina, johon hän ei ollut turtunut edes opintojen lähestyessä loppujaan, tuntui sekin vaimealta. Ehkä jokin laite oli sammutettu – viikonloppuisin tarvittiin vähemmän sähköä, vähemmän ilmaa, vähemmän kaikkea. Paikalla lorvivat lähinnä hänen kaltaisensa, joilla ei ollut mitään muutakaan paikkaa, mihin mennä, ja kaukaisimmista aurinkokunnista tulleet, joiden kotimatka olisi vienyt vuorokauden.

BraveStarr palasi kamojensa luokse, pakkasi reppuunsa muut pöydällä lojuneet kirjat ja sammutti lukuvalon. Huoneeseen laskeutui pimeys, jossa vain ohitse kiitävien tähtien etäinen kajo mahdollisti huonekalujen ääriviivojen näkemisen.

Pahimpina ruuhka-aikoina tila oli täynnä opiskelijoita. Kaikki tuolit olivat käytössä, monet istuivat huoneen keskustaa hallitsevalla tummanpunaisella matolla; oli hankalaa edes kulkea ovelta kirjahyllyille. Kaikista kamalimman tungoksen aikana hän ja Lestrade suosivat yhdessä löytämiään aluksen hiljaisia sivukäytäviä. Nyt törmäyksien riski oli niin olematon, että BraveStarr harppoi ripeästi lukusalin halki hämärästä piittaamatta.

Ovella hän vilkaisi vielä refleksinomaisesti taakseen varmistaakseen, että oli sammuttanut kaikki valot, mutta ele oli turha. Lukusali oli tyhjä ja pimeä. Ketään ei näkynyt edes istumassa hiljaa opiskelemassa jossain taaempana suosikkinojatuolissaan. Yksikään sielu ei ollut unohtunut silmäilemään hyllystä sattumalta poimimaansa kirjaa ja miettimään, oliko se lainaamisen arvoinen.

Hän tunsi kaipaavansa ihmisten pariin. Viikonpäivästä huolimatta oli outoa, ettei ketään ollut paikalla; tuttujen kasvojen näkeminen vakuuttaisi siitä, ettei mitään ollut pielessä. Vähemmänkin tutut olisivat kelvanneet.

BraveStarr sulki lukusalin oven perässään ja laskeutui portaita. Tila sijaitsi aluksen korkeimmassa kohdassa, minkä vuoksi sen yläikkunasta näki pelkän tähtitaivaan; se oli tuntunut hänestä samaan aikaan hienolta ja kammottavalta jo lapsena. Ikkunattomissa luentosaleissa unohti helposti kiitävänsä pitkin tähtienvälistä avaruutta.

Kattovalot syttyivät ja sammuivat hänen askeleitaan seuraten. Seinillä oli ilmoitustauluja ja peili, josta hän näki vilauksen viimeisen lukuvuoden opiskelijan keltaisesta uniformustaan. Periaatteessa jo se oikeutti hänet etsimään alan työpaikkaa, mutta harvoihin pesteihin palkattiin hakijoita, joilla ei ollut hyvää valikoimaa erikoistumiskursseja. Hän ja Lestrade saisivat haluamansa kevääseen mennessä, mutta muutama vaikeampiin tehtäviin erikoistunut opiskelukaveri viipyisi akatemialla vuoden loppuun.

Heidän kolmikkonsa viimeinen jäsen oli palannut kotiplaneetalleen saatuaan sieltä vuoden alussa paikan marsalkkana. BraveStarr ei halunnut ajatella asiaa eikä miettiä, näkisikö tätä enää ikinä.

Hän kääntyi sivukäytävälle ja laskeutui kierreportaita päästäkseen alakerroksiin. Joka ikinen pääalukselle saapuvista vieraista kuvaili sen pohjapiirrustuksia sekaviksi, mutta BraveStarr ei ollut käynyt yhtä suurilla avaruuslaivoilla, jotka olisivat olleet hänestä yhtään selkeämpiä. Ehkä hänellä oli ollut riittävästi aikaa tottua siihen, joka oli periaatteessa hänen kotinsa.

Ketään ei tullut vastaan. Se ei välttämättä tarkoittanut mitään – jos kuljetusalukset olivat jo lähteneet, paikka oli todennäköisesti tyhjillään – mutta hänelle tuli silti outo tunne. BraveStarrin harmaaseen, pölyiseen lattiaan iskeytyvät askeleet kaikuivat tyhjillä käytävillä. Ohitse vilisi ovia, joissa oli luentosalien numeroita.

Oli tyhmää ajatella minkään olevan väärin, hän totesi itsekseen. Aluksella oli vain sinä viikonloppuna tavallista hiljaisempaa; ehkä oli meneillään jokin alempien vuosikurssien suurekskursio, josta hän ei ollut kuullut. Henkilökuntaakin oli saattanut lähteä mukaan. Vielä ei ollut mitään syytä ajatella minkään olevan pielessä.

Hän vain vilkaisisi nopeasti makuutiloihin, ja jos Lestrade olisi paikalla, he tekisivät jotakin yhdessä. Kenties menisivät illalliselle, kenties vain norkoilisivat juoruamassa jollakin rauhallisella sivukäytävällä. Muussa tapauksessa hän keksisi itsekseen jotakin yhtä tähdellistä tekemistä, ehkä vain söisi ja painuisi nukkumaan. Huominen menisi kirjatentteihin lukiessa. Valmistuminen oli kiinni viimeisistä kursseista, eikä parempaa motivaattoria ei ollut kuin tilaisuus jättää Galaktinen marsalkka-akatemia lopullisesti taakseen.

Hakukohteiden listan tarkastelu tuntui lähes epätodelliselta. BraveStarr kantoi paperia taskussaan ihan vain siksi, että voisi silloin tällöin kaivaa sen esiin ja todeta itsekseen: jos kaikki sujuisi hyvin, hän olisi kesän loppuun mennessä jossain siellä, yhdellä noista planeetoista. Hän harkitsi vielä vaihtoehtojaan – lähimmistä opiskelukavereista, jotka olivat kummatkin hakeneet marsalkan virkaa kotiplaneetoiltaan, ei ollut ollut apua päättämisessä – mutta jo niiden miettiminen tuntui hyvältä.

Akatemia oli antanut hänelle niin paljon. BraveStarr ei halunnut ajatella sitä, missä olisi ilman saamaansa stipendiä. Galaktisena rauhanturvaajana hän tekisi arvokasta työtä, jossa pääsisi hyödyntämään koulutustaan ja taitojaan. Korkea palkka turvaisi hänelle hyvän elämän akatemian täyshoidon päätyttyä. Kaikki tämä oli suotu hänelle vain säätiön puhtaasta anteliaisuudesta.

Se oli totta mutta ei estänyt kateuden aaltoa kulkemasta hänen lävitseen aina, kun joku tuttu valmistui ja pääsi pois. Se ei estänyt häntä tekemästä päässään yhä uusia ja uusia arvioita siitä, kuinka kauan loppukurssien suorittamiseen menisi ja voisiko hän luistaa jostakin. Silti BraveStarr ahmi kirjastosta triviatietoa planeetoista, joille saattaisi päätyä töihin, ja mietti, millaista niillä olisi asua, olisiko onnellinen Uudella Arizonalla tai Arak Rigel II:lla.

Hän ei osannut kaivaa sisuksistaan sitä haikeutta, jolla kaikki tutut tuntuivat pian päättyviin oppivuosiinsa suhtautuvan. Hän ei osannut haaveilla professuurin saamisesta vuosikymmenten työkokemuksen karaisemana; hän ei edes voinut kuvitella palaavansa ikinä pääalukselle valmistuttuaan. Alumnijuhlat hän väistäisi millä tahansa tekosyyllä.

Maailmassa täytyi olla jokin paikka hänellekin; ehkä hän viihtyisi siellä, mihin muuttaisi töiden puolesta, ehkä muistaisi joskus tarpeeksi kotiplaneetastaan pystyäkseen selvittämään sen sijainnin. Mutta akatemia se ei ollut.

Heidän vuosikurssinsa kerhotila sijaitsi käytävän varrella hieman ennen makuutilojen sisäänkäyntiä. Se oli tyhjillään; valot eivät palaneet lasiseinän toisella puolella. Pöydällä lepäsi kesken jätetty korttipeli ja tyhjiä kahvimukeja. Sivummalla makasi sininen, rähjäinen sohva, jonka he olivat ostaneet viime viikolla opiskelijayhdistyksen ekskursiolla eräälle syrjäiselle pikkuplaneetalle. Karhun voimalla huonekalun kärrääminen pääaluksen halki oli ollut vaivatonta.

Tilan näkeminen täysin autiona ei rauhoittanut BraveStarrin mieltä. Kuten lukusalin hiljaisuus, se oli mahdollinen mutta tilastollisesti epäuskottava tapahtuma; vaikka hänen ikätovereitaan oli jo alkanut valmistua, kyse oli heidän suosituimmasta ajanviettopaikastaan. Viikonloppuisinkin paikalla viipyili yleensä muutama opiskelija, jos ei mitään tähdellisempää tekemässä niin odottamassa, josko paikalle saapuisi seuraa kaipaavia.

Hän kiihdytti askeliaan hieman kääntyessään makuutiloihin vievälle käytävälle. Kaiken järjen mukaan muiden pitäisi löytyä sieltä. Kerhotilan ohi kulkiessaan BraveStarr katsahti lasin lävitse sohvaa, joka lepäsi vastakkaista seinää vasten. Jokin siinä häiritsi häntä.

Jatkettuaan matkaa hän tajusi: ei sen vielä pitäisi olla siellä. Ydinsektorin laitamille suuntautunut matka, jolta sohva oli hankittu, oli tapahtunut vasta joitakin viikkoja ennen hänen valmistumistaan. Hän muisti asian, koska uusien huonekalujen hankkimisesta kerhotilaan oli puhuttu opiskelijajärjestön kokouksissa vuosia; sopiva sohva oli vain tullut sattumalta vastaan juuri ennen hänen valmistumistaan.

Tämä ei ollut totta. Hänen täytyi olla unessa.

BraveStarr pysähtyi miettimään huomiotaan keskelle käytävää, jonka varrella hänen vuosikurssinsa makuutilat sijaitsivat. Se, jossa hän ja Lestrade nukkuivat, oli hieman kauempana; välittömästi hänen ympärillään oli ovia muihin makuuhuoneisiin ja opiskelijayhdistyksen pienempiin tiloihin.

Akatemiaan sijoittuvan unen näkemisessä ei itsessään ollut mitään outoa – olihan hän viettänyt pääaluksella yli puolet elämästään. Uudelle Texasille muutettuaankin hän näki harvoin mihinkään muualle sijoittuvia unia.

Se oli kuitenkin hämmentävää, kuinka kouriintuvan realistinen unen maailma oli. Yksityiskohta, jonka vuoksi hän oli tajunnut uneksivansa, oli kummallisen arkinen ja merkitykseltään mitätön. Unta ja todellisuutta erotti vain se, että hän tiesi, mitä oli tapahtunut oikeasti; toinen ei ollut toista surrealistisempi tai epäuskottavampi.

Oli myös omituista, että hän oli tajunnut uinuvansa. Yleensä hänen aivonsa sietivät unessa mitä tahansa – vasta herätyskello päätti, milloin tarina oli kehkeytynyt liian järjettömäksi. BraveStarr odotti hetken nähdäkseen, havahduttaisiko stetsonin tietokoneen piipitys hänet todellisuuteen, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

Hän asteli pari askelta makuutilojensa oven suuntaan. Jos mikään ei katkaissut unta, sen loppumista odottaessaan hän voisi kai vain tehdä sen, mitä oli ollut muutenkin tekemässä, vaikka ei uskonutkaan löytävänsä Lestradea – pääaluksen tyhjyys tuntui sekin kuuluvan unen luonteeseen.

Se oli harmi. Lestradelle puhuminen olisi kelvannut nukuksissakin. BraveStarr yritti muistaa, koska tämä oli sanonut olevansa tulossa käymään, mutta tosimaailman tiedon pohtiminen oli mahdotonta. Hän ei edes muistanut, mitä oli tehnyt ennen käymistään yöpuulle. Tietoisuus unen luonteesta ei auttanut palaamaan todellisuuteen; se langetti varjonsa hänen ylleen ja hämärsi mietteet kaikesta, joka ei koskenut ympärillä levittyvän kohtauksen konkretiaa.

Hän tarttui kahvasta. Kelmeä keltainen valo paistoi ovenraosta.

Siellä ei ollut Lestradea.

Horisontti, jota ei olisi pitänyt olla, oli tulessa.

Makuutilojen harmaista laatoista tehty lattia oli paisunut äärettömiin. Sirpaleiset, pölyn peittämät ruudut jatkuivat niin kauas kuin pystyi näkemään. Siellä, mihin silmä ei enää kantanut, olivat maailman vallanneet yötaivasta nuolevat suunnattomat liekit. Savun katku tunkeutui BraveStarrin nenään.

Suoraan ylhäällä loisti lukemattomien himmeästi hehkuvien pisteiden muodostama tähtitaivas, jota kuristi haalea, vihreä usva. 

Ja maan pinnalla...

BraveStarr vilkaisi taakseen, mutta ovea, josta hän oli tullut, ei enää ollut. Takana oli samaa kuin edessäkin. Hänen ympärillään levittyvä näkymä jatkui ruutukuvioidun lattian lailla silmänkantamattomiin.

Satojen, tuhansien, miljoonien sänkyjen ruudukko kulki maiseman halki. Matemaattisen suorissa riveissä ei ollut pienintäkään virhettä; kappaleet oli aseteltu samansuuntaisesti parin metrin väleihin.

Jokaisella, ainakin jokaisella niin kauas kuin BraveStarrin katse ylsi, uinui ihminen. Lapsi.

katso totuutta sen hohtaviin silmiin

BraveStarr otti hermostuneen juoksuaskeleen eteenpäin. Jos tämä olisi ollut tavallinen painajainen, hän olisi herännyt järkytykseen, mutta pakoa hänelle ei suotu. Taivaita koskettavien liekkien hehku maalasi lattian oranssiksi. Sängyt piirsivät joka puolelta niitä kohti paistavassa valossa alleen heikot varjonsa.

Sängyt olivat kaikki samanlaisia kuin se, jolla hän oli nukkunut akatemiassa viettäminään vuosina. Yksinkertaisilla puisilla raameilla oli vihreät lakanat. Hän tiesi pysähtymättä kokeilemaankin, että patjat olivat ohuita ja että joka viikonloppuna pestävissä lakanoissa oli niille ominainen pistävä tuoksu.

Nukkujia hän ei kuitenkaan tunnistanut; tuttuja akatemiasta tai muualta ei näkynyt. Kaikki uneksijoista olivat ihmisiä. Näiden kuparinsävyisille kasvoille oli laskeutunut levoton, jännittynyt ilme, joka ei kuulunut rauhallisesti lepäävälle; yllään näillä oli kaikkia mahdollisia vaatteita. Osan tummat hiukset oli sidottu siististi kiinni, osan levisivät vapaasti tyynylle. Kasvot olivat taivasta kohti.

Oli hiljaista. Horisontista kantautuva liekkien rätinä jyskyi valtavina aaltoina saaden lattialaatat tärähtelemään.

BraveStarr jatkoi juosten sänkyjen rivien lävitse, vaihtoi välillä suuntaa mielivaltaisesti, kulki rivakasti mutta päämäärättömästi. Hän kiersi sängyt kaukaa; hän tiesi, että jos hän herättäisi yhdenkään lapsista, jotakin kamalaa tapahtuisi. Unta ei saanut häiritä ennen kuin valveen oli valmis kohtaamaan. Mutta miten hän sen tiesi?

Ei hän tiennyt mitään.

Hän vain halusi pois.

Hän vain halusi herätä.

minun kosketukseni on aina ollut sinussa

BraveStarr juoksi tietämättä, kuinka kauan aikaa oli mennyt. Yhtä lailla olisi voinut kulua minuutteja tai tunteja – mikään ympärillä avautuvassa näkymässä ei muuttunut juostessa, matkalla ei ollut alkua eikä loppua. Häntä ajoi eteenpäin vain syvältä kumpuava muodoton pakokauhu.

Kasvoja vilahteli ohi; hän ei halunnut pysähtyä katsomaan, mutta ei myöskään voinut olla näkemättä. Osa lapsista piti käsiään sotkuisasti levällään, osa puristi raajojaan tiukasti kehoaan vasten. Tähtitaivasta kohti lukitut silmät pysyivät visusti kiinni. Levottomat, lohduttomat ilmeet olivat kuin painajaista näkevällä.

Hän ei olisi osannut aseella uhattunakaan selittää, mikä siinä kaikessa oli niin kauhistuttavaa, mutta hänen ruumiinsa tiesi sen siitä huolimatta. BraveStarr juoksi eteenpäin pysyen järjissään vain keskittymällä ajatukseen siitä, että herääminen oli vääjäämätöntä. Uni ei voinut jatkua ikuisesti.

Mutta liian pitkän, ajantajun hahmottomuudellaan syövyttävän hetken se jatkui. Se jatkui niin kauan, että hän lakkasi pitämästä heräämistä varmana.

minun katseeni on aina lävistänyt henkesi

Syvällä unessaan hän ei tuntenut väsymystä tai hengenahdistusta; jokainen askel oli yhtä kepeä kuin edellinen. Edes hänen ruumistaan kouraiseva paniikki ei vaikuttanut hänen kykyynsä juosta.

BraveStarr olisi halunnut väsyä. Hän olisi halunnut tuntea kipua. Hän olisi halunnut fyysisen kärsimyksen valtaavan hänen kehonsa ja mielensä ja vapauttavan hänet pakosta nähdä ja tuntea ympärillä levittyvä maisema; hän halusi minkä tahansa pakokeinon, minkä tahansa ulospääsyn.

Mutta sellaisen puutteessa hän vain juoksi.

minun kourani on aina hapuillut lihaasi

Hän vain juoksi, juoksi, juoksi. Suoritus perusteli itsensä antamalla hänelle jotakin, johon keskittyä; jotakin muuta kuin kaikki ympärillä näkyvä. Jalkojen asettamisesta toistensa eteen tuli oma tarkoituksensa siitä huolimatta, että suuntaa ei ollut. Juostava oli siitä huolimatta, ettei hän ollut tulossa mistään tai menossa mihinkään.

Edes vailla toivoa edessä siintävästä pelastuksesta ei voinut jäädä siihen, missä sillä hetkellä oli. Lopulta hän ei tuntenut enää edes kauhua, vain vankan mutta etäisen tuntemuksen siitä, että jokin oli pielessä. Unen alku hämärtyi epäselväksi varjoksi, joka luisui pois hänen mielestään, ja pian BraveStarr ei voinut sanoa varmasti, etteikö olisi aina vain juossut.

Ehkä uni oli aina ollut ainoa maailma, joka voisi olla.

ja loputtomiin et voi minua paeta

Ajatuksia vailla kuluneista kilometreistä hänet havahdutti äkillinen tuntemus siitä, että hän oli nähnyt kasvojen meressä jotakin tuttua. Jonkin tutun. BraveStarr pakotti itsensä pysähtymään ja palasi hitaasti edellisen sängyn kohdalle tietämättä, mitä uskoi näkevänsä.

Sängyllä makasi tyttö, ehkä nuori nainen, joka puristi käsiään tiukasti nyrkkiin vartalo kääntyneenä aavistuksen verran sivuun. Tämän kasvot eivät osoittaneet suoraan yötaivasta kohti vaan olivat yhtä lailla vinossa, niin vähän että sen huomasi vain, jos pysähtyi katsomaan.

Tytön keskittyneeseen irvistykseen vääntyneet terävät kasvonpiirteet eivät paljastaneet sitä, miltä tämä olisi näyttänyt luonnostaan; BraveStarrin mielen täytti silti vahva tunne tuttuudesta. Tämän silmät olivat tiukasti kiinni. Yllään tytöllä oli violetti leninki, joka vaikutti puhtaalta mutta lukuisia vuosia nähneeltä. Pitkät hiukset valuivat tämän kasvoille.

BraveStarr pysähtyi sängyn viereen ja yritti epätoivoisesti kaivaa mielestään tietoa siitä, miksi tyttö vaikutti niin tutulta, vaikka hän ei osannut yhdistää kasvoja nimeen. Tämä oli tuttu kuin paikka, jossa oli käynyt kerran lapsena, kuin kirja, jota luki uudelleen unohdettuaan kaiken.

Sitten hän huomasi tämän kaulalla roikkuvan kultaisen riipuksen.

sillä elintaipaleesi on piirretty tahtoni mukaisesti

Hänen ei tarvinnut verrata sitä paitansa alla riippuvaan versioon huomatakseen yhtäläisyydet. BraveStarr oli viettänyt monia iltoja penkomassa akatemian kirjastosta tietoja medaljongista, joka oli pieneksi jääneen vaatekerran, äidinkielen ja hämärien muistojen lisäksi ainut asia, joka hänelle oli kodista jäänyt.

Jossakin vaiheessa hän oli lakannut ajattelemasta, että riipus oli mitään muuta kuin taide-esine, jolla oli korkeintaan henkilökohtainen merkitys. Sekään, että kappale vaikutti kahtia halkaisulta, ei ollut saanut taidehistoriallista selitystä. Tarkoitus, jonka hän oli projisoinut esineeseen uskottelemalla itselleen, että sen _täytyi_ merkitä jotain, ettei se voinut olla pelkkä koru muutamalla tyhjästä temmatulla symbolilla, ei ollut saanut kosmista vastakaikua.

Mutta tytön kaulassa roikkui samanlainen. Kuten hänen omassa kappaleessaan, keskelle kaiverrettu kuvio jäi puoliympyräksi; yhdellä reunalla kulkevan rosoisen linjan perusteella esine oli pelkkä puolikas. Ehkä toinen puolikas hänen omalleen.

Hän seisoi siinä hetken ja yritti kasata ajatuksiaan tuntien kulkevansa ymmärryksen rajamailla. Haparoiden tavoittamattomiin lipuvaa merkitystä hän tuijotti tyttöä koruineen, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Äkillinen tajuaminen ei iskeytynyt hänen mieleensä.

BraveStarr jatkoi kävellen eteenpäin ja loi vielä viimeisen vilkaisun nukkuvaan tyttöön. Tämän silmät pysyivät kiinni.

Asteltuaan niin kauas, että tytön sänky oli kadonnut näköpiiristä, hän ei enää ollut varma, oliko vain kuvitellut kaiken.

lopulta pirstoo teräni perimmäiset vallit

Hän oli turtunut juoksemiseenkin – ei fyysisesti vaan henkisesti. Sängyt levottomine uneksijoineen lipuivat ohitse. Etäällä punainen hehku ahmi horisonttia ja tähdet säkenöivät taivaalla synkeän usvan lävitse. Niiden kelmeä, vihreäksi värjäytynyt valo ei tuonut hänelle mielenrauhaa.

Yhä uusien ja uusien kasvojen näkeminen raastoi häntä enemmän kuin ajatus siitä, ettei hän tiennyt, vapautuisiko unesta enää koskaan. Jokainen oli todiste kärsimyksestä, jonka eteen hän ei voinut tehdä mitään; tässä maailmassa hän oli voimaton sivustakatsoja, hukassa itsekin.

Oli mahdotonta ajatella, että millään olisi ollut mitään merkitystä. Hän vain käveli ajantajunsa ja tahtonsa menettäneenä, automaattista liikesarjaa suorittavana robottina. Kävelystä tuli normaali olotila, josta poikkeaminen oli yhtä vaikeaa kuin ajan kulun pysäyttäminen, joten BraveStarr käveli. Hän jatkoi eteenpäin, kunnes havahtui taas johonkin tuttuun oikealla puolellaan.

Hetken hän luuli nähneensä tytön uudelleen, mutta kääntyessään sängyn puoleen tajusi erehtyneensä. Sillä ei levännyt riipuksen puolikasta kantava tyttö tai kukaan muukaan, jonka kasvot hän oli aiemmin poiminut uneksijoiden virrasta kaikkialla ympärillään.

lopulta tärvelee käteni hiekkaan piirretyt rajat, jotka yrittävät erottaa toden ja valheen

Se oli hän itse.

lopulta minun on kaikki

sillä niin on ollut aina

eikä minulle kuuluvaa voi iäksi minusta erottaa

_Hän väittää, ettei muista mitään. Vain nimensä. Oli syväunessa._

_Syväuni ei yksinään aiheuta muistinmenetystä, on oltava muutakin. Saitteko mitään irti hätäaluksesta?_

_Planeetta oli ohjelmoitu määränpääksi viikko sitten, muut tiedot pyyhitty. Itse alus on vanhaa mallia, niitä on käytössä vaikka missä. Sen perusteella ei voi jäljittää. Kuka ikinä pojan hylkäsikään varmisti, ettei mitään jälkiä jäänyt._

_Onko viranomaisiin otettu yhteyttä?_

_Keihin viranomaisiin?_

Poika akatemian nuorimpien opiskelijoiden sinisissä haalareissa nukkui sängyllä kasvoillaan yhtä levoton ilme kuin kaikilla muillakin. Tämän kaulalla roikkui kultainen riipus.

_Tässä on jotakin outoa._

_Poika on sekaisin, ei hän siitä valehtele. Muisti on mennyt jostain muusta syystä._

_Voisivatko kyse olla vain psykologisista tekijöistä?_

BraveStarr istuutui lattialle selkä vasten sikeästi uneksivaa entistä minäänsä.

Hän ei uskonut, että unessa oli enää mitään nähtävää; yhtä hyvin hän voisi jäädä tähän. Kaukaisuudessa leimuavat liekit eivät olleet lähestyneet tai etääntyneet, sänkyjen ruudukolle ei näkynyt loppua. Tilalle oli yhtä vaikea kuvitella loppua kuin itse unelle.

Loogiseen ajatteluun kykenevä osa hänen aivoistaan tiedosti kyllä, että mikään uni ei voinut jatkua loputtomasti. Jos hän ei heräisi herätyskellon huutoon, joku tulisi kyllä ravistelemaan hänet hereille.

Mutta oliko tämä vain unta?

_Tämä on hullua, Morgan._

_Miettikää kokonaiskuvaa: saapumisplaneetta, joka on galaktisen lain nojalla vastuussa, ei ole vaatinut tätä takaisin. Akatemian säätiö on sen sijaan osoittanut kiinnostusta. Pojan lahjat tulevat parempaan käyttöön täällä kuin jonkin kaupunkiplaneetan kaduilla. Annetaan hänelle mahdollisuus._

_Ikä on sopiva._

_Poika on ollut täällä jo viikon. Onko hän aiheuttanut ongelmia? Kuinka opiskelijat ovat kuvailleet häntä?_

_Minulla on raportti... häntä on sanottu hiljaiseksi._

_No, kukapa ei olisi koettuaan saman._

_Puhuuko hän edes rigeliaa?_

BraveStarr kääntyi katsomaan nukkuvaa poikaa. Tämän uni ei ollut häiriintynyt BraveStarrin saapumisen myötä. Se sopi; hän ei tiennyt, mitä olisi käynyt, jos tämä olisi herännyt. Ja vaikka hän olisikin voinut puhua tämän kanssa, hän ei tiennyt, mitä olisi sanonut.

Ehkä sen, että kaikki kääntyisi vielä paremmaksi. Sen, että tämä löytäisi vielä selityksen kaikelle jostain avaruuden syvyyksistä.

Hän ei ollut varma, olivatko asiat oikeasti niin, mutta sen poika olisi ansainnut kuulla. Ja sitä paitsi jo tieto siitä, että tämä törmäisi vielä joskus isäänsä, olisi merkinnyt paljon. Jokaiselta murheelliselta yöltä se ei olisi häntä säästänyt, mutta siihen täytyi tyytyä, mitä sai.

Jos poika olisi avannut silmänsä ja katsonut hämmentyneenä tulevaa minäänsä, hän olisi kertonut tälle myös sen, että ratsastuskursseille meneminen oli ehdottoman oikea valinta siitä huolimatta, että alkuperäinen idea oli ollut vain päästä useammin pois pääalukselta. Se oli oikea valinta monesta syystä. Haku Uuden Texasin marsalkaksi oli saattanut ratketa juuri niiden kurssien vuoksi, mutta syitä oli muitakin.

Ne syyt olivat jossain unen tuolla puolella. BraveStarr sulki silmänsä ja päätti odottaa, että heräisi. Jos niin ei tapahtuisi, hän vain jäisi siihen istumaan.

Jokin havahdutti BraveStarrin miltei välittömästi sen jälkeen, kun hän oli sulkenut silmänsä. Ne avattuaan häneltä kesti hetki tajuta, mikä oli muuttunut, mutta sitten hän huomasi ylleen hitaasti lipuvan varjon ja kääntyi ympäri kömpien nopeasti ylös.

Sängyllä levänneen pojan ruumis oli noussut leijumaan noin metrin korkeuteen.

minä olen aina ollut lähelläsi

valveilla minun synkeä varjoni on langennut askeltesi päälle

ja unessa sielusi on rypenyt totuuteni syövereissä

Hän kavahti joitakin askelia taaksepäin.

ja vaikka pakosi on kestänyt pitkään

sen päättyminen on vääjäämätöntä

sillä olet aina kuulunut minulle

Kun hirviön kita sulkeutui hänen nuoren rankansa ympärillä, aito aalto kipua lävisti hänen mielensä. Aluksi hän tunsi luidensa repeytyvän kappaleiksi ja näki vain valkoista, sitten hänen katseensa tarkentui ja todisti hetken ajan kaiken loppua, horisontin ylitse pyyhkiytyvää hävityksen aaltoa, joka repi maailmasta valheet ja kuvitelmat. Kolme aurinkoa loisti tuhon maiseman yllä.

Hetken ajan BraveStarr näki totuuden ja hänen mielessään soi sana, jonka se oli ottanut nimekseen.

stampede

Uuden Texasin vieläkin kohtuullisen tuore marsalkka hätkähti hereille, panikoi hetken makuupussinsa otteessa ja oli pudota tallin parrelta.

Oli lähellä, ettei makuupaikka viileän, väljästi asetetuista laudoista rakennetun tilan katonrajassa ollut alkanut kaduttaa suuresti. Viereisen rakennuksen makuuhuoneessa ei onnistuessaan jotenkin tippumaan sängyltä pudonnut kuin metrin. 

Mitään ei kuitenkaan käynyt. BraveStarr tasasi hengitystään ja tarrautui käsillään kiinni lautoihin, joiden päälle oli makuupussinsa levittänyt. Maailma pyöri hetken, mutta vain hänen tajunnassaan.

Ohuella, rakennukset yhdistävän välin yllä sijaitsevalla parrella ei ollut hänen lisäkseen mitään muuta. Tikapuut alas lähtivät hänen oikealta puoleltaan. Marsalkan toisen apulaissheriffin lajin nähden oli ollut kohtalokas sattuma, että aseman yhteyteen oli joskus rakennettu talli, mutta kai siinä olisi voinut pitää muitakin eläimiä kuin hevosia. Hän itse oli säilyttänyt tilassa turbomuuliaan ennen sen tuhoutumista Equus-vuoren romahduksessa. Uudelle ei ollut ilmaantunut tarvetta.

Painajainen poistui hitaasti hänen mielestään. Tuntemus siitä, että pedon hampaat runnoivat hänen lihansa silpuksi, häipyi pois ja varmistui pelkäksi kuvitelmaksi. Aamuun heräävän kaupungin etäinen taustemeteli ei vielä lävistänyt ohuita seiniä. Katon raoista näkyi tähtiä, mutta punainen oli jo alkanut vallata tilaa yötaivaalla. Vilkaisu stetsonin tietokoneeseen paljasti, että kello oli puoli viisi.

BraveStarr nousi istuma-asentoon ja vilkaisi alas varmistaakseen, ettei ollut herättänyt apulaissheriffiään – jos tämä edes oli paikalla. Hevosen unirytmillä elävä equestroidi oli puuhaillut yhä toimistossa hänen mennessään nukkumaan, mutta yleensä tämä nukkui yön hiljaisimmat tunnit.

Karsina, jossa Thirty-Thirty yleensä nukkui hevosunensa, oli tyhjillään. Lopulta BraveStarrin hämärää karsinaa tutkiva katse löysi tämän lepäämästä tallin peränurkkaan raahatulta leveältä patjalta.

Ilman punaisia henkseleitä ja riimua, joita tämä yleensä käytti, equestroidi näytti häkellyttävän alastomalta siitäkin huolimatta, että ero oli oikeasti pieni. Thirty-Thirtyn leuka lepäsi patjalle asetetun Sara Janen päällä. Tämän kädet puristivat pyhää tuliasetta. Nukkuessaankin tämän kasvot olivat vääntyneet ärtyneeseen ilmeeseen; suu oli aavistuksen verran mutrussa, silmät puristuivat tiukasti kiinni. Equestroidin sotkuinen harja valui tämän kasvoille. Katon raoista paistava kuidenvalo kimalteli kohdissa, joissa se osui tämän raajoihin. Thirty-Thirtyn häntä lepäsi tämän koukkuun taipuneiden jalkojen välissä.

Kaikki hyvin – hän ei ollut huutanut unissaan tai tehnyt jotain muuta typerää. Apulaissheriffi nukkui rauhallisesti niitä harvoja tunteja, jotka tarvitsi syvää unta jaksaakseen laukata Uuden Texasin halki.

BraveStarr katseli alas vielä hetken. Hänen mieleensä tuli pohtia, oliko Thirty-Thirty halaillut pyssyään myös nukkuessaan yksin Equestroidien salissa. Kummallakaan heistä ei ollut tapana puhua menneisyydestään, mutta hän eli siinä käsityksessä, että tämän elämä monumentin ainoana asukkaana ja vartijana oli ollut melko yksinäistä.

Lohduton ajatus toi hänen mieleensä lukemattomat lapset, jotka makasivat sängyillään painajaistensa piinaamina saamatta milloinkaan herätä.

BraveStarr laskeutui jälleen makuulle ja tuijotteli lautojen kuvioita katossa.

Omasta puolestaan hän olisi voinut unohtaa painajaisensa kokonaan, mutta marsalkan ammattitaito huusi, ettei asiaa voinut jättää sikseen. Tex Hexin mainitsema stampede ei voinut jäädä mysteeriksi, jos hän halusi selvittää tämän aikeet, ja hänen unensa oli toistaiseksi paras johtolanka. BraveStarrilla oli vakavia perusteita uskoa, että planeetan oudot tapahtumat liittyivät jotenkin häneen itseensä, ja siinä tapauksessa apua olisi vain yhdestä henkilöstä.

Vain Tähtihuipun shamaanista. Vain hänen isänsä viisaus auttaisi; vain kaikki se, mitä tämä ei ollut vielä kertonut hänelle. Kaikki se, mistä tämä oli luvannut puhua hänen kanssaan myöhemmin.

Nyt oli koittanut aika rikkoa heidän välilleen jäänyt hiljaisuus. Isänsä kasvoista BraveStarr näki, että se vaivasi tätä yhtä paljon kuin häntä itseään; oli kuin jokin olisi konkreettisesti, fyysisesti estänyt tätä kertomasta koko totuutta. Oli kyseessä minkälainen valli hyvänsä, hänen oli löydettävä keino sen murtamiseen.

Se BraveStarrin oli myönnettävä itselleen, että vielä hän ei ollut yrittänyt, ei vakavissaan. Hän oli toivonut asian ratkeavan itsestään; hän oli toivonut, että voisi keskustella isänsä kanssa tämän poikana, ei Uuden Texasin marsalkkana.

Olosuhteet olivat kuitenkin muuttuneet. Tex Hexin tempaus pari päivää sitten ja painajainen, jonka hän oli nähnyt, olivat yhdessä liikaa. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä hänen isäänsä pidätteli, mutta jos syyt eivät olleet hänen syitään painavampia, tämä täytyisi saada puhumaan.

BraveStarr sulki silmänsä ja yritti vaipua takaisin uneen. Oli hyvä, että Thirty-Thirty oli löytynyt nukkumasta, sillä lepoa tarvitsi kumpikin. Huomenna heillä olisi edessään ratsastus Tähtihuipulle.

# BRAVESTARR REBUILD

## 

#### ii

Tuomari J.B. McBride sulki toimituksen etuoven mahdollisimman hiljaa välttääkseen herättämästä isäänsä. Viime päivien hulluuden jälkeen tämä sai hänen puolestaan nukkua niin pitkään kuin halusi.

Hän hoippuroi Sahalaidantietä pitkin tuntien univajeen kaikkialla ruumiissaan. Koko maailma oli jotenkin tahmea ja vaikeasti tavoiteltava; suusta pakeneva haukotus lamautti hetkeksi koko kehon. Auringot vasta pilkahtelivat horisontissa.

Herättyään keskellä yötä asemalta tulleeseen hälytykseen, jossa BraveStarr oli pyytänyt häntä päivystämään huomisen vuoron, J.B. oli miettinyt hetken vakavissaan, olisiko hänen vain pitänyt mennä takaisin nukkumaan ja teeskennellä, ettei ollut saanut viestiä. Asian täytyi kuitenkin olla vakava, jos marsalkka lähti käymään Tähtihuipulla näin lyhyellä varoitusajalla. Viestistä oli välittynyt pahoitteleva mutta vakava sävy.

Ei ollut vaikea kuvitella, mistä kaikesta saattoi olla kyse. Olihan BraveStarrinkin isä jo vanha mies. J.B. oli tavannut Tähtihuipun shamaanin muutamia kertoja tämän hoitaessa asioitaan kaupungilla mutta tiesi tästä vain sen, että vanhuksen väitettiin olevan Uuden Texasin vanhin vakituinen ihmisasukas. Sitä kukaan ei tuntunut tietävän, miksi tämä oli planeetalle tullut. Isä pysyi menneisyydestään yhtä vaiti kuin poikansakin.

 _Miehet_ , olisi J.B. voinut todeta, jos Fuzz ei olisi tarjoutunut näyttämään perhekuviaan useita kertoja viikossa.

Marsalkkaa ja tämän isää ajatellessaan J.B. olisi voinut veikata planeetan vetävän puoleensa vaitonaisia persoonia – planeetan tai galaktisen rauhanturvaajan pestin.  
Vuosiensa planeettojenvälisessä opiskelijajärjestötoiminnassa perusteella hän osasi sanoa, että Galaktisen marsalkka-akatemian kasvatit kyllä tunnisti näiden saapuessa huoneeseen. Ei vain uniformuista vaan myös siitä, kuinka tiivistä porukkaa nämä olivat keskenään; omat vitsit, omat tavat, omat laulut. Kai se oli sisäoppilaitoksille ominaista.

Asema talleineen näkyi edessä. Sisältä ei kuulunut mitään, mutta kellonajan perusteella BraveStarr ratsuineen oli saattanut jo lähteä. Fuzz oli todennäköisesti jo paikalla. Kaupungin yleisen hiljaisuuden perusteella eilisen mediamylläkkä oli laantunut – galaksin joka kolkasta saapuneet toimittajat olivat saaneet kaiken haluamansa vuorokaudessa. Niin iso asia ei ollut, että paikalle olisi jäänyt päivystävä lauma uutisnälkäisiä reporttereita.

Ja vaikka nämä olisivatkin tienneet selkkauksen paikallispoliittisista ulottuvuuksista, ne olisivat tuskin ylittäneet uutiskynnystä muilla planeetoilla.

J.B. huokaisi ja puristi vasemmassa kädessään kantamaansa salkkua. Aikaista herätystä pahempi syyllinen hänen väsymykseensä oli koko kaksi päivää sitten sattunut tempaus; sitä miettiessä oli vaikea saada unta, ja asian selvittely oli vaatinut paljon työtä. Ja vaati edelleen.

Hän oli noutanut kaupungintalolta eilen ison kasan Derringerin asiakirjoja – lähes kaiken, mihin oli päässyt käsiksi jututtamatta itse pormestaria. Sekin olisi vääjäämättä edessä pian, mutta hän halusi ensin mahdollisimman hyvän yleiskuvan tilanteesta. Päivystys antaisi sekä aikaa että tekosyyn tutustua Derringerin kirjanpitoon, mutta se ei tehnyt siitä yhtään miellyttävämpää.

Tex Hexin julkea hyökkäys ja spekulaatiot Krang-imperiumin osallisuudesta olivat kaapanneet palstatilan itselleen. Keskimääräinen Keriumlinnan asukas ei todennäköisesti edes tiennyt ja olisi tuskin välittänyt Derringerin potentiaalisesti laittomasta paternosterhissistä. Olisi ollut niin helppoa lakaista asia maton alle ja keskittyä akuutimman, ulkoa tulevan uhan hoitamiseen.

Niin olisi monella Uuden Texasin kaltaisella syrjäplaneetalla varmasti tehtykin. Aurinkokunnanvaltuuston, sektorin saati sitten Planeettojen unionin viranomaiset eivät ehtineet pitää silmällä kaikkea, mitä galaksissa tapahtui. Paikallisen tuomarin ote saattoi alkaa lipsua niin helposti; lait muuttuivat suosituksiksi, suositukset pelkäksi sanahelinäksi. Pienellä paikkakunnalla, jossa pormestarinvaalit olivat lähinnä muodollisuus ja uusien toimihenkilöiden löytäminen vaikeaa, oli houkuttelevaa sulkea silmänsä muilta kuin kaikista vakavimmilta rikkeiltä.

J.B. ei kuitenkaan aikonut jättää asiaa sikseen – ei omien periaatteidensa mutta ei myöskään asian muiden ulottuvuuksien takia. Rigelian sopimuksen rikkominen, jota hänellä oli alustavasti syytä epäillä, ei ollut pikkujuttu, ja Derringer oli paitsi pormestari myös planeetan edustaja aurinkokunnanvaltuustossa. Jos tämä oli toiminut väärin, uhattuna saattoi pormestarin uran lisäksi olla Uuden Texasin asema aurinkokuntaliitossa.

”Hywää huomenta tuomawi McBwide!” Fuzz huusi kuistilta, jolla tämä oli juomassa aamukahveja. Vain preeriaihmisen hattu pilkisti näkyviin korkean kaiteen takaa. J.B. vilkutti vastaukseksi.

Tapauksen huolestuttavuus ei myöskään rajoittunut puutteellisiin rakennuslupiin. Jos Derringerin ajattelematon remontti oli sujunut kenenkään huomaamatta, oli tämä todennäköisesti käyttänyt kalliita rakentajabotteja jostain planeetan ulkopuolelta. Uuden Texasin kokoisella planeetalla sana olisi kiertänyt varmasti, jos laitteet olisi vuokrannut paikalliselta, ja sama päti myös materiaaleihin.

Se herätti paljon kysymyksiä siitä, kuka urakan oli suorittanut – ja maksanut, jos pormestari ei ollut reilusti varakkaampi kuin mitä hänellä oli syytä uskoa. Oliko Derringeriä avustettu rahallisesti tai jopa houkuteltu hissin rakentamiseen tarkoituksena luoda aurinkokunnanpoliittinen skandaali? Kuinka moni tiesi asiasta?

Kahvi porisi aseman keittiön puolella. J.B. kävi kaatamassa itselleen kupillisen ja istuutui marsalkan työpöydän ääreen. Tietokoneen näytöllä huoneen toisella puolella pyöri valvontakamerakuvaa Keriumlinnan ulkopuolelta. Hänen katseensa harhautui silloin tällöin laitteiden suuntaan, mutta mitään tavallisesta poikkeavaa ei näkynyt. Tex Hex oli kaikesta päätellen jäänyt nuolemaan haavojaan; tästä ei ollut havaintoja operaation jälkeen.

Oli ajanhukkaa muodostaa tapauksesta omia teorioitaan samaan aikaan, kun pöydällä hänen edessään odotti pino papereita, joista voisi löytyä vastauksia. Rigelian sopimuksen nojalla kaikesta pöytävuoren lähettyvillä tehtävästä rakennustyöstä tehtiin selvitys ja erillinen sopimus preeriaihmisten kanssa; jos Derringerin hissiremontin byrokratia oli hoidettu tunnollisesti, kaikki tiedot löytyisivät kaupungintalolta noudetuista dokumenteista. Jos niin ei ollut, kyse olisi jostain paljon vakavammasta.

J.B. joi kahvia mukista. Kello tikitti. Kuistilla apulaissheriffi Fuzz silmäili laiskasti Keriumlinnan keskusaukiolta näyttäen vähän siltä, että olisi halunnut nukahtaa. Tämän pitkää työmatkaa preeriaihmisten keskusluolasta Keriumlinnaan ajatellessaan J.B. oli yhtäkkiä hyvin tyytyväinen siihen, että sattui asumaan näköetäisyydellä rakennuksesta.

Avonainen salkku ja sen sisuksista pilkottavat paperit olivat sekä houkutteleva että uhkaava näky marsalkan työpöydällä. Sen pintaa peittivät kahvitahrat ajalta ennen sitä, että Handlebar oli lahjoittanut asemalle paketin lasinalusia, ja jokin outo lommo. J.B. joi kahvinsa loppuun ja mietti, mikä olisi pahinta, mitä voisi tapahtua.

Seuraavat pormestarinvaalit olivat lähellä. Tähän mennessä Derringerille ei ollut ilmoittautunut vastaehdokkaita – tätä oli muutamia johtamiskulttuuriin liittyviä valituksia lukuun ottamatta pidetty pätevänä virkamiehenä. Jos tulisi ilmi vakavia virkarikoksia, löytyisikö mistään asiantuntevia ehdokkaita näin nopealla aikataululla? Voittaisiko vaalit kuka tahansa ehdolle asettuva, joka vain ei ollut Derringer?

Kauhuskenaarioiden pyörittely päässään ei ollut sekään järkevää ajakäyttöä. Oli monta asiaa, joita hän olisi tehnyt mielummin – aloittanut eilen postissa tulleen rigelialaisen romaanin, pelannut loppuun _Deathworld: Hell Incarnaten_ kesken jääneen tehtävän, vaikka palannut kotiin nukkumaan – mutta toimeen oli silti käytävä. J.B. oli ajatellut tapaavansa itse pormestarin myöhemmin lounastauolla, ja siihen mennessä paperit piti katsoa läpi.

Hän laski kahvimukin pöydällä lepäävälle orvolle lasinaluselle ja tarttui toimeen. Pinon päällimmäisin asiakirja käsitteli rakennusprojekteja parin vuoden takaa. Ylälaidassa komeili vuosiluku 2347.

Asian selvittely ei tuottanut J.B:lle tippaakaan iloa, mutta näin tärkeiden asioiden edessä hänen oma mukavuutensa oli sivuseikka. Epätiedossa ei ollut varaa elää loputtomiin, maksoi sen särkeminen mitä hyvänsä.

#### iii

Oli varhainen aamu. Kolmoisauringot eivät vielä porottaneet korkealta, ja hyvällä tuurilla he ehtisivät takaisin ennen päivän kuumimpia tunteja. Viileä ilmavirta kävi marsalkan kasvoilla Thirty-Thirtyn laukatessa.

He eivät puhuneet mitään. Equestroidi oli murahdellut aamiaisella epätyytyväisesti BraveStarrin kerrottua aikeistaan käydä tapaamassa isäänsä, mutta hän arveli Keriumlinnan kuhinasta hetkeksi poistumisen kelpaavan myös tälle. Hiljattain oli tapahtunut niin paljon; joukko toimittajia oli piirittänyt asemaa koko eilispäivän. Thirty-Thirty tuntui viihtyvän huoltamassa pyhää tuliluikkuaan asemalla ja litkimässä ketamiinilla terästettyä makeavettä Handlebarin luona, mutta kaupungissa asumisen täytyi olla iso muutos tämän aiempaan elämään.

Tähtihuipun korkea, kapea muoto seisoi horisontissa rosoisen maaston ympäröimänä. He olivat kahden; aamuisella ratsastuksella ei ollut tullut vastaan ketään. Se oli ollut odotettavissa, sillä lähettyvillä ei asunut hänen isänsä lisäksi muita. Vuoren ympäristöstä ei ollut löytynyt keriumia, ja yleensä se edelsi vakituisen asutuksen syntymistä Uudella Texasilla.

BraveStarr ei voinut olla ajattelematta retkeä Sahalaidan seuduille viikko sitten. Thirty-Thirty ei ollut ottanut tapahtunutta puheeksi sen jälkeen, joten hänkin oli jättänyt asian sikseen. Juuri nyt oli paljon muutakin mietittävää.

”Kohta ollaan perillä, iso kaveri”, hän mutisi hajamielisesti. Vastaukseksi tuli vain hirnahdus, jonka äänensävystä oli vaikea saada selkoa.

Pari kertaa hän oli myös pohtinut, pyörivätkö mökin tapahtumat myös Thirty-Thirtyn mielessä. Oliko tämäkin tuntenut aavistuksen haikeutta heidän palatessaan Keriumlinnaa kohti; odottiko tämäkin tilaisuutta uuteen reissuun planeetan syrjäseuduille.

Ei kuitenkaan nyt. Hänellä oli työasioita.

Equestroidin askeleet muuttuivat epätasaisiksi pehmeän hiekan peittämän maan vaihtuessa paljaaseen, karkeaan kiveen. Pikkukiviä lenteli ympäriinsä. Ympärillä kohosi joukko pienempiä kivimuodostelmia, jotka valtaisa Tähtihuippu kuitenkin jätti varjoonsa. Kallioiden välissä avautui sokkeloinen, vuoren juurelle johtava polku.

Hän mietti sitä, mitä oli juuri sanonut ääneen: pian he olisivat perillä. Pian hänen täytyisi kohdata isänsä. BraveStarr ei olisi halunnut mitään vähemmän kuin kuulustella tätä tavalla, jonka voisi laskea otsikon _työasioita_ alle, mutta vaihtoehdot olivat vähissä; hän ei tiennyt, mistä muualtakaan saisi kuulla, mikä oli stampede.

Oli helppo vakuuttaa itsensä siitä, että oli toimimassa oikein, mutta se ei lieventänyt hänen vatsassaan kytevää hermostuneisuutta. Ajatuskulun saattoi toistaa itsekseen kymmenen kertaa, mutta se ei poistanut kylmäävää tuntemusta siitä, että BraveStarr olisi halunnut olla matkalla mihin tahansa muualle.

Mutta hänen täytyi saada tietää.

Thirty-Thirty pujotteli kiviseinämien välistä määränpäätä kohti. BraveStarr olisi neuvonut tälle reitin, jos olisi muistanut sen ulkoa, mutta hänen turbomuulillaan Tähtihuipulle tekemät visiitit eivät olleet auttaneet sokkelon mieleenpainamisessa. Stetsonin navigaattori ei tuntenut aluetta – sen tietous kattoi lähinnä seudut, joilla oli tai oli joskus ollut kaivostoimintaa. Täytyi vain pitää katse ylhäällä seisovassa vuoressa ja toivoa, että sitä kohti kulkeva sola veisi perille.

”Mmhmhmh. Isäsi saisi asua kätevämmässä paikassa”, equestroidi mutisi hiljentäessään raviin. Kallioiden väliin jäävät kulkureitit kaventuivat, ja Thirty-Thirty joutui väistelemään tien reunoilla lepääviä kivenmurikoita. ”Minun isäni asuu 6000 vuotta menneisyydessä, ja hänenkin puheilleen on helpompi päästä.”

BraveStarr ei ollut varma, oliko kuullut oikein. ”Häh?”

”Unohda. Et tunne häntä.”

Se on varmaan ihan totta, mietti marsalkka pohtiessaan listaa tuntemistaan hevosista, jotka asuivat 6000 vuotta menneisyydessä. Ellei... ”Ööh, tarkoitatko Suurta Equusta?”

Thirty-Thirty höristi korviaan ja vilkaisi nopeasti häntä kohti. ”Missä sinä hänet tapasit?”

”Equestroidien salissa”, BraveStarr sanoi. ”Puhuimme hetken.” Muistikuvat kohtaamisesta palasivat hänen mieleensä. ”Tai... se oli ehkä enemmän yksinpuhelu.”

”Voin uskoa”, Thirty-Thirty murahti ja ravasi eteenpäin.

He selvisivät sokkeloisesta maastosta ja saapuivat vuoren juurelle. Sitä ympäröi pieni tasainen alue, ja BraveStarr pohti – ei ensimmäistä kertaa – oliko se ollut siellä aina. Alueen muita kivimuodostelmia reilusti korkeampi pilari vaikutti sopivan huonosti sitä ympäröivään maisemaan. Tähtihuipun itsensäkin oli sileän muotonsa ja kärjestä lähtevien kivisten kotkansiipien perusteella vaikea uskoa olevan luonnollinen ympäristön osa.

Hän muisti kysyneensä joskus Handlebarilta, mitä mieltä tämä oli asiasta, mutta rigelialainen oli hänkin saapunut planeetalle vasta keriumryntäyksen aikoihin. Silloin Tähtihuippu oli jo seisonut planeetan pinnalla. Preeriaihmiset saattoivat tietää enemmän, mutta Fuzzilla ei ollut ollut mitään kerrottavaa.

Kun reitti perille ilmestyi näkyviin, Thirty-Thirty laukkasi loppumatkan oletettavasti pelkästä laukkaamisen ilosta. BraveStarr mietti, oliko lähes kuukausi itse itseään ohjaavan eläimen selässä jo valuttanut kaikki ratsastuskurssien opit hänen mielestään; vähemmän itsenäisen hevosen käskyttäminen olisi varmaan tuntunut oudolta.

Shamaanin pihaa täyttivät ruukkuihin asetetut ja maahan kaivetut istutukset. Kaikki kasvit eivät näyttäneet tutuilta Keriumlinnan lähiympäristöstä, mutta suurin osa oli varmasti jostakin puolelta planeettaa – Uuden Texasin olosuhteita kestivät lähinnä kotoperäiset lajit. Muutaman hän uskoi tunnistavansa Sahalaitaa ympäröivässä erämaassa kasvavaksi. Sieltäkö tämä oli ne käynyt keräämässä.

Siinäkin asia, josta hän olisi halunnut keskustella isänsä kanssa vain tämän poikana, ei vastauksia tivaavana marsalkkana. Stetsoni punaisine kuvioineen ja tähti hänen rinnassaan tuntuivat yhtäkkiä valtavalta painolastilta.

Mutta muita vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Faktan hyödytön toistaminen itsekseen oli kaikki, mihin hän juuri nyt pystyi.

BraveStarr laskeutui satulasta. Thirty-Thirty hylkäsi hevosen hahmon ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Tämän aamulla siistiksi kammattu tuuhea harja oli tuulen riepottelema ja hiekkainen; kaviot olivat kurassa erään vetisen solan ylityksen jäljiltä.

Sisäänkäynti huipulle johtavaan portaikkoon oli pelkkä oven muotoinen aukko vuoren seinämässä. Kenen tahansa muun turvallisuuden puolesta BraveStarr olisi pelännyt – joutomaille näki vuoren huipulta – mutta hänen isänsä oli asunut planeetalla häntä kauemmin. Kaipa tällä oli keinonsa pitää kutsumattomat vieraat loitolla.

Thirty-Thirty harppoi oviaukkoa kohti. ”Hei, iso kaveri”, BraveStarr keskeytti, ”sinun lienee ehkä parasta odottaa täällä.”

Equestroidi vilkaisi häntä kysyvästi. ”Mmmhmhmh. Oletko varma?”

En, olisi marsalkan tehnyt mieli vastata. Ei hän ollut varma mistään. Ei hän tiennyt, saisiko isänsä puhumaan. Ei hän tiennyt, mitä voisi tehdä, jos tämä pysyisi vaiti. Eikä hän tiennyt sitäkään, riittäisikö tämänkään viisaus jokaiseen kysymykseen vastaamiseen.

Siitä BraveStarrin mielessä vallitsi kuitenkin varovainen, hermostunut aavistus, että hän halusi keskustella isänsä kanssa ilman Thirty-Thirtyn läsnäoloa. Tarkempia syitä tuntemukselle hän ei halunnut pysähtyä ajattelemaan, mutta se ei tehnyt siitä vähemmän todellista.

Marsalkka luottaa intuitioonsa, oli akatemiassa hänelle opetettu. Jos ei muusta syystä niin varmuuden vuoksi. Mieli havaitsi monet uhat jollain tasolla jo ennen niiden tiedostamista.

”Ehkä minä sitten odotan täällä”, mutisi equestroidi ja istuutui kaktuspuiselle penkille suuren, tiilenharmaassa ruukussa kasvavan kukan viereen.

”Olen pahoillani, iso kaveri”, BraveStarr huikkasi ja astui sisään. ”Käydään illalla Handlebarilla, okei?”

Häntä alkoi kaduttaa se, ettei hän ollut vain lainannut J.B:n turbomuulia. Oli ratsastus itsessään equestroidille miten mieluinen hyvänsä, hän ei ollut muistanut kysyä, sopisiko tälle ulkona odottaminen sillä aikaa, kun hän jututtaisi isäänsä.

Toivottavasti se olisi ainut asia, jota hän tänään katuisi.

BraveStarr nousi kiveen hakattuja portaita, jotka kiersivät vuoren ympäri. Hän ohitti huoneita täynnä tyhjiä laatikoita ja rikkinäisiä laitteita; hän ei tiennyt, mitä kaikkea Tähtihuippu kätki sisäänsä, mutta pelkkä yksinäisen vanhuksen asumus se ei ollut. Ei ainakaan ollut aina ollut.

Spiraalissa vuorta kiertävä portaikko tuntui jatkuvan ikuisesti. Oli se varmasti pitkäkin, mutta enemmän merkitystä saattoi olla hänen hermostuneella mielentilallaan. Oli ollut virhe tulla tänne, supisi pieni ääni hänen mielensä perukoilla. Isällä oli syynsä salaisuuksiin, ja vaatimalla vastauksia hän ei saisi aikaan mitään hyvää.

Se saattoi olla totta, mutta selitykseen hän koki silti olevansa oikeutettu. Jos ei itsensä puolesta niin Keriumlinnan, jonka päälle Tex Hexin varjo lankesi, vuoksi.

Huippu lähestyi askel askeleelta. Seinämiin oli kaiverrettu pieniä koloja, joissa lepäsi pulloja täynnä tunnistamattomia nesteitä ja pieniä esineitä, joiden tarkoitusta hän ei tiennyt. Lopulta portaikon loppu häämötti ylhäällä, ja BraveStarr pysähtyi hetkeksi.

Oli myöhäistä kääntyä taakse – Thirty-Thirty hämmästelisi niin nopeaa paluuta, ja hänen isänsä oli todennäköisesti jo kuullut hänen askeleensa. Hän seisoi hetken paikallaan ja yritti vakuuttaa itsensä siitä, että aikoi todella kavuta huipulle asti.

Se kaikki oli totta, mitä hän oli uskotellut itselleen Tex Hexin suunnitelmista saadakseen itsensä liikkeelle vuorta kohti. Ilman tarkempia tietoja hän ei voisi tehdä työtään; se oli totta, se oli itsessään riittävä peruste.

Mutta ei ainut sellainen. BraveStarr mietti lapsuuttaan ja menneisyyttään, mietti kaikkea, mitä niistä ei vielä tiennyt. Se, mitä hän isältään kuulisi, koskisi kaikesta päätellen yhtä paljon häntä itseään kuin Keriumlinnaa ja Tex Hexiä, ja hän halusi kuulla.

Sen hän koki olevansa velkaa entiselle minälleen, akatemian sängyssä lojuvalle pojalle, joka mietti yöt, miksi oli siellä eikä kotonaan.

Ylin kerros oli suurempi ja avarampi kuin portaikon varrella sijainneet huoneet. Avonainen katto peitti tilan ulomman puoliskon nousevien aurinkojen valoon ja jätti toisen puolen syviin varjoihin. Pieni portaikko johti ulkona sijaitsevalle tasanteelle. Seiniä peittivät hyllyjen rivit; sisäänkäynnin vieressä oli seinämään kaiverrettu makuupaikka, jolla lepäsi punaisiin lakanoihin kääritty patja.

Kaikkialla oli merkkejä siitä, että huoneessa oli asuttu kauan – toisin kuin aseman kaaoksessa, jossa hänen tavaransa hakivat yhä paikkojaan ja paljon tärkeää puuttui vielä, täällä vaikutti vallitsevan harkittu järjestys. Kirjat oli aseteltu siististi hyllyihin. Jykeviltä näyttävät kaktuspuiset kätkivät sisuksiinsa kaiken ylimääräisen. Ruokapöydällä oli hedelmäkulho, jonka keltaisia hedelmiä oli kasvanut ulkona.

Hänen isänsä seisoi huoneen toisella puolella kolmoisaurinkojen valossa. BraveStarrin noustessa ylös tämä kääntyi katsomaan häntä kohti.

Sen pienen hetken, jona kumpikaan ei puhunut, BraveStarr ajatteli, etteivät he olleet sanoneet toisilleen mitään tähdellistä koko sinä aikana, jonka hän oli Uudella Texasilla asunut – kaikki oli ollut teatteria, pelkkä sarja tähän päivään johtavia askelia. Kaikki todellinen, joka koski heitä ja heidän välistä suhdettaan, punnittaisiin nyt. Hänen isänsä tiesi, miksi hän oli täällä nyt, ja oli aina tiennyt tämän päivän vielä koittavan.

Sitten vaikutelma meni ohi. He tervehtivät toisiaan siksikaksi ja keskustelivat hetken tavallisista, arkisista asioita. BraveStarrin sopeutumisesta työhön ja muuttoon asemalle. Tarvikkeista, joita hänen isänsä toivoi tämän tilaavan postitse. Keriumlinnassa asuvien tuttavien kuulumisista.

Mutta BraveStarrin saapumisen todellinen syy leijui kaiken yllä epämiellyttävänä varjona.

Hän oli kierrellyt viime viikon uutista jo tarpeeksi; siitä oli ollut vaikea olla mainitsematta puhuessaan mistään kaupunkiin liittyvästä. Ja sitä paitsi BraveStarr aavisti, että hänen isänsä tiesi siitä jotenkin. ”Minun täytyy puhua kanssasi jostain”, hän sanoi lopulta ja toivoi sanojensa epämääräisyyden kantavan mukanaan kaiken sen, mikä niihin sisältyi.

”Siispä puhukaamme.”

He seisoivat huoneen varjoisassa osassa. Lattiaan oli kaiverrettu pieni, tiilillä ympäröity nuotiopaikka. Sen keskellä oli polttopuita pystyssä siistissä muodostelmassa. Hänen isänsä istuutui nuotion ääreen. Se syttyi pirteään liekkiin kuin itsestään; hämärä väistyi nuotion ympäriltä, mutta kaukaisemmat nurkat peittyivät synkkiin varjoihin. Ulkoa kantautuva aurinkojen loiste tuntui himmenevän.

BraveStarr istuutui nuotion ääreen sanomatta mitään. Hetken he vain katselivat toisiaan, ja hän mietti, mistä aloittaisi. Hänen syitään matkata Tähtihuipulle voisi kuvailla niin monilla tavoilla; helpointa oli lähteä siitä, mikä hänen mielessään oli kauimmin pyörinyt.

”Tex Hex hyökkäsi kaupunkiin kaksi päivää sitten”, BraveStarr sanoi lopulta. ”Hän... hän mainitsi nimen Stampede. Minun täytyy saada tietää, mitä se tarkoittaa.”

Nuotio rätisi. He istuivat sen äärellä toisiaan nähden vastakkain. BraveStarr tutki isänsä kasvoja, joilla oli sanan lausumisenkin jälkeen säilynyt rauhallinen, hieman väsynyt ilme. Jos tämä tiesi, mitä Stampede tarkoitti, se ei tullut ilmi.

Siinä oli se, mitä hän olisi sanonut saapuessaan Tähtihuipulle vain asiaan itse mitenkään liittymättömänä marsalkkana. Siihen sanat olisivat voineet jäädä, jos hän ei olisi ollut varma siitä, että halusi tietää kaiken mahdollisen.

Mutta oli muutakin.

”Sen lisäksi”, hän jatkoi, ”näin unen. Ajastani akatemian aluksella. Mutta se ei tuntunut vain unelta.” Sanat pursusivat ulos hänen suustaan käskemättäkin. ”Näin jotakin, jonka luulen olleen Stampede. Ja... luulen, että se kaikki liittyy minuun jotenkin. Meihin.”

Tähtihuipun shamaani hymähti synkästi ja laski katseensa tanssiviin liekkeihin. ”Kauan sitten toisella planeetalla kansamme tapoihin kuului unien tulkitseminen ylimaallisten, eläinten hahmossa kulkevien apureiden varoituksina ja ohjeistuksina. Luulen, että samanlainen lähestymistapa on meille hyväksi nyt – mutta eri syistä. Stampeden heimoamme ivaava julma parodia, hänen sinulle lähettämänsä painajainen, on otettava vakavana merkkinä siitä, mihin hän pystyy.”

BraveStarr oli hiljaa.

”Stampede on väkevä”, hänen isänsä jatkoi. ”Väkevämpi kuin luulin. Ajattelin, että meillä olisi enemmän aikaa – ajattelin, että voisimme valmistaa sinua yhdessä tulevaan. Rakentaa vankemmat vallit henkesi ympärille ennen sen rajojen koettelemista. Mutta jos hän on löytänyt sinut, aikaa ei enää ole.”

”Mutta... mikä on Stampede?” BraveStarr kysyi varovasti. ”Luulen nähneeni sen, mutta näky ei kertonut mikään. Se oli pelkkä uni. Mikä Stampede on oikeasti?”

Hänen isänsä huokaisi. ”Minä sanoin sinulle kerran, että tieto on vaaraksi.”

”Useastikin”, sanoi BraveStarr. Kirkkaasti palava nuotio sai hikipisaran nousemaan hänen otsalleen.

”En voi vastata kysymyksiisi”, sanoi Tähtihuipun shamaani, ”mutta suureksi onneksemme et tarvitse vastauksiani. Sinä tiedät jo. Tiedät, muttet muista.”

”Mitä apua siitä on minulle, jos en muista?”

Hänen isänsä hymyili. ”En sanonut, ettenkö voisi auttaa.”

Tuli nuotiossa loimusi jotenkin hitaasti, lähes hypnoottisesti. Se sai sinisen ja violetin sävyjä.

”Kysyn sinulta kolme kysymystä”, sanoi Tähtihuipun shamaani. ”Totuus on monimutkaisempi ja kauhistuttavampi kuin mikään joukko vastauksia, mutta toivon sinun pääsevän alkuun sillä, mitä mieleesi palautuu tänään. Oletko valmis?”

BraveStarr nyökkäsi epävarmana siitä, mihin oli suostumassa.

”Minä olin se, joka sulki muistosi pois, ja yhtä helposti voin ne palauttaa, jos Stampeden uhkaa on myöhäistä väistellä.” Hänen isänsä ei reagoinut siihen, että tämän sanat saivat BraveStarrin älähtämään. ”Piileskelyn aika on ohi; kun tiedät enemmän, olet häntä vastaan paremmin aseistettu. Aloitetaan ensimmäisestä kysymyksestä.”

Siihenkin marsalkka olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin, mutta ei pystynyt. Hänen hartiansa tuntuivat raskailta; liekkien tuijottaminen oli kuivasi silmät, niistä ei saanut katseellaan kunnollista otetta.

Hän sulki silmänsä ja tunsi etäisesti putoavansa.

Mikä on Stampede?

X-kirjaimen muotoinen metallinen ranka nousi joutomaan tuhkaisesta, hehkuvia railoja täynnä olevasta maasta. Mustan, harmaan ja kuparin sävyt hallitsivat valtavaa kompleksia. Sen pinnat olivat täynnä reikiä, joita oli paikkailtu epätasaisesti sieltä täältä. Vain haljenneen teräksen alta esiin pistävä, koko rakennelmaa kannatteleva pikimusta kehikko oli täysin eheä.

Tummanvihreää usvaa nousi ylös ja sekoittui joutomaan sakeaan ilmaan koloista Tex Hexin tukikohdan seinissä. Kuului vain avaran maaston yli puhaltavan tuulen vihellystä.

He seisoivat katselemassa näkymää joutomaan rajalla sijaitsevan kallion päältä. Mutta eivät vain he. Parinkymmenen metrin päässä seisoi joukko ihmisiä, jotka eivät kiinnittäneet heihin mitään huomiota. Aikuisia ja yksi lapsi.

Lapsi, jonka hän oli nähnyt viime yön painajaisessaan mutta nuorempana. Hän itse.

”Minä en muista tätä”, BraveStarr sanoi.

”Ja silti se on peräisin omasta mielestäsi.” Hänen isänsä katsoi ilottomasti entistä minäänsä, joka tuijotti kaukaisuudessa lepäävää kompleksia pitäen kättään poikansa olkapäällä. ”Ellen erehdy, kyseessä on viimeinen vierailu, jonka teimme Uudelle Texasille. Planeetalle, jolle olimme paikantaneet vihollisemme vaikutuspiirin ytimen. Se tapahtui aikana ennen keriumryntäystä. Vain asumaton laskeutumisalusta avaruusaluksille seisoi Keriumlinnan paikalla.”

He kävelivät kohti muiston henkilöhahmoja. BraveStarr tarkkaili hiljaa keskenään puhelevien aikuisten huolestuneita kasvoja ja yritti tunnistaa ihmiset, jotka oli varmasti ennen muistanut, mutta tuloksetta. Vain kahden – mies ja nainen – kohdalla hänen mielessään syttyi vahva tuntemus tuttuudesta, mutta vaikutelma katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynyt.

Tähtihuipun shamaani, yli vuosikymmenen nuorempana ja ketterämpänä, tarttui lasta kädestä ja vei tämän sivummalle. Loput aikuiset jäivät tuijottamaan horisonttia ja sen keskellä nousevaa rakennelmaa.

”Tuollako Stampede on?” BraveStarr kysyi ja osoitti joutomaita kohti. ”Tex Hexin jengin päämajassa?”

Hän ei ollut tiennyt sitäkään, että Tex Hex oli vaikuttanut planeetalla näin kauan ennen keriumryntäystä. Vaikka preeriaihmisillä oli tästä aiempia havaintoja, Keriumlinnaan ja Sahalaitaan Tex oli ryhtynyt hyökkäilemään vasta viime vuosina – senhän vuoksi marsalkan virka oli perustettu Uuteen Texasiin.

Mitä tämä oli tehnyt planeetalla niin varhain?

Hänen isänsä katsoi häntä hetken. ”Stampede on liian paljon _ollakseen_ missään, liian paljon ja liian vähän. On galaksin pisteitä, joissa hänen otteensa on vankempi. On paikkoja, joissa hänen kätyrinsä suovat hänelle fyysisen läsnäolon. Mutta hän ei ole missään samalla tavalla kuin me istumme nuotion äärellä Tähtihuipulla.”

”Okei”, BraveStarr mutisi. ”En tiedä, auttoiko tuo minua ymmärtämään.”

Ukkonen jyrisi joutomaan yllä. Sitä oli ilman sadettakin; taivasta peittävä tuhkapilvien ja saastaisten virtausten paksu kerros synnytti tarpeeksi hankaussähköä. BraveStarr katseli kaukana siintävää kompleksia, jossa ei ollut vielä uskaltautunut käymään. Joutomaa oli tarpeeksi vaarallinen jo ilman ansoja, joilla Tex Hex oli todennäköisesti täyttänyt maaston, mutta nyt hänestä alkoi tuntua, että paikka oli tutkittava ennen pitkää.

Jos tukikohta oli ollut planeetalla jo ennen Keriumlinnaa, sen oli pakko kätkeä sisuksiinsa jotakin tärkeää.

”Anna vastauksien palata mieleesi”, neuvoi hänen isänsä. ”Senhän vuoksi alitajuntasi poimi oikean muiston.”

Marsalkka vilkaisi jälleen nuoremman minänsä kasvoja. Niistä peilautui aikuisten levottomuus, mutta hän oli varma siitä, että lapsi ei ymmärtänyt tilannetta näiden tavalla. Jotain tämän oli kuitenkin pakko tietää. BraveStarr pinnisti muistiaan ja yritti palata mielentilaan, jossa oli tuolloin ollut. Häntä ei ollut otettu mukaan turhan päiten; edes palasia matkan tarkoituksesta lapsen oli täytynyt kuulla.

Ja hän muisti – ei tavalla, jonka olisi osannut lausua ääneen, vaan tavalla, joka heijastui ympärillä huokuvaan muistoon. Hän katsoi entistä minäänsä ja asetti tämän suuhun sanat, jotka se oli saattanut lausunut kauan, kauan sitten.

 _Shamaani_ , kysyi poika katsoen ylös kohti vanhempaansa. _Mitä tuolla on?_

Tämän hento sormi osoitti synkeää kompleksia hieman varovasti kuin peläten, että se voisi purra irti tämän käden.

BraveStarr ei tiennyt, olivatko tapahtumat edenneet juuri niin. Juuri niitä sanoja hän oli tuskin käyttänyt – isän puhutteleminen _shamaaniksi_ oli outo yksityiskohta – mutta jotakin hän oli sinä päivänä kuullut ja keskittyi nyt siihen. He kaksi olivat vaihtaneet joitakin sanoja, oli se sitten tapahtunut näin suoraviivaisesti tai ei. Hän veti siitä langasta, keskittyi isäänsä, lukitsi katseensa tämän pohdiskeleviin kasvoihin. Hän uppoutui vaitonaiseen hetkeen, jonka aikana tämä mietiskeli, mitä kaikkea pojalle oli turvallista kertoa.

Ja kuinka suuren taakan tämä uskalsi vyöryttää niin nuoren ihmisen harteille.

Muiston vastine hänen isästään johdatti poikaansa yhä kauemmaksi muista. BraveStarr seurasi, ja hetken ajan hän ei ymmärtänyt, mihin nämä kulkivat. Sitten hän huomasi kallion rosoisesta pinnasta tököttävän korkean, kapean muurahaispesän. Hänen entinen minänsä kumartui tarkastelemaan kekoa, jonka pinnalla kuhisi hiilenmustia hyönteisiä.

Nuorempi Tähtihuipun shamaaneista puhui.

_Kuvittele, BraveStarr, että muurahaisilla olisi pesässään jotakin, jonka haluat. Jotakin särkyvää ja haurasta. Tahdot sitä niin kovaa, ettei sillä ole merkitystä, tunnetko niitä kohtaan myötätuntoa tai vihamielisyyttä; niin kovaa, että ne lakkaavat olemasta eläviä olentoja. Kuvittele, että haluat viedä jotakin niille kuuluvaa ja muovata sen palvelemaan omia tarkoitusperiäsi._

Lapsi katsoi aikuista kohti nyökäten. Tämän tottuneesta ilmeestä näki, ettei kyseessä ollut ensimmäinen vertaus, jota tämä joutui elämänsä aikana kuuntelemaan.

BraveStarria hymyilytti. Hän kääntyi poispäin, jotta hänen isänsä ei huomannut.

_Jos haluaisit vain runnella pesän, vaihtoehtoja olisi lukuisia. Mutta nyt se ei käy laatuun – täysi tuho ja hävitys tärvelisivät myös sen, mitä tavoittelet._

Poika nyökkäsi jälleen.

_Joten vaikka ihmisen mahti on muurahaiseen verrattuna pohjaton, ei tämä kykene surmaamaan vihollistaan. On käytettävä hienovaraisempia keinoja, laskeuduttava samalle tasolle. Se on ainut syy siihen, että pesä seisoo edessämme siitä huolimatta, tahtooko joku vohkia sen kalleudet vai ei._

Tuuli yltyi. Hänen isänsä paljon nuorempana siirsi katseensa kohti tuhkaista horisonttia, ja poika seurasi tämän esimerkkiä.

 _Tuolla_ , sanoi isä lopulta osoittaen kädellään joutomaan kompleksia, _on se, joka on meille sama kuin me muurahaisille._

He erkaantuivat muiston henkilöhahmoista ja kävelivät pois joutomaan reunalta. Tähtihuippua ympäröivät sokkeloiset kivimuodostelmat häämöttivät kaukana edessä.

Itse vuorta ei näkynyt.

”Alatko ymmärtää, poikani?” kysyi hänen isänsä. ”Myönnettäköön, että lapselle välitetty vertauskuva oli ääriviivoiltaan karkea. On oltava takertumatta yksityiskohtiin; kuulithan jo senkin, ettei Stampeden voi sanoa asustavan joutomaalla missään konkreettisessa mielessä..”

”Minä...” BraveStarr aloitti katsoen maisemaa, josta puuttui merkityksellisin maamerkki. ”Tämä on kaikki tosi... abstraktia. En tiedä. Tuntuu, etten ymmärrä vielä kaikkein tärkeintä. Miksi kaikki tämä edes tapahtuu? Mitä Stampede haluaa?”

”Eikö minun kuulunut olla se, joka kysyy kysymykset?” lausui hänen isänsä ja katsoi häntä hymyillen. He kävelivät eteenpäin; muiston henkilöt jäivät kauas taakse. ”Sille on toinenkin syy kuin se, että tieto kaivetaan sinun mielestäsi. Huono kysymys ei tuo valaistusta vaan myrkyttää ajatusprosessin oletuksilla, jotka sisällyttää valmiiksi itseensä.”

BraveStarr ei vastannut vaan siirsi katseensa kallion pintaan jalkojensa alla. Sille tuntui tapahtuvan jotakin.

”Tämä on toinen kohta, jossa varoitan sinua tulkitsemasta kertomustani muurahaispesästä liian kirjaimellisesti. Mitä Stampede haluaa? Oletko varma siitä, että Stampede on jotakin, joka edes _voi_ haluta?”

Ohut kerros joutomaiden tuhkaa katosi; kivi suli hienoksi, kellertäväksi hiekaksi. Pian he kulkivat Keriumlinnan ympäristön mieleen tuovalla dyynillä, johon heidän askeleensa jättivät hentoja kengänjälkiä. Aurinkojen paahtava kuumuutta ei muistossa tuntenut, mutta valosta päätellen saattoi olla keskipäivä.

BraveStarr nosti katseensa ylös. Edessä kohosi Equestroidien sali sellaisena kuin se oli ollut ennen kohtalokasta taistoa.

”Sinä olet käynyt Equestroidien salissa”, sanoi Tähtihuipun shamaani. Tämän äänessä ei ollut yllättyneisyyttä.

”Joitakin viikkoja sitten”, BraveStarr sanoi epävarmana siitä, kuinka paljon hänen isänsä tiesi. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna ei tuntunut sattumalta, että tämä oli kertonut hänelle monumentista.

Hänen isänsä otti muutaman askeleen rakennusta kohti ja puhui. ”Minä kävin Equestroidien salissa ensimmäistä kertaa saavuttuani planeetalle. Suuri Equus ilmestyi minulle ja kertoi mahdottomalta kuulostaneen tarinan siitä, mitä tapahtuisi monien vuosien päästä – tarinan salin romahduksesta. Tarinan Lopun vartijasta ja Orpolapsesta. Uskon, että sen kertaaminen sinulle olisi ajanhukkaa.”

He kävelivät kylmien aurinkojen alla lähemmäs monumenttia. Se saattoi olla vain kuvitelmaa, mutta sali vaikutti BraveStarrista vähemmän kuluneelta – sisäänkäyntiä reunustavat hevospatsaat olivat muodoiltaan eheämpiä ja halkeamia vailla, hiekka oli vallannut pienemmän alueen tiilillä peitetystä tiestä.

Muraali oven yläpuolella oli silti kulunut niin pahasti, ettei sen yksityiskohdista saanut selvää, mutta BraveStarr oli näkevinään suuren, tummanvihreän muodon sen keskellä.

”Kaikki on edennyt equestroidien johtajan ennustustensa mukaan”, sanoi Tähtihuipun shamaani, ”koskien sekä salin romahdusta että heidän kansaansa uhkaavaa vihollista.”

”Stampedea?” kysyi BraveStarr.

Hänen isänsä nyökkäsi. ”En tiedä, tuntevatko aikahevot petoa sillä nimellä – se on historian saatossa ja eri kulttuureille ilmentyessään ottanut itselleen lukuisia eri titteleitä. Yal-Dabamation. Surman saurus. Camatvyi. Perimmäinen särö. Uskoakseni kyse on kuitenkin samasta olennosta.”

He pysähtyivät rakennelman eteen.

”Stampede ei ole kuitenkaan syy siihen, että otin equestroidit puheeksi. Kerro minulle, poikani: kuka on syyllinen Equestroidien salin tuhoon?”

”Minä kai”, mutisi BraveStarr. ”Thirty-Thirtyllä oli oikeus puolustaa kotiaan.” Hän huomasi vasta nimen lausuttuaan, ettei ollut kertonut isälleen uudesta apulaissheriffistään, mutta tämä ei pysähtynyt siihen.

”Niin on meille luontevaa ajatella”, tämä lausui, ”että teoilla on tekijänsä, tapahtumaketjuilla alullepanijansa. Mutta Suuri Equus tiesi, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan, ja hänen kauttaan tiesin minäkin. Kumpikaan meistä ei silti tehnyt elettäkään muuttaakseen tulevaa – ja mahdotonta se olisi ollutkin. Voiko meitä syyttää siitä, että emme yrittäneet? Ja jos ei, voiko niitäkään, joiden teot salin viime kädessä tuhosivat?”

”En tiedä, ymmärränkö”, BraveStarr mutisi. Hänen ei ollut vaikea samaistua muiston aiempaan osaan jääneen lapsen asemaan.

”Minäkään en aluksi ymmärtänyt. Kun kuulin Suuren Equusin kertoman legendan, mieleeni tuli verrata sitä erääseen itse tuntemaani – orpolapsen ja hirvi-koiran tarinaan. Tietäen equestroidien kyvystä matkata ajassa ja näiden lajin synnystä esitin kysymyksen siitä, pohjautuuko toinen kertomus kenties toiseen. Oli kuin jokin sen pohtimisessa, kumpi oli alkuperäinen, olisi saanut equestroidin raivon partaalle järjettömyydellään.”

BraveStarr muisteli omaa keskusteluaan equestroidin kanssa. Hänen oli helppo kuvitella, että niin olisi käynyt.

”Eri ihmiskulttuureissa on vallinnut erilaisia käsityksiä ajan luonteesta”, sanoi hänen isänsä. ”Joillekin se on syklinen, kumulatiivinen, toisille lineaarinen, mutta yksikään ei ole ymmärtänyt aikaa equestroidien tavoin. Se, että näiden heimo kykenee laukkaamaan ajan halki, värittää kaikilla tasoilla sitä, millaisena käsite näille näyttäytyy. Meillä, eteenpäin tikittävän kellon vangeilla, ei ole syytä epäillä kausaliteettia. Mutta entä jos kaikki, mitä tapahtuu, olisi mahdollista – ainakin teoriassa – nähdä ennalta? Eikö järki olisi vaarassa varista pois syyn ja seurauksen, tahdon ja intention käsitteistä?”

”Niin, ehkä”, BraveStarr vastasi nopeasti. Hän päätti tyytyä ymmärtämään isänsä puheet sillä tasolla kuin ymmärsi nyt; hänellä oli aavistus siitä, että päivään mahtuisi paljon tähdellisempääkin puhuttavaa.

Hän katsoi edessä kohoavaa Equestroidien salia. Ainoalla vierailullaan hänellä oli ollut niin kova kiire kaikkea muuta ajatellessa, ettei hän uskonut pysähtyneensä arvostamaan rakennuksen kauneutta oikealla tavalla. Hevospatsaat olivat muotokieleltään tyyliteltyjä mutta pikkutarkan yksityiskohtaisia; vuorenseinämään rakennettu sisäänkäynti oli jylhä näky aavikon keskellä.

Ja nyt sali makasi säpäleinä Equus-vuoren raunioiden alla – sali, joka oli ollut mittaamattoman arvokas tavoilla, joita hän ei edes osannut sanoilla ilmaista. Ehkä sille oli jossakin oikeat sanat. ”Minulla on silti paha mieli siitä, mitä sinä päivänä tapahtui”, hän sanoi enemmän itselleen kuin isälleen.

Tähtihuipun shamaani hymyili. ”Jos se yhtään lohduttaa, voin kertoa, ettei salin romahdus tosiaankaan ollut equestroideille yllätys eikä tragedia. Se oli ennalta tunnettu tapahtuma, jolla oli oma roolinsa ajan virran kulussa.”

BraveStarr mietti Thirty-Thirtyä ja sitä, kuinka näennäisen välinpitämättömästi tämä oli vaikuttanut suhtautuvan kotinsa tuhoon.

”Mutta varsinaisesta puheenaiheestamme jatkaakseni: kun tuntee equestroidien tavoin tulevaisuuden yksityiskohtaisen tarkasti, monet inhimilliset käsitteet ovat lakata merkitsemästä mitään. Heille syy ja seuraus merkitsevät paljon vähemmän; maailma koostuu vähemmän tahtojensa mukaisesti toimivista yksilöistä ja enemmän ennalta määrätyistä tapahtumista, joita on hyödytöntä yrittää paeta.”

Tähtihuipun shamaani kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

”Mitä jos ei tietäisi _paljon_ vaan _kaiken_? Voisiko edes silloin sanota haluavansa mitään – vai olisiko pelkkä vääjäämättömyyden tahdoton orja?”

”Tietääkö Stampede kaiken?” BraveStarr kysyi epäuskoisesti.

”En tiedä, voiko niinkään sanoa”, vastasi hänen isänsä. ”Mutta hän tietää paljon enemmän kuin kukaan muu – ja tavoilla, joita emme edes voi ymmärtää. Hänen maailmansa operoi lainalaisuuksilla, joille meidän silmämme ovat sokeita.”

He kääntyivät pois Equestroidien salin suunnasta. BraveStarr loi vielä viimeisen katseen monumenttiin, jonka näki todennäköisesti viimeistä kertaa ehjänä.

Yhtäkkiä hän toivoi, että Thirty-Thirty olisikin ollut heidän kanssaan ylhäällä. Jotta tämäkin olisi voinut katsoa.

”Tämän vuoksi välttäisin sinuna kysymästä, mitä Stampede haluaa”, sanoi Tähtihuipun shamaani. ”Kaikki sanat ja lauseet, joilla voisimme petoa kuvailla, liittävät sen tähän maailmaan ja pelkistävät sen muotoon, jonka me voimme hahmottaa. Näin tehdessämme katsomme kuitenkin vääristävän lasin lävitse. Mikään, mitä voisin sinulle sanoa, ei kerro koko totuutta siitä, mikä Stampede on.”

”Koska se on mahdotonta”, BraveStarr sanoi.

”Niin. Ja koska totuus – kuten jo tiedät – on vaarallinen. Jos sitä ajattelee tarpeeksi kauan, ei jää enää mitään muuta ajateltavaa. Jos Stampeden maailmalle avaa henkensä, se syö sisuksiinsa kaiken, mitä on; jos antaa pedon varjon langeta ylleen, ei näe enää muuta valoa kuin sen oman hornantulen.”

He kävelivät aavikon halki. BraveStarr yritti painaa mieleensä kaikkea, mitä oli juuri kuullut, mutta vain uusien kysymysten tulva täytti hänen tajuntansa. Siitäkin huolimatta, ettei se kuulunut pelin henkeen, hän avasi suunsa ja lausui kysymyksistään kaikista painavimman. ”Miten mitään sellaista vastaan voi taistella?”

BraveStarrin yllätykseksi hänen isänsä katsoi häntä mietiskelevästi ja vastasi. ”Rakentamalla paremman totuuden”, tämä sanoi, ”jos pystyy.”

Kun BraveStarr kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, heidän askeltensa jäljet olivat kadonneet. Muisto alkoi hälvetä, ja hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että he siirtyisivät pian jonnekin muualle.

”Ja ehkä joku pystyykin”, Tähtihuipun shamaani jatkoi. ”Ehkä me, ehkä jotkut muut. Historia on todistanut lukemattoman utopian romahdusta, mutta moni saa vielä nousta. Mekin olemme utopistien lapsia, BraveStarr – kotiplaneettamme asutettiin täynnä intoa rakentaa tyhjästä jotakin parempaa. Radikaalilla visiolla oli vastustajansa, mutta meidän edeltäjämme uskoivat, että nostamalla jalkansa maasta he saisivat enemmän kuin menettäisivät. Ja hetken ajan jotakin parempaa olikin.”

Hiekka heidän jalkojensa alla alkoi haihtua olemattomiin. Taivas menetti hitaasti punertavaa väriään.

”Hetken ajan me saimme paljon, mutta lopulta menetimme enemmän. En tiedä, olisiko ketään lähtenyt, jos avaruuden syövereissä piilevä vaara olisi tunnettu. Enää se ei saa jäädä tuntematta. Stampede... Stampede työkaluineen ja kätyreineen on kaikki se, mitä utopistit uskoivat pakenevansa. Hänen liikkeensä synnyttävät väreitä, jotka purkautuvat sotana ja hävityksenä galaksin joka puolella.”

BraveStarr mietti Tex Hexiä ja tämän yhteistyötä Krang-imperiumin kanssa. Galaksi odotti kauhulla kissojen seuraavaa siirtoa; villeimmät spekulaatiot ennustivat avointa sodanjulistusta heidän sektoriaan vastaan.

”Ja _sen_ haluan sinun muistavan kaikkea muuta kirkkaammin siitä, mikä Stampede on. Oli hänen todellinen olemuksensa mitä hyvänsä, hänen keinoistaan vaarallisimmat ovat maallisia. Sinun on valmistauduttava taisteluun sekä Stampedea että tämän välikäsiä vastaan.”

Itseään paljon isompia asioita tuijottava poika oli jäänyt ympäriltä haihtuvaan muistoon. Siitä hetkestä oli vuosikausia, mutta BraveStarr ei tuntenut oloaan yhtään sen valmiimmaksi. ”Miten minä teen sen?” hän kysyi. ”Millä jotakin Stampeden kaltaista vastaan voi taistella konkreettisessa mielessä – tai edes Tex Hexiä?”

Taivas ja maa lakkasivat hitaasti olemasta heidän sukeltaessaan valkeuteen muistojen välissä.

”Sinulla on enemmän aseita kuin aavistatkaan”, vastasi hänen isänsä. ”Mutta siihen tarvitsemme toisen kysymyksen. Sulje silmäsi, poikani.”

BraveStarr teki työtä käskettyä. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, he olivat kaukana Uuden Texasin aavikoilta kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla.

Thirty-Thirty katsoi kaukalossa seisovaa kulahtanutta vettä. Tähtihuipun ympärillä kasvavia kaktuksia ja kukkiako vanhus sillä kasteli? Juomakelpoisuudelle uskalsi antaa korkeintaan arvosanan ”ehkä”.

Hän voisi aina kiivetä portaita pyytämään juotavaa vuoren herralta, mutta aurinkoja vasten uljaasti nousevan kivipilarin koosta päätellen siihen menisi tuskallisen kauan. Ja sitä paitsi BraveStarr oli kieltänyt häntä seuraamasta.

Thirty-Thirty huokaisi ja väänsi itsensä hevosen hahmoon. Jotkin asiat olivat helpompia eläimen makuaistilla.

Mitä on taikuus?

Paikka oli niin tuttu, että hän tunnisti sen jo ennen kuin maailma tarkentui hänen silmissään. He olivat Galaktisen marsalkka-akatemian luentosalissa.

BraveStarr seisoi valtavan holotaulun vierellä. Penkkirivit kohosivat kauas ylös kaarevassa muodostelmassa hänen edessään; jos hän ei erehtynyt huoneesta, kyseessä oli aluksen tilavin luentosali, numero 02. Lattiat ja seinät olivat vaaleaa puuta. Katossa kulki valtavien tuuletusputkien ja johtojen sekamelska.

Huoneen keskellä oli pieni pöytä, jonka äärellä seisoi professori Morgan ruskeassa takissaan selkä heitä vasten. Tämä ei liikkunut eikä puhunut mitään. Yhtä paikoilleen jähmettyneitä olivat myös hajallaan ympäri luentosalia istuvat opiskelijat.

Hänen isänsä otti pari askelta eteenpäin ja haravoi huonetta katseellaan. BraveStarria, jolle paikka ei ollut uusi, kiinnosti enemmän tämän juuri lausuma kysymys. ”Mitä on taikuus”, toisti hän itselleen.

Aluksen mekanismien vaimea taustamelu tunkeutui hänen korviinsa. Vietettyään kuukausia poissa entisestä opinahjostaan BraveStarr oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, kuinka ärsyttävää se oli ollut; aivot huomasivat koneiden jyskeen aina, kun ympärillä oli hiljaisempaa.

”Niin.” Tähtihuipun shamaani katseli hetken tyhjää paikkaa eturivissä ja laskeutui sitten istumaan vihreällä pehmusteella päällystetylle penkille. ”Ellen erehdy, mielesi hakeutui vastausta etsiessään siihen, mitä sait kuulla vuosinasi akatemiassa. Kerro siis, mitä olet oppinut.”

”Hyvä on”, BraveStarr sanoi. Alan perusteita käsittelevä kysymys ei ollut vaikea eikä erityisen jännittävä – koetehtävänä se olisi ollut naurettavan helppo – mutta jokin ympäristössä sai hänen keskittymisensä herpaantumaan. Ehkä se johtui vain siitä, ettei hän ollut ennen nähnyt luentosalia niin hiljaisena. Oli täysin liikkumattomissa ihmishahmoissakin, joiden kanssa he tilan jakoivat, jotakin aavemaista.

Hänen isänsä katsoi häntä pohdiskelevasti, ja BraveStarr oli jo kysymässä, aistiko tämäkin jotain outoa, mutta piti suunsa kiinni. Ympärillä ei näkynyt sen lisäksi mitään erikoista, että aika oli pysähtynyt muilta kuin heiltä. Opiskelijat, joista suurimman osan hän tunsi nimeltä, istuskelivat paikoillaan aivan tavallisesti. Pöydillä näiden edessä oli kirjoja ja kannettavia tietokoneita.

Professori Morganin kasvot olivat jähmettyneet tylsistyneeseen ilmeeseen.

Esoteriikan ja taikuuden filosofian oppialoilla mainetta saavuttaneella professorilla oli ollut opiskelijoiden keskuudessa maine tiukkana, pikkutarkkana opettajana. Hyvä luennoitsija tämä oli silti BraveStarrin mielestä ollut.

Hetkeksi hän unohtui tutkimaan entisen opettajansa kasvoja, mutta muisti sitten, että häneltä oli kysytty kysymys. Jokin epämääräinen seikka ympäristössä jäi vaivaamaan häntä, mutta BraveStarr katsoi silti kohti isäänsä ja puhui. ”Taikuus”, hän aloitti, ”ööh, taikuudeksi voidaan määritellä mikä tahansa perinteisiä fysiikan lakeja näennäisesti rikkova ilmiö.”

”Jatka.”

BraveStarr vilkaisi automaattisesti vieressään seisovaa professoria kohti kuin toivoen tämän reagoivan hänen selostukseensa nyrpeällä nyökkäyksellä. Tämän harmaassa stetsonissa – akatemian henkilökunnan tunnusmerkki – oli sininen, tähteä muistuttava symboli, sama kuin hänen omassaan. Hän ei ollut aivan varma siitä, mitä sininen väri tarkoitti. Monella professorilla oli samanlainen. Ikivanhan instituution tavat, perinteet ja symbolit olivat sellaista tietoutta, joka oli kiinnostanut joitakin opiskelijoita enemmän kuin mikään muu ja loppuja ei yhtään. 

Sillä ei ollut nyt mitään väliä. Hänen täytyi keskittyä.

”Ennen avaruusaikaa useimmat sivilisaatiot olettivat, että fysiikan lait ovat samat kaikkialla”, mutisi BraveStarr miettien, miksi hänen isänsä oli pyytänyt häntä toistamaan faktoja, jotka löytyisväti minkä tahansa alan perusteoksen ensimmäisestä luvusta. ”Tähtitieteelliset havainnot sulkivat pois ison mittakaavan vaihtelut, mutta myöhemmin kävi ilmi, että tiettyjen taivaankappaleiden ympäristössä voidaan havaita systemaattisia eroja fysikaalisten ilmiöiden toiminnassa. Sitä sanotaan taikuudeksi.”

Hän toisti itseään. BraveStarr asteli pari askelta poispäin entisestä professoristaan ja katsoi kohti isäänsä. Tämä nyökkäsi ilmeettömästi.

”Taikavoimaiset yksilöt kantavat näitä systemaattisia eroja mukanaan paikallisesti. Niitä... niitä sanotaan differentiaaleiksi, en tiedä, oletko kuullut sitä sanaa... Tästä syystä taikavoimia voi käyttää missä tahansa siitä huolimatta, että ne noudattavat alkuympäristönsä differentiaaleja. Taikavoima on siis mikä tahansa taianomainen, tietoisesti toistettavissa oleva kyky.”

Hetken ajan huoneessa tuntui olevan jokin pielessä. BraveStarr räpäytti silmiään, ja se oli poissa. Kaikki oli mennyt liian nopeasti, jotta hän aivonsa olisivat ehtineet tarttua mihinkään yksityiskohtaan – hänen mieleensä oli jäänyt vain etäinen vaikutelma vihreästä väristä.

BraveStarr katsoi hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, sitten kohti isäänsä. Oliko tämä nähnyt saman?

Tähtihuipun shamaani vain nyökkäsi hänelle. ”Jatka.”

Hetken BraveStarr kasasi ajatuksiaan, sitten puhui jälleen. ”Fysiikan laeista, joiden tiedämme nyt vaihtelevan galaksin eri osissa, puhuttaessa viitataan useimmiten Rigelian olosuhteisiin. Taikuus määritellään siis periaatteessa mielivaltaisesti poikkeavuudeksi niistä. Syistä, joita ei vielä tiedetä, fysiikan lait suurimmalla osalla galaksin asutetuista planeetoista vaikuttavat kuitenkin lähes identtisiltä. Rigelian ja Maapallon välillä ei ole vielä havaittu eroja, jos niitä edes on. Muillakin suurten sivilisaatioiden planeetoilla on lähes samanlaiset olosuhteet.”

BraveStarrin piti epäröivän tauon. Siitä luento olisi voinut jatkaa vaikka mihin suuntaan – ehkä taikuuden tutkimuksen historiaan, ehkä joidenkin tunnetuimpien differentiaalien kuvailuun, ehkä selostukseen eniten tutkituista taikavoimista. Hänen opintonsa olivat olleet melko käytännönläheisiä, mutta verrattain tuore ja jatkuvasti kehittyvä ala piti sisällään loputtomasti erilaisia teoreettisia tulokulmia. Eräs Lestraden tuttu Lontoosta oli hakenut paikalliseen yliopistoon opiskelemaan taikuuden sosiologiaa.

”Siinä oli paljon sanoja taikuudesta”, sanoi hänen isänsä ennen kuin hän ehti jatkaa. ”Mutta mitä taikuus merkitsee _sinulle_ , BraveStarr?”

BraveStarr mietti hetken. Hän mietti neljää voimaansa, joiden kaltaisia kenelläkään muulla akatemiassa ei ollut ollut. Ne olivat todennäköisesti paitsi syy siihen, että hänelle oli myönnetty stipendi, myös syy siihen, että hän oli halunnut jäädä – hän oli ajatellut voivansa käyttää erityiskykyjään johonkin hyödylliseen. Hän oli ajatellut voimien olleen syy siihen, että hänet oli lähetetty juuri akatemian hoteisiin.

Hän mietti kanssaopiskelijoidensa kasvoilla näkemäänsä ihailua ja kateutta. Hän mietti sitä, kuinka oli vailla muutakaan, millä itsensä määrittää, tullut aluksella tunnetuksi juuri kykyjensä kautta. Se orpo, jolla oli neljä eläinvoimaa.

Hänen ajatuksinsa kulkeutuivat siihen, kuinka hänen menneisyytensä ja poikkeuksellisen vahvat kykynsä olivat vaikuttaneet kiinnostavan myös akatemian henkilökuntaa. Sen hän ymmärsi täysin. Harvassa olivat galaktisiksi rauhanturvaajiksi kouluttautuvat, joilla oli yliluonnollisia lahjoja; useimmat vain opetettiin taistelemaan taikuutta vastaan perinteisin keinoin. Vailla muistojaan hän ei ollut kuitenkaan osannut kertoa näille mitään hyödyllistä.

Mieleen tuli paljon muutakin. Kerran eräällä kenttäpraktikumilla hän oli avannut säilyketölkkejä Karhun voimalla Lestraden unohdettua avaajan alukselle. Uudella Texasilla hän oli antanut hevoselle pataan ja sotkenut Tex Hexin suunnitelmat. Puuman nopeus oli hyödyllinen aina silloin, kun oli vaarassa myöhästyä jostakin.

Siinä oli paljon tiivistettäväksi yhteen puheenvuoroon. BraveStarr vilkaisi jälleen kohti isäänsä, joka tuijotti häntä kärsivällisesti. Hän antoi katseensa harhailla huoneessa toivoen näkevänsä taas jotakin, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

Hän avasi suunsa lausuakseen isälle sen, mitä oli äskettäin pohtinut itsekseen, mutta ei sanonutkaan mitään. Päällimmäiseksi mieleen nousikin aivan toinen, muuhun tänään tapahtuneeseen enemmän liittyvä ajatus.

_Erehdyt, jos luulet käsirautojen tai kaltereiden päihittävän Stampeden palvelijan._

Hänen oli helppo ymmärtää kanssaopiskelijoiden kateutta, mitä tuli Karhun voimaan tai Puuman nopeuteen silloin, kun piti taistella tavallisia pahantekijöitä vastaan. Jos Tex Hex olisi ollut pelkkä planeetan asukkaita terrorisoiva tavallinen pikkurikollinen, hän olisi voinut hoidella tämän vaikka yksinään.

Mutta kuinka isojen asioiden kanssa he olivatkaan tekemisissä?

”Minä ajattelin joskus, että erityiskyvyistäni olisi hyötyä tässä ammatissa”, BraveStarr sanoi hiljaa. ”Että voisin olla hyvä marsalkka. Mutta Stampede... saat asian kuulostamaan siltä, ettei sillä edes ole fyysistä hahmoa. Miten voin taistella mitään sellaista vastaan? Miten kovaa täytyy lyödä osuakseen johonkin, joka ei ole aineellinen?”

Hän mietti sitä, kuinka Tex Hex oli vain kadonnut savuna ilmaan. Niin vahva taikuus käytettynä niin välinpitämättömästi olisi todennäköisesti saanut professori Morganinkin nostamaan kulmakarvojaan. Akatemiassa hän oli ajatellut selviävänsä rauhanturvaajan tehtävistä helposti, mutta nyt BraveStarr tunsi itsensä aseettomaksi.

”Jos kykysi rajoittuisivat siihen”, tokaisi Tähtihuipun shamaani, ”ei mitään toivoa Stampedea vastaan olisikaan. Mutta niiden alku eikä loppu ei ole siinä, mitä kuvittelet osaavasi – tai siinä, mitä näen, että sinulle on akatemiassa opetettu.”

”Ei minulla ole muita voimia”, BraveStarr sanoi hiljaa. ”Ja ne neljäkin ovat enemmän kuin mitä useimmat osaavat.” Useimmat akatemian muista taikavoimaisista opiskelijoista, joiden kanssa hän oli ollut yhteisillä harjoituskursseilla, olivat hallinneet jonkin yksittäisen tempun. Joidenkin taikuus oli niin hidasta ja heikkoa, ettei siitä ollut apua taistelussa. Lestrade ei ollut osannut mitään, ja heidän kolmikkonsa viimeinen oli hallinnut omia voimiaan liian huonosti kyetäkseen hyödyntämään niitä ammatissaan.

Hänen isänsä pudisti päätään. ”Karhun voima? Suden korvat? Haukan silmät? Puuman nopeus? Mitä niiden on tarkoitus olla – heimomme salattua tietoutta, joka on periytynyt sukupolvelta toiselle, kenties jopa alkukodistamme lähtien? Luuletko, että esi-isämme metsästivät biisoneja Karhun voimalla?”

BraveStarr ei vastannut.

Ei tietenkään, olisi hänen tehnyt mieli vastata. Mutta se ei kuulostanut hirveän kaukaiselta siitä, mitä hänen erityisen väkevien voimiensa alkuperästä oli akatemiassa spekuloitu.

”Minä kerron sinulle, mitä ne neljä ovat, BraveStarr – lapsen muistisääntöjä, joilla tämä on antanut harjoittelemilleen taidoille nimen, jonka itse ymmärtää. Toisto, assosiaatio johonkin tuttuun; ne ovat avuksi aloittelijalle. Mutta mitään muuta lapsekkaat eläinhahmot eivät ole, ja sinun on hylättävä ne, jos haluat ymmärtää, mitä taikuus todella on.”

Hänen isänsä nousi penkiltä ja kulki luentosalin edessä nopein, edestakaisin askelein.

”Minä olen lukenut Galaktisen marsalkka-akatemian tutkimusta. Yksinäisinä vuosinani luin taikuudesta kaiken, minkä vain käsiini sain. Kun heidän luokseen saapuu oppilas, joka mielii käyttää erityisiä kykyjään galaksin varjelemiseen, he ovat hyviä nimeämään ja lokeroimaan sen, mihin tämä pystyy. Nimet ja lokerot ovat hyödyllisiä, mutta ne myös sulkevat sisäänsä. Sinun täytyy nähdä kauemmas, BraveStarr.”

Tähtihuipun shamaani elehti käsillään osoitellen ympäri luentosalia.

”Katso ympärillesi – me olemme muistossasi, me olemme ajatuksistasi kasatussa tilassa, jonka mielesi avasi, kun esitimme sille kysymyksen. Tämäkin on taikuutta. Se ei ole ennalta nimetty temppu; se on todellisuuden intuitiivista ymmärtämistä ja muovaamista mieleisekseen. Se on jotakin, johon minä pystyn synnyttyäni planeetalla, jota taikuus kosketti erityisen vahvasti, ja jotain, jonka myös sinä voit oppia. Jotakin, mitä sinun täytyy oppia. Kun Stampede tulee, sinua ei pelasta se, mitä harjoittelit akatemiassa.”

”Kun hän tulee?” kysyi BraveStarr. ”Ai uniini, kuten viime yönä?”

”Kyllä”, sanoi hänen isänsä. ”Hän on huomannut sinut, eikä paluuta entiseen ole. Joka hetki hänen otteensa vahvistuu. Jotkut sanovat, että kaikki taikuus on peräisin reiästä, jonka Stampede on iskenyt todellisuuteemme. Hän käyttää sitä vihollisiaan vastaan, mutta yhtä hyvin voimme valjastaa sen omaksi aseeksemme.”

”Minä...” BraveStarr aloitti, ”miten minä opin taikuutta – oikeaa taikuutta? Mihin kaikkeen sillä voi pystyä?”

Jotakin tapahtui taas – kuin vieras läsnäolo olisi laskeutunut huoneeseen. BraveStarr yritti olla katsomatta sitä kohti, jotta se ei häviäisi, lukitsi katseensa isänsä kasvoihin.

”Mietiskele, poikani. Keskity itseesi, muistoihisi ja menneisyytesi. Kulje unissasi siellä, mikä on lukittu pois”, tämä sanoi rauhallisesti. Tähtihuipun shamaanin ilme värähti, ja BraveStarrista tuntui, että tämä oli huomannut saman – tai oli ollut siitä tietoinen koko ajan. ”On niin paljon sellaista, mitä en voi sinulle kertoa, mutta jonka tietäminen on kuitenkin elintärkeää. Jos ravistat mieleltäsi kahleet, joihin se on vangittu, pystyt paljon enempään kuin uskot. Osaavissa käsissä taikuus voi olla lähes mitä tahansa.”

Hiljainen, raastava ääni liittyi aluksen koneistojen taustameluun. BraveStarr tuijotti isäänsä pinnistäen, jotta ei olisi vilkaissut taakseen; hän oli varma siitä, että se katoaisi, jos hän katsoisi suoraan sitä kohti.

”Joskus”, sanoi hänen isänsä, ”taikuus on kyky nähdä se, mitä ei aiemmin nähnyt.”

BraveStarr laski katseensa maahan. Vihreät, himmeät juovat kulkivat lattian halki. Kun niitä kohti yritti katsoa, ne katosivat; hän keskittyi yhteen pisteeseen lattiassa ja näki niiden virtaavan ohitse. Linjat värähtelivät kuin tuulen mukana kulkeva savu.

Hetken päästä ne tarkentuivat hänen näkökentässään, ja BraveStarr uskalsi nostaa hieman katsettaan. Juovat peittivät luentosalin jokaisen pinnan – ne kulkivat seinien ja katon halki, ohittivat paikoillaan istuvat opiskelijat ja pujottelivat näiden välistä huoneen etuosaa kohti. Niiden hämähäkinseittiä muodostama verkosto oli tiiviimpi heidän suunnillaan kuin luentosalin takana.

BraveStarr katsahti jähmettyneen professorin suuntaan. Juovat yhtyivät tämän ympärillä ja haarautuivat hiuksenhienoiksi säikeiksi, jotka kuristivat tätä otteessaan. Koko Morganin vartaloa peitti ohut kerros tummanvihreää usvaa.

Hän vilkaisi isäänsä. ”O-onko tuo...?” BraveStarr ei uskaltanut saattaa lausettaan loppuun syistä, joita ei uskonut ymmärtävänsä itsekään.

Tämä nyökkäsi hitaasti.

He seisoivat hetken siinä sanomatta toisilleen mitään. Kun BraveStarr lopetti juovien näkemiseen keskittymisen, ne haihtuivat hitaasti pois, ja pian luentosali oli entisellään. Muiston hahmot eivät olleet liikkuneet piiruakaan.

”Olemme nähneet kaiken, mitä täällä on nähtävää”, sanoi hänen isänsä lopulta. ”On viimeisen kysymyksen aika, mutta siihen et tarvitse muistoa.”

Löntysteltyään pari kierrosta vuoren ympäri Thirty-Thirty teki päätöksen siitä, mitä lähistöllä kasvavista kasveista Tähtihuipun shamaani jäisi kaipaamaan kaikista vähiten. Kaktuksia hän ei ottanut mukaan pohdintaan – niitä Thirty-Thirty ei aikonut ryhtyä popsimaan. Mieluummin vaikka nääntyisi nälkään.

Se oli täysin uskottava skenaario. BraveStarr ei ollut pakannut mukaan mitään eväitä, ja aamiaisesta oli ainakin tunti.

Kellertävässä, kituvassa ruohokasvissa oli outo suutuntuma ja epämiellyttävä jälkimaku. BraveStarr saisi käskeä isäänsä istuttamaan jotain vähän maukkaampaa.

Miksi on vaarallista tietää?

He olivat jälleen Tähtihuipulla.

BraveStarr räpytteli silmiään. Olo oli kuin unesta väkivaltaisesti herätetyllä; häneltä kesti hetki päästä varmuuteen siitä, että he olivat jälleen oikeassa maailmassa.

”Tämän kysymyksen kohdalla”, sanoi Tähtihuipun shamaani, ”eivät muistosi auta. Mutta yhdessä pääsemme riittävän lähelle. On niin tärkeää, että ymmärrät.” BraveStarrin isä kasvoilla ei näkynyt merkkejä siitä, että tämän olo oli yhtä hutera kuin hänellä itsellään.

Nuotio paloi himmeällä liekillä. Aavikon yllä käyvä tuuli ulvoi jostain kaukaa. BraveStarr yritti katsoa poispäin tulesta, vaikka arvelikin, ettei sillä ollut enää mitään väliä. Hänen katseensa haravoi huoneen yksityiskohtia; hyllyllä lojui preeriaihmisten keramiikkaa, seinällä roikkui metsäistä näkymää esittävä piirros.

Hän tuli ajatelleeksi, ettei tiennyt, kuinka kauan aikaa todellisessa maailmassa oli kulunut – toivottavasti Thirty-Thirty ei ollut joutunut odottamaan liian kauan. Toivottavasti he ehtisivät ratsastaa takaisin ennen keskipäivän lämpöaaltoa. Auringot vaikuttivat paistavan huoneen avonaiseen osaan suunnilleen samasta asennosta kuin heidän vajotessaan muistoihin.

Se oli niin arkinen ajatus, että hän olisi melkein voinut unohtaa kokeneensa mitään tavallisesta poikkeavaa.

BraveStarr mietti kysymystä, jonka oli kuullut isänsä suusta. ”En tiedä, miten se käytännössä toimii”, hän sanoi lopulta, ”mutta Stampeden täytyy pystyä vaikuttamaan kohteisiinsa sitä vahvemmin, mitä enemmän ne tästä tietävät. Minä kuulin sen nimen Tex Hexiltä painajaistani edeltäneenä päivänä, ja... ja jo silloin sen täytyi vaikuttaa minuun jotenkin.”

Tuli rätisi heikosti. Hänen isänsä ei tehnyt elettäkään lisätäkseen polttopuita heidän tiedottomuutensa aikana mustiksi kekäleiksi palaneiden tilalle.

Hän jatkoi puhumista. Sanat tulivat ulos hänen suustaan automaattisesti.

”Ja... siksi minut lähetettiin akatemiaan. Kauas Stampeden luota. Avaruuden kolkkaan, jossa en voisi törmätä tietoon menneisyydestäni.”

Hetken vallitsi hiljaisuus. ”Sinut”, hänen isänsä sanoi. ”Sinut ja kaikki muut, jotka pelastuivat.”

BraveStarr laski katseensa tiilien muodostelmalle lattiassa.

”Mitä tunteita tieto siitä sinussa herättää?” kysyi Tähtihuipun shamaani. ”Helpotusta, koska kokemallesi kärsimykselle on selitys? Vai kauhistusta, koska suojelemisenne vaati niin hirvittävän valinnan? Lapset revittiin irti maasta, jolla nämä olivat kasvaneet, irrotettiin kaikesta, minkä perusteella nämä olivat paikkansa maailmassa ymmärtäneet. Sellaista kohtaloa ei voisi toivoa kenellekään muuten kuin kaikista äärimmäisimmän pakon edessä.”

”Tekikö... tekikö Stampede sen tahallaan?” kysyi BraveStarr. Hän tunsi olonsa vain turraksi; oli vaikea tuntea edes olevansa läsnä keskustelussa. Kellon tikitys ja tuulen kuiskinta varastivat hänen huomionsa.

”Sillä varauksella, että kuten sanoin, sellaisen olennon kohdalla ei voi puhua tahdosta”, vastasi hänen isänsä, ”niin voi ajatella. Stampeden ovat tunteneet monet kulttuurit, mutta vain kotiplaneettamme kansat pääsivät tarpeeksi lähelle myrkyttyäkseen tiedosta. Me pääsimme niin lähelle, että se koitui Stampedelle uhaksi, ja siispä hän pyyhki meidät pois. Niin minä ajattelen.”

”Voiko Stampedelle mitään, jos se voi vain tehdä noin?” BraveStarr kysyi epätoivoisesti. Sanat tuntuivat tulevan jonkin toisen suusta – hän itse oli pelkkä huoneessa leijuva aineeton sivustakatsoja.

”Synkimpinä hetkinäni olen miettinyt samaa”, mutisi hänen isänsä, jonka kasvot valtasi kylmä katkeruus. ”Miksi taistella? Miksi edes yrittää? Stampede ei ole tästä maailmasta, mutta hänen katkunsa on imeytynyt kaiken ympärillämme olevan syvimpiin rakenteisiin. Nuket, joilla hän toteuttaa tahtoaan, voi ehkä päihittää, mutta mitä voi kukaan kaiken sen alkulähteelle?”

Isänsä kiihtyneitä sanoja kuunnellessaan BraveStarr ajatteli vuosia, jotka tämä oli viettänyt yksin Uudella Texasilla seuranaan vain tietoisuus epätoivoisesta valinnasta, jonka tämä oli tehnyt. Auringot olivat nousseet ja laskeneet monia kertoja; jos kapusi huoneen etuosassa kulkevia portaita, niiden kulkua taivaan halki saattoi todistaa Tähtihuipun laelta.

Nuotio hohto oli sammumaisillaan. Se oli lakannut pitämästä ääntä.

”Se on taakka, jota Stampeden tunteva kantaa mukanaan”, tämä lausui. ”Tieto siitä, että kyse on kenellekään liian suurista asioista. Tieto siitä, että kaikki yrityksemme voivat olla turhia. En syytä sinua, jos et vielä kykene näkemään toivoa.”

”En tiedä, pystynkö siihen ikinä”, mutisi BraveStarr.

Hänen isänsä hymyili väsyneesti. Tämä näytti vanhemmalta kuin ennen, mutta vaikutelma saattoi johtua vain siitä, että BraveStarr oli juuri nähnyt tämän nuoremman version muistossaan.

Tämän ja muita aikuisia. Kahdet kasvot palasivat BraveStarrin mieleen. Muistosta heränneenä hän 

”Moni asia on vääjäämätön, poikani. Kuolema on. Jonakin päivänä auringot Uuden Texasin yllä sammuvat, ja elämä loppuu tällä planeetalla. Tarkoittaako se, että työsi sen suojelemiseksi on turhaa?”

Tähtihuipun shamaani nousi ylös nuotion ääreltä, ja BraveStarr seurasi. ”Tänään sinä sait kuulla paljon sellaista, jonka pimittämiseksi Stampede on tehnyt parhaansa. Minä en voi perua kaikkea sinulle tapahtunutta, mutta nyt olet täällä. Sekin on voitto. Sekin merkitsee jotain. Ja... jos sinut voitiin pelastaa, ehkä voidaan muitakin.”

He kävelivät rauhallisesti portaikkoa kohti. ”Miten?” BraveStarr kysyi. ”Miten löydämme muut? Ja miten heitä suojellaan Stampeden uhalta?”

Hänen isänsä pudisti päätään. ”Nuo ovat liian suuria kysymyksiä, poikani – toistaiseksi. Stampeden mahti tällä planeetalla on kasvanut liian suureksi. Tex Hex on voimakkain ja vaarallisin apuväline, jota hänellä on ollut vuosikausiin; joka päivä Stampede lävistää todellisuuttamme enemmän ja enemmän. Hänen aikeensa Uudella Texasilla on pysäytettävä.”

”Minä en edes tiedä, mitä Tex Hex aikoo”, BraveStarr sanoi epätoivoisesti. ”Hänen tukikohtansa joutomailla on liian vaarallinen minulle, enkä ole onnistunut paikantamaan hänen muita piilopaikkojaan. Ja se, mitä pari päivää sitten tapahtui...”

”Mutta nyt tiedät enemmän, ja lisää saat vielä selville”, sanoi hänen isänsä lujasti. ”Tex Hexin voimat ovat peräisin Stampedelta, mutta yhtä lailla kuin mekin hän on lihaa ja verta. Eiköhän akatemiassa oppimasi hänen hoitelemiseensa riitä. Onko mielessäsi muuta, poikani?”

He katsoivat hetken toisiaan, ja BraveStarrille tuli sellainen olo, että hänellä oli kyllä jotakin sanottavaa – hän ei vain ollut varma, mitä se oli. Hän avasi ja sulki suunsa. Tähtihuipun shamaanin kasvoilla kävi tunne, josta hän ei saanut selvää.

Sitten hänen mieleensä palasi muisto heistä kahdesta joutomaiden reunalla. Heistä kahdesta ja muista, joukosta aikuisia. Nimet olivat kadonneet hänen mielestään, mutta kahden kasvot, miehen ja naisen, loistivat yhä kirkkaina.

_Mieleeni tuli verrata sitä erääseen itse tuntemaani – orpolapsen ja hirvi-koiran tarinaan._

Silloin, kun Tähtihuipun shamaani oli sanat lausunut, hän oli ohittanut ne miettien kaikkea muuta. Mutta kyllä hän sen legendan tunnisti nyt, kun asia oli palannut hänen mieleensä; BraveStarrilla oli sellainen olo, että tarina oli kerrottu hänelle kauan sitten. Tarina hevosten saapumisesta ja pojasta, joka oli noutanut eläimet järven pohjalta.

”Sinä et ole minun isäni”, BraveStarr sanoi.

Thirty-Thirty hinkkasi Sara Janen metallista, aurinkojenvalossa kimaltelevaa vartta tottunein ottein. Hiekassa ja pölyssä pyssy kylpisi yhtä lailla paluumatkalla, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään väliä, että hän joutuisi tekemään uuden session Keriumlinnassa. Hänellä oli tylsää, eikä miehellä ja tämän parhaalla ystävällä voinut koskaan olla liikaa yhteistä aikaa.

”Minä luulin niin nähdessäni sinut ensimmäistä kertaa Uudella Texasilla, koska kasvosi olivat niin tutut”, BraveStarr sanoi. ”Mutta se oli väärä oletus.”

”Niin oli”, sanoi Tähtihuipun shamaani ja huokaisi. ”Niin oli.”

”Se–se ei haittaa”, BraveStarr mutisi nopeasti. ”Voin yhä ajatella sinua isänäni, jos... jos haluat. Minä vain...”

Nuotio oli sammunut – enää muutama yksittäinen kekäle savusi sen kidassa. Karun erämaan ylitse virtaava tuuli ulvoi.

”Missä minun vanhempani ovat?”

Hänen isänsä, hänen Tähtihuipulla asustava isänsä, ei vastannut vaan veti hänet halaukseen. Tämän kädet vapisivat.

#### iv

Nautittuaan pormestarin kanssa tunnelmaltaan uskomattoman kireän lounaan J.B. koki tarvitsevansa raitista ilmaa. Hän laskeutui kaupungintalon marmorisia portaita ja kääntyi vasemmalle sen sijaan, että olisi kävellyt keskusaukion halki takaisin asemalle.

Keskipäivän auringot paistoivat suoraan ylhäältä, eikä kaupungin kaduilla puhaltava hento tuuli helpottanut tilannetta juurikaan. Aukion oikealla puolella sijaitsevasta Handlebarin saluunasta kuului mekastusta; kuten tavallista, Keriumlinnan asukkaat olivat löytäneet tiensä sisätiloihin päivän kuumimpina tunteina.

J.B. puristi mustaa lierihattuaan, jonka sisäreunalle alkoi kertyä hikeä, ja päätti olla perumatta ajatustaan kävelystä lämpötilasta huolimatta. Liikunnan lisäksi kelpasi rauha – tiheämmin asutetulla planeetalla kasvanut tunsi näillä seuduilla harvoin hukkuvansa ihmisvirtaan, mutta nyt oli sellainen hetki, jona hän halusi olla yksin. J.B. harppoi pitkään autiona olleen Planeettojen unionin lähetystön ohitse ja yritti kuumeisesti olla tuhlaamatta lounastaukonsa viimeisiä hetkiä työasioiden ajattelemiseen.

Punatiilisen oikeustalon kohdalla J.B. pysähtyi hetkeksi miettimään, oliko hänellä tarvetta noutaa mitään työhuoneestaan. Kuten kaikki julkisen hallinnon rakennukset Keriumlinnassa, oikeustalo oli rakennettu valmiiksi niin suureksi, ettei sitä tarvinnut laajentaa jatkuvasti – kasvoihan kaupunki koko ajan. Toisessa kerroksessa oli lukuisia toimistotiloja, mutta J.B. oli talon ainut vakituinen työntekijä. Sahalaidan tuomari vieraili ottamassa selkoa koko planeettaa koskevista asioita kerran viikossa. Alakerran isoa oikeussalia käytettiin joskus kaupunginhallituksen kokouksiin ja teatterikerhon harjoituksiin.

Työhuoneella käyminen olisi ehkä laskettavissa työasiaksi, joten hän jätti aikeet sikseen ja jatkoi itsepintaisesti päiväkävelyään. J.B. livahti oikeustalon ja tohtori Claytonin klinikan välissä avautuvalle kapealle Koulukujalle ja toivoi, että olo olisi vähemmän tukala sen varjoissa.

Joku kuivatti pyykkejään oikeustalon ja sen takana seisovien vuokra-asuntojen rivin väliin vedetyllä narulla. Musta kissa nukkui nahkealehtisen puun varjossa pienellä takapiha-alueella rakennusten välissä. J.B. ei tiennyt, kenelle se kuului; hänellä oli tapana jättää vesikulho ulos ja katsella työhuoneensa ikkunasta, josko kissa saapuisi paikalle.

Hän seisoi hetken keskipäivän paahteessa ja mietti, olikohan BraveStarr jo palannut. Jos kyllä, häntä ei kaivattaisi asemalle päivystämään, mutta ehkäpä hän kävisi silti varmistamassa, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Samalla hän voisi välittää uusimmat tiedot Derringerin tapauksesta.

Taas hän oli ajatellut työasiaa. Sitä ei huomannut, kuinka suuren osan koko elämästä ne valtasivat, ennen kuin sai eteensä jotakin, jota ei tehnytkään mieli ajatella. Tämän ongelman hän oli perinyt isältään siitä päätellen, kuinka usein vanhempi McBride heräsi yöllä hääräämään jonkin artikkelin parissa.

Ehkä hän tarvitsi lisää muuta ajateltavaa. Kenties uuden harrastuksen. Teatterikerhon kuoron koelaulujen päivämäärä oli ympyröitynä hänen kalenterissaan jossain ensi kuun kohdalla, mutta J.B. ei poiminut muistikirjaansa taskustaan varmistuakseen päivämäärästä. 

Siitäkin olisi ehkä ollut apua, jos suurin osa hänen tuttavistaan Keriumlinnassa ei olisi yhtä lailla sekaantunut kaupungin hallinnollisiin asioihin. Isän kanssa oli vaikea käydä ainuttakaan keskustelua, joka ei olisi sivunnut jotakin ajankohtaista, ja tämän jälkeen hän oli eniten tekemisissä BraveStarrin ja tämän apulaissheriffien kanssa. Se oli oikeastaan aika pieni sosiaalinen piiri siihen verrattuna, millaisen kaaoksen keskellä hän oli pyörinyt yliopistolla, mutta töissä oli onneksi sekin hyvä puoli, ettei jäänyt aikaa kokea itseään yksinäiseksi.

Koulurakennus näkyi kadun toisella puolella. Näihin aikoihin oli hänen uskoakseen käynnissä välitunti, mutta piha oli tyhjillään; J.B. ei ollut eri mieltä lasten päätöksestä viettää tauko sisätiloissa. Toistaiseksi melko lyhyt kävely alkoi jo nyt tuntua liialta.

Hän kääntyi oikealle koulun kohdalla ja päätti mennä uhmakkaista kävelyaikeistaan huolimatta suorinta reittiä asemalle katsomaan, joko Tähtihuipulle lähteneet olivat palanneet. Jos eivät, apulaissheriffi Fuzz saisi vaikka näyttää hänelle taas perhekuviaan. J.B:n mieli teki mitä tahansa muuta kuin työasioita ja mitä tahansa muuta kuin hiostavaa, olon heikoksi tekevää kuumuutta.

Punaista koulurakennusta ympäröi valkoiseksi maalattu aita. Pihalla oli muutamia keinuja. Koulua katsellessaan J.B:lle tuli mieleen lähinnä lukuisia puuduttavia kaupunginhallituksen kokouksia; kaiken hankkiminen ja ehostaminen oli pitänyt käydä huolellisesti läpi alkaen rakennuksen maalipinnan uusimisesta ja päättyen hiekkalaatikkoon.

Derringerin vastuulliseen talouspolitiikkaan oli ollut helpompi suhtautua suopeasti ilman tietoutta tämän toimistot yhdistävästä kalliista paternosterhissistä. Niin kauan kun keriumia riitti, kaupungin kassa ei ollut missään todellisessa vaarassa tyhjentyä, mutta kyllä hän periaatteita ymmärsi.

Mutta vain periaatteita, jotka olivat tosia.

”J.B!”

Hän havahtui ajatuksistaan siihen, että Jenny huusi hänen nimeään kuistilta. Tämä juoksi hänen luokseen pidellen keltaista aurinkohattuaan.

”Täytyy jatkaa lasten kanssa kohta”, tämä sanoi ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. ”Miten sinä olet tähän aikaan täällä?”

”Päätin käydä kävelyllä”, J.B. vastasi. ”Se... se ei ehkä ollut hyvä idea.” Häntä oikeastaan kadutti näyttäytyä tekemässä jotain niin tyhmää, mutta keskustelusta oli myöhäistä paeta. ”Miten teillä menee?”

”No, tiedäthän”, Jenny sanoi ja pyöräytti silmiään. ”Sektorin uusi opetussuunnitelma ja sen _ainerajat ylittävä oppiminen_ tuottavat hankaluuksia. Opetus yksilöityy niin paljon, että kaikki aika tuntuu menevän itsenäisen opiskelun ohjaamiseen. Samaan aikaan pitäisi huolehtia siitä, että vanhimmat saavat luettua kunnolla SYO-kokeisiin, ja...”

J.B. nojasi aitaan ja kuunteli nyökkäillen aina välillä tavalla, joka yritti vaikuttaa mahdollisimman ymmärtäväiseltä. Erityistä kiinnostusta opettamiseen hänellä ei ollut, mutta Jennyllä tuntui aina olevan älykästä sanottavaa; tätä kuunteli mielellään saadakseen hyvän kuvan siitä, mitä opetusalalla tapahtui aurinkokuntaliiton ja sektorin tasoilla.

”Täytyy palata töihin”, Jenny huokaisi lopulta ja vilkuili koulun suuntaan. ”Tapaammehan seuraavassa kokouksessa?”

”Luonnollisesti”, J.B. mutisi tuntien mielensä lipuvan väkisin työasioita kohti. ”Hei, odota!” hän huudahti jo poispäin kääntyneelle naiselle. Jenny katsahti häntä kohti kasvoillaan kysyvä ilme.

Asian ottaminen esiin tuntui virheeltä jo ennen kuin hän oli sanonut mitään, mutta nyt oli myöhäistä perääntyä. ”Oletko... oletko harkinnut asettuvasi ehdolle pormestarinvaaleissa?” J.B. päästi suustaan.

”Minäkö?” Jenny tokaisi ja kohotti kulmiaan hymyillen. ”Mistä minä sinun mieleesi tulin?”

J.B. tunsi poskiensa punertavan. ”M-minä vain...”

”No, joka tapauksessa on liian kiire lasten kanssa”, tämä huokaisi ja vilkaisi jälleen koulun suuntaan. ”Ja vaikka haluaisinkin pormestariksi, Derringerin suosiota ei nähdäkseni uhkaa mikään.”

”Niin. Ei kai”, hän mutisi. ”Nähdään kokouksessa.”

”Nähdään kokouksessa!”

He erosivat, ja kun J.B. käveli katua pitkin, hänen ajatuksensa pyörivät vaalien ympärillä. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, ehdokkaiden löytäminen olisi todennäköisesti hankalaa – Keriumlinnan kaltaisessa pienessä yhteisössä useimmilla oli jo valmiiksi tärkeitä tehtäviä, joille oli yhtä vaikea löytää korvaajaa kuin pormestarin viralle.

Ainakin kaikilla niin kyvykkäillä.

J.B:n saapuessa asemalle BraveStarr ja Thirty-Thirty olivat palanneet ja Fuzz painunut kotiaan kohti. Pojat istuivat aseman takaosassa sijaitsevassa keittiössä syömässä jotakin ruokaa, jonka olemuksesta J.B. ei saanut hirveän hyvin selvää. Se ei paljastanut, kumpi oli kokannut.

”Kävin Derringerin luona lounaalla, mutta hänestä ei ollut hirveästi apua”, J.B. selitti nojaten ikkunankarmiin. Se oli aika optimistinen kuvaus tapahtuneesta, hänen oli pakko myöntää itselleen. ”No, minun on joka tapauksessa tarkistettava, onko lopussa kirjanpidossa mitään hyödyllistä. Se ei ole mikään ongelma; saan kaikki dokumentit luettavakseni ilmoituksella ensi kokouksessa.”

Siinä ei sentään ollut mitään kaunistelua. Pormestarilla ei ollut byrokraattisia keinoja evätä planeetan päätuomarilta pääsyä asiakirjoihin, jotka tämän oli nähtävä työnsä tekemiseksi. Se kertoi kuitenkin jo paljon, että hänen täytyi miettiä asiaa siitä näkökulmasta. Oli uusi ja epämiellyttävä tilanne, että joku yritti häiritä hänen työtään niinkään vakavasti kuin Derringer yritti.

Annoksensa loppuun ahminut Thirty-Thirty otti käsillään tukea ruokapöydästä ja työnsi tuoliaan taaksepäin. Juomalasit helisivät. ”Mmhmhmhm. Lähden käymään salilla.”

BraveStarr vilkaisi tätä kohti. ”Eikö ratsastuksesta ollut tarpeeksi treeniä tälle päivälle, iso kaveri?”

”Hiki ei merkitse mitään equestroidien punttisalissa.” Thirty-Thirty nousi ylös ja poistui huoneesta katsomatta heitä päin. Hetken kuluttua aseman ulko-ovi pamahti kiinni.

Keittiöön laskeutui hiljaisuus. BraveStarr laski aterimet käsistään ja jäi tuijottamaan kohti ovensuuta.

”Mikäs hänelle tuli?” J.B. kysyi.

”En tiedä”, vastasi BraveStarr vaikuttaen hieman nolostuneelta. ”Tai... tai ehkä tiedän. Hän on varmaan vain ärsyyntynyt siitä, että joutui ratsastamaan Tähtihuipulle ja takaisin ja odottamaan ulkopuolella sillä välin, kun puhuin isäni kanssa.”

Thirty-Thirtyn etäisesti punertavan kastikkeen peitossa oleva lautanen lojui pöydällä. J.B:n melkein otti valtaansa tarve kysyä, mitä ruokaa pojat olivat laittaneet, mutta hän sysäsi ajatuksen pois mielestään. ”Yksinkö sinä hänen luonaan kävit?”

”Asia oli vähän...” marsalkka aloitti ja haki hetken ajan sanaa. ”... yksityinen?”

J.B. katsoi marsalkkaa hetken yrittäen saada selvää siitä, mitä tämän päässä liikkui. ”Niinhän ne kaikki ovat nykyään”, hän mutisi.

BraveStarr vilkaisi häntä kohti. ”Onko kaikki hyvin?”

”On”, J.B. vastasi automaattisesti, mutta tuli välittömästi toisiin ajatuksiin siitä, oliko valehtelemisessa mitään mieltä. ”Tai siis... ei. Derringer ei suostunut antamaan mitään selitystä typerälle hissilleen.”

BraveStarr ei vastannut mitään.

”Ehkä minä... ehkä minä vain jotenkin oletin, ettei Keriumlinnassa tapahtuisi mitään tällaista”, J.B. sanoi. Naiivi oletus se oli ollut. Eräässä seminaarissa, johon hän oli osallistunut viime kuussa, kollegat olivat kauhistelleet sitä, että hän kantoi asetta.

Syrjäisillä planeetoilla on omat tapansa ja ongelmansa, oli kaikkialla sanottu. Aloitettuaan työnsä J.B. oli ollut valmis tyrmäämään varoitukset kasvukeskuksia hallinnoivien panetteluna, mutta enää hän ei ollut niin varma.

”En minä tietenkään ikinä ajatellut Uuden Texasin olevan mikään utopia”, hän jatkoi. ”Moni asia täytyy tehdä vaikeammin kuin tiheästi asutetuilla planeetoilla. Mutta kai minä oletin, että puutteet korvaisi... jonkinlainen talkoohenki. Että puhaltaisimme kaikki yhteen hiileen. Että olisimme toisillemme enemmän ystäviä kuin titteleitä. Että pystyisimme puhumaan toisillemme muutenkin kuin ajaakseemme jotain synkeitä agendojamme. Mutta...”

Hän jätti lauseen kesken ja vilkaisi ulos keittiön ikkunasta. Pari kaivostyöläistä, jotka hän tunsi vain ulkonäöltä, käveli sisään Handlebarin saluunaan. Siellä heitä todennäköisesti odotti iso joukko iloisesti makeavettä juovia kaupunkilaisia täysin tiedottomina rappiosta, jonka kynnet viilsivät Keriumlinnan ulkokuorta. ”Helvetin Derringer!” J.B. ähkäisi ja iski nyrkillään pöytää.

Haarukka ja veitsi kilahtivat BraveStarrin lautasella. Tämä katsoi häntä hetken hämillään.

J.B. nosti kätensä kasvoilleen. ”Anteeksi. Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa noin.”

”Ei, olet varmaan oikeassa”, marsalkka vastasi hetken kuluttua. ”Ööh, tai siis, en ole eri mieltä.”

”Ei se silti ole mikään tekosyy menettää malttiaan”, sanoi J.B. ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin BraveStarrille. Tämä palasi ateriansa ääreen. J.B. tuijotti ulos ikkunasta ja yritti parhaansa mukaan näyttää siltä, että mietti jotakin äärimmäisen tärkeää. Keittöön laskeutunut paha energia oli käsinkosketeltavan tiheää – tai sitten se oli vain sisään pyrkivä keskipäivän lämpöaalto.

Hänen mielensä palasi tahtomattakin siihen, mistä löytyisi Derringerille vastaehdokas. Itse hänen ei tarvinnut asiaa hoitaa – joskus kaupunginhallituksen seuraavan kokouksen jälkeen vaaleista tulisi yleinen puheenaihe – mutta täysi passiivisuus olisi silti tuntunut väärältä. Ei hän halunnut jättää sattuman varaan sitä, olisiko kisassa ainuttakaan luotettavaa ehdokasta.

Kaikilla hänen tuntemillaan oli kiire. Hänen täytyisi vain kysellä asiasta kaupungin väestöä paremmin tuntevilta; Handlebar tuli ensiksi mieleen. Hätätapauksessa Sahalaidankin suunnalta voisi löytyä kykeneviä virkamiehiä. Sitä ei ainakaan tarvinnut enää pelätä, että Derringer voittaisi vaalit asettuessaan ketä tahansa vähänkään luotettavalta näyttävää ehdokasta vastaan.

”Pitää mennä”, J.B. sanoi ikuisuudelta tuntuneen hetken jälkeen. ”Katsomaan, että isä on syönyt jotain. Hänellä on ollut kiireistä lehden kanssa sen... sen jutun jälkeen.” Pari päivää sattuneeseen viittaaminen yhtään tarkemmin olisi tuntunut kirouksen langettamiselta ylleen. ”Hauskaa loppupäivää, BraveStarr. Toivottavasti Thirty-Thirty leppyy.”

Marsalkka nyökkäsi ja mutisi jotakin hiljaista vastaukseksi. Tämä jatkoi ateriointia käyttäen aterimia hitaasti ja mekaanisesti kuin ajatukset olisivat olleet jossain aivan muualla.

J.B. ei ollut kysynyt, oliko tämän isällä kaikki hyvin, koska ei ollut halunnut vaikuttaa tungettelevalta. Hän mietti vielä hetken, olisiko asia sittenkin pitänyt ottaa esille, mutta poistui lopulta keittiöstä sanomatta enää mitään. Epämääräisiä huolia oli liikkeellä; vaietkoon marsalkka omistaan, jos halusi.

Astuessaan aseman katoksen varjosta hiostavien aurinkojen alle J.B. ajatteli sattumalta samaa kuin aamulla: olipa hyvä asua niin lähellä. Hän käveli toimitusta kohti ja keskittyi epätoivoiseen yritykseen työntää työasiat mielensä perukoille. Ennen seuraavaa kaupunginhallituksen kokousta hänen oli vaikea edistää asiaansa mitenkään. Kun Derringerin petoksen yksityiskohdat tulisivat julkisesti esille, ehdokkuutta harkitsisi toivon mukaan joku kykenevä.

#### v

Jos hän sai siihen tilaisuuden ja jos valosaastetta ei ollut liikaa, BraveStarr vietti hetken tutkien tähtitaivasta joka planeetalla, jolla kävi. Tähtikuvioiden mieleen painaminen oli helppoa, kun silmä harjaantui tunnistamaan kirkkaimmat tähdet ja aivot pyörittelemään muodostelmia ympäriinsä. Akatemian kenttäpraktikumit, jotka oli useimmiten suoritettu harvaan asutetuilla planeetoilla, olivat tarjonneet hyviä tilaisuuksia harjoitella.

BraveStarr ei muistanut, kuka hänelle oli tavan opettanut vai oliko se vain jokin hänen oma päähänpinttymänsä. Oli miten oli, Uuden Texasin tähtikuviot hän oli jo painanut mieleensä, ja siksi marsalkalta ei kestänyt kauan huomata, ettei yllä hohtava yötaivas ollut Uuden Texasin.

Hän vilkuili ylös hetken ajan yrittäen tunnistaa taivaalla näkyviä asterismeja. Ilman tietoa planeetasta yksittäisten nimeäminen oli kuitenkin mahdotonta; lukuisat lajit ja kulttuurit halki galaksin olivat tarttuneet samanlaisiin kuvioihin omilla yötaivaillaan. Kokonaisuutena tähtitaivas vaikutti kuitenkin tutulta. Kuita näkyi sivummalla kaksi. Kumpikin oli etäisesti vihreän sävyinen.

Nuotio rätisi jossain, mutta aistihavainto ei saanut BraveStarria laskemaan katsettaan taivaalta. Jokin siinä, miten tutulta mutta silti etäiseltä kaikki näytti, piinasi häntä. Mysteerin ratkaisu oli käsinkosketeltavan lähellä, mutta hänen aivonsa kieltäytyivät tekemästä ratkaisevia yhteyksiä. Taivaan kirkkaimmat tähdet ja niiden muodostamat kuviot olivat kuin vanhoja ystäviä, joiden nimet hän olisi saattanut lausua automaattisesti avatessaan suunsa, mutta hänen tietoinen mielensä ei saanut niistä kiinni.

Minkä taivaankappaleiden tähtitaivaat hän edes tunsi niin hyvin, että tällainen tuntemus oli mahdollinen? Lontoon valosaaste oli estänyt tähtitaivaan tarkastelun niinä kuukausina, jotka hän oli viettänyt Lestraden kanssa maapallolla. Sitä ennen hän oli vieraillut pidemmän aikaa viidakkoplaneetta Antares II:lla loppukoetta suorittamassa. Sekään ei kuitenkaan tuntunut oikealta vastaukselta.

BraveStarr kävi mielessään läpi muita planeettoja, joilla oli akatemian puolesta vieraillut – ratsastustunnit olivat olleet Torkad Sin I:llä, opintomatkoja oli tehty useille Varai Rigelin planeetoille – mutta mikään ei tuntunut sopivalta. Kaikki hän muisti joko niin hyvin, että olisi tunnistanut ne yllään levittyväksi näkymäksi, tai niin huonosti, ettei mitään tuttuuden tunnetta olisi ollut.

Sitten hän ymmärsi. BraveStarr jätti yhden hengenvedon välistä ja laski katseensa taivaalta.

Planeetta, jonka nimeä hän ei enää tiennyt. Sana oli kaiverrettu pois hänen mielestään; tilalla ei ollut unohduksen hämärää epätietoa vaan täysi tyhjyys, joka piilotti alleen senkin, että hän oli milloinkaan tiennyt.

Mutta kaikki olivat syntyneet jossakin. Sitä tosiseikkaa edes hänen isänsä taikuus ei voinut muuttaa.

Puut paloivat himmeällä liekillä nuotiossa. Se sijaitsi keskellä maahan kaiverrettua, punertavilla tiilillä päällystettyä pyöreää koloa, jonka reunalla hän istui. Laastiviivat muodostivat ympyröitä, jotka yhtyivät toisiinsa tiilten väleistä. Kuvio oli samanlainen kuin Tähtihuipun tulisijassa, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan tajunnut sitä isänsä luona vieraillessaan. Kaikki ympäristössä oli jollain tapaa tuttua. Kaikki herätti hänessä kauan sitten kadotettuja mielikuvia, ajatuksia ja tunteita.

Mökit ympäröivät nuotiopaikkaa joka puolelta. Puuta ja tiiltä oli väännetty kaareviin, pyöreisiin muotoihin; pitkät, teräväreunaiset katot antoivat varjoa pienille kuisteille. Epätasaisessa maastossa jotkin rakennuksista oli kaivettu osittain maan sisään, joitakin ympäröivät korkeat, ovelle johtavat kierreportaat. Ikkunat olivat suuria, mutta yön hämärässä BraveStarr ei nähnyt lasien lävitse. Havupuita kasvoi tiheään rakennusten välissä. Kävelyteitä ympäröivät kukkapenkit, joiden keltaiset kukat näyttivät paleltuneilta.

Ei ollut kylmä eikä kuuma. Nuotiosta ei säteillyt lämpöä, mutta BraveStarr ei tuntenut oloaan viileäksi, vaikka kauempana näkyi pieniä lumikasoja. Taivaalla ei ollut pilviä.

Tämäkin oli vain unta, hän tajusi. Tietoisuus siitä saavutti hänet hitaasti siitä huolimatta, ettei BraveStarr ollut missään vaiheessa ajatellut palanneensa jotenkin kotiplaneetalleen. Hänen mielensä kävi hitaalla ja vastaanotti kaiken viiveellä – hän pysähtyi tuijottamaan pitkäksi hetkeksi montaa ympäristön piirrettä ennen kuin tunnisti, mitä ne olivat.

Senkin hän tiedosti hitaasti, ettei ympärillä ollut muita ihmisiä. Merkkejä ihmisistä kyllä, kuisteille ripustettuja pyykkinaruja ja lasten hylkäämiä leluja nuotion lähettyvillä, mutta ei hänen lisäkseen ketään muuta. Jos kylässä olisi ollut ihmisiä, hän olisi jo huomannut; aikuisilla oli iltaisin tapana kerääntyä nuotion ympärille keskustelemaan päivän tapahtumista. Nytkin tuli paloi, mutta sitä vahtimassa ei ollut ketään.

Se yksityiskohta herätti BraveStarrissa sekä epäluulon että kiinnostuksen tuntemuksia. Hän oli unessa, joten se ei välttämättä merkinnyt mitään – myös toissaöinen painajainen oli ollut vailla muita ihmisiä. Ei kuitenkaan tuntunut mahdottomalta, että unen juoni paljastaisi edetessään jotakin.

Hänen teki mieli katsoa, löytyisikö muita sittenkin läheltä, mutta BraveStarr jäi istumaan nuotion ääreen vielä hetkeksi. Havainto yksin olemisesta ei saanut häntä tuntemaan oloaan uhatuksi vaan vain jotenkin haikeaksi. Yksinäisyys ei kuulunut niihin tunteisiin, jotka hän muisti kotiplaneettaansa kuvaavista epäselvistä välähdyksistä; missään muualla hän ei ollut ollut vähemmän yksinäinen.

Mutta nyt ympärillä ei näkynyt ketään.

BraveStarr katseli liekkien hypnoottista tanssia. Jos kylä oli hylätty, sen oli täytynyt tapahtua kiireellä, jos nuotiotakaan ei ollut ehditty sammuttaa. Ehkä hänen kotonaan oli näyttänyt tällaiselta sen jälkeen, kun kaikki olivat paenneet Stampedea.

Kukaan tai mikään ei liikkunut tai pitänyt ääntä paikalleen jähmettyneen kylän ympäristössä. Hetken BraveStarr istui tuijottamassa nuotiota, jonka kituva liekki ei tuonut lämpöä. Polttopuita lojui pinossa etäämmällä, mutta hän ei vaivautunut lisäämään niitä tuleen. Hänen oli vaikea sanoa, kuinka kauan aikaa kului.

Mikään voima ei pakottanut häntä liikkeelle, mutta ei hän siihen jäädäkään aikonut. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä hän ajatteli saavansa selville kylää tutkimalla, mutta se oli silti yrittämisen arvoista.

BraveStarr nousi ylös ja käveli pois nuotiopiirin luota. Tähdet valaisivat juuri ja juuri tarpeeksi; vaikka kukkulaisessa maastossa piti varoa askeliaan, hän ei kompastellut tarpoessaan mökkien välissä.

Olisiko kompastuminen edes tuntunut miltään? Ei varmaan – uni oli joissakin suhteissa häkellyttävän todentuntuinen, mutta hänen kehoonsa ei välittynyt mitään tuntemuksia. Kuin kaiken olisi saanut aikaan joku, joka tunsi pienimmänkin yksityiskohdan, mutta ei niiden merkitystä, ei sitä, miltä ne _tuntuivat_. Polun soraisella pinnalla oli tekstuuri; sillä kävelemisen olisi pitänyt tuntua joltakin myös saappaat jalassa.

Viikko sitten hän olisi todennäköisesti antanut mitä tahansa voidakseen muistaa kotikylänsä tarkemmin, mutta nyt häntä ei huvittanut jäädä tutkimaan sen piirteitä. Kaikki oli kuollutta ja tyhjää; ei hän lapsuuttaan sellaisena muistanut.

Hän muisti kesän helteet, joina ei tehnyt mieli poistua varjosta lainkaan. Hän muisti istuneensa kuistilla lukemassa tai vain katselemassa eloon herännyttä maisemaa, jossa tapahtui jotakin jatkuvasti.

Hän muisti nuotiopiirin ympärille kerääntymisen; hän muisti aikuisten keskustelut, jotka kävivät vuosi vuodelta huolestuneimmiksi.

Hän muisti lumen, kuinka tuuli sai sen kerääntymään valtaisiksi kinoksiksi rakennusten kylkiin.

Ja kaikki se oli paljon todellisempaa kuin hänen ympärillään levittyvä houreuni. Maailma, jonka hän uneksi, oli aineeton, pelkkä värien ja muotojen kokoelma.

Taivas peittyi pilvillä, joiden alle tähdet jäivät piiloon. Hän käveli polkua pitkin ohittaen rakennuksia, joiden asukkaita hän ei enää muistanut.

BraveStarr pysähtyi hetkeksi yhden talon kohdalle tietämättä ensin, miksi oli niin tehnyt. Muista ympärillä näkyvistä sitä ei erottanut mikään; seinää, jota hän katsoi, hallitsi suuri ikkuna vailla valoa. Hämärässä sisään ei nähnyt kunnolla, mutta BraveStarr oli katsomattakin varma siitä, ettei sisällä ollut ketään. Se oli pelkkä tyhjä rakennus.

Sitten hän muisti. Juuri siinä hän oli joskus asunut. Ei koko lapsuuttaan – he olivat kierrelleet muita siirtokuntia ja vierailleet tilapäisillä leireillä, joilta käsin tutkittiin ja kartoitettiin planeettaa – mutta suuren osan siitä.

Hän ei edes osannut nimetä, keitä _he_ oli pitänyt sisällään. Hänen vanhempiensa kasvot ilmestyivät BraveStarrin mieleen hänen tuijottaessaan lapsuudenkotiaan vain siksi, että hän oli nähnyt ne päivällä yliluonnollisin voimin palautetussa muistossaan.

Sen vuoksi olisi kai pitänyt tuntea jotakin, mutta BraveStarr vain seisoi siinä hetken.

Lopulta hän jatkoi polkua eteenpäin.

Puiden rivistöt harvenivat BraveStarrin kulkiessa kylän halki. Mökkien lisäksi hän ohitti pari suurempaa varastorakennusta ja avaruusalusten laskeutumisalustaksi raivatun tasaisen kentän. Maasto tasottui; metsä aukeni kivikkoiseksi niityksi, jolla lojui lunta siellä täällä pienissä kasoissa. Terävä vuoristo kohosi taivasta vasten kaukana edessä. Horisontti leimusi punaisena.

Pari turbomuulia leijui sidottuna puiseen telineeseen. BraveStarr katsoi hetken niitä, sitten niittyä.

Pilvisellä taivaalla jossain kaukana hehkuva valo saattoi olla vain merkki vuorokauden vaihtumisesta tai sitten jotain muuta – nousevaa aurinkoa ei näkynyt vuorten takaa. Mysteeri ei ollut niin kutkuttava, että BraveStarrin olisi sen puolesta tehnyt mieli käydä katsomassa lähempää, mutta hän ei tiennyt, mitä muutakaan tekisi.

Autioon kylään hän ei halunnut jäädä. Siellä ei ollut hänelle enää mitään.

Turbomuuli kiiti niityn halki. Meno oli epätasaisempaa kuin Uuden Texasin aavikoilla; kone vavahteli hänen ohjaamanaan juuri ja juuri pois kukkuloiden tai kivenmurikoiden tieltä. Oli vasta joitakin viikkoja siitä, kun BraveStarr oli viimeksi ollut turbomuulin kyydissä, mutta kokemus tuntui jo nyt jotenkin vieraalta – sekä kankealta että keinotekoisen sulavalta. Turbomuuli ei antanut varoitusta, ennen kuin antigravitaatiovakain häiriintyi äkillisestä rinteestä. Se vain kulki eteenpäin täysin mekaanisesti.

Toive siitä, että Thirty-Thirty olisi ollut täällä, oli niin ilmeinen, ettei hänen tarvinnut edes ajatella sitä. Kuka tahansa muukin olisi kelvannut. J.B, Fuzz, vaikka Handlebar. Jos ei muuten niin matkaseuraksi.

Keltaisia, kylmästä uupuneita kukkasia pilkisti esiin lumen alta. Maastoa peittivät pienet lammikot ja purot, joista osan pinnalla oli ohut kerros jäätä. Siellä täällä oli pieniä, terävälehtisiä pensaita, ja BraveStarr yritti muistella, olivatko niiden marjat syötäviä. Sillä ei ollut kuitenkaan mitään väliä, sillä hän ei aikonut pysähtyä. Nälkä oli yhtä etäinen tuntemus kuin mikä tahansa muukin.

Oli luonnottoman hiljaista; turbomuulin moottorin pärinä ei täyttänyt hänen korviaan vaan ainoastaan kaikui heikosti maiseman halki. Heinät ja ruohot ympärillä eivät kahisseet laitteen synnyttämässä ilmavirrassa. Lintujen ääniäkään ei kuulunut, mikä oli todennäköisesti yksi syistä siihen, että hän tunsi olonsa niin yksinäiseksi – ei hänen kotiplaneettansa ollut milloinkaan ollut BraveStarrin muistoissa hiljainen.

Taivas horisontissa leiskui valoa, joka langetti himmeän, punaisen kalvon vuorenrinteen ylle.

Ajan kulumista oli vaikea mitata. Vuoriston siluetti kasvoi kaukana häämöttävästä muodostelmasta koko hänen näkökenttäänsä hallitsevaksi jättiläiseksi, mutta sitä BraveStarr ei osannut sanoa, kuinka kauan matkaan oli mennyt. Siitäkään, milloin hän olisi perillä, ei hän osannut antaa arviota.

Jossain humisi vaimeasti. Ehkä se oli yksi turbomuulin moottorin äänistä, joihin hänen korvansa eivät vain olleet kiinnittäneet huomiota.

Lumikasat pienenivät hitaasti ja katosivat sitten maisemasta kokonaan. Pieniltäkin lätäköiltä uupui jääpeite. Kasvillisuus ei kuitenkaan voinut sen paremmin; alkavan talven merkit näkyivät ruttuun käpertyneissä kukissa ja heinäkasvien haalentuneissa varsissa.

BraveStarrille itselleenkin tuli etäinen mutta voimistuva tunne lämmöstä. Se oli ensimmäinen fyysinen tuntemus, joka oli uppoutunut hänen mieleensä kunnolla unen epätodellisessa maailmassa. Edes turbomuulin kyydissä tuulettuminen ei tuonut viilennystä hänen lähestyessään vuorta.

Maasto muuttui liian epätasaiseksi turbomuulille. Rinne ei vielä ollut erityisen jyrkkä, mutta tasaisille pinnoille suunnitellun laitteen järjestelmät eivät selviytyneet näinkään vaativasta tehtävästä. BraveStarr hylkäsi ajopelin vaivautumatta sitomaan sitä kiinni mihinkään ja jatkoi jalan. Huipulle asti hän ei pääsisi mitenkään, mutta mitään muutakaan ei voinut kuin jatkaa eteenpäin.

Lunta ei ollut enää yhtään, mikä oli omituista suhteessa siihen, kuinka korkealla hän oli verrattuna alavaan niittyyn. Pieniä myttyjä kasvillisuutta pilkisti esille kivenlohkareiden välistä, mutta maastoa hallitsivat kallion paljas pinta ja harmaa sora.

Taivaalla välkehteli voimakas punainen hohde, jolle ei näkynyt mitään lähdettä. Aina välillä kaikki valo katosi ja hänen täytyi siristää silmiään. Hehkun ollessa vahvimmillaan koko vuorenrinne oli kuin veren peittämä.

Pian oli mahdotonta kulkea suoraan eteenpäin – hänen oli valittava loivia polkuja ja varottava askeliaan siellä, missä saappaat saivat alleen pelkkää soraa. Välillä kulku tasoittui hetkeksi, sitten koitti entistäkin jyrkempi vaihe.

BraveStarr tuudittautui ylös kapuamiseen samalla tavalla kuin oli uppoutunut turbomuulin ohjaamiseen ja kadotti jälleen ajantajunsa. Enää hän ei osannut sanoa, kuinka kauan sitten hän oli hylännyt laitteen; kun hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, sitä ei enää näkynyt. Maasto näytti ylhäältä käsin paljon jyrkemmältä kuin kiivetessä.

Kulku oli yhä hitaampaa, mutta se ei häirinnyt hänen keskittymistään. Mahdollisimman vankkoja asentoja etsivät jalat ja aina välillä tukea ympäristöstä ottavat kädet toimivat kuin itsestään.

Vuoren huippu kohosi hänen edessään taivasta pistävänä keihäänkärkenä. Synkkiä pilviä kerääntyi sen ympärille.

Taivaan tulenpunainen hohde syttyi ja sammui nopeammin kuin ennen ja loisti kirkkaimmillaan niin vahvana, että hänen täytyi siristää silmiään. Kun oli säkkipimeää, BraveStarr pysähtyi suosiolla paikoilleen – kulku oli muuttunut niin raskaaksi, että varaa virheaskeliin ei ollut.

Sen vuoksi hän ei huomannut miestä ennen kuin tämä oli aivan hänen vierellään.

Tämän pitkät, tummat hiukset lepäsivät vapaina tämän harteilla. Mies oli aukaissut ruskean takkinsa oletettavasti tuntien saman kuumuuden kuin hänkin; alhaalta pilkisti vihreä villapaita. Tämän kasvoja peitti keltainen sotamaali – kulttuuriperintöä, jonka BraveStarr tunsi vain kuvista ja tarinoista. Mies tutki häntä ilmeettömällä katseella.

BraveStarr tervehti mitään ajattelematta äidinkielellään; hän ei ehtinyt arvioida, oliko kohtaaminen ystävällinen vai uhkaava. Mies ei vastannut vaan työnsi hänen käsiinsä toisen kantamistaan energiakivääreistä.

Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja näki muitakin, miehiä ja naisia samanlaisessa varustuksessa, aseistautuneena sillä, mitä olivatkaan saaneet käsiinsä. Oli metsästyskivääreitä ja harvinaisempia ampuma-aseita, joita BraveStarr ei tuntenut. Taistelijat langettivat taakseen pitkät varjot taivaan loimussa.

Mies käänsi hänelle selkänsä ja eteni huippua kohti pää kumarassa, ase osoittaen eteenpäin. BraveStarr seurasi.

Vuorenhuipulle oli kerääntynyt paksu rykelmä tummia pilviä. Taivaalla leiskuva valo maalasi ne punaisiksi.

Lämpö tunkeutui sisälle vaatteisiin. Uudella Texasilla häntä auringoilta uskollisesti suojanneella stetsonilla ei ollut mitään vaikutusta – hiostava kuumuus ei säteillyt hänen ylleen taivaalta vaan tuli kaikkialta. Kiviset pinnat, joista hän otti tukea, polttivat hanskojen kankaan lävitse.

Mies, joka oli lahjoittanut hänelle aseen, oli kadonnut johonkin. BraveStarr ei osannut laskea, kuinka paljon taistelijoita oli.

Kuinka paljon _heitä_ oli.

Muiden esimerkkiä seuraten BraveStarr yritti pitää pyssynsä tähdättynä eteenpäin samalla, kun kiipesi. Hän ei ollut käsitellyt energiakivääriä vuosikausiin – galaktisilla rauhanturvaajilla ei ollut aseita, joiden ainoa tarkoitus oli tappaa – mutta osasi kyllä käyttää sitä.

Maa jytisi voimakkaasti.

viimein sinä olet saapunut luokseni

BraveStarr hätkähti ja oli kaatua taaksepäin.

otteeni on viimein tarpeeksi vahva, eikä sinulla ole aikomustakaan pyristellä vastaan

sillä sinä haluat totuuden

Kallio repesi auki singoten kiviainesta ympäriinsä. Taivas säkenöi; sokaisevan kirkas valo peitti alleen kaiken muun kuin vuoren. Hehkuvaa magmaa purkautui valtavasta railosta, joka kulki huipulta suoraan häntä kohti.

Kun halkeama laajeni, hän näki...

Hän näki...

sinä haluat katsoa [toiselle puolelle](https://bravestarr.fandom.com)

Hän näki Uuden Texasin.

BraveStarr nousi pystyyn hiekkaiselta maalta, jolle oli horjahtanut. Oli myöhäinen aamu; kolmoisauringot loistivat suoraan hänen näkökenttänsä edessä. Edessä ei näkynyt mitään muuta – vain autiota, tasaista aavikkoa.

Sivummalla kohosi tuttu pöytävuori. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla jossakin Keriumlinnan keskellä, mutta ympärillä ei ollut mitään. Ei rakennuksia, ei ihmisiä.

Hän oli yksin.

[sinun](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/Marshal_BraveStarr) kohtalosi on aina ollut minun kynäni piirtämä

Energiakiväärikin oli kadonnut hänen käsistään.

BraveStarr otti pari askelta eteenpäin mutta pysähtyi tajutessaan, ettei ollut mitään, mihin mennä. Maasto vaikutti epätavallisen tasaiselta joka suunnassa; mikään muu kuin pöytävuori ei tehnyt säröä sen muotoon.

Equus-vuoren jäänteitä ei näkynyt. Tähtihuippua ympäröiviä kalliomuodostelmia ei näkynyt. Missään ei näkynyt mitään.

Hän istahti maahan hetken siinä seisottuaan tietämättä, mitä muutakaan tehdä.

niin hahmoton [menneisyytesi](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/The_Tribe) kuin päämäärätön [tulevaisuutesi](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/New_Texas) ovat minun määrittämiäni

ja on turhaa pyristellä vastaan

sillä ei ole muuta maailmaa kuin [se](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/BraveStarr), mikä kauan sitten luotiin

Hiekka ei ollut pehmeä eikä kova istuma-alusta. Kuten kaikki muukin tyhjässä autiomaassa, se vain oli.

BraveStarr sulki silmänsä. Oli oltava tapa herätä; ei hänen ruumiinsa voinut pysyä horroksessa ikuisesti. Niin kauan kuin hän oli tietoinen, ajatteleva olento, oli myös oikea maailma, johon hän voisi herätä.

Vai oliko hän jo jättänyt sen elämän taakseen?

Hän avasi silmänsä. Mikään maisemassa ei ollut muuttunut. Pöytävuoren litteä hahmo seisoi paikallaan ainoana muistutuksena siitä, mitä oli kadonnut. Auringot olivat jähmettyneet kiinni taivaankanteen.

Vaimeat kuiskaukset, jotka kantautuivat hänen korviinsa niin kaukaa, ettei sitä voinut hahmottaa, olivat ainoa ääni maailmassa. Niiden ivaa tihkuvat sanat eivät jättäneet BraveStarrin tajuntaan minkäänlaista jälkeä; ne olivat vain sisällötöntä taustakohinaa. Taustakohinaa, jota hän luuli kuunnelleensa niin kauan kuin oli elänyt.

Tai ainakin siitä päivästä alkaen, jona hänet oli lähetetty kohti akatemian hallinnoimaa planeettaa.

jokainen [utopia](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Locations) palaa kasaksi tuhkaa

jokainen [elämä](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Characters) päättyy vailla tarkoitusta

minun todellisuuden läpäisevä uneni on ainut totuus, mitä on

Hänen täytyi herätä jotenkin.

BraveStarr nousi ylös ja otti pari askelta kohti pöytävuorta. Ympärillä ei näkynyt mitään muuta, mutta hän ei uskaltanut poistua liian kauas ainoan kiintopisteen näköpiiristä; se tuntui ainoalta todellisuutta kasassa pitävältä akselilta. Jos se katoaisi näkyvistä, kaikki romahtaisi.

Ehkä niin olisi hyvä. Ehkä se oli se, mitä hänen oli tehtävä.

Ei hän ymmärtänyt enää mitään.

Hän vilkaisi ylös taivaalle. Valokin oli tavallista himmeämpää; aurinkoihin ei edes sattunut katsoa. Ne eivät edes tuntuneet valaisevan autiomaata – ne vain leijuivat taivaalla yhtä hyödyttöminä kuin kaikki muukin täällä.

Keltainen aurinko loisti korkeimmalla, punainen ja sininen sen alla. Kaikki olivat saman etäisyyden päässä toisistaan.

on hyödytöntä juosta pakoon

katseeni merkitsee sinut ja valaa sinut kauniiksi

ja minun katsettani

Ja juuri kun BraveStarr oli ehtinyt turtua ajatukseen siitä, että hän olisi jumissa tässä maailmassa ikuisesti eikä mikään siinä muuttuisi ikinä, taivaalle kohosi valtava varjo.

et voi paeta

Horisonttiin nousi jokin, joka oli suurempi kuin mikään, mitä oli olemassa. Se oli suurempi kuin mikään, mitä oli mahdollista olla.

Punainen ja sininen aurinko loistivat pedon silminä, keltainen hohti sen takaa. Uuden Texasin ylle lankeava varjo oli niin valtaisa, ettei BraveStarr nähnyt mitään sen ulottumattomiin jäänyttä.

Hän jähmettyi paikoilleen ja pystyi vain katsomaan ylös taivaisiin. Katsomaan silmästä silmään totuutta.

Jokainen liike, johon hirviö kehoaan pakotti, vavisutti planeetan pintaa maanjäristyksen tavoin. Kaikesta puhtaaksi raavittu maaperä veti viimeisen henkäyksensä; sen pintaa halkovat säröt pirstoivat sen kappaleiksi. Keriumlinnan vierellä joskus seisonut pöytävuori murskaantui oman painonsa alle. Taivaalle kohonnut peto raastoi maailman säpäleiksi pelkällä massallaan.

Maa ja taivas lakkasivat olemasta – oli vain tyhjyys ja siinä uivia palasia siitä, mikä oli ennen ollut Uuden Texasin planeetta.

BraveStarr leijui keskellä ei mitään. Hänen jalkansa eivät koskettaneet enää maata; ei ollut mitään, mitä koskettaa. Planeetan sirpaleet olivat hioutuneet pieniksi kivenmurikoiksi, joita leijaili joka puolella. Hänen ruumiinsa keräsi pinnalleen tomua, joka oli niin hienoa, ettei sitä edes tuntenut.

Hirviömäinen kita, liian suuri hahmotettavaksi, avautui jossain hänen edessään. Peto laski päätään hitaasti häntä kohti.

Keltaisen auringon lohduton valo säkenöi avaruuden pohjattomassa pimeydessä.

Ei ollut mitään, mihin paeta. Ei ollut mitään, mitä yrittää. BraveStarr ei enää tiennyt, oliko hän unessa vai ei; hän ei tiennyt, oliko uinunut koko elämänsä ja herännyt vasta nyt. Oli hyödytöntä yrittää päättää, mikä oli todellista ja mikä ei – kaiken takana oli aina piillyt yksi ja sama totuus. Hirviön vaikutusvalta oli ahminut sisäänsä kaiken, mitä oli ikinä ollut, ja kaiken, mitä voisi olla. Sen tapahtumahorisontista ei voinut paeta. Sille kuuluvaa ei voinut viedä itselleen.

Avonainen kita lähestyi. Sen ulkoreunoja peitti sahalaitaisten, kiiltävien hampaiden rivi; jokainen pinta oli piikkien peittämä, jokainen piikki täynnä pienempiä sellaisia. Kuollut, kellertävä liha täytti suun sisuksen. Sen huokosista purkautui tummanvihreitä pilviä.

Ja suun keskellä, siinä mihin mädäntyneen lihan tunneli johti, odotti pohjaton syöveri, mustempi kuin mikään musta. Siltä ei puuttunut valo; siltä puuttui olemassaolo. Sen päässä ei ollut mitään.

sen päässä oli [kaikki](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/Bravestarr_Wiki) ja siksi ei mitään

BraveStarr sulki silmänsä.

Maailmassa ei ollut enää mitään näkemisen arvoista.

Ehkä se ei sattuisi, jos hän ei pyristelisi vastaan.

Pienen hetken ajan hän oli tuntevinaan jonkin hipaisevan olkapäätään, kenties ohi leijuneen irtokiven, mutta kun BraveStarr avasi silmänsä, mitään ei näkynyt. Planeetan jäännökset oli revitty atomeiksi – enää oli hädin tuskin jäljellä niin isoja palasia, että ne saattoi nähdä silmillään.

Kaiken sisuksiinsa imeväksi reiäksi todellisuudessa revitty kita peitti koko hänen näkökenttänsä. Mitään muuta ei enää nähnyt.

Oli turhaa ja myöhäistä pyristellä vastaan. BraveStarr sulki taas silmänsä.

Kosketus.

Kun hän avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti horisontin pistettä, jossa kaikki loppui, se katosi; kun hän sulki ne, tuntemus palasi.

Aika oli venynyt niin äärimmilleen, ettei BraveStarr osannut sanoa, milloin oli viimeksi tuntenut mitään – yhtä hyvin hän olisi voinut leijua siinä vuosituhannen – mutta hänen ihollaan käyvä kosketus tuntui hyvältä. Tutulta.

Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni niin tiukasti kuin pystyi ja keskittyi tuntemukseen, haparoi sen käsiinsä mielessään virtaavan kohinan seasta. Kuin kirkkaaseen veteen pudotettu pisara mustetta se levisi ja täytti hänen tietoisuuteensa.

Heikko, lähes huomaamaton paine hänen ihollaan. Sormien ja kämmenten muodot olivat juuri ja juuri erotettavissa. Ne vääntyivät puristamaan hänen hartioitaan, aluksi veltosti, sitten niin kovaa, että melkein sattui. Hän halusi sen sattuvan.

Avaruuden tyhjiön painottomuus suli hitaasti pois hänen ruumiistaan. Hänen vapaina leijuviin raajoihinsa kurottui tuntemus siitä, että ne olivat eri asennossa jossain todellisuuden toisella puolella.

Silti hän tunsi myös lähestyvänsä hitaasti pedon kidan sisuksia, tunsi aallot, joita sen mittaamattoman suuri olemus synnytti kuristuessaan hänen ympärilleen. Loppu saattoi olla lähellä, mutta hän ei avannut silmiään tarkistaakseen.

BraveStarr vetäytyi mieleensä ja keskittyi hartioitaan puristavaan otteeseen. Hän repäisi siitä irti kaiken mitä sai, jokaisen yksityiskohdan, ja tunsi kaiken kuin olisi nähnyt sen silmillään. Hänen kätensä roikkuivat siellä jossain hyödyttömästi maata kohti osoittaen; hän nosti niitä ylös taistellen vastaan tunnetta siitä, että hänen kehonsa leijui halki avaruuden, ja kurotti eteenpäin. Hän tunsi jotakin fyysistä, vetäisi itsensä sitä kohti ja irtosi.

#### vi

Pienen hetken ajan hän ei tuntenut mitään eikä tiennyt, oliko vain lakannut olemasta. Sitten hänen koko yläruumiinsa mätkähti jotakin kovaa vasten.

Jotakin todellista.

”Mhmhmitä sinä teet, marsalkka?”

BraveStarr avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti Thirty-Thirtyn karvaista rintakehää. Muutama suortuva tämän harjaa valui alas korkeudelle, johon hän oli juuri iskenyt päänsä. Vahva hevosen tuoksu virtasi hänen nenäänsä.

”Minä...” hän aloitti tietämättä itsekään, mitä vastata.

”Oletko viimein tajuissasi?” equestroidi kysyi. Tämän kädet laskeutuivat hänen selälleen. ”Sinä putosit. Ja huutelit outoja juttuja. Joku painajainenko tuo oli?” 

BraveStarr vilkaisi sivummalle. He olivat tallissa; hänen makuupussinsa roikkui puoliksi parrelta, jolle hän oli mennyt illalla nukkumaan. Etäinen tuntemus kivusta säteili ympäri hänen kehoaan, mutta se ei häntä haitannut. Oli hyvä, että asiat tuntuivat joltain.

Oli hämärää. Kuiden himmeä valo ja Keriumlinnan katulamppujen kaukainen hohde paistoivat läpi tallin lautojen raoista. Vuorokaudenajasta hän ei osannut sanoa mitään; nukahtaminen tuntui niin kaukaiselta tapahtumalta, ettei hänellä ollut siitä minkäänlaista muistikuvaa, mutta oikeassa maailmassa oli täytynyt kulua vain tunteja.

”Minä en tiedä, mitä juuri tapahtui”, BraveStarr sanoi. Hänen hengityksensä kiihtyi – tai oli ollut kiihtynyt koko ajan. Hänen ruumiinosansa ja aistinsa ilmoittivat yksi toisensa perään olevansa yhä olemassa. ”En edes osaa selittää... siellä oli niin paljon–”

Thirty-Thirty taputti häntä selkään. ”Mmhmmh. Kaikki hyvin, pikkujäbä.” Tämä laski päätään alas ja töytäisi häntä sillä hellästi.

BraveStarr kääri kätensä apulaissheriffinsä ympärille ja hengitti sisään tämän tuoksua.

Oli hiljaista. Marsalkan aseman ilmanvaihtojärjestelmä hurisi vaimeasti. Turbomuulin moottorin vaimea ääni voimistui hetken ajan ja sitten hiljeni jonkun hoitaessa jotakin öistä asiaa. Enimmäkseen Keriumlinna nukkui rauhallista, sikeää unta.

BraveStarr rauhoittui hitaasti; hänen oli ensin sallittava itsensä tuntea kaikki se, minkä tuntemisen sumea unimaailma oli kieltänyt. Hänen jalkansa tärisivät ja tuntuivat valmistautuneen huonosti seisomaan pinnalla, joka oli niin fyysinen. Hengittäminen oli raskasta ja vierasta. Mielikuvat, hämärät tuntemukset ja yksittäiset kuvat pyörivät hänen tajunnassaan: tähdet kotiplaneetan utopian yllä, energiakiväärin hänelle ojentaneen miehen kasvot, auki repeävä vuori, pedon silmiksi muovautuneet auringot.

Ja kaiken loppu, viimeinen syöveri, joka imi sisäänsä ja raastoi omakseen kaiken, mitä voisi ikinä olla.

He seisoivat siinä pitkään vartalot toisiaan vasten painautuneina. Lopulta Thirty-Thirty kysyi: ”Liittyykö tämä siihen, miksi meidän täytyi raahautua eilen Tähtihuipulle?”

”Joo”, BraveStarr sanoi ja lisäsi nopeasti: ”Kai.” Tuntui virheeltä sanoa mitään niinkään varmasti ennen kuin hän olisi puhunut isälleen uudelleen. Oliko tämä arvannut, että näin tapahtuisi? Kuinka paljon tämä oli tiennyt ja jättänyt sanomatta vain siksi, että se olisi ollut liian vaarallista?

”Mikset kertonut minulle siitä?”

Thirty-Thirtyn äkäinen lause havahdutti BraveStarrin hänen ajatuksistaan.

Equestroidi nosti päätään ja otti askeleen taaemmas pitäen kätensä hänen olkapäillään. Tämän kasvoilla oli niille tavanomainen neutraalin ärtynyt ilme, mutta tämän äänensävy oli kiihtynyt. ”Mikä minussa on vikana, jos en sovi kuulemaan asioistasi? Miksen kelpaa sinulle muuna kuin hevosena, jolla ratsastaa, häh?”

BraveStarr ei tiennyt, miten vastata. Sekunnit kuluivat heidän tuijottaessaan toisiaan. Thirty-Thirtyn häntä heilui; tämän korvat olivat kääntyneet taka-asentoon.

”En... en tiedä, mitä sanoa”, hän sanoi lopulta häpeissään. Mitä ikinä BraveStarr olikaan ajatellut heidän saapuessaan Tähtihuipulle tuntui nyt töykeältä virheeltä. ”Olisi pitänyt kertoa jo silloin”, hän lisäsi. Thirty-Thirtyn jäykistynyt asento rentoutui hitaasti.

BraveStarr vilkaisi katon sitä kohtaa, johon nousevat aamuauringot iskisivät ensiksi. Raoista näkyi kapea kaistale synkkää tähtitaivasta; aamu ei voinut olla lähelläkään. Häntä ei kuitenkaan haluttanut palata nukkumaan – ei ainakaan vielä.

”Mutta”, hän jatkoi, ”voin kertoa nyt.”

He istuivat Thirty-Thirtyn patjalla tallin nurkassa. Vaaleanvihreälle lakanalle oli kerääntynyt likaa lattialta; BraveStarr muistutti itseään siitä, että vaihtaisi sen ensi kerralla, kun pesisi pyykkiä. Se oli jotenkin rauhoittavan arkinen ajatus.

BraveStarr istui risti-istunnossa ja kertoi kaiken aloittaen unesta, jonka oli nähnyt edellisenä yönä ennen matkaa Tähtihuipulle. Thirty-Thirty katseli häntä sanomatta mitään. Tämä istui samanlaisessa asennossa kuin hän ja tuki leukaansa käsillään, joiden kyynärpäät lepäsivät equestroidin polvilla.

Kertomus eteni. Hänen puheensa oli katkonaista; silloin tällöin BraveStarr pysähtyi muistelemaan isänsä sanoja tai miettimään, oliko sittenkään tehnyt oikeaa tulkintaa jostakin yksityiskohdasta. Tarina, jonka marsalkka apulaissheriffilleen lausui, oli enemmän hajanainen kokoelma yksittäisiä totuuden sirpaleita kuin yhtenäinen kokonaisuus.

Mutta lopulta se päättyi. ”Ja sitten heräsin”, hän sanoi ja vaikeni. Kertomus ei loppunut siksi, että hän olisi saavuttanut voiton tai ymmärryksen; se päättyi siksi, että niin oli tapahtunut. BraveStarrin olo oli sekä helpottunut että lannistunut – ennen kuin hän oli yrittänyt selittää asioita jollekin muulle, hän ei ollut itsekään tajunnut, kuinka vähän kaikesta ymmärsikään.

”Mmhmhmh”, hirnahti Thirty-Thirty pohdiskelevasti. He istuivat hiljaisuudessa vastakkain.

BraveStarr tuijotteli tallin likaista lattiaa ja yritti päättää, mitä tekisi seuraavaksi. Ehkä kaikista kamalinta oli se, ettei hän tuntenut saaneensa yhtään vihjeitä Tex Hexin aikeista, vaikka oli lähtenyt tapaamaan isäänsä juuri sen vuoksi. Hänen täytyi vain toivoa, että J.B. saisi jotakin irti Derringerin papereista; itse hän oli käyttänyt kaikki keinonsa.

Vai oliko? BraveStarr vilkaisi Thirty-Thirtyn suuntaan. Hän oli ajatellut jututtavansa tätä muutenkin silloin, kun oli kuullut isänsä puhuvan equestroideista, mutta asia oli kai hautautunut hänen mielessään kaiken muun alle. ”Hei, voinko kysyä sinulta jotakin?”

”Tietenkin voit”, Thirty-Thirty sanoi hieman yllättyneesti.

”Okei.” BraveStarr kasasi hetken ajatuksiaan. ”Jos muistat, miten isäni kertoi keskustelustaan Suuren Equusin kanssa... oliko teillä joku legenda tai ennustus siitä, miten me kohtasimme? Mikset maininnut mitään sellaisesta?”

”Miksi olisin maininnut?” Thirty-Thirty murahti. ”Sehän tapahtui jo.”

”N-niin”, BraveStarr sanoi. Se kuulosti hänestä äärimmäisen hyvältä argumentilta syistä, joita hän ei kokenut ymmärtävänsä itsekään. ”Ööh, lähinnä mietin, jatkuiko se legenda mitenkään. Se kuulostaa ihan hyödylliseltä tiedolta.”

”Ei tietenkään jatku. Miten se voisi, kun Equestroidien sali on tuhoutunut?”

BraveStarr ei vastannut.

”Mmhmhmh. Kansamme kyky matkata ajassa ja tutkiskella sen virtaa on sidoksissa Equestroidien saliin”, Thirty-Thirty jatkoi kuin olisi selittänyt maailman ilmiselvintä asiaa. ”Sen valmistuminen on historiamme alku ja sen tuho kaiken päätepiste. Orpolapsen ja Lopun vartijan taru on vain [hepokryfikirjojen ensimmäinen kertomus](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/BraveStarr:_The_Movie).”

”Ai. Okei”, BraveStarr sanoi. ”Oletko aivan varma, ettei kansasi tarustosta ole meille mitään hyötyä? Minä... minä kyllä kuuntelen, jos haluat kertoa lisää.”

Thirty-Thirty heilutti päätään. Tämän harja hulmusi. ”Pah. Sali on ollut raunioina liian pitkään muutenkin. Näin lähellä loppua ennustajilla ei ole ollut mitään toivoa osua oikeaan. Paitsi... hmmmmhmhm... paitsi ehkä [viimeisessä hepokryfissä](https://bravestarr.fandom.com/wiki/The_Disappearance_of_Thirty/Thirty)... äh, unohda. Nimittäin.”

Equestroidi taputti vieressään lattialla lojuvaa isoa pyssyä.

”Minullakin on sinulle kysymys”, Thirty-Thirty tokaisi.

”Okei, kysy pois.”

”MMHhmmhmhm. Alan väsyä tähän. ” Hänen apulaissheriffinsä nosti päätään ylös ja irvisti. ”Alan väsyä siihen, että minun pikkujäbääni kiusataan joillakin sekavilla painajaisilla. Kertoiko isäsi, missä Stampede majailee? Sillä minulla ja Sara Janella olisi sille vähän asiaa.” 

”Rauhassa, iso kaveri”, BraveStarr sanoi nostaen kättään. ”En saanut sellaista mielikuvaa, että Stampede olisi erityisen... fyysinen. En... en tiedä, onko se varsinaisesti missään. Tai voiko edes olla. En tiedä.”

Vaikka he keskustelevat sekä äärimmäisen järkyttävästä että järjettömästä aiheesta, hymy nousi pakostakin hänen huulilleen. Oli se jollain tasolla liikuttavaa, kuinka valmis hänen apulaissheriffinsä oli käymään häntä piinaavan vihollisen kimppuun senkin jälkeen, miten tätä oli kuvailtu. Jos Stampedella olisi aineellinen olemus jossain hänen tuntemassaan paikassa, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään, etteikö Thirty-Thirty olisi jo siellä.

Ja sitä paitsi kukaan ei ollut tarjoutunut ampumaan asioita päähän BraveStarrin puolesta sen jälkeen, kun hän oli hyvästellyt Lestraden ja lähtenyt kohti Uutta Texasia. Siitä olisi huomenna tasan kuukausi.

Equestroidi laski päätään alas näyttäen hieman pettyneeltä. BraveStarr asetti varovasti kätensä tämän turvalle. ”Kiitos... kiitos kuitenkin.”

Oli miellyttävän viileää; hän tunsi toisen ruumiinlämmön sormissaan. Viereisen karsinan neliönmuotoisesta ikkunasta näkyi ohut kaistale tähtitaivasta.

Thirty-Thirty ei sanonut mitään vaan valutti päätään hitaasti alas. BraveStarr kuljetti käsiään tämän turpaa pitkin, kosketti tämän huulien kosteaa ihoa, tunsi tämän kiihkeän uloshengityksen sormillaan. Equestroidin silmät sulkeutuivat ja korvat kallistuivat sivuun. Viimein hän vei kätensä tämän leualle ja laski päänsä tätä vasten. Heidän otsansa sipaisivat toisiaan.

”Kiitos kaikesta”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Ihan kaikesta.”

BraveStarr silitti equestroidin leukaa hetken hakien sanoja.

”Minä en tiedä, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos et olisi ollut herättämässä minua äsken”, hän jatkoi. ”Se... se tuntui jotenkin...”

”Mmhmhmh. Oletko varma, että haluat puhua juuri tuosta?”

”En... en kai.”

He olivat siinä hetken. BraveStarr suuteli equestroidin turvan sileäkarvaista ihoa. Thirty-Thirty päästi matalan äänen ja tarrasi häntä kyljestä; kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin hänen kehoaan tämän sormien liikeratoja mukaillen.

Hän hymyili, siirtyi lähemmäs patjalla ja nojasi tämän kaulaan. Thirty-Thirtyn tuuhea harja kutitti hänen kasvojaan. Hänen vartalonsa ne osat, jotka eivät painautuneet equestroidia vasten, jäivät kaipaamaan tämän kehosta säteilevää lämpöä.

”Marsalkka”, Thirty-Thirty kuiskasi kuljettaessaan kämmeniään tämän alaruumista pitkin, ”onko sinulle kerrottu, että sinulla on hyvä perse?”

”Itse asiassa on”, BraveStarr sanoi ja lisäsi nopeasti: ”Ei puhuta siitä nyt.” Hän karkotti tajunnastaan ylimääräiset mielikuvat ja keskittyi siihen, mitä hänen edessään oli. Hänen perseestään oli puhunut ainoastaan equestroidi, jonka syleilyssä hän oli.

”Mmhmhmh. Hyvä on.”

BraveStarr tunsi punastuvansa ja häpesi sitä, kuinka paljon mielihyvää niin yksinkertainen lause saattoi tuottaa. Thirty-Thirty vei kätensä hänen alushousuihinsa ja puristi hänen takamustaan jämäkästi. BraveStarrin mieli tyhjeni ajatuksista. Hän suuteli tämän kaulaa saaden suuhunsa lumenvalkeita hiuksia.

Thirty-Thirty laski päänsä vasten hänen selkäänsä; iho kihelmöi kohdassa, johon ilmavirtaa työntyi tämän sieraimista. BraveStarr haroi equestroidin harjaa toisen käden sormillaan ja halusi sanoa jotain, kehua tämän lihaksikasta vartaloa tai hyvin hoidettua karvoitusta, mutta sanojen lausuminen oli mahdotonta. Hänen kosketuksista nääntyneellä kehollaan oli kiire tuntea kaikki.

Kostea, viileä tuntemus sai hänen koko kehonsa vapisemaan, kun Thirty-Thirty kuljetti huuliaan hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Vaimea voihkaisu karkasi hänen suultaan. BraveStarr hankasi alaruumistaan tämän kehoa vasten mitään miettimättä. Maailmassa ei ollut mitään muuta kuin he kaksi, ei ainakaan mitään sellaista, millä olisi ollut väliä.

Äkillinen, pistävä kipu kulki läpi hänen selkänsä.

”Mitä vittua?” BraveStarr parkaisi ja irtautui equestroidin otteesta. Tämän leuka kolahti vasten hänen selkäänsä. ”Mitä sinä teet?”

”Mmhmhm. Suin sinua?” Thirty-Thirty tokaisi ja hieroi turpaansa kohdasta, johon hänen kehonsa oli iskenyt.

BraveStarria huimasi. Häneltä meni jokunen hetki rekisteröidä, mitä tämän lausumat sanat ylipäätään tarkoittivat; muutaman uuden kuluttua hänen aivonsa kaivoivat esiin mielikuvan hevosista raapimassa toistensa selkiä laitumella.

”Käänny ympäri, marsalkka”, equestroidi sanoi. BraveStarr teki työtä käskettyä täysin mekaanisesti. Hänen katseensa ei suuntautunut kohti mitään erityistä tallin hämäryydessä; pelkkä katsominenkin tuntui liikaa henkisiä resursseja vaativalta toimenpiteeltä.

”Mmhmhmh. Sinä vuodat verta.”

Sanat tuntuivat saapuvan BraveStarrin korviin jostain äärettömän kaukaa.

”En tiennytkään, että ihmisten iho on noin heikkoa.”

Sitten jokin hänen mielensä vastuullisempi osa otti ohjat. Ehkä sellainen, jota hän oli käyttänyt toimiessaan nuoriso-ohjaajan sijaisena Lontoossa. ”H-hae ensiapupakkaus, Thirty-Thirty”, hän sanoi. ”Vessasta.”

Equestroidi nousi ylös. Patjan jouset päästivät kärsivän äänen.

Hän jäi siihen paikoilleen.

BraveStarr istui patjalla hengittäen yhä kivuliaan tiheään; säikähdys ei ollut kadonnut mihinkään, vain laantunut lievemmiksi tunteiksi. Hänen peniksensä oli yhä jäykkä. Selästä kulkeutui hänen tajuntaansa vain pistävää kipua, jonka perusteella oli vaikea arvioida, kuinka pahasti equestroidin puraisu oli oikeasti sattunut. Parin veripisaran tunsi valuvan pitkin hänen selkäänsä. Hänen kehonsa, joka tuntui kuuluvan jollekin muulle olennolle, vapisi.

Ulkoa oli kuuluvinaan askelia. BraveStarr vilkaisi tallin oven suuntaan mutta tajusi, että olikin vain kuullut Thirty-Thirtyn rymistelevän aseman lävitse. Hän kuuli oven avautuvan ja toivoi, että ensiapupakkaus todella oli kaapin päällä kuten hän oli ollut muistelevinaan.

Hänelle tuli mieleen ajatella, pitäisikö heidän pahimmassa tapauksessa käydä herättämässä tohtori Clayton. Kaukaa haettu kauhuskenaario keräsi epätodennäköisyydestään huolimatta ympärilleen pahaa energiaa; pian BraveStarr oli varma siitä, että joutuisi syöksymään tämän klinikalle.

Ja selittämään, miksi hänen selkäänsä oli ilmestynyt tuore hevosen puremajälki joskus yöllä.

Se ajatus oli liikaa tavalla, jota BraveStarr ei osannut sanallistaa itsekään. Hän oli väsynyt; fyysisesti väsynyt keskeytetyn painajaisen jäljiltä mutta myös väsynyt siihen, että asioita tapahtui. Asioita, liian järkyttäviä, yllättäviä ja absurdeja asioita, tapahtui liian nopeasti.

BraveStarr asetti kädet kasvoilleen ja hieroi silmiään. Hänen pitkät hiuksensa roikkuivat vapaina maata kohti. Niitä oli sotkeutunut hänen kasvoilleen.

Hän tiesi ettei saisi ikinä saisi selville Tex Hexin suunnitelmaa

eikä ymmärtäisi, mikä stampede oli

eikä vapautuisi itseään aina piinanneesta vaimeasta kuiskeesta

sillä niin maailma toimi.

Ja hän tiesi ettei palaisi ikinä kotiplaneetalleen

eikä näkisi enää koskaan vanhempiaan

eikä edes muistaisi näiden nimiä

sillä niin maailma toimi.

Ei ollut syytä sille, että pahoja asioita tapahtui

eikä sille, mitä hän oli kokenut

eikä jo menetettyä voisi mitenkään korvata

sillä niin maailma toimi.

Maailma ei ollut jäsennelty, ymmärrettävä kokonaisuus;

se oli hirviömäinen, merkityksestä autio sattumien ketju

ja hän ei voinut piileskellä totuudelta.

Aamun koittaessa nousisi sen julma katse jälleen taivaalle.

Thirty-Thirty palasi ja iski ensiapupaketin tallin lattialle.

”Desinfioi se”, BraveStarr sanoi ilmeettömällä äänellä. Equestroidi hieroi hänen selkäänsä toivottavasti edes suunnilleen oikeaa ainetta. Ihoa kirveli, mutta tuntemus oli etäinen; sen huomasi vasta pienellä viiveellä.

”Mmhmh. Ei vuoda enää. Laitan laastareita.”

”Okei. Hyvä.”

Thirty-Thirty hääräsi vielä hetken ja sulki sitten ensiapupaketin kannen. BraveStarr jäi siihen istumaan ja tuijotti tallin lattiaa.

Hän oli väsynyt mutta huolissaan siitä, mitä nukkumaan meneminen aiheuttaisi. Mitä jos hän näkisi taas sellaisen painajaisen? Toisiko se edes virkeyttä? Ja kestäisikö hän yhtään enempää? Pakko hänen olisi silti nukkua; tähän pisteeseen asti BraveStarr oli jotenkin jaksanut pelkällä tahdonvoimalla, mutta viime öinä kerätty univelka kasvoi korkoa kovaa vauhtia. Hän oli liian väsynyt ajattelemaan, liian väsynyt edes olemaan.

Keriumlinnan yö oli hiljainen, mutta enää se ei ollut hänestä rauhoittava yksityiskohta. Siellä ne kaikki nukkuivat, eikä kukaan ei ollut valveilla samasta syystä kuin hän. Tietoisuus siitä sai hänen olonsa tuntumaan yksinäisemmältä kuin mikään akatemiassa koettu.

BraveStarr huokaisi ja painoi kätensä jälleen kasvoilleen. Pian aamu saapuisi ja maailma lähtisi jälleen liikkeelle; hänellä ei ollut varaa jäädä paikoilleen. Tex Hex jatkaisi suunnitelmansa toteuttamista siitä riippumatta, saisiko hän sen yksityiskohdat selville vai ei. Hänen oli pakko kerätä kaikki kokemansa ja tietämänsä jotenkin Keriumlinnan pelastukseksi, mutta hän ei edes tiennyt, mistä aloittaa.

Lähtien siitä päivästä, jona hänet oli hylätty, hänen elämänsä oli ollut kilpajuoksua totuuden puolesta. Löytäisikö hän enää ikinä kotiplaneettaansa tai sukulaisiaan? Saisiko hän selville, mikä oli saanut hänen vanhempansa hylkäämään lapsensa? Ymmärtäisikö hän ikinä taianomaisia voimiaan ja niiden alkuperää?

Enää häntä ei huolettanut se, oliko vastauksia mahdollista kerätä itselleen, vaan se, oliko tietäminen vaivan arvoista. Mitä jos maailma vain oli kylmä, armoton ja vailla mitään, millä itsensä pelastaa? Mitä jos maailma oli aina ollut pilalle saastunut perimmäisiä rakenteitaan myöten?

Ja mitä jos pelkkä usko parempaan ei riittänyt pitämään utopian perustuksia kasassa?

Thirty-Thirty istui patjan laidalla vähän kauempana hänestä. Equestroidin katse oli lasittunut; tämän pää roikkui alakuloisesti matalalla ja silmät osoittivat tallin lattiaan. Tämän sormet puristivat lakanan reunaa.

Näky herätti BraveStarrin sen kuilun pohjalta, johon hän oli vajonnut. Hän hivuttautui lähemmäs ja asetti kätensä equestroidin olkapäälle. Kylmän, metallisen pinnan kosketus tuntui hänen sormissaan.

Hän odotti hetken antaen hengityksensä tasaantua.

”Viimeiset pari päivää ovat olleet aika... uskomatonta paskaa”, BraveStarr sanoi lopulta ja naurahti kolkosti. ”Mutta ei mikään siitä sinun syytäsi ole. Tuo äskeinenkin oli vain joku... joku tyhmä juttu. Minä vain säikähdin, okei?”

Thirty-Thirty ei vastannut vaan jatkoi lattian tuijottamista. BraveStarr kuljetti sormensa equestroidin olkapäältä tämän harjalle, silitti tämän päälakea, kosketti tämän korvia. Jääkaapin vaimea hurina kantautui talliin aseman keittiöstä. Lopulta Thirty-Thirty vilkaisi häntä kohti ja vei kätensä hänen lantiolleen. Tämän kosketus oli hento, varovainen.

BraveStarr kampesi itsensä equestroidin syliin ja painoi tämän pään rintaansa vasten. Thirty-Thirty sulki silmänsä; häntä helpotti nähdä, että tämän kasvoille oli palautunut etäisen ärtynyt ilme. ”Kaikki hyvin, iso kaveri”, hän kuiskasi ja silitti tämän turpaa.

Se oli väitteenä tarkoitettu myös hänelle itselleen – ja sellaisenaankin valhe, jos sen käsitti koskettavan elämää ylipäätään. Mutta vaikka hän ei tiennytkään, mitä tehdä, tästä hetkestä oli hyvä aloittaa.

BraveStarr painoi kasvonsa vasten equestroidin päätä ja kietoi kummatkin kätensä sen ympärille. Thirty-Thirty äännähti tyytyväisesti, ja se ääni rauhoitti häntä enemmän kuin mikään, mitä hän oli nähnyt tai kuullut viimeisen vuorokauden aikana.

He istuivat siinä hetken sanomatta toisilleen mitään. BraveStarria ei edes väsyttänyt enää; oli vain rentoutunut, etäisen raukea olo. 

”Me... me voimme jatkaa siitä, mihin jäimme”, hän sanoi lopulta ja tunsi punastuessaan itsensä onnelliseksi sen puolesta, että hänen kasvonsa olivat piilossa equestroidin tuuheassa harjassa. ”Jos haluat.”

Thirty-Thirty avasi silmänsä. Tämän korvat kääntyivät eteenpäin.

”M-minä haluan sinua yhä”, BraveStarr lisäsi ja tunsi kuolevansa häpeään siitä huolimatta, ettei ollut lausunut julki mitään, mitä hänen kehonsa ei ollut jo paljastanut. Hän hautasi kasvonsa Thirty-Thirtyn harjaan ja suuteli tämän poskea.

”Mmhmhmh. Se sopii, marsalkka.”

Equestroidi siirsi kätensä hitaasti hänen vatsalleen. BraveStarr tarttui kiinni tämän valtavasta kourasta ja ohjasi sen housuihinsa. Hän vääntyili ja käänsi päätään taaksepäin mielihyvän aaltojen kulkiessa ympäri hänen kehoaan.

”Mmhmh. Odota hetki”, Thirty-Thirty murahti ja pinnisti kehoaan älähtäen syvään. Kuului mekaaninen, naksahtava ääni.

Viileä metalli painautui vasten hänen paljasta alaselkäänsä. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkärankaansa. BraveStarr vetäisi alushousunsa pois ja hieroi takamustaan vasten Thirty-Thirtyn kyberneettistä elintä. Sen ja equestroidin hikisen halauksen yhteisvaikutus oli humalluttava – eri lämpötilat ja eri tuntemukset hivelivät hänen kehoaan eri puolilta. BraveStarr sulki silmänsä ja vaikeroi hiljaa.

Thirty-Thirty painoi päänsä hänen rintaansa vasten hengittäen kiihkeästi.

BraveStarr kääntyi ympäri ja suuteli nopeasti Thirty-Thirtyn turpaa. Hän asetti kätensä vasten tämän yläruumista ja työnsi tätä hellästi taaksepäin. Equestroidi laskeutui patjalle ja asetti päänsä lepäämään sivulle. Thirty-Thirtyn rintakehä kohosi tämän hengityksen tahdissa; tämän pitkä harja oli levinnyt joka suuntaan. BraveStarr pysähtyi hetkeksi ihailemaan tämän lihaksikasta vartaloa, tämän seinälautojen välistä tulevassa valossa kimaltelevia mekaanisia raajoja.

”Olet niin kaunis”, hän sopersi kumartuessaan pyyhkimään vaaleita suortuvia pois tämän kasvoilta.

”Niin sinäkin, marsalkka.”

Hän hieroi hetken Thirty-Thirtyn penistä kuunnellen equestroidin hiljaisia äännähtelyjä ja asetti sitten omansa sitä vasten. Hänen tartuttua kumpaankin oikealla kädellään ja aloitettuaan rauhallisen edestakaisen liikkeen Thirty-Thirty huoahti ja sulki silmänsä. Taipuisan, ruumiinlämpöä viileämmän elimen miellyttävä kosketus hankasi hänen ihoaan vasten.

Thirty-Thirty avasi silmänsä puoliksi. Tämän veltot huulet avautuivat tämän äännähtelyjen tahdissa. Equestroidi nosti käsiään ja hiveli hänen kylkiään; tämän etusormet silittivät hänen rintaansa.

BraveStarr nojasi taaksepäin tämän koukkuun asetettuihin polviin ja liikutti kehoaan ylösalaisin. Hän sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja keskittyi kaikkeen, mitä tunsi – Thirty-Thirtyn sormien liikeratoihin ihollaan, hänen peniksensä sykkeeseen, tallin viileään ilmaan.

Hän halusi muistaa, miltä se kaikki tuntui.

Thirty-Thirty hirnahti, nosti päätään ja kurotti suutelemaan hänen rintaansa. BraveStarr älähti mielihyvästä ja tarrasi toisella kädellään kiinni tämän päästä, painoi sen itseään kohti. Hän tarttui kiinni tämän harjasta ja hankasi tämän päälakea.

Kun hän väsähti ja käänsi vartaloaan taaksepäin sydän villisti hakaten, Thirty-Thirty otti vuoron. Tämä puristi heidän elimensä tiukkaan otteeseen, joka melkein sattui, ja hankasi niitä tasaisin, pitkin liikkein. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nautti tiedosta siitä, ettei olisi halunnut olla missään muualla.

Lopulta BraveStarr tunsi kliimaksin saapuvan. ”Olen lähellä”, hän vaikeroi. Hän ei muistanut, kauanko viime kerrasta oli; viime päivinä hänen mielessään oli pyörinyt kaikki muu.

”Mhmhmh. Kaikin mokomin, marsalkka.”

Nopealla liikkeellä hän työnsi Thirty-Thirtyn käden pois munaltaan ja tarttui siihen itse. BraveStarr ähkäisi tullessaan tämän vatsalle, sulki silmänsä ja huohotti syvään. Equestroidin rohisevaa hengitystä kuunnellen hän laski päätään ja suuteli tämän turpaa, kunnes tämäkin saavutti orgasmin.

Thirty-Thirty laskeutui makaamaan patjalle. BraveStarr avasi silmänsä ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Pari pyyhettä riippui naulakosta seinällä; yksi vaaleansininen oli kuivumassa viereisen karsinan oven päällä. Hän kurotti sen käsiinsä, siivosi nopeasti sotkun – Thirty-Thirty vinkaisi hänen pyyhkäistessään tämän penistä – ja viskasi pyyhkeen lattialle.

Sen enempää ajatuksia hänen päähänsä ei mahtunut. BraveStarr rojahti equestroidin päälle ja laski kasvonsa tämän sykkivälle rintakehälle. He makasivat siinä hetken mitään puhumatta.

”Kun minulle tuli se painajainen”, sanoi BraveStarr hetken kuluttua, ”olitko jo nukkumassa?”

”En. Huolsin Sara Janea.”

Haukotus pääsi BraveStarrin suusta. ”Ehkä sinunkin pitäisi nukkua, iso kaveri.”

”Ihan hyvä ehdotus.”

Thirty-Thirty hiluttautui kokonaan patjalle ja kääntyi sivuttain vetäen BraveStarrin toisella kädellään mukaansa. Hän etsi hetken mukavaa asentoa equestroidin sylissä – tyynyä tällä ei ollut, koska hevoset eivät kuulemma käyttäneet sellaisia – ja asetti lopulta päänsä tämän turvan päälle. Thirty-Thirty ei vastustanut vaan kääri kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

BraveStarr työnsi toisen kätensä equestroidin pään alitse ja silitti sitä hetken ajan. Tämän huulet valahtivat veltoiksi hänen kosketellessaan niitä hellästi.

Hän ei jaksanut ajatella painajaisia – tuntui selvältä, etteivät ne voisi hänelle mitään juuri nyt, ja sitä paitsi hänet oli saanut valtaansa raukea väsymys, jota vastaan oli mahdoton taistella. BraveStarr painoi päänsä equestroidin turpaa vasten ja sulki silmänsä.

Thirty-Thirtyn uninen äännähdys herätti hänet hetkeksi. BraveStarr hilasi puutuneen kätensä pois equestroidin pään alta yrittäen olla herättämättä tätä ja sulki taas silmänsä.

Hän ehti vielä ajatella hetken sitä, miten onnellinen oli.

#### vii

BraveStarr heräsi siihen, että Thirty-Thirty laski hänen päänsä hellästi patjalle ja nousi istumaan. Häneltä kesti hetki muistaa, miksi hän oli nukkumassa täällä eikä parvella tai sängyssään, ja toinen varmistua siitä, ettei hän ollut taas unessa. Equestroidi silitti hänen hiuksiaan, ja tämän sormenpäiden kosketus oli liian todellinen, liian fyysinen ollakseen kenenkään luoma illuusio.

Oli valoisaa, mutta Uudella Texasilla se ei kertonut paljoa. Nousevien aurinkojen valonsäteet lävistivät seinälautojen reiät ja piirsivät viivoja patjalle. ”Mitä kello on?” BraveStarr mutisi.

”Tarpeeksi”, Thirty-Thirty vastasi ja nousi ylös.

Se oli ehkä tarpeeksi olennolle, jolle riittivät parin kolmen tunnin yhtäjaksoiset yöunet ja pitkin päivää sijoitetut torkut, mutta BraveStarr ei tuntenut oloaan järin virkeäksi. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli equestroidin askelia haukotusta vastaan taistellen. Kuului veden ääniä tämän pestessään itseään vesiletkulla.

Turbomuulien ääniä ja kaukaisia askeleita kantautui ulkoa tallin ohuiden seinien lävitse. Keriumlinna heräsi hitaasti alkavaan päivään.

”Haluatko, että pesen sinut?”

BraveStarr avasi silmänsä ja vilkaisi Thirty-Thirtyä kohti. Tämä hieroi saippuaa märkään harjaansa haroen sitä sormillaan. Equestroidin märkä, karvainen vartalo valui vettä tallin lattialle kerääntyneeseen lammikkoon. ”Mitä?” hän sanoi. ”Ai, en, ööh, taidan käydä suihkussa.”

”Mmhmhm. Miten haluat.”

Äkkiä BraveStarrin saavutti tietoisuus siitä, ettei hänellä ollut vaatteita. Hän poimi alushousunsa lattialta patjan viereltä ja puki ne yrittäen vältellä katsomasta itseään pesevää equestroidia. Loput hän nouti pinosta ylhäältä makuupussinsa luota, mutta niiden pukemiselle ei ollut mitään syytä, jos hän aikoi kuitenkin käydä suihkussa.

Stetsonin tietokone sanoi kellon olevan 5.48. BraveStarr laittoi herätyksen pois päältä.

”Teen meille aamiaista”, hän huikkasi Thirty-Thirtylle poistuessaan tietäen, kuinka kauan tällä kesti kuivata harjansa.

”Kiitos, pikkujäbä.”

BraveStarr katsoi equestroidia vielä kerran ja poistui ovesta asemalle.

Tallin ja aseman yhdistävän käytävän lattialaudat narisivat. BraveStarr avasi vessan oven, astui sisään ja asetti kantamansa vaatepinon pesukoneen päälle. Hän vilkaisi peilistä kasvojaan, joista paistoi silminnähtävä väsymys – noin tummat silmäpussit eivät kuuluneet miehelle, joka oli nukkunut viime päivinä tarpeeksi. Hiukset olivat sotkussa.

Häntä hymyilytti.

BraveStarr kääntyi ympäri ja repi yläselkäänsä isketyt laastarit pois vilkuillen peilistä, miltä iho niiden alta näytti. Valtavat hampaanjäljet erottuivat juuri ja juuri; kuivunut veri piirsi hänen iholleen tummanpunaisen, pystysuoran viivan. Ei se hirveän pahalta vaikuttanut.

Välikohtauksesta oli kulunut niin kauan, että hänen töykeästä ja ylimitoitetusta reaktiostaan tuli BraveStarrille lähinnä nolo tunne. Toivottavasti Thirty-Thirty ymmärsi, että kyseessä oli ollut pelkkä viimeinen niitti, pelkkä jäävuoren huippu kaikelle viime vuorokausina tapahtuneelle. Hänen pitäisi varmistaa, että tämä ymmärsi.

Hän avasi peilikaapin ja poimi hammasharjansa vesilasista, jossa se lepäsi pystyssä. Juuri nyt BraveStarrin ei tehnyt mieli miettiä viime yöstä sitä, mikä oli mennyt pieleen. Hänen ylleen laskeutunut hiljainen onnellisuus vaikutti hauraalta, mutta hän aikoi silti ratsastaa sillä niin pitkälle kuin pääsi. Viipyköön equestroidin kosketuksen ja tämän kehosta säteilevän lämmön varjo hänen ihollaan niin kauan kuin sille sopi.

Tallista kantautuva hiustenkuivaimen puhina sekoittui suihkun virtaavan veden ääneen. BraveStarrin selkää kirveli shampoon valuessa haavaan, mutta se ei riittänyt pilaamaan hänen mielialaansa. Hän haukotteli, hieroi kasvojaan ja harkitsi vielä, oliko liian myöhäistä palata nukkumaan, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen elättelemättä sitä liikaa. Fuzz tulisi töihin tunnin päästä.

Ja sitä paitsi hän oli luvannut kokata heille aamiaista. Sen hän halusi tehdä.

Kuumaa ilmaa virtasi sisään vessan katon tuntumassa sijaitsevasta pienestä, avonaisesta ikkunasta, ja viileään suihkuun jääminen pidemmäksi aikaa olisi sekin tuntunut houkuttelevalta. BraveStarr sulki kuitenkin veden, avasi suihkuverhon ja astui pois. Hänen jalkansa jättivät märkiä jälkiä sinertävälle kaakelilattialle. BraveStarr kuivasi itsensä ja puki vaatteet. Hiuksensa hän jätti auki kuivumaan.

Aamuauringot paistoivat sisään keittiön suuresta ikkunasta. Eilisen tiskit lepäsivät altaassa, ja hän muistutti itseään siitä, että hoitaisi ne myöhemmin tänään, jos Thirty-Thirty ei ehtisi ensin. Opittuaan käsittelemään niitä tarpeeksi hellästi equestroidi ei enää rikkonut astioita kovinkaan usein.

Hän avasi jääkaapin oven ja silmäili melko tyhjiä hyllyjä tietämättä itsekään, mitä etsi; kaikista eniten BraveStarr halusi vain välttää tarpeen kipaista nopeasti Handlebarilla. Okei, kananmunia oli puoli pakettia, eiköhän kaapeista löytyisi kaikenlaista munakkaaseen. Hän poimi mukaansa myös kulahtaneen juustonpalan.

Leipälaatikossa oli puolikas limppu, jonka hän oli ostanut keskusaukiolla tuotteitaan toisinaan myyvältä preeriaihmisnaiselta. Sen voisi nauttia munakkaan rinnalla. Kaapissa oli iso rivi säilykkeitä. Hän päätyi paprikoihin.

Hiustenkuivaajan ääni kuului yhä vaimeana. BraveStarr haki katseellaan pannua ja tajusi sitten, ettei sitä ollut tiskattu. Lautaset ja aterimet kalisivat hänen kaivaessaan sitä pinon alta. Vatsa kurni – hänen oli helppoa uskoa sekin, ettei hän ollut syönyt tarpeeksi eilen. Koko ilta, jonka hän oli viettänyt isänsä sanoja mielessään toistaen, oli tuntunut tiheässä sumussa vaeltamiselta. Kaikesta ympärillään tapahtuvasta hän oli ollut hädin tuskin tietoinen.

Hän pesi paistinpannun, sipaisi sitä nopeasti seinään isketyssä naulassa roikkuvalla pyyhkeellä ja asetti sen sitten liedelle. Viimeiset vesipisarat kiehuivat pois pannun lämmetessä. BraveStarr rikkoi suuria, harmaita munia kaapista noutamaansa kulhoon määrää laskematta; equestroidille kokatessa ensimmäinen ohjenuora oli se, ettei annoskoolle ollut ylärajaa.

Lokerossa lieden yläpuolella oli lajitelma mausteita. BraveStarr katsoi niitä hetken ja tarttui Fuzzin asemalle lahjoittamaan preeriaihmisten maustesekoitukseen. Parempi opetella käyttämään paikallisia tuotteita, kun tuontitavarat maksoivat aina hieman enemmän. Ilman säilykkeitä hän ei pärjännyt, kun planeetalla oli niin huonot edellytykset kasvattaa vieraskasveja, mutta niitäkin voisi yrittää korvata jollain muulla.

Hän sekoitti ainekset kulhoon ja yritti ajatella lisää sellaisia ajatuksia, lisää tavallisia ajatuksia. Ne olivat hyviä. BraveStarr vilkaisi ruokapöydällä lepäävää radiota ja asetti satunnaistoiston päälle. Hänen laitteeseen joskus lataamansa Johnny Bluestarin kappale alkoi soida. Se oli pari vuotta sitten ilmestyneeltä levyltä, jota he olivat luukuttaneet Lestraden kanssa akatemialla.

Tavallisesti hänelle olisi tullut kappaleen kuulemisesta hieman haikea olo, mutta kai tämä aamu oli liian hyvä sellaiselle.

Ikkunasta näkyi, kuinka kaupustelijat pystyttivät kojujaan keskusaukiolle. Munakas kärisi pannulla BraveStarrin käännellessä sitä puoliautomaattisesti. Liesituuletin huusi tavalla, joka ei kuulostanut täysin tavalliselta, mutta Fuzz oli jo korjannut suunnilleen kaiken muun asemalla, joten hän ei kehdannut pyytää tätä vilkaisemaan sitä. Thirty-Thirty taas ei ymmärtänyt mitään laitteista, joita ei ollut tehty murhaamiseen.

Väsymys alkoi hiipiä takaisin – ehkä aamutoimien tämä vaihe oli liian mekaaninen, jotta siitä olisi ollut tarpeeksi virikettä. BraveStarr haukotteli ja tajusi, että kahvinkin olisi voinut laittaa tippumaan. Hän siirsi kaiketi tarpeeksi valmiin munakkaan pois keittolevyltä ja siirtyi kahvinkeittimen ääreen. Suodatinpussit olivat melkein lopussa; niitä pitäisi muistaa ostaa seuraavalla käynnillä Handlebarin luona. Niitä tuli onneksi tehtyä niin usein, ettei se ollut mikään ongelma.

”Mmhmh. Haisee hyvältä.”

Thirty-Thirty kumartui astuessaan keittiön ovesta ja asetti mukanaan kantamansa Sara Janen nojaamaan vasten seinää. Tämän kuivauksen jäljiltä tuuheasta harjasta valui pisaroita tämän rinnalle. Equestroidi oli pukenyt ylleen henkselit ja riimun, joita tavallisesti käytti.

”Hyvä, että joku pitää”, sanoi BraveStarr, joka alkoi ruokaa haistellessaan olla puoliksi varma siitä, että sen sinertävän mausteen lisääminen oli ollut virhe. Hänen täytyisi kysyä Fuzzilta, mitä se oli. Hän laittoi kahvinkeittimen päälle ja kaivoi kaapista pari lautasta tyytyväisenä siihen, että puhtaita oli tarpeeksi.

Equestroidi istui pöydän ääreen hankalalta mutta harjoitellulta vaikuttavalla liikesarjalla ja tuijotti radiota. ”Mitä soi?”

”Johny Bluestarin _Wanderdog Punch_.”

Thirty-Thirty kuunteli hetken korvat kääntyneinä laitetta kohti. ”Mitä kieltä tuo on? En ymmärrä sanoja.”

”Englantia”, vastasi BraveStarr. ”Ja enpä kyllä minäkään hirveän hyvin.” Lontoossa vietetyt kuukaudet olivat kohentaneet kielitaitoa vähemmän kuin hän oli ajatellut, kun kaiken hoitaminen oli onnistunut rigeliaksi. ”Mutta no, pidätkö?”

”En”, sanoi Thirty-Thirty taputellen sormiaan pöytään. ”Mutta et sinäkään ymmärtäisi [equestroidien musiikkia.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJo4Zq_cZTE)”

BraveStarr leikkasi pannulta itselleen pienen siivun munakasta. Juustoiset säikeet valuivat alas lautaselta. ”Syöt varmaan loput, iso kaveri?”

”Turhaan edes kysyt.”

Ruoka oli aika tulista. BraveStarr leikkasi limpusta pari siivua ja nautti tuotostaan niiden päällä. Thirty-Thirtylle kelpasi päätellen tahdista, jolla tämä latasi munakasta sisuksiinsa.

Kahvinkeitin porisi. Syötyään BraveStarr nousi ja poimi heille yläkaapista kahvimukit valiten aamun tunnelman perusteella mahdollisimman isot. Hän nojasi keittiötasoon kahvin valmistumista odotellessaan ja haukotteli. Mikään kuolettavan myrkytyksen aiheuttavaa pienempi määrä kofeiinia ei olisi haitaksi, jos tänään olisi tarkoitus saada aikaan jotain rakentavaa.

Mitä se sitten tarkoittaisikaan – varmaankin J.B:n auttamista Derringerin tapauksen edistämisessä, jos tällä oli mitään käyttöä heidän avulleen. 

Ulko-ovelta kuuluva koputus keskeytti hänen ajatuksensa. ”Minä käyn, syö rauhassa”, hän mutisi kävellessään Thirty-Thirtyn ohitse ja taputti tämän päätä.

Vieras ei ollut ennenkuulumaton tapahtuma näinkään aikaisin, mutta oli ajoitus silti yllättävä. BraveStarr syöksyi keittiöstä aseman etuosaan ja kelasi mielessään vaihtoehtoja – tuliko Fuzz etuajassa? Oliko J.B:llä hänelle jotain asiaa, joka ei voinut odottaa myöhempään? Toivottavasti se ei ollut ainakaan Derringer.

Ovella ei ollut ketään niistä.

”Kitty?” hän älähti. ”Eihän... en tiennyt, että lomasi alkoi näin pian.”

BraveStarrin ensivaikutelma oli se, ettei Kitty Lestrade ollut kaikesta päätellen viettänyt kovinkaan paljon aikaa kuumilla planeetoilla. Tämän pitkiä, vaaleita hiuksia ei peittänyt minkäänlainen hattu; univormu oli sama kuin hänellä itsellään, joten se ainakin sopi ilmastoon.

Kuumuudesta kärsivän väsynyt ilme katosi Kityn kasvoilta, kun tämä huomasi BraveStarrin. Entinen opiskelutoveri, nykyinen kollega toiselta planeetalta nauroi ja syöksyi halaamaan häntä. ”Ei se alkanutkaan”, Kitty sanoi. ”Tämä beibi on kuules työmatkalla.”

”Häh?”

Tämä irtautui halauksesta ja vilkaisi häntä ironisen tylsistyneesti. ”Krang-imperiumin viimeaikainen toiminta huolettaa maapallollakin. Uuden Texasin marsalkan tunteminen oli kai yksi niistä paljon puhutuista 'suhteista', joilla saa jänniä keikkoja. Mutta hei, ei puhuta työasioista vielä. Asutko sinä täällä?”

”Ööh, joo. Peremmälle.”

BraveStarr astui pois ovensuusta ja yritti miettiä, oliko aula lainkaan edustavassa kunnossa. Listalla tärkeimmistä mahdollisista vieraista Kitty oli suunnilleen Planeettojen unionin kanslerin veroinen, mutta tämän yllättävä ilmaantuminen ei ollut jättänyt hirveästi aikaa valmistautua.

Imurointi oli ollut aika kauan listalla asioista, jotka voisi tehdä pian. Työpöydällä oli pinkka papereita, joiden luonteen hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa. Valvontalaitteiston tietokoneen näytöllä komeili keskeytettynä J.B:ltä lainattu elokuva, jota Thirty-Thirty oli katsellut oppiakseen lisää ihmiskulttuurista. Näppäimistöllä lojuvien kansien perusteella kyseessä oli _End of Evangelion_. BraveStarr ei tiennyt, mikä se oli.

Näytti asema ainakin paikalta, jossa tehtiin asioita.

Kitty vilkuili huonetta ääneti, mutta BraveStarr ei onnistunut päättelemään, millä tunnelmalla. Ehkä tämä vertasi sitä omaan toimistoonsa jossain Lontoossa. ”Keitin muuten kahvia”, hän sanoi haistaessaan keittiöstä lipuvan tuoksun.

”Aika hyvä ajoitus”, Kitty tokaisi. ”Tulin tänne jollain rahtialuksella, jolla ei ollut edes ravintolamoduulia.”

”Niin, tänne ei kulje juuri mitään kuljetusaluksia”, BraveStarr sanoi. Hänen aivonsa tuntuivat prosessoivan yhä sitä, että hän puhui parhaalle ystävälleen uudestaan melkein kuukauden tauon jälkeen; ehkä kahvi auttaisi. ”Keittiö on täällä.”

He kävelivät ovesta. Thirty-Thirty nosti katseensa munakkaasta ja vilkaisi kohti tulijaa. ”Hei, kuka tuo on?” Kitty kysäisi. ”Huomenta, oletko BraveStarrin apulaissheriffi? Hevonen? Poikaystävä?”

”Mmhmhmh. Noista ainakin kaksi ensimmäistä”, equestroidi vastasi ja iski suuhunsa viimeisen palan munakasta. Kahvinkeitin kihisi merkkinä siitä, että oli saanut työnsä loppuun ja siirtynyt pitämään sisuksissaan sykkivän nesteen lämpimänä.

BraveStarr tunsi hengityksensä kiihtyvän.

”Nimi on Thirty-Thirty.”

”Kitty Lestrade, hauska tutustua.”

Hän tarrasi kiinni keittiötason reunaan.

”Muuten”, Kitty sanoi, ”kuunteletteko Bluestaria? Niiltä tuli uusi albumi viime kuussa.”

”Mitä?” BraveStarr sopersi; hän tunsi ymmärtäneensä keskustelusta ehkä puolet. Hän tarttui vieressään lepäävään kahvimukiin ja yritti näyttää siltä, että oli tekemässä sillä jotakin järkevää, yritti näyttää siltä, että kaikki oli kunnossa.

”Toivottavasti et innostunut liikaa”, Kitty jatkoi, ”sillä se oli uskomattoman huono. _Kaupallinen_ , tiedäthän – tapahtui siten kuin tuollaisille bändeille tapahtuu silloin, kun ne yrittävät lyödä läpi galaktiseen valtavirtaan. Glidewave-vaikutteet jäivät pois, laulukieli vaihtui rigeliaksi. Kai on sitten tärkeämpää kerätä radiosoittoja jossain vitun Ydinsektorilla kuin olla galaksin paras mpop-yhtye.”

BraveStarr kaatoi itselleen kahvia nyökkäillen kuin olisi kuunnellut. ”Ööh, käyn juomassa kahvit kuistilla, jos ei haittaa. Tutustukaa.”

Lestrade kohotti kulmiaan.

”Mmhmhm, onko kaikki hyvin, pikkujäbä?” Thirty-Thirty kysyi.

”On, iso kaveri.” Hän käveli keittiön halki vältellen katsomasta muita läsnäolijoita silmiin. ”Tarvitsen vain raitista ilmaa.” Se oli totta.

Askel, askel. Hän puristi kahvimukia kummallakin kädellä, jotta se ei läikkyisi yli. Aulassa ei ollut ketään.

Kuuma neste poltteli sormia mukin lävitse. BraveStarr astui ulko-ovesta ja istahti kuistin puiselle penkille. Varjossa ei ollut tähän aikaan kuuma. Aikaisin liikkeelle lähteneitä käveleskeli ympäri pääaukiota.

BraveStarr veti syvään henkeä. Keittiöstä kantautui keskustelun ja musiikin ääniä.

”Hei Thirty-Thirty, onko BraveStarrilla oikeasti kaikki kunnossa?”

”Eiköhän. Viime aikoina on vain ollut kaikenlaista. Hänellä on päässään muinainen demoninen broncosaurus.”

”Vau, mitä vittua?”

”Sitähän minäkin.”

Ehkä se näkyi päällepäin. Ehkä sen huomasi siitä, miten he katselivat toisiaan ja hakeutuivat toistensa läheisyyteen. Ehkä oli ilmiselvää, ettei hän voinut vilkaista apulaissheriffiään miettimättä leiripaikalla tai viime yönä tapahtunutta. Kenties Kitty oli nähnyt sen heti, koska tiesi hänestä jo, mutta todennäköisemmin sen ymmärtäisi kuka tahansa.

Mutta ehkä se ei haitannut. Hän ei ollut enää akatemiassa.

BraveStarr siemaisi kahvia. Aromi oli vahvaa; purut olivat yhä tuoreita, paketti oli avattu ehkä eilen. Yleensä hän ei juonut kahvia mustana, mutta tähän aamuun se tuntui sopivan. Hento tuulenvire kävi hänen suihkun jäljiltä yhä kosteissa hiuksissaan. Kello tuli ehkä puoli seitsemän.

Hän hengitteli sisään ja ulos antaen itselleen niin kauan aikaa rauhoittua kuin tarvitsi. Jos pari viime vuorokautta olivat hänelle mitään opettaneet niin sen, että kaikki tilaisuudet taukoihin kannatti hyödyntää; tapahtumat tulivat ja menivät niin nopeasti, että niiden virtaan hukkui, jos yritti pyristellä sitä vastaan. Kaikkea ei voinut ymmärtää, ei edes tuntea samaan aikaan.

Kuistilta avautui näkymä keskusaukiolle, jolle alkoi kerääntyä aamun ruuhkaa, kun kaikki yrittivät saada asiansa hoidetuksi ennen keskipäivän paahdetta. BraveStarr nosti jalkansa kuistin reunalle ja pysähtyi seuraamaan Keriumlinnan menoa. Kojuja pystytettiin, päivän ensimmäiset asiakkaat suuntasivat Handlebarin tykö. Oikeustalon eteen aukion toisella puolella oli kerääntynyt pieni joukkio – mitä lie J.B:n vieraita toiselta planeetalta.

Aseman ohitti pari koulun suuntaan matkalla olevaa lasta. Näillä oli karhun kasvot ja sininen turkki. BraveStarr ei muistanut nimiä, mutta oli nähnyt sisarukset aiemminkin. Nämä vilkuttivat hänelle ujosti. Hän nyökkäsi ja vilkutti takaisin.

”Mutta hei, mikä tärkeämpää... kuka _tämä_ on?”

”Mmhmhm. Ei kukaan muu kuin Sara Jane, planeetan vaarallisin nainen.”

”Jumalauta, onko tuo keriumkäyttöinen? Onko se edes laillista?”

”Keriumkäyttöisyys ei merkitse mitään equestroidien laissa.”

Lapset kävelivät kauemmaksi ja katosivat näkyvistä kääntyessään sivukujalle. BraveStarr katseli näiden loittonevia selkiä ja ajatteli toisia lapsia. Lapsia, jotka oli nähnyt unessa ennen matkaa Tähtihuipulle. Satoja, tuhansia lapsia, jotka uinuivat ikiunta toistensa lähellä mutta toisistaan tietämättä.

Hän joi kahvia ja tuijotti aukiolle päin.

Uudelle Texasille BraveStarr oli päätynyt kaikesta päätellen vahingossa – tai ei ainakaan Tähtihuipun shamaanin aloitteesta. Stampeden uhka ja epätieto olivat estäneet hänen isäänsä etsimästä uudelleen lapsia, joiden muistot tämä oli pyyhkinyt. Yhden tämä oli saanut jälleen eteensä, mutta oli muitakin.

Jossain siellä, nyt aikuisina. Tähtien takana. Planeetoilla, joista hän ei ollut kuullutkaan. Todennäköisesti häntä huonommissa oloissa.

Se oli fakta, jota oli sekä mahdoton ajatella että olla ajattelematta. Hän ei voinut unohtaa, vain häiritä itseään hetken ajan jollain muulla; kadonneiden lasten kasvot olivat painuneet hänen mieleensä ikuisesti sinä hetkenä, kun hän oli juossut näiden ohitse unessaan. Asian kammottavaa mittakaavaa oli silti vaikea hahmottaa – se oli kuin kaasuun tarttumista käsillään. Hän mietti unettomia öitään akatemiassa ja yritti kertoa ne kymmenellä, sadalla.

BraveStarr asetti kahvimukin penkille ja laski jalkansa alas kaiteelta. Hän tuijotti hiekkaa aseman edessä. Siihen oli painautunut lukemattomia tunnistamattomia kengänjälkiä.

Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä. Oli hänen velvollisuutensa päihittää Stampede, eikä hän tiennyt, mitä tehdä.

”Saako koskea?”

”Kaikin mokomin.”

”Onko tuo... ei vittu, miten koko kaupunki ei ole jo muuttunut savuavaksi kraateriksi? Tämä leidi on tehty tappamaan. Ihmisiä tai vuoria.”

”On siinä tainnutusasetuskin. BraveStarrin mieliksi.”

Hän alkoi ymmärtää, mitä Tähtihuipun shamaani oli hänelle yrittänyt selittää sanoessaan, että oli vaarallista tietää. Se oli tarkoittanut sitä, että tieto Stampedesta oli konkreettisesti, aktiivisesti vaarallista, mutta myös sitä, että mitä enemmän tiesi, sitä vaikeampi oli taistella vastaan.

Mitä enemmän tiesi, sitä enemmän maailma vaikutti ennalta määrättyjä lakeja toistavalta näytelmältä, ei vapauden areenalta, jolla hänen teoillaan ja valinnoillaan oli aidosti väliä.

Mitä enemmän tiesi, sitä vaikeampaa oli uskoa, että niin mädät perustukset riittäisivät minkäänlaisen utopian tueksi.

Mitä enemmän tiesi, sitä hävitymmältä peli vaikutti jo valmiiksi.

Mutta hänen oli silti yritettävä.

”BraveStarr?”

Lestrade seisoi ovensuussa ja tarttui violettiin matkalaukkuun, jonka oli jättänyt lepäämään kuistille aseman seinää vasten. Tämä silmäili häntä itselleen tyypillisellä epäluuloisen empaattisella katseella. ”Minä en tiedä, mikä se broncosaurusjuttu on, mutta ilmiselvästi sinulla ei ole kaikki hyvin.”

”Moni asia ei ole hyvin”, hän myönsi. ”Mutta moni on paremminkin.”

”Kuulostaa oudolta yhdistelmältä.”

BraveStarr kohautti olkiaan. Se oli rehellisin kuvaus, jonka hän osasi antaa viime päivistä. Totuus sattui omalla tavallaan, epätieto omallaan.

Mutta se ero niillä oli, että vain totuudesta oli mitään toivoa siirtyä eteenpäin.

”Käyn hoitamassa työjuttuja”, Kitty sanoi, ”joista tärkeimpänä käyn katsomassa, onko tuo viereinen rakennus baari ja saako sieltä myös aamiaista.”

”Joo ja joo”, BraveStarr vastasi. ”Se on myös sekatavarakauppa ja majatalo.”

”Aika tehokasta.” Kitty raahasi laukkunsa alas kuistin portaita ja vilkaisi häntä kohti. ”Jos sinulla on illalla aikaa, puhutaan enemmän, jooko? Vaikka sitten niistä helvetin broncosauruksista. Mutta mieluusti myös muista jutuista, joista yleensä puhutaan, kun on ollut erossa kuukauden.”

”Joo”, BraveStarr sanoi hiljaa. Kahvi jäähtyi penkillä hänen vieressään. ”Ja, ööh, jos haluat ilmaisen nukkumapaikan, tänne voi tulla.”

Kitty kohotti kulmiaan. ”Niinkö? Makuuhuone näytti aika pieneltä. Vai missä sinä nukut?”

”Tallissa.”

Vasta Kittyn ilmeestä hän huomasi viattomaan lausumaansa liittyneet implikaatiot ja vasta hetken mietittyään hän muisti, että ne olivat täysin tosia.

”Diili, jos lupaatte olla tarpeeksi hiljaa.”

J.B:llä oli ollut monia syitä olla onnellinen sen johdosta, että planeetalle oli viimein saatu marsalkka apulaissheriffeineen. Ajoittaiset sijaisuudet muistuttivat hyvin siitä, miksi päätuomarin virka oli hänelle mieluisampi. Väkivallan uhkaa ei ollut, sai keskittyä koulutustaan ja mielenkiintoaan paremmin vastaaviin asioihin ja – arkisena mutta silti merittävänä yksityiskohtana – sai nukkua pidempään.

Ovikellon soidessa hän oli vasta noussut ja oletti kyseessä olevan jonkun alakerrassa työskentelevää isäänsä tapaamaan tullut. Vasta tämän huutaessa hänelle J.B. ryhtyi pukemaan itseään paniikinomaisella vauhdilla.

Kuka kaipasi päätuomarin palveluksia tähän aikaan aamulla?

Ovella seisoi useiden henkivartijabottien ympäröimä rigelialaismies, joka oli pukeutunut tummaan pukuun ja silinterihattuun. Selässään tällä oli jokin raskaalta vaikuttava laite. Vaatetus olisi vaikuttanut aavikkoplaneetalla tukalalta, jos J.B. ei olisi tiennyt rigelialaisten kivisen ihon sietäen hyvin kuumuutta.

Hetken hän mietti, oliko unohtanut jonkun ennalta sopimansa tapaamisen. Rigelialainen saattueineen vaikutti liian arvokkaalta vieraalta ilmestyäkseen planeetalle sattumalta – ja etäisesti tutulta. Tottumaton ihmissilmä ei erottanut helposti rigelialaisten yhdenmukaisia, sukupuolettomia kehoja toisistaan, mutta ollessaan muiden lajien kanssa tekemisissä nämä pyrkivät usein erottumaan vaatteillaan.

Sitten hänen unenpöpperöiset aivonsa tunnistivat vieraan. Eivät aiemmasta tapaamisesta vaan lehtikuvasta, mahdollisesti useasta sellaisesta.

”Uuden Texasin päätuomari McBride, oletan? Tulin jättämään ilmoittautumiseni Keriumlinnan pormestarinvaaleihin.”

Se oli Slug Moody, Angmashepsurin naapuriaurinkokunnassa isoja sijoituksia viime kuukausina tehnyt pohatta.

BraveStarr palasi keittiöön pidellen kädessään puolityhjäksi juotua kahvimukia. Hänen päässään pyöri kaikki mahdollinen Stampeden painajaisista vuosia sitten akatemiassa sattuneisiin välikohtauksiin. Ja lasten kasvot, satojen lasten kasvot.

Radio soi yhä, mutta kappale oli vaihtunut. Thirty-Thirty oli laskenut tiskialtaan täyteen kuplivaa vettä ja hinkkasi omaa kahvimukiaan vaikuttaen äärimmäisen keskittyneeltä. Tämän käsi puristui tiukasti tiskiharjan varren ympärille; voimakkaat vedot saivat vettä läiskymään.

BraveStarr laski mukinsa keittiötasolle ja katsoi hetken equestroidia. Tämän kosteasta harjasta valui vesivana kumartuneeseen asentoon laskeutunutta selkää pitkin. Häntä nousi aavistuksen verran ylös.

Ulkoa kuului etäistä keskustelua, kun aukiolla sattumalta kohdanneet vaihtelivat kuulumisia.

Hän käveli Thirty-Thirtyn taakse, asetti kätensä tämän ympärille ja painoi päänsä hitaasti tämän selkää vasten. Shampoon tuoksu tunkeutui hänen nenäänsä. Tämän karvan peittämä iho hankautui hänen kasvojaan vasten.

Equestroidi lopetti tiskaamisen hetkeksi mutta jatkoi sitten. Asetettuaan kahvimukin sivummalle tämä sipaisi BraveStarrin kättä, joka lepäsi tämän vatsalla, ja silitti hetken hänen sormiaan.

BraveStarr sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi tämän vartalon lämpöön, tämän häntään, joka hiveli hänen jalkojaan.

Oli uskottava, että hyviä asioita tapahtui joskus.

Oli uskottava, että kipu loppui joskus. Oli uskottava, että totuus sattui paljastuessaan vain tilapäisesti. Oli uskottava, että raunioiden päälle saattoi rakentaa jotakin kauniimpaa.

Muuten missään ei ollut mitään mieltä.

Hän hankasi päätään equestroidia vasten ja suuteli tämän selkää. Hänen kasvoillaan pyöri sekoitus heidän kummankin kosteita hiuksiaan. Thirty-Thirty jatkoi töitään ja siirtyi eilisen tiskeihin.

Hetken mielijohteesta ja oikeastaan miettimättä asiaa yhtään BraveStarr avasi suunsa, haki tämän selän keskiosan ja puraisi hellästi. Thirty-Thirty lopetti tiskaamisen. Suunnilleen siinä kohtaa hän tajusi, mitä oli tehnyt.

”Mmhmhmh. Voit käyttää harjaa tai jotain, marsalkka.”

”Ai”, hän sanoi nopeasti. ”Joo. Okei.”

He seisoivat siinä hetken hiljaa. Aivan liian monen sekunnin päästä Thirty-Thirty jatkoi astioiden kurittamista. BraveStarr pysyi paikallaan uskaltamatta liikkua, jotta hänen uninen kehonsa ei tekisi taas jotain typerää.

Aikaa kului. ”Haluatko, että tiskaan loput?” hän kysyi lopulta.

”Pysy sinä vain siinä.”

#### OPETUS.

THIRTY-THIRTY: Mmhmhmh.

THIRTY-THIRTY: Lapset, jos ikinä jätätte hevosenne yksikseen yli kolmeksi minuutiksi, muistakaa jättää sille

THIRTY-THIRTY: 1) ruokaa

THIRTY-THIRTY: 2) vettä

THIRTY-THIRTY: 3) vähintään 38 tuliasetta

Musiikki:

  * James Roach: _On-Time Departure_ albumilta _HIVESWAP Act 2 Original Soundtrack_
  * Jóhann Jóhannsson: _Seeker of the Serpent's Eye_ albumilta _Mandy (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)_
  * Alec Holowka: _Outskirts_ albumilta _Night in the Woods Vol. 1_
  * Arata Iiyoshi, Keisuke Ito: _Friend Area ~ Cryptic Cave_ albumilta _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team DX OST_
  * Alec Holowka: _Ancient History_ albumilta _Night in the Woods Vol. 2_
  * James Roach: _Ghost Train_ albumilta _HIVESWAP Act 2 Original Soundtrack_
  * James Roach: _idk man you name it im tired_ albumilta _Hiveswap Friendsim_
  * Jóhann Jóhannsson: _Memories_ albumilta _Mandy (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)_
  * Jóhann Jóhannsson: _Death and Ashes_ albumilta _Mandy (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)_
  * James Roach: _24/7 lo fi anime beats to question your sexuality to_
  * Vetusta Morla: _Un Día en el Mundo_ albumilta _Un Día en el Mundo_



Kuvitus:

  * Aarne Lassie Tanner: _perse2.png_
  * Eero: _shamaanispelit.png_
  * Eero: _jingles.png_
  * purkka: _taivasutopianyll%C3%A4.png_
  * Eero: _keriumcottagecore.png_
  * Kepson: _vuori.png_
  * purkka: _stampede.png_
  * BraveStarr: _opetus3.png_




End file.
